Malice
by Kanna37
Summary: A broken promise leads to a broken Kagome, and this time, there won't be a smile and an "I forgive you". This is a dark fic, with adult situations. Tied third Best Angst at Feudal Association for June 2009. Dedicated to tragic-cherryblossom53.
1. Seperation: The Beginning

**Prologue**

I sit, calmly staring out at the forest around me. Kanna and Kagura are both behind me, Kanna staring silently, Kagura muttering to herself. She hates me, I know, and it amuses me, so _very_ much. _She _amuses me, with her plots, her hopes that one of the sons of the Inu no Taisho will, in the end, kill me.

And maybe they would... but not before I destroyed everything either of them cared for. That is something that none of my incarnations, and not one of my opponents, understands yet. I _want_ to win, but I _can_ accept it if I don't. The most important thing to me is the absolute _destruction_ of the ones I hate.

Kagome.

She is my biggest fear, my most dangerous opponent. Kikyou thinks it is _her_ that I fear, but she hasn't yet learned that Kagome is the_ true _Protector of the Jewel. She is arrogant, that woman. It is her downfall, as it was fifty years ago when I used that arrogance to turn her and Inuyasha against one another.

Kagome does not suffer from that particular affliction. It is _Kagome_ whose purity I must taint, _her_ soul that I must destroy. It will not be easy, as I found when my infant first attempted it, but I will enjoy it all the more for that.

I hate her. It is a hatred so profound that it is a peculiar form of love. Yes... love. After all, is not one emotion a twisted reflection of the other? I hate her, and I love her. Because of all that she is to me, she will suffer. I will make sure of it.

I have learned from the mistakes I made with Kikyou. I will not attack Kagome in the same way, I will attack her body first, then, through the pain I inflict on her body, I will attack her soul. This time, I will personally take a hand in the tainting. I will twist and rend her, make her truly _suffer_.

This is another thing that my enemies do not understand about me. They think only of killing. _ I _want Kagome to _live_. Death is a little thing, after all, and once it's over, it's over. That is too easy. In order to reap the most enjoyment out of her destruction, I want her to _live_**, **for a long, long time.

Inuyasha will suffer, too. Maybe even more than Kagome herself.

Because it is _his_ betrayal that I will use to destroy _her_.

This is called _malice_.

**Chapter 1: Separation: The Beginning **

"Kagome."

She turned her head slightly, and glanced at the silver-haired hanyou that had moved up to her side. She knew why he was here, what he was asking of her.

It was always the same.

They would be happy for days, even weeks, together, then, some rumor of Kikyou would be heard, and he would look at her. Silently asking for her understanding, for her permission, wanting her to reiterate her promise to always be by his side... it let him know that she would wait for him, so he would know that when he returned from Kikyou's side, she would be there. And she _always_ gave it to him.

It didn't matter that it hurt, it was what he needed.

She sighed, eyes drifting shut, not wanting to look at him. It had to stop. If he wanted to be with Kikyou so badly, then why did he keep her to _her_ promise to always stay with him? Surely it would be better if he let her go. What was it that he needed from her, that he apparently couldn't get from the older Miko? _Why_ did he keep returning to _her_ side, and leaving Kikyou behind?

_I am so unsure, I have so many questions, and I'm so tired of hurting. Something... something doesn't feel right inside me anymore. As if... there's some part of me that's dead. I'd go home while he's gone, but there's no comfort for me there, really, there's no comfort anywhere__ anymore. _

She broke out of her reverie at the soft, sad sound that came from Inuyasha. Opening her eyes, she finally gathered enough courage to look over at him. He was looking at her, the usual Kikyou inspired mix of emotions in his eyes... fear, sadness, guilt, hurt, and determination. But hardest of all to deal with; love.

Shaking her head at herself, she closed her eyes again, not wanting to see the happiness in his eyes when she nodded.

"Go, Inuyasha. Find Kikyou. We'll be fine." With that, she turned away, still with eyes closed. She stayed that way for a time, until she was sure that he was long gone, before turning towards their companions, grateful that they hadn't pressured her, that they'd left her alone.

She sighed again, then, squaring her shoulders, she walked back towards her friends.

"Well. What do you think we should all do, Sango, Miroku? Should we continue on with our search for Naraku's newest hiding place, or do what Inuyasha wanted and just go back to Kaede's?" Frowning, she looked at the ground for a moment. "We're close, I don't think I want to give up now and let him get away to a new hidey hole. We'd just have to start all over."

Miroku nodded. "I agree, Kagome. Inuyasha must do what he thinks best, but we all have our own reasons for wanting to destroy Naraku, and I, for one, would rather continue on, than stop and possibly let him get away again. What do you say, Sango?" He turned and looked at the woman that held his heart.

The taijiya gazed out, eyes set on some horizon far distant from the one in front of her. "I say we keep looking as well. Letting him get away again doesn't sit well with me."

"It's decided, then. We'll keep on with our pursuit of Naraku." Kagome looked at each of her companions in turn. "Without Inuyasha, we'll have to be much more careful, though. You all know that, right?

Everyone nodded, all with identical subdued expressions.

Their hanyou friend was the biggest reason that they'd even gotten as far as they had. Every single one of them knew that without him, they had almost no chance of beating Naraku. Kagome probably had the best chance, especially as her spiritual powers had gotten much stronger lately, however, she more than likely wouldn't survive such a confrontation.

But, nonetheless, they had no choice in the matter. Inuyasha had made his decision, choosing to drop the pursuit of Naraku to try to find his priestess. He was expecting the group to head back to Kaede's village to wait for him... but that wasn't going to happen. Not this time.

They were all weary from the chase, tired of wandering the land in search of the hanyou that had ruined so many lives, and they all badly wanted to get it over with. Everyone's lives were on hold until he could be defeated, and they wanted to finally get the chance to start _living_ those lives.

Except Kagome. She was so tied to Inuyasha, that she pretty much had no life outside of him anymore.

_Stay or go, there's my choices. I don't think it really matters which I choose, though, it'll end the same either way. _

Nodding at her friends, she gestured at the road ahead. "Well, I guess we should start moving, then. Let's get on with it."

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

It is nearly time, Kagome, my beloved, to deepen the dance of hatred that I began the day your love left you, five days past. I know that you are near, you are hoping to find me, wanting to bring the battle to me. I chuckle at that thought. Soon you will bring me what I hate, what I love. You, and _your_ hatred. Your hatred of me will bring me untold pleasure, as will the torment I will soon bring to your body.

I can barely stand to wait any longer. For you see, the rape of your body will bring me the key to what I _really_ desire. The rape of your _soul. _Once this is all said and done, _I will own you_.

It is amusing how well you and your companions fell in with my plans, all unknowing. I have found it the easiest thing in the world to manipulate all of you. You are like blocks set in a row and then pushed... the one taking the next down, it is beautiful to watch.

First Kikyou, chasing Kanna, hoping to destroy my heart. Foolish woman. Then Inuyasha, chasing rumor of Kikyou, leaving you behind. Now you, and your remaining friends. It is interesting to see, you know, how they are much more loyal to you than your so-called protector.

Still, for all that loyalty, you are about to fall to me, and there is nothing they can do about it.

Yes.....

Come a little closer, my beloved, object of my hatred.

Just a little closer.

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

Kagome sat alone at the top of the small rise - behind her lay the small camp they'd made as soon as it had gotten dark.

It had been five days now since Inuyasha had left them, and she wondered idly how long he would be gone. She looked out over a vast panorama of the earth, blending at the blurred horizon into blackness pierced with starlight. The River of Heaven, known to her as the Milky Way, meandered its way over her head, ending somewhere behind her.

She'd always loved the stars... they spoke to the loneliness inside her, such vast distances between one star and the next. She felt that she could understand that better now, there was such a distance between herself and her heart. Sometimes, lately, she'd wondered how she could keep functioning with that distance, dividing parts of herself that should be bound together, not spread so far apart.

Sighing, she toyed with the fabric of her skirt, absently enjoying the feel of the material against her skin. Lately it seemed all that had touched her was dirt and coarseness. Her skirt wasn't the softest of materials or anything like that, but it was certainly better than a lot of what she'd been dealing with since the last time she'd gone home. A soft, somewhat dark chuckle broke past her lips.

_Am I really only sixteen? I feel as though I've seen millenia come and go. And when did that happen, anyway? When did I go from being a young girl, to an old woman in a young woman's body?_

She started when she heard a voice call her name.

"Kagome?" Sango's voice was soft, hesitant. "Do you mind a little company?"

She looked up at her friend, smiling slightly. "No, of course not, Sango. Is there something you wanted to talk about?"

Sango moved forward and sat down, every movement hesitant. "No, not really, I just thought maybe...." she glanced at Kagome out of the corner of her eye, "you might like to talk, you know, about, well... things." She flinched a little at Kagome's surprised start. "Not that you have to or anything, I just thought you might want to."

Kagome shook her head, smiling a little wider. "About what, Sango? Inuyasha? What's the point?" She sighed then, a deep, poignant sound that told more than any words ever could of her heartache. "It's not like it's the first time, you know that. He cares for her, so he searches for her. That's just the way it is."

Sango leaned forward, touching Kagome's hand softly. "But you know... he cares for you, too. You know he does, we all know he does."

She lifted her gaze back to the sky for a moment, then closed her eyes and dropped her head. "Perhaps. But not the way that I need him to. Not the way I want him to." Delicate fingers plucked a blade of grass, twirling it back and forth. "I'm trapped, Sango. Just as if I were pinned by a sacred arrow to a tree, I'm pinned through the heart to a beautiful, wild hanyou... and one that doesn't want me that way."

"But he does want you that way, Kagome. I see it, Miroku sees it, even Shippo, as young as he is, sees it," she said, fiercely. "He's stuck, trapped by his feelings for the both of you. But there is this, Kagome. Kikyou doesn't have _any _hold on him stronger than yours. He may not be able yet to let her go, but he absolutely _refuses_ to let _you _go."

Gesturing back towards the fire, she said, "Miroku told me something once, in relation to Inuyasha's feelings for you, something that he told him one day." At Kagome's questioning look, she continued. "Did you know that the way he acts when other males come around is actually a statement of intent?"

Kagome looked blankly back at her friend. "What?"

"It is. He was telling Miroku about something that happened in your world. Some kind of... festival, I think. At your school."

Kagome thought for a moment. "Ah, yes, I remember. The cultural festival." She shook her head, laughing a bit. "He destroyed half the auditorium trying to show off."

Sango shook her head. "He wasn't 'showing off', Kagome. Apparently, he was just watching you and hanging around keeping an eye out for those demons that were out there, when he said he caught this guy running towards you getting ready to embrace you." She chuckled.

"He was chasing off a rival male, the same as he tries to do with Koga. He doesn't want any competition for your affections, Kagome. Whatever his feelings towards Kikyou, he has definite intentions towards you. It isn't in youkai to carry on meaningless flirtations. They see matters of the heart, of mating, much too seriously. He wants you."

Kagome thought for a while, considering what Sango had said. But it just didn't fit. Much as she'd like to believe what the taijiya had said, she couldn't bring herself to trust in any reassurances like that anymore. It had been too long that she'd tried to keep her heart from breaking on just such circumstantial evidence. It was no longer working.

She started to refute her words, but Sango interrupted before she could speak.

"Another thing to consider, Kagome. It is a male's role to prove to the female of his choice that he can be a good partner for her. He will try to prove that he can provide for you, as in food and other necessities. Inuyasha does this all the time, anytime you run out of food, he goes and hunts and brings his kills to you. And everytime something happens to you, especially when Koga is around, he is determined to be the one that saves you. He doesn't want Koga to get the chance to do so. That's because he's trying to prove that he can protect you, as a good mate should do."

"Our situation is different, Sango. Even if he_ is _doing these things, it's probably unintentionally." There was a bitter note in her voice, one that troubled the girl sitting next to her. "It's not me he sees, Sango. It's_ her. _Sometimes," she whispered, _"_I feel invisible... like he doesn't even see me_, Kagome, _only Kagome, _Kikyou's reincarnation_."

"No, that's not it. He's fully aware of what he's doing, and who he wants, who he _sees_, like I said, he's talked some about this with Miroku. Basically, he's courting you." At Kagome's snort of disbelief, she shook her head, uneasy at the difference in her.

"Since when did you lose all hope, Kagome? That isn't like you - have you really given up on Inuyasha?"_ And on yourself? I'm worried about you - this really _isn't _like you. What could have changed in you?_

A sad, unsure look crossed Kagome's face. "I don't know, Sango. I really don't know."

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

Inuyasha was irritated. He'd been traveling for almost a week, looking for signs of Kikyou, and so far he'd found nothing. He was getting uncomfortable being so far from Kagome. After that fiasco with Naraku's infant, he didn't like being so distant from her... but what choice had he had? He just couldn't let go of Kikyou, she might need him.

_Damn_. _Things are so complicated. It doesn't matter what I do, it always seems to be wrong. If I stay with Kagome, I fail Kikyou, and she ends up paying the price, but... how many times can I leave Kagome before something horrible happens, before I end up failing her, end up losing her? _His eyes closed in pain.

_I don't think I could bear it if she ended up paying the price for my failure, if I lost her, Kami no... _a soft, choking whine broke from him at the thought_. Not her, never her. I don't think I could survive it if she was gone from my life._

He shook his head, squeezing his eyes closed with such force that they started to hurt. She'd be fine in the village, hell, maybe she'd gone home to her time. It would give her a chance to visit with her family. _Yeah... that's probably where she is.... _

For some reason, he couldn't seem to convince himself of that. Later, he'd remember this moment, and know that it was _this _moment when payment came due... _this exact _moment when he'd failed her, this time, by _any_ standards, unforgivably.


	2. Domination: Breaking the Body

**Chapter 2: Domination: Breaking the Body**

She stood on the path, staring out over the lands spread out below her. They had been descending from the mountain pass all morning, and still had a ways to go.

The view from here was awe-inspiring, just as it had been the night before on the other side of the mountain. The day was beautiful, high clouds occasionally passing over the sun, not cold, yet not too warm, and a nice breeze.

And yet... she felt uneasy. As if she needed to enjoy the beauty around her _now_, before it all disappeared, before she _could_ no longer enjoy it. Hardly aware of the troubled frown on her face, she glanced behind her, vaguely worried for her companions.

"Sango, Miroku, stay close. We need to stay together. Something's out there."

Miroku looked down at her from his position riding pillion behind Sango. She didn't look good. Glancing back up, he caught Sango's worried look. Nodding, he called down to her. "What is it, Kagome? Do you sense something?"

Brow wrinkling with concentration, he looked troubled when he looked back down at her. "Powerful youki." He shook his head uneasily. "I know we decided to keep searching for Naraku but... I don't like this, Kagome. Kirara, maybe you should take me down. Someone should stay on the ground with Kagome, Inuyasha will kill us if something happens to h--"

Kagome stopped him before he could finish. "No. Inuyasha has nothing to say. If something happens to me, it's my _own _fault. You are not responsible. And if he doesn't like that, it's too bad. It's not like _he's_ here to defend me, so he can hardly blame anyone else for his own failure. _He _vowed protection to me, you guys didn't. It's not your fault that he decided that he'd chosen to protect the wrong woman, and chose to rectify that mistake now."

Sango looked a bit shocked at the words coming from her best friend. "Kagome..."

Shaking her head slowly, she smiled suddenly at her. "It's alright, Sango. What will be, will be. I'm just kinda tired, and wish that whatever was coming would just get it over with already, you know?" She looked out over the landscape again. "I _am_ glad that we left Shippo with Kaede this time, though. I don't like the feel of what's out there."

Sango nodded and put a name to what they all knew. "Naraku."

Kagome began moving, heading down the road once more. "Let's try to get off this mountain and down into the open terrain below us. I'd rather have room to maneuver if we're gonna have to deal with him."

Miroku dismounted from Kirara and followed after Kagome. "Wait, Kagome! Don't get too far ahead, aren't you the one that said to stay together? Kagome, get ba--" he jumped back with a muffled curse, falling to the ground in shock.

Because one moment, Kagome was there, and the next, she was not.

She was just... gone.

It was six days since Inuyasha had left them.

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

Kagome struggled to breathe, she could feel _his _arms around her, and it brought back a memory, a memory of watching helplessly as Kikyou was carried off by Naraku, of seeing the anguish in Inuyasha's eyes.

_At least Kikyou was unconscious, _she thought bitterly. _I wish I was, gods, I wish I was. _She shivered in revulsion, her skin crawling at every place that his body touched hers. She felt... _violated._

And this was just the beginning.

She could feel him looking down at her, and refused to give him the satisfaction of seeing the fear and revulsion in her eyes. He would enjoy that, she knew. _If I can't fight him physically, I'll fight him spiritually... I can't let him win! I won't!_

Naraku watched the woman in his arms, and chuckled. She had such strength... he would gain _so _much _pleasure_ from tainting her, breaking her. The very thought sent an erotic frisson throughout his body, and he knew that she'd felt it when she flinched.

_Yes, my beloved, pull away from me in disgust - it __brings me joy to feel your revulsion, your hatred and fear, I want it all. All. And I will have it._

Coming to a halt finally, he looked around at the place he'd chosen for the opening salvo in the destruction of the Miko he hated. This was a place that would make what he was about to do a thousand times worse, because it would remind her as she was violated of just _why_ he'd been able to take her from her friends so easily.

He chuckled again as he set her on her feet and she immediately backed away.

Kagome felt sick, all she wanted was to scrub the feel of him off her skin, even if it took all her skin off, anything was better than how it felt right now.

If she'd only known how much worse it was going to get...

"So... Kagome, beloved." He smirked at the shock on her face when she heard what he'd called her. Gesturing around him, he asked, "Do you recognize this place, _beloved?_" He deliberately said it again, smiling wider at her expression.

"What's your game this time, Naraku?" She forced herself to stand tall, refusing to back down. "And I thought it was Kikyou you considered your 'beloved', poor woman."

Naraku laughed outright. "You didn't answer my question, Kagome. Do you recognize this place?"

She looked around, feeling a cold chill when she finally realized where he'd brought her. Pain and sadness combined in her heart, and she felt sick at the bitterness that swelled inside her. Grimly, she fought it down.

"Yes, I do, as I'm sure you knew I would, or you wouldn't have brought me here. And you still haven't answered _my _question, Naraku. What's with the whole 'beloved' thing? I'm not Kikyou, you know... I'd have expected _you_ at least to know the difference, even if Inuyasha hasn't figured it out yet," she sneered.

"Already feeling bitterness towards him, beloved? Good. Very good. And why shouldn't you? He deserves it." Turning and looking around him, he smiled at her. "Urasue's old home - I bet this brings back memories; if only the sorceress had left well enough alone, eh? Things might have been different for you. But as it is...."

Walking towards the stone tub that she'd lain in as her soul was ripped from her, he reached its side and stood, gazing thoughtfully down into it.

"You are wrong. Kikyou is not, nor ever was, _my _beloved. _Onigumo_ was enamoured of her, not I." He looked at her then, watching as her eyes darkened and her hatred swelled.

_Beautiful.... _

"It is amusing, in a way. I am, unfortunately, still merely a hanyou. The human core of what I am, desired Kikyou. But the youkai side of what I am _becoming_...." he grinned, and it sent shivers of fear down her spine, "that side wants _you._ You, Kagome."

Kagome almost couldn't fathom what he was saying to her, it was too much horror, too much _everything, _to comprehend. He _couldn't _mean... what she thought he meant. He couldn't. Please _gods_ he didn't mean that... she almost sobbed at the sadistic look of pleasure he gave her as he realized that she had caught what he was saying.

Her soul was already screaming as he moved towards her, and she knew that nothing would ever be alright again. Because this time, there was no Inuyasha to save her. Inuyasha had left her.

Nothing would ever be the same again.

Not ever.

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

Kagome lay where he'd left her, blood still pooling under her from her broken body.

It was funny, in a way, he'd made sure that she hadn't been harmed any place that could be seen when she was clothed, meaning she'd be able to hide the wounds. Of course, most of the damage was inside, inside her body, and inside her soul, so no one would see that, anyway.

She knew that she was in shock.

She could feel panic underlying the numbness, could tell that her soul was _still _screaming, but it was distant, as though it was someone else. She was very much afraid, though, that her soul would keep screaming, would spend all _eternity_ screaming in horror and fear and revulsion. And still, the numbness was gaining on her... and she welcomed it with open arms.

Naraku watched her, enjoying the sight of her, beautiful body covered in her own blood. She was not injured severely, but he had made sure that what he _had _injured bled deeply, and as he'd taken her body as his own, he'd smeared the blood over every inch of her skin from her neck down.

She'd never been more beautiful than in the moment that he'd forced himself into her, and the horror that had been in her eyes had sent him over the edge, as had the screams of sheer pain. He'd taken her, over and over again, knowing that the more he broke her body, the more he'd break her soul. The only thing he hated is that he couldn't break her heart.

Inuyasha had done that already.

He sighed. It was time to let her go, time to begin the next stage of the breaking.

He would be interested to see how she would deal with this in the next few weeks. He was already pretty sure that she wouldn't speak of it to anyone, that she'd try to hide what had happened. He was counting on it, actually, but if he was wrong and she did talk of it, well, then he'd adjust things for that. But he was pretty sure she wouldn't tell, he'd made it easy for her to do just that by making sure that all injuries could be hidden by clothing. He _really _hoped she didn't tell... he wanted to be the one to destroy Inuyasha by telling him what he'd done.

"Well, _beloved_," he sneered, "it's time to get up." He threw her clothes at her. "Wash yourself and get dressed. We have someplace to be."

She sat up, looking down, she reached for the clothes he'd thrown her, staring at them as if she wondered what they were. Glancing absently around, she saw the tub with water and slowly washed the blood from her body, before picking the clothes back up. Pulling them to her, she slowly dressed herself, thinking distantly that they didn't seem to help, she still felt just as cold as she had when she was naked.

She felt a thought enter her mind, one that seemed determined to break through the shell of numbness, and she fought it with a whimper, she didn't _want_ to think, didn't want to remember anything. Finally finished dressing, she simply stood there, unable to care enough about anything to even flinch when he grabbed her, carrying her away from this place - she didn't even care where he was taking her.

She was frozen, and she didn't care, past, present, and future, all could disappear, and she still wouldn't care.

She opened her arms wide to the darkness that finally came and swept her away.

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

When she came to, she was laying in the clearing near the well.

It took a moment to recognize the place, because she was still hiding inside her mind, and didn't want to come out. So she just lay there, she could feel the ground beneath her, cold and hard, feel the breeze brush against her, she heard the sounds around her, small animals scurrying through the grass, insects buzzing lazily in the early evening air. It was all there, but even though all these things imprinted themselves on her mind, she felt no emotional response to any of it. And that was bad.

She knew it shouldn't be that way.

Stumbling to her feet, the only thought in her wounded psyche was that she needed to get home. Looking around, she was amazed to see her yellow bag. Apparently it had been with her through... everything. She cut that thought off immediately, not wanting to dwell on that_._ Home. Just-get-home. That's all. Home.

Carefully repeating those words in her mind, over and over, she made her way to the well, barely managing to climb into it before her strength gave way. She closed her eyes as the time stream caught her, and hurled her five hundred years into the future.

On the other side of the clearing, Naraku smiled. This had been the most enjoyable day he could _ever _remember. Even the day he'd destroyed Kikyou and watched Inuyasha get pinned hadn't been this good. He watched as she woke, stood, and tumbled into the well.

The first part of the destruction of Kagome was complete.

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

"Damn!" Inuyasha slammed his fist into the wooden planking of the hut. Another abandoned village, another dead end. Nothing had gone right, he was having no luck at all_._ If he didn't find her soon, he'd have to admit that he'd been led astray by a false rumor, _again. _

And if that was the case... he was terrified to think of what that could mean. No. Kikyou was out there. She _had to be._ Not just for her sake, but for Kagome's as well. Because if this _had _been a wild goose chase, only one person would have wanted him sent on it.

Naraku.

And that didn't bode well.

So he slammed his fist into the hut again, then headed out of the village, determined to find the Miko he'd been chasing. He _would _find her, then he would make sure she was alright. And then... he'd rush back to Kaede's, and make sure his _other _Miko was okay. He knew she'd be angry, and she'd have every right to be, really, because he'd never left her for this length of time before. Never. Which was probably why he felt so uneasy.

Probably.

It _couldn't_ be because anything was _really _wrong. He couldn't accept that thought. Nothing was wrong. It couldn't be. He wouldn't allow it to be.


	3. Tainted: Sickness in the Soul

**Chapter 3: Tainted: Sickness in the Soul**

Sango stared at the spot Kagome had just been standing in blankly, completely shocked and unable to even move. _What in the hell?_ She looked over at Miroku, who was still laying on the ground, also unable to move. It had just been... so... _fast_! One moment there, the next, gone!

Miroku shook his head, closing his eyes for a moment, he prayed every prayer he had _ever _learned that Kagome would still be standing there when he opened his eyes again. But when he finally did, she wasn't, and he couldn't help the fear that ran through him as it began to sink in... because in that instant before she'd vanished, he'd sensed Naraku.

Pushing himself to his feet, he looked at Sango, who was looking at him with horror.

"Miroku, what was that?" Her voice was rising, she was becoming hysterical. "You'd better not tell me that was...." at his look, she started screaming. "NO! I told you, don't say that! It wasn't...." she started sobbing. "Get on, monk! Move, now! We have to go find her - we have to go now, please..." her voice tapered off, she couldn't breath, and Miroku felt tears in his own eyes at the fear and anguish in Sango's face.

She'd already lost her entire village to Naraku, and now he'd taken her best friend... the only person she considered family that was left on this earth - besides Kohaku, and that didn't count right now, since he was controlled by the evil hanyou, and most of the time didn't even remember her.

"Sango, I'd be glad to do so - as soon as you can tell me _which way we need to go!_ I can't feel a thing anymore, which means Naraku is already out of range and probably shielding as well. And I can't sniff him out like Inuyasha could, can you?" He looked at the firecat that looked just as angry as he felt. "Can _you _follow his scent, Kirara?"

The firecat mewed, shaking her head, there _was_ no trail to follow. There was just... nothing.

"Well then, what do we do? We can't just abandon her, Miroku!" She suddenly screamed at the sky. "Damn you, Inuyasha! This is all your fault!"

Miroku leapt forward to catch her as she fell forward, almost falling off Kirara entirely she was so panicked.

"Sango, love, calm down. This won't help Kagome." He caressed her hair, trying to soothe her. "We need to stay calm. At this point, all we can do is head back to Kaede's." He put his hand gently over her mouth when she tried to interrupt. "There's no choice, my heart. We have no trail to follow, what little supplies we had went with Kagome, and there's absolutely no sign of Naraku anywhere. The only hope we have is to get back to the village and hope that we meet up with Inuyasha quickly." He looked at Kirara again.

"Do you think you can travel straight through, Kirara? I know its a day and a half away, but...."

Kirara nodded. _I can. I will._

"Good, then, that's what we will do. Sango, please, try to calm yourself. I know your worried, but--"

"_Worried_?! I'm terrified, Miroku! Do you really think he'll leave her alone for even a day? By the time we find that bastard that abandoned her, it'll be too late! Gods....!" She put her head down against Kirara's neck and cried, sobs wracking her slender body.

She was falling apart at the seams - she knew all to well what Naraku was capable of, evidenced by what he'd done to her brother, to her whole village, and the thought of Kagome being hurt by that bastard too was more than she could bear.

In that moment, she hated Inuyasha almost as much as she hated Naraku. He'd left Kagome, and now... Kagome was alone and at the mercy of a sadistic murderer. She didn't know if she'd _ever_ forgive him for this betrayal.

Because that's what this amounted to. He had betrayed his vow to protect Kagome, one that he'd made _before_ Kikyou was brought back, so it should have had precedence over anything he'd promised Kikyou.

He'd betrayed Kagome. What price would Kagome end up paying for that? Whatever it was, Sango knew that it would be far, far too high.

As far as she was concerned, Inuyasha should be paying, not Kagome. And she would make _sure_ he did.

Even if she had to extract the cost out of him _herself._

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

Kagome stood beneath the spreading boughs of the Goshinboku, hand pressed against the scar that Kikyou's arrow had created, five hundred years in the past. Ironic, really. How many people could claim to have met their own former incarnations? Most would think it a great chance, something to remember. But her? All that meeting had brought her was grief and pain.

Did she hate Kikyou? She didn't know anymore. She just didn't.

It had been a week since she'd come home, thankfully, when she _had_ gotten here, her family had been gone for a few days, so it gave her time to become somewhat functional. She knew the time when she'd have to go back was fast approaching. She didn't want to return, gods only knew, but she was pretty sure by now Miroku and Sango had reached the village, and were probably worried sick. It wasn't fair to keep them waiting any longer.

As for Inuyasha? She chuckled, a sick, twisted sound that would have torn her mother's heart out if she had heard it. Inuyasha... well, he'd be alright. Who knew if he was even back yet? Probably still chasing Kikyou. With one last caress of the time-worn tree, she went back inside the house.

"Kagome, dear, are you ready to go back yet?" Her mother didn't know what had happened. She just thought that her daughter was depressed because of another fight with Inuyasha, so she'd not really said much. Kagome was very grateful for this.

"Yes, momma, I suppose so. I already packed everything so I guess I'll go ahead and go. I'll try to be back as soon as I can, okay?"

"That's fine, dear, just take care of yourself, and make up that fight with Inuyasha, alright?"

She shrugged. "Sure, mom, I'll try. See you soon. Bye." Picking up her bag, she smiled at her mother before walking out of the house. As soon as she was out of her mother's sight, though, the smile dropped off her face, and her eyes emptied of all emotion. That's the way it had been all week. In front of others, a fake smile. Once alone, blank face and dead eyes.

She wished she could just stay alone, this smile thing was beginning to hurt her face. Unfortunately, she'd have to do a lot more of it to convince Sango and Miroku that she was okay. That thought made her tired.

It was a good thing that her body had healed well. There were almost no marks left on her, although that didn't really matter, since she had gotten rid of her school uniforms and brought only pants and shirts with her. She wanted to cover every inch of her tainted skin, didn't want anyone looking at it or her.

Deep down, she knew that she wasn't actually tainted, she was still able to keep the jewel purified, but that wouldn't change the fact that she _felt _that way - and probably would for the rest of her life.

She honestly didn't know how long she'd be able to keep purifying the jewel at this rate, because she could feel the sickness in her soul, and she knew that she would have a long, hard battle to save it and herself.

Now she just had to decide if she even wanted to make that effort. Was it really worth it? Was there really an answer for that? And would it even matter what she did? In the end, maybe it would be better if she just handed the whole thing over to Kikyou, if she was still alive. And Kagome was sure she was. Oh yes, Kikyou was still alive. She had no doubt that sooner or later, Inuyasha would find her.

So maybe she would just give it to Kikyou. Gods knew that it should have been taken care of by her, anyway, the only reason she had been pulled back into the past was because Kikyou had failed. Well, now she was back... so let her deal with it.

She stood in the shrine, looking down into the well. Had she already made her decision?

No.

She had to go back, and at least for now, continue on with the quest. With that thought, she jumped into the well, eyes tightly closed as fear began to overtake her. This was harder than she'd thought. Every second brought her closer to that bastard's reach, and she could truly say she'd rather die than ever be taken by him again.

Landing on the bottom of the well on the other side, she hunched her shoulders and threw her bag over the rim, before climbing out. Finally on her feet, she let out an empty-sounding laugh.

Didn't look like Inuyasha was back after all.

"Oh well... gives me the chance to settle things with the other two. I'll get some practice getting my lies straight, at least." Grabbing her bag back up from the ground, she braced herself, and squaring her shoulders, she headed to Kaede's hut.

She never made it there.

The first person to reach her was Shippo, and he hit her so hard he nearly floored her. "Kagome! Kagome! Where have you been, they said Naraku took you away, where did you come from... are you okay?"

Kagome blinked. _Oh, yeah... smile._ "Uh, yeah, Shippo, I'm fine. Where are the others?"

Next person to appear was Sango, running flat out towards her, Kagome braced herself, flinching. She was swamped in a desperate hug by a sobbing Taijiya. "Gods, Kagome where the _hell _have you been? Are you okay? What happened?"

Miroku shook his head, a smile breaking across his face as he saw Kagome. When Shippo had first started yelling that Kagome was back, he'd thought it was a trick, a trap set by Naraku, but Shippo had assured him that it really was Kagome, that she had the shards, and still smelled the same.

Now, seeing her, he knew it was her - and yet... he could feel something different in her, and he knew that something terrible had happened to her, something that had changed her, forever. He frowned, wondering if she would tell them what had happened... somehow, he doubted she would.

"Welcome back, Kagome. I'm glad to see you in seeming good health." Smiling slightly at her, he gently pulled Sango away. "Why don't we take this back to the hut so we can sit down while Kagome tells us what happened to her?"

Kagome nodded at him, absently grateful that he'd calmed the situation. She began to realize that she really wasn't ready to deal with all this, but it was too late now. Following along behind everyone, with Shippo curled around her shoulders and unlikely to move anytime soon, she felt more tired than she ever had.

_All I want is for the world to go away. That's all. Just go away and leave me alone. Why do _I_have to be responsible for fixing Kikyou's damn mistakes? _

Her shoulders slumped. Somewhere, deep down, her soul was still fighting, refusing to give up. She knew this because she still felt responsible. She couldn't give up, because now, she, more than anyone on this earth, _knew _the depths of depravity that that bastard could sink to... and she wouldn't be able to live with it if she didn't at least try to fight him. Even if she didn't _want _to care, she still did, and so... she would deal with this.

If only she could figure out how.

When they reached the hut, she had another round of happy greetings to get through, from Kaede. She chuckled sourly, bitterly inside herself... normally, the obvious affection from her friends would have made her day, but now, she just wanted to escape from all of them. They didn't know, couldn't feel the taint within her, even though they had all suffered at Naraku's hands none of them had had that evil bastard _inside_ their bodies.

It was a horrifyingly large difference.

"I am so glad to see ye, child! We were worried, and we had no way to find ye." She glanced at Miroku and Sango. "So, come in, sit and tell us what happened to ye. We all want to make sure that ye are alright, child, that's all," she said, at Kagome's tired look. "Please do not make us wait any longer to know how ye got away from the evil one. We knew not whether we would ever see ye again."

Kagome nodded, sinking wearily to her knees. Taking a deep breath, she slowly exhaled and then gave a small, shaky smile. "There really isn't much to tell, to be honest. I got a concussion, so I don't remember much of anything. I guess I passed out, and when I woke up, I was near the well, so I managed to climb through it and went home."

Miroku studied her. It was too easy. There was something she wasn't saying, something she wasn't wanting to tell them. He knew, was absolutely sure, that she hadn't forgotten _anything_, so whatever _had _happened, must have been truly horrible for her to be hiding it, and lying to cover it up. Kagome just wasn't one for lying much. And the fact that she was _now_, scared him terribly. It meant that something inside her had changed... or _been _changed, forcibly.

Glancing at the others, he noted that they seemed to be willing to buy her story, so he kept his thoughts to himself, and would discuss them later with Kaede. Sango he would leave in ignorance - she didn't need to deal with anymore fear right now.

"Did you go see the healers in your time, Kagome?"

She looked up at him, and noted the shrewd look in his eyes. "Yeah. I'll be alright. Actually, that's one reason why I didn't return quicker," she said, in a subdued voice. "I needed time to get over the concussion, and I had a few other fairly minor injuries. But I'm fine now."

Sango looked at her. "Kagome... what _do _you remember? What did he say to you?"

She waved her hand weakly. "Oh, you know, a bunch of crap like the baby that time, about how Inuyasha keeps leaving me in danger and he ranted about Kikyou for a while. I only remember bits and pieces - he hit me pretty hard when I didn't respond to his taunts."

She ran her hand over her eyes, then, and sighed wearily. "Actually, can we finish this discussion another time? I'm still kinda recovering, so I tire easily, and right now, I'm really tired. I'd like to get some sleep, if that's okay with everyone."

Kaede nodded. "Yes, ye should sleep, it gives your body that much more time to heal." She gestured firmly to the others. "Come, Sango, Miroku. Let's leave her be."

All Kagome could think as they left her alone was that she was glad to _be_ alone. _It's already starting... the evil he implanted in me is beginning to come out. _

Lying. Something she'd never been much good at, hadn't ever felt much of a need to do, and now, here she was, lying to her friends, her family, and the worst part was......

She didn't even regret it.

What was she becoming?


	4. Broken: Beyond Redemption

**Chapter 4: Broken: Beyond Redemption**

_Finally! I knew she was alive! _

Inuyasha felt his heart ease as he caught sight of Kikyou's soul collectors. For that instant, it seemed as if all was once again right with his world, as he forgot everything else but the woman he'd spent almost three weeks searching for. Running in the direction he'd spotted them in, he skidded to a halt when he reached the clearing she was in, watching as she turned in surprise.

"Inuyasha?" She looked around. "What are you doing here? And where are your friends?"

"They're back at Kaede's. I came alone, I was looking for you." A frown crossed his face. "Why didn't you let me know you were okay? We thought..." his eyes slid away from hers, "I thought... that you were - dead. Naraku told us that he'd killed you, during a fight we had with him several months ago." He swallowed hard. "What are you doing around here, anyway?"

Kikyou still looked surprised to see him. Shaking her head in bemusement, she answered. "I was chasing one of Naraku's incarnations. The girl-child. She carries his heart, and I was led far south of here by her." She suddenly looked annoyed. "I am returning back to the north. About a week ago, she just disappeared." An uneasy expression crossed her face and she saw the same on his.

"I think... I was drawn off for a reason. And you say that Naraku told you he'd killed me?"

"Yeah."

"I don't like this, Inuyasha. Why are you here?"

"I told you, I came looking for you. After thinking you were dead, I started hearing rumors that you had been seen, so I came looking." He frowned at her. "Why does that surprise you? You should know by now that I'll always come, Kikyou. I told you I would, remember?"

She smiled at him. "Yes, I know, Inuyasha." The smile fell, and she looked suddenly fearful.

"But this time, I think that you shouldn't have. Naraku drew both of us away for a reason. Why do you think he would have done that, hmm?" As his eyes widened with understanding, she nodded. "Exactly. He must have been after Kagome all along. If he's taken her... there's no telling what he's done to her."

Inuyasha was frozen. He couldn't move, couldn't breathe, couldn't even _speak _at the absolute panic that ran through him. She had to be wrong. Kagome was okay. At the sad look on Kikyou's face his voice suddenly came back. "NO! Don't look like that! She's _fine_, Kikyou!" His voice was fierce in denial, his hands fisted so tight that blood was beginning to drip from them.

"Nothing's happened to her. Nothing, do you understand! _Nothing_!" He spun on his heel. "You'll see! I'm gonna go back to the village and she'll be there, safe and sound. Everything's alright. You'll see," his voice trailed off to an anguished whisper. And then he was gone, as suddenly as he'd appeared.

Kikyou was shaking. She was very, _very_ sure that everything was _not _all right.

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

Sango sighed. Kagome had been back for well over a week, and something was just not right. This morning, she'd gotten up and gone back through the well, and she was glad that she had gone. Something had happened to her. Naraku had done something, she just knew it.

Because Kagome, beautiful, pure-hearted, high-spirited Kagome, was broken. It made Sango sick to see her the way she was now, and she felt so helpless to do anything about it.

And Kagome just kept insisting she was fine, while doing her best to avoid being around anyone, and flinching whenever anyone so much as brushed against her.

She was pulled from her unhappy thoughts by a commotion in the village. _Inuyasha! That bastard is back! _She took off at a run, heading for Kaede's. _He'd pay... the fucker will pay for leaving Kagome defenseless! Because of him, she's broken!_

What met her eyes when she reached the hut, however, shocked her speechless. Inuyasha, looking like he'd been beaten half to death, eyes rimmed red and with his crests carved out high on his cheeks, was acting completely insane. He was holding Miroku by his robes, snarling into his face, demanding to know where Kagome was.

Suddenly, she felt such rage well up inside her... _How dare he act like he cares, or like its our fault! He's the one that left her!_ Reaching to the wall behind her, she grabbed her hiraikotsu and slammed it into the back of his head.

"You fucking _BASTARD_!" As he spun around, eyes wide and shocked and suddenly clear again, she yelled at him. "How _DARE_ you come in here demanding to know where Kagome is and acting like you give a_ DAMN_! Where were _YOU _when Naraku took her?!"

She jumped back in shock at the primal scream that welled up from deep in the hanyou's throat as he fell to his knees, pounding on the floor, but then grinned ferally.

_Good! I hope you die of the guilt! _she thought fiercely.

Miroku moved forward, having finally gotten back to his feet from the place he'd been dropped when Sango had hit Inuyasha. It was his turn to grab his friend and shake him. "Inuyasha! Calm down! Kagome is at home on her side of the well. Calm down and we'll tell you what happened!"

"You can tell him, Miroku." Sango's voice was calm, completely cold. "I don't even want to look at him right now. Kagome might be alive, but you know as well as I do that she's been damaged in some way, and it's this bastard's fault. He swore to protect her," she sneered, "and yet, every time he hears anything about that dead woman, he runs off and leaves her behind, alone and defenseless. Newsflash, you stupid bastard, Kikyou's _already _dead! Kagome isn't... _yet, _and _no_ thanks to you_!_ Tell me, who should be of more concern? The woman who's _already dead, _or the one who's still alive?! _Kikyou's_ death was never your fault, you fucking idiot, but _this? _This_ is _your fault, and I hope you choke on the guilt, because you deserve every bit of it!"

"I promised her, Sango! I know I promised Kagome, but I also promised Kikyou!" Inuyasha's voice was muffled, weak, as though it took all his strength to voice those words.

Sango looked at him with disgust.

"You promised Kagome first, you ass. And you broke it. Again. This time, you can't fix it. Because whatever happened, and she won't tell us what he did to her, she's damaged now. She isn't _Kagome_ anymore, and I think I hate you for that. So just stay away from me, because at this point, I really could kill you and not care at all."

And she turned and walked out of the hut, taking her weapons and Kirara with her, leaving a shocked silence behind.

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

"Tell me what happened, Miroku." Inuyasha was still crouched on the floor of the hut, face almost in his chest, ears laid back, the ultimate picture of dejection. He didn't look like he could take much more, honestly, it seemed as if he'd already been drug backwards through hell.

"Inuyasha... maybe you should clean up and--"

"NO! Just tell me, Miroku. I need to know," his voice sinking to a whisper, "I need to know what happened."

He sighed, shaking his head sadly. This wasn't going to end well. "Alright, Inuyasha. Six days after you left, Kagome sensed Naraku's aura, but before we could even react, she was gone." His eyes closed at the memory. "Inuyasha, I've never seen anything like that. One moment she was there, the next she was just... gone. It was..." he sighed, opening his eyes, he looked back over at his friend, and stopped as surprise ran through him.

Inuyasha was crying. And not just a few tears swimming in his eyes, but pouring down his face, as if his heart had been ripped wide open. Eyes closed, he made no sound, and that made it a hundred times worse, this silent weeping tore through Miroku, as tears started from his eyes, too. Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked at him.

"Finish. Finish telling me." His voice was choked with emotion.

Miroku nodded. "After she disappeared, Sango panicked and it took me a while to calm her down, because there was just no trail to follow. Even Kirara couldn't find one." Unspoken were the words that Inuyasha himself, _if he had been there,_ could have found it. They didn't need to be spoken, he could see that knowledge shimmering in Inuyasha's eyes. He continued his story.

"We decided to come back here and hope that," he looked away, "you would be here. We didn't know what else to do," he said, at the small sound of grief that came out.

Taking a deep breath, he shook his head, trying to clear it. "A week after she'd disappeared, she showed up back here. She told us that she'd woken up, the same day she'd been taken, in front of the well, with a concussion, and some other injuries, and decided to go home to get them treated."

At Inuyasha's look of disbelief, he nodded.

"Yeah... I didn't like what I was hearing, either. Anyway, she told us that Naraku had thrown the usual stuff at her, about you only caring about Kikyou, and a few rants about Kikyou herself, then had struck her when she didn't respond to the taunts." At Inuyasha's low growl, he grimaced.

"That blow is her excuse for not 'remembering' what else happened. But you know as well as I do that Naraku didn't go to all the trouble of doing what he did, just to throw a few insults and smack her around a little."

Inuyasha could barely breathe. Just pulling in air was almost more effort than he could bear, and it _hurt_. It hurt like nothing he could ever remember, this _hurt_, not just physically, but in every way there was that a person _could_ hurt.

And he was frightened. Because Miroku was right. Naraku _wouldn't _have gone to all the trouble of kidnapping her just to insult her and hit her a few times.

There was something _much _worse going on, because Naraku had even gone to the lengths of luring him away... he'd wanted to make _sure _there was no way for anyone to be around that could have stopped him from taking her. He could barely bring himself to consider what had been done to her.

He tuned back in as Miroku started speaking again.

"So that's as much as we know." He looked at the hanyou, with a tentative, sad look on his face. "Inuyasha, whatever he did, Sango's right, Kagome isn't... Kagome anymore. I can't even describe it to you, you'll have to see it for yourself." He looked away again, unable to bear the heartbroken look on his friends face.

Sighing, he reached over and grasped his shoulder.

"Maybe you should get cleaned up a little. I don't think Kagome should be exposed to anymore shocks right now, and you, my friend, are a mess. You'd probably scare her to death, the way you look now."

Inuyasha nodded. "When will she be back?"

"Probably not 'til sometime around sunset. She said she'd be back today, and she never comes back to the hut until the sun goes down anymore. She always stays away from everyone... we watch her and keep out of sight as much as possible, but - she doesn't like being around anyone, it seems," he finished sadly.

Inuyasha's shoulders slumped even more as those words hit him harder than he'd ever thought possible. Because that told him more than anything else, just how bad it truly was. Kagome had always been a 'people person' as she called it, always loved meeting new people, and enjoyed being around others.

That she no longer did, meant that something inside her, something fundamental to who and what she was, was now damaged, broken.

Sango was right. Kagome was broken. And it was all his fault. He _had _betrayed her, and even worse - _what _had happened to her, he didn't yet know... but he knew _when_ it had happened.

Because he'd felt it at the time...

And he'd ignored it, pushed the feeling that something was wrong aside. So he could keep following Kikyou.

He would never, _could _never, be forgiven for this.

This... was completely, totally, and _forever _ beyond redemption.


	5. Unbound: Coming Apart at the Seams

**Chapter 5: Unbound: Coming Apart at the Seams**

Sango ran a hand over her face, wiping the tears away with a weary sigh. Looking down from her seat atop Kirara high above the landscape, she nodded sadly to herself.

_Almost home...._

After leaving the hut, she had climbed on Kirara and she had immediately headed this way, as if she had known exactly where her human needed to go. Not surprising, Kirara was a neko youkai, meaning she spoke in thoughts, not words, and she read thoughts, not words. So Kirara had known exactly what her charge needed.

Sometimes, it was nice not to have to talk, yet still be understood.

As they descended towards the village she'd been born in, she fell into memories, memories of a time long past, when this place had rung with the sounds of life, a time that she sometimes longed to return to with a desperation that frightened her. Because that time could never be again. The only way she could be with all those people again is if she died, too.

A bitter laugh sounded. Did Kagome wish to return to a past, a past without Naraku, Inuyasha, hell, a time before she'd known any of them? Had she started sometimes wishing that she could let it all go and welcome death with open arms?

She had been fighting this battle for so long already, at first, the only things keeping her alive were her need for vengeance, and then Kohaku, when she'd found out he was still alive. Time had healed a lot of that, most of the time now, she didn't wish for death.

But Kagome had just started on the path, she had just been dealt the trauma, she had such a long, weary road to follow, and that thought almost broke her heart.

As she stepped off Kirara's back, her eyes were pulled to the neat rows of graves that were all that remained of the people that had lived and died here. Wandering over to them, she sank down onto her knees, tears beginning to fall again at the thought of anyone like Kagome having to traverse the long, cold road to recovery.

The worst thought, though, the one that hurt the most, was the thought that Kagome might not even choose_ to _recover.

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

I watched as _my _Kagome went home through the well today. It is laughable that none of the group that she has traveled with for so long have even noticed that they are being watched. After all, now that I have claimed her as mine, I must keep watch over her as a good mate should, shouldn't I?

That thought makes me laugh - and laugh. Mates. Hmpf. Mates belong to each _other, _but that isn't how this works. Kagome belongs to me, yes, but I do not belong to _her. _

This is slavery, in its purest form.

You see, the desire for her grows more in me everyday. Tainting her once was not enough, I want to spend eternity doing so. It started off as a way to destroy her purity, nothing more, but now, I think I will still want her once her defilement is complete, and any pure, innocent part of her has long since been drowned in darkness.

In fact, as exciting as her innocence is, I think her_, defiled_, steeped in hatred, will be even _more_ exciting.

So I watch, and wait. Soon, once those poor fools begin traveling again, I will show myself to them.....

I will savor the taste of the fear and hatred of my beloved once again.

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

Kagome slipped over the edge of the well, on the side facing away from the village, if someone came looking, she'd remain hidden. And that's what she wanted, gods, that's all, just to be left alone. Solitude, what sweet fortune.

_Why am I waiting around here anyway? I can't face Inuyasha, I don't want him to see what I've become! I'm filthy now... and even if it's partly because he left me, I still can't see him again. _She laughed, it wasn't a healthy laugh, it was a frightening laugh. _And why does it even matter if I'm tainted? It's not like he cared anyway, I'm his shard detector, who cares if I'm used goods, I can still find shards just fine, right?! _

She laughed again, the sound becoming unbalanced as she became somewhat hysterical.

_Face it, sister, you're worse than used goods, used goods would have been Koga, or Hojo, or pretty much anyone... but Naraku? I'm so beyond used, that it's not even possible to save anything - I bet I can't even be recycled, sorry Kikyou, we won't be reborn again, and it's all my fault, I wasn't enough like you, dear priestess, not strong enough, not smart enough, hell, I wasn't good for anything but the shards..._

Her laughter trailed off into quiet sobs, as she wrapped her arms around herself and just held on, _Gods, I feel like I'm gonna disappear if I don't hold on, but then again, why should I even bother? _

_Don't I want to disappear?_

Her eyes closed in despair, exhaustion beginning to take a toll; she couldn't fight the horrible mix of thoughts and emotions swirling around in her tired mind any longer. She was beginning to crack, the unnatural, calm shell that she'd maintained for days was finally breaking.

Those horrible sobs are what caught Miroku's attention as soon as he entered the clearing, rushing towards the well, he threw himself around the side.

He wished he hadn't. This young woman, who had always been so strong, so determined, was a hysterical, sobbing mess. The moment that she caught sight of him, she started screaming.

And she wouldn't stop.

Terrifying, hysterical screams of pure fear, they just kept coming from her throat, and Miroku backed away, horrified at the reaction from her. He watched blankly as she scrambled away from him, throwing her arms up to cover her face and cowering against the well, sobbing for him not to look at her.

_Dear Gods... _that was the only thought that could even take shape in his mind. He snapped his head around as he heard shouts, help was coming from the village, but it sounded like all men - and somehow, he thought that they would only make things worse.

Turning, he sprinted to the opening in the trees that led to the village, placing himself in the middle of the path, determined to keep everyone away until he could send someone for Kaede.

Unfortunately, he couldn't block the treetops... and that's how Inuyasha got there.

"What the fuck, Miroku?! Where is she?!" The hanyou was panicking, her shrill screams were hurting his ears, he'd never, ever heard screams like that, not in his entire two hundred years of life. "ANSWER ME!! Can't you hear her, oh gods, can't you _hear_ her?!!"

"Inuyasha! Don't! Stay away from her, you'll only make it worse!" Miroku waved the village men off, instructing one to get Kaede and bring her as fast as possible, before moving back to the well at a dead run.

Inuyasha wasn't about to let anything keep him from getting to her, he couldn't stand the sounds; something inside him was breaking apart as he listened to her. Moving around the side of the well, he stopped dead, frozen with shock.

_Nothing_ could have prepared him for what was happening right in front of him.

As soon as she'd caught sight of him, she'd tried to shrink herself into a tiny little ball, and was _begging_ him not to hurt her anymore. Dazed, soul in turmoil, and heart breaking, he dropped to his knees, and held out a tentative hand towards her.

"Kagome... it's me! You _know_ I'd never hurt you, please, stop crying, it's okay!"

As soon as he said that, she scooted back away from him, curling deeper into herself. "NO!!! It's not okay... it'll never be okay ever again, so don't lie to me, you bastard!" She was shaking so hard you could barely understand her.

Inuyasha's eyes widened with even deeper shock, and the hurt, the _anguish _that came with her words was clear for all to see. He looked up at Miroku, confusion evident in his gaze. "What the _hell_, monk? You didn't tell me that she was like _this_!"

Miroku motioned for Inuyasha to stand and follow him to the other side of the well. "She _wasn't_ like this before, Inuyasha! I've never in all my days seen anything like this... _Gods - _the screams!"

Inuyasha punched the top edge of the well, watching as it caved in. "Fuck! What the hell did that fucker do to her, Miroku?!" He slumped over suddenly, like it just hurt too much to even stand anymore.

_Kagome...._

"What did he do to her?" An anguished whisper, one that the man standing next to him couldn't answer.

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

Kaede sighed wearily, shifting herself as she sat on the floor of her hut near the fire. When she'd arrived at the well, Kagome was too exhausted to scream anymore, and only muffled sobs were coming from her. She wouldn't let anyone near her, they'd had to wait 'til she'd passed out on her own to get her back here.

She was still unconscious, and it had been hours.

Inuyasha was sitting near her, he wouldn't leave her side; he just sat and stared at her. It was becoming a tad unnerving, to tell the truth.

"Inuyasha."

"What, old hag?" His gaze remained fixed on Kagome.

Shaking her head, she shifted again. "Maybe ye should go outside and get some air for a little while."

At that, he looked up. "No! I'm not leaving her again!"

"Isn't it a little late to worry about that, Inuyasha?" At his shocked look, she sighed again. "She is safe here, ye know that, Inuyasha. There is no point in overdoing it now, the damage has already been done. Hovering over her when she is safe will not change anything."

"Go ahead, say it old hag, I know you're all thinking it anyway! It's my fault that she's like this!" Inuyasha stared her down, daring her to deny it.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha, I did not realize your name was Naraku." She leaned forward a little, moving closer to the fire, before looking back up at him. She chuckled at his blank look. "Or maybe we were all mistaken and _ye_ are the one that hurt her. Is that what happened?"

He thrust himself to his feet and paced the length of the hut before smashing his fist into the wall. "_Fuck_! Don't toy with me, Kaede! I'm in no mood for it. How can you play these stupid word games when Kagome's lying there broken like that?!"

"And what would ye have me do, Inuyasha? Lie to ye?" Her brow rose. "_Ye_ didn't cause the injury to her, foolish boy. There is no sense in placing blame when we don't even know _what _it is that happened."

"Stupid hag! I may not have done - whatever the fuck it is that he did, but the fact is, I left her behind, easy game for that bastard, so in the end it's my fault! And I don't need to know _what_ he did to know that!" He spun back around, dropping down, he sat near her, lowering his head into his hands.

"If I hadn't left her... gods, if I hadn't left her, she'd be okay now."

"Maybe, or maybe not, Inuyasha." She shrugged. "Did ye break your promise to always protect her?" Giving him no quarter, she stared at him, waiting for him to look up before saying point blank, "Yes, ye did. Nothing I or anyone else can say can change that. _ But, _unless ye are a god, there's no guarantee that you'd have been able to prevent what happened, even if ye had been there."

Closing her eye, she rocked forward, closer to the fire. "There are never any guarantees, Inuyasha. Ye of all people should know this."

Inuyasha just stared at her.


	6. Decision: Facing Reality

**Chapter 6: Decision: Facing Reality**

Kaede watched Kagome wake. It had been eight days since she'd been found at the well, hysterical. She hadn't left the hut except to use the bathroom in all that time, and she totally refused to see anyone _but_ the elderly priestess.

Inuyasha was almost inconsolable, the thought that she didn't even want to see _him_ had shaken him to the bottom of his soul.

Most of the last eight days had been spent in silence, Kagome didn't seem to feel the need to talk anymore, in fact, she seemed almost grateful for the quiet. When she did speak, her voice was soft, hesitant, so unlike her normal voice that the difference was profound.

And her aura was completely different. Before, it had burned and writhed around her, full of life and love, but now, it was sad, full of pain and swirling with confused emotions, beginning to darken around the edges.

Kaede smiled calmly at her as she opened her eyes and yawned. "Well, child? And what are your plans for today? More of the same, is it," as Kagome flinched, knowing what she was really asking. "Ye cannot hide forever, child, and it has been eight days now." She sighed at the fearful look the girl gave her.

"Kagome, ye know ye must decide what ye need to do, life won't leave ye behind, like a leaf floating in a stream, ye will be carried off with the current, whether ye will it or no."

Kagome sat up slowly, pulling her legs up against her chest and resting her head on her knees.

_I know she's right, but I don't think I have the strength to go on anymore. What do I do? The only thing that keeps stopping me from leaving is the fear that if I leave, someone else might end up going through this... and I can't stand that thought. It would be my fault if he hurt someone else, if I don't fight... and the fact of the matter is, if I leave and don't try to stop him, Kikyou might be his next victim, despite what he said. _

_Could I really live with that? She's certainly suffered enough at his hands already, and much as it hurts me that Inuyasha loves her, it doesn't really matter anymore, because even if he didn't, I'm damaged goods now, so I'd never have a future with him anyway._

_Maybe... _she closed her eyes as tears threatened, _maybe the only thing I can do for him now is keep Kikyou safe... maybe it's my destiny to go down with Naraku, and I can certainly think of worse ways to go. _

_Yes, if I'm going to die, then I'm damn well going to take that bastard with me!_

As these thoughts ran through her mind, she could feel a little of her old fighting spirit kick in, the thought of giving into the horror and letting him get away with it becoming suddenly abhorrent to her. _This will probably be my swan song, but by the gods, if I go, I'm going to go down fighting. _

Opening her eyes, she lifted her head and looked at Kaede, meeting her eyes for the first time since she'd been attacked. Fear was written in her gaze, along with pain, darkness, and sorrow - but also determination, and a hint of her old strength.

"I'm going to stay, Kaede. I have to. This has become my fight, just as much as it is any of the others." She smiled faintly.

"All this time, I've kinda just been along for the ride, you know? All the others, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha, all had _reasons _to go after Naraku, and I... I was traveling with them, fighting him for everyone _elses _sake. But now...." she looked away, swallowing heavily, trying to get rid of the lump in her throat, "now, it's _my _fight as well. Now, I have as much reason to see him destroyed as anyone else, maybe even...." her voice trailed away for a moment, before she finished softly, yet fiercely, clenching her fists until they were bloodless, "maybe even _more_."

Kaede had watched her as she sat, lost in her thoughts, then listened through her declaration, and shaking her head, closed her eye, beginning to fear she knew exactly what had been done to the girl.

There were just too many signs, things she'd seen only in victims of a certain _type_ of attack, and her heart clenched in pain for the suffering that this one small, valiant girl was going through now, what she still had to face, and what she had _already_ faced.

It would be a long road....

But as she watched Kagome, a cold fear shivered through her. Because the look in the girl's eyes spoke of death. It looked like Kagome wasn't thinking of recovering, of saving herself... but of taking vengeance, and dying. And that was wrong, so wrong that Kaede knew she'd have to discuss this with one of the girl's friends.

Not Inuyasha. He'd go completely insane if he was told of this. And Sango was too hotheaded, and already blaming Inuyasha. It would have to be Miroku. He was a monk, used to counseling those in need, and he had great wisdom for one so young. Yes, he would do. She would speak with him this day.

Still maintaining her air of calm, she smiled at the girl. "So, then, ye are staying? Be very sure, Kagome. Are ye strong enough for this? If ye are not, it would be best for ye to go home now, and no shame to ye for it. Be very sure that ye can _finish_ this, before ye attempt to _start_."

Looking up at Kaede with surprise, then shock, she suddenly knew that Kaede _knew_ what had happened to her, and shame made her drop her eyes. "You know, don't you?" she whispered.

Kaede nodded. "Aye child... that kind of attack is something that priestesses see often. It is merely a fact of life - wrong as it is, it happens, and it is _not _your fault. Remember that, always."

Shaking, Kagome stared down at her feet, before forcing her gaze upward again. "Kaede... please, don't say anything to anyone, please! I don't think I could handle it if anyone knew!"

"And by anyone, ye really mean Inuyasha, do ye not?"

Kagome swallowed hard, then managed to speak around the lump in her throat. "I can barely stand the thought of seeing him, Kaede, and I know I could never stand for him to look at me, ever, if he knew," her voice a harsh whisper. "Of course, if he knew, he'd probably never even _want_ to look at me again. It's so... _disgusting, _what I've become."

Kaede stared at her, surprise coloring her voice when she did speak.

"Child, are ye _really _afraid that Inuyasha would look down on ye for what has happened?! _Surely _ye must know better than that! He would give his own life for ye, after all this time, I thought for sure ye must realize this." Shaking her head at the girl's folly, she reached out to her, patting her on the arm.

"I know well that most women in this situation feel that way. But ye should know Inuyasha better than that by now. He would _never _be able to look at ye with the disdain ye seem to think he would feel were he to know."

"He can't know, Kaede. I can't bear the thought. _Please_, promise me you will not tell him!"

She sighed. "I will not tell him, child. But not for the reason ye ask. No, I will not tell him because I fear for _his _mind if he did know. I don't think he could withstand the knowledge of what ye have suffered, ye know how protective he is of ye."

A slightly bitter laugh forced its way out of the girl. "Only sometimes, Kaede. Only sometimes." She stood, walking over to her bag, she rummaged through it, setting out her clothes for the day. "Ah, well, it doesn't matter now, as they say, there's no use crying over spilt milk. Where is everyone?" She raised her chin with determination, setting her shoulders and raising haunted eyes to look firmly at Kaede. "It's time to face the music."

For just a moment, sorrow threatened to overwhelm the elderly priestess, and she had to fight the need to cry.

_Oh, my poor Kagome... that ye have been drug into this fight grieves me more than ye will ever know, child. Ye should never have been brought here, the only reason ye were is because my sister failed in her duty - and now ye are paying the price. I wish... that I could take this burden from ye, child, but I cannot. I never thought to have anger at my own sister, but I do, and it pains me that it is so._

_Who could have foreseen the consequences of decisions made so long ago? This really should have ended with Kikyou's death. How many times has the _re_incarnation been forced back into the past to make up for the _previous _incarnation's mistakes? _

_Then again, when did Kikyou _ever_ do anything by halves?_

_zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz_

Miroku sat on a hill overlooking the village.

Eight days. It had been eight days, and things were still at a standstill. Kagome was refusing to see anyone, and, even though Inuyasha had been away from her for longer lengths of time before, he wasn't doing well with _this _separation. He shook his head.

_How do I deal with this? Something has to be done.... _

He glanced to his side, watching Sango from the corner of his eye. She had finally returned from her village yesterday, and had been extremely upset when he'd told her what was going on. They had had to take shelter with others in the village, since Kagome reacted so negatively to anyone except Kaede.

Looking forward again, he loosely clasped his hands together in front of him. "Well, Sango? Have you managed to work out some of your anger?"

Surprised, she looked over at him, before looking away again. "I don't know, Miroku, if I'll ever_ not _be angry with Inuyasha." She held up her hand as he made as if to speak. "I know that it isn't all his fault. But the fact remains, he _did _break his vow, Miroku. And even if he couldn't have saved her this time, at least there would have been the _chance_ that he could have, _if he had been there._ But since he wasn't, she didn't even have that _chance. _Do you understand what I'm saying?" She shook her head, anger lining her face for a moment, before a heavy sigh turned the anger into sadness.

"It's just... he's broken his promise to her _so _many times already - and this time..." she trailed off, shrugging. "Why should _she_ have to suffer because _he_ broke faith? Why, Miroku? Can you answer that?"

"No, Sango, I can't, anymore than you can. Each person must live their own life, and what happens to a person _in that life_, is a reflection of what that person needs to learn." At Sango's lost look, he sighed.

"From what I understand, this school place that Kagome goes to on her side of the well, is a place that all are required to attend, because it teaches those in her time how to survive. Life is like that, Sango. Life is school - you attend life so that you can learn. It is as simple as that. Each individual has different things they need to learn, and so each person's life is different."

"That doesn't help, Miroku, even if you're right. I still hate it."

He chuckled. "And that, my dear Sango, is the biggest truth in life. Most of us _don't _like the lessons that life hands us. That is why fate exists. It forces us to keep going, even when we'd rather not."

"Yeah... so anyway, have you spoken to the baka? I haven't seen him since I got back."

"You really don't want to see him, Sango. If you did, I don't think even you could stay angry with him. I honestly think he's suffering more now than he ever has in his life."

They both noticed footsteps behind them at the same moment, and glancing back, were pleased to see Kaede coming towards them, especially as she had a small smile on her face.

Sango jumped to her feet. "How is Kagome? Is she feeling okay?"

Kaede's smiled widened a bit at Sango's obvious eagerness. "Aye, child, she is getting better - a little at a time. She wants to see ye, if ye are willing."

Sango was down the hill before she had even finished speaking, leaving behind two people chuckling at her, pleased to see the smile that lit up her face at the invitation from Kagome.

Miroku looked up at the priestess after a moment. "And you, Kaede? What is it that you want to say?"

She glanced at the monk thoughtfully. _Yes... he has great wisdom indeed, for one so young... but then again, age means nothing, really, what matters is what lessons he has learned in life. And it is obvious he has learned many. _

"What I am about to tell ye can go no further, Miroku, I will have your promise before I speak."

He met her steady gaze with one of his own. "You have it."

She nodded. "Very well... I will hold ye to it. Remember that." Clasping her hands behind her back, she looked away for a moment, before locking gazes with him again. "I know what it was that was done to Kagome. She hasn't spoken of the details, in fact, she didn't actually tell me, but as a priestess, I have seen this many times, and when I let her know that I knew, she indirectly confirmed it and asked that I not speak of it to Inuyasha." At his troubled look, she nodded again, knowing that he had begun to figure it out himself.

"Aye. Naraku raped her, Miroku." At his indrawn breath, she closed her eye. "There is no graceful way to say that, is there? Now do you understand why you must not speak of this?"

Miroku held his breath for a moment, before slowly letting it out in a deep, pained sigh. "Yes. I don't think Inuyasha could live with this knowledge." He shuddered, considering the likely outcome if his friend _did _find out.

"That _bastard_... he aims to destroy them _both_ with this. And I'm afraid if Inuyasha found out, he might just succeed in that goal."

He and Kaede looked at each other in complete agreement. Inuyasha wouldn't be told.

Unfortunately for them, Naraku would make sure that he found out.

One way or another.

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

I am really beginning to enjoy all this _angst._ They are suffering, all of them. It is funny how an attack on _one_, causes harm to _all. _Have they not realized that it is better not to care for any but oneself? All this _love_ that they claim only makes them _weak, _and easy to destroy.

If I had to put a name to this plan of mine it would be 'divide and conquer', because that's what I have done, and yet, if they only cared for themselves, I would not have been able to do this. Love is a useless emotion, one that brings only weakness.

Fools. All of them. They think that I will let them protect Inuyasha from the knowledge of what has been done? The very thought makes me laugh, since that is one half of the idea _behind_ all of this. The destruction of Inuyasha. The very thought fills me with a fierce joy, a _need_, and I can barely wait for the day when I can face him with what his desertion of Kagome wrought.

Those thoughts lead me to another, and I frown thoughtfully for a moment.

How would Kikyou view this? Would it please her, the destruction of the woman who would be her rival? Or would she be angered at the defilement of a Miko, and one who is her own reincarnation?

I hope that I get the chance to find out. It would be... pleasing to me, because, for all that I desire _Kagome_ now, I still have a fascination for the first incarnation, and how she thinks. She has surprised me in the past, I can never be sure how she will react, and that keeps things entertaining.

Yes. Of all the things that I have done, I like this one the best. Even if I fail in the end, it will have been worth it, because I will have left behind only tattered remnants of my once proud enemies.

Even if I lose, they will always remember me, and curse my name. That is enough for me.


	7. Atonement: Inuyasha's Vow

**Chapter 7: Atonement: Inuyasha's Vow**

Sango stopped outside Kaede's hut, suddenly nervous. Was it really okay?

From what Miroku had told her, she was glad that she hadn't been here when Kagome had lost it, and now she was afraid, wondering if Kagome would react that way again. But Kagome _had _asked to see her so... gathering her courage, she stuck out her hand and pulled back the matting on the door, before tentatively stepping into the hut.

Kagome looked up as she entered, and closing her eyes for just a second, she firmly gathered her courage and smiled. It was a small smile, yes, but a true one, nonetheless, and Sango, seeing it, almost burst into happy tears, barely managing to hold them back at the last moment.

"Hi, Sango," she got out, in a soft voice, one that wavered just a bit. "I'm glad to see you." She looked down at her hands, which were clasped tightly in her lap. "I'm sorry if I worried you."

Sango stepped forward, dropping to her knees in front of her, reaching out slowly and drawing her into a hug.

"Oh, Kagome, don't _ever _apologize! None of this is your fault, you know that, right?" Pulling back, she looked at her friend, the tears finally falling, making their way past the bright smile that washed across her face. "I'm just glad that I can see you again! I really missed you, that's all!"

The signs of stress on Kagome's face smoothed out a little at her words, and her smile widened, just a bit. "I know - I missed you, too. I just," she looked away for a moment, then back to her friend, "needed some time, I guess. I had too much going through my mind, and I couldn't handle that and still function around others, so I sorta went away inside my mind for a while. I didn't mean to ignore you or the others."

"I know, Kagome, I know." Sitting back on her heels, she looked at her for a moment. "How about we go sit outside for a little while? It's really a beautiful day, you know," she said encouragingly. "Please? For me?"

Kagome chuckled softly at her friends pleading expression. "Okay." She looked around the hut wryly. "I suppose I really _do _need to get some fresh air - I've been sitting inside a little too long, I guess."

Sango jumped up, grinning, and held her hand out to Kagome, her happy expression only getting brighter as she took the proffered hand and stood, following her out of the hut.

As they stepped outside, Kagome froze for a moment as she spied Miroku coming towards them, but remembering that she had to see him sometime, she squared her shoulders and stepped forward, managing to maintain her small smile.

"Hi, Miroku." She blushed and dropped her head as memories of how she had reacted the last time she had seen him crossed her mind. "Uh, you know, I didn't mean to upset you the other day, well, with how I acted." She looked back up at him, finally noticing his smile. "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, Miroku. I really wasn't afraid of you, it was just..." her voice faded away, unsure of how to get her point across.

Miroku's smile widened. "Please, Kagome, don't apologize! I was not offended, merely afraid for you, and wanting to help. Put it in the past, and don't think of it again." He looked at her with every appearance of sincerity. "There is nothing to be sorry for."

Bowing, and smiling urbanely, he asked, "Would you ladies care to walk with me?"

Sango rolled her eyes, and Kagome actually let out a small giggle, at which Miroku smiled even wider. "Ah, my lady, it does my heart good to see you smile, and hear your laugh... please, feel free to laugh at me all you want, I will gladly play the fool," he said, gesturing extravagantly, and grinning like said fool.

At that, Kagome laughed outright, and even if it was a much more subdued thing than her usual effervescent laughter, all those that heard it felt a little lighter in their hearts. Taking Kagome's hand, Sango pulled her forward, leaving Miroku to play catch up, still with a ridiculous smile on his face.

Kaede nodded from her place atop the hill. This is what Kagome had needed. She needed to reconnect with her friends... with a sigh, she turned and headed into the forest. This part was going to be the most difficult, gods knew, dealing with Inuyasha always was.

Kaede smiled, remembering scenes from fifty plus years past...

Yes, Inuyasha had always been difficult, but all the more interesting for that. After all, who appreciated anything that came too easily?

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

Kaede walked under the trees, not heading in any certain direction, merely wandering aimlessly, knowing that Inuyasha would pick up her scent and find her much faster than she could ever hope to track him down. Since he knew that she had been caring for Kagome, as soon as he realized that she was here in the forest, he would come, wanting to know how she was.

What she _wasn't _prepared for was the absolute desperation on his face as he landed in front of her. He looked as though he hadn't had a moments' peace since the day Kagome had had that attack, and knowing him, he probably hadn't.

_Poor Inuyasha... what a tangled web my sister wove all those many years ago._

It was a measure of how much he was suffering that he didn't demand answers right away, he looked as though he thought he'd have to beg for them - and as though he was absolutely willing to do so.

She sighed, shaking her head at him. "Do ye really think I would taunt ye with her condition, then refuse to tell ye anything, Inuyasha? Please do not look at me like ye are a whipped cur, I have done nothing to warrant your mistrust."

He looked surprised at this. "What are you talking about, old woman?" Growling, he asked, "And what's with the 'whipped cur' comment? I ain't no dog, Kaede." Then the pained look settled over his face again. "As for you keeping things from me about Kagome - I think you would, if you thought it was for the best. And that's okay, if it was better that way for her sake, then I'd let it go."

She nodded. "I know, Inuyasha. However, as much as this might surprise ye, I did not come here to play 'word games' with ye, as ye accused me of last time we spoke. I am simply here to say that Kagome has finally come out of my hut, and is visiting with the others."

She grabbed his sleeve before he could turn and run back towards the village.

"Listen to me, Inuyasha, before ye run off and cause more havoc. She is still fragile, and in some ways, more afraid to see ye than the others." As the whipped look reappeared on his face, she frowned.

"Not for the reason ye obviously believe, foolish dog. It is not that ye matter so _little_ to her, it is that ye matter the_ most_. But there _is_ a great confusion in her heart, ye must understand, and it will take her time to heal from what has happened to her, so ye must be patient, and learn not to take offense so easily. Do ye understand?"

Inuyasha closed his eyes in pain. _I know what she's saying, but how much more can I take? I hate myself for this, and I would do anything to bring Kagome back... MY Kagome, the way she used to be. But I can't, and now I know how it feels to truly be helpless. Damn! _

He turned away from her for a moment, shoulders slumping with a mixture of grief and exhaustion. "Maybe," he said, hesitantly, "maybe I should just go. Would it be better, do you think, if I stayed away?" His voice was tight with pain, and Kaede knew it was the hardest question the young hanyou had ever had to ask.

"No, Inuyasha. She does need ye, more than ye will ever know. But ye must be prepared, this is not over, and there is much pain ahead." She stopped, waiting till he turned back and met her gaze before she spoke again.

"Are ye strong enough, boy? I asked Kagome the same thing - if ye are _not _strong enough to support her through this, _all the way through this,_ then t'would indeed be best for ye to leave her with those that will stay the distance. At some point, Inuyasha, we may find out what happened to the girl. Ye _must not fail her this time_... no matter what ye learn, ye must deal with it, and not run from it _or_ her."

Inuyasha clenched his fists, anger at the old Miko making his jaw clench. That she would doubt him...

And then he calmed, because the truth was, why shouldn't she doubt him? He'd _already _failed, and now, he would have to prove himself all over again. He noticed that she was still looking at him, and that her words had had a peculiar intensity to them.

He knew that she was asking for his vow, that no matter what, he would not fail this time.

Lifting his shoulders and setting his jaw, he nodded once, sharply. "I _swear_, Kaede. I will _die_ before I fail her again. No matter what happens, I _will _find a way to deal with it and stay with her." And then he turned and ran towards the village, determined, yet vulnerable, and desperate to see her.

Kaede smiled to herself, shaking her head wryly as she winced with every step.

_I am definitely getting too old for this....._

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

Inuyasha came to a halt as he reached the edges of the forest. He could see her, walking with Sango and Miroku, and his eyes closed as grief overran his heart... _she looks so fragile, like she's struggling just to function. What did he do to you, my beautiful Kagome? _

Taking a deep, calming breath, and opening his eyes, he stayed out of sight and simply watched her for a few minutes, trying to steel his heart - and knowing that if she did reject him, it was no more than he deserved, but deserving or no, he'd never be able to survive if he'd lost her because of his own stupidity.

In that moment, if anyone had been close enough, they would have seen haunted amber eyes, eyes that were completely open, with no barriers, probably for the first time in his entire life. Every emotion that was pouring through his heart, his soul, was perfectly mirrored in his eyes, as the sight of the raven-haired girl he'd had by his side for so long finally ripped away the last shield hiding his heart from the pain of life.

Shivering, shaking, the young man felt the full gamut of the emotions he had avoided since the day his mother died, all in that one moment, and he grimaced painfully, desperately trying to calm himself before going down to meet his purpose.

Because that's what she was, and he could no longer hide from that fact, not now that his heart had been opened.

She had _been_ his purpose since the day she'd brought his body back to life.

And as if that hadn't been enough, she'd slowly brought his heart and soul back to life, too. Standing there, watching as she struggled to just _be_, he realized that his soul had been dead well before Kikyou's arrow had killed his body, and that _she_ had not been able to breath life into it. That was a task that only Kagome could ever have accomplished - and she had. He owed her... everything. Simply everything.

With that thought, his heart calmed, and he was able to step forward, out of the trees, and face her.

He was finally ready to face his purpose in life.

Kagome.

One name, one woman, but _everything_ to him.

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

Miroku looked up, noticing Inuyasha's youki almost instantly, and nodding to the hanyou, stepped back, pulling Sango with him. Kagome had stopped when he moved back, and turning her head, finally spotted him. She froze, and everyone could see how much his presence affected her.

Eyes wide, she looked over at Sango, pain and fear flickering in her gaze, desperately clinging to the safety of her friends' eyes, before closing her own. She concentrated on breathing in, then out for several seconds, trying to find her center, opening her eyes again as her heart stuttered, then steadied.

She looked at Miroku, and sighing, she nodded, at long last lifting her gaze to look at Inuyasha. It was _almost_ the hardest thing she'd ever had to do. Meeting his gaze, she almost choked at the open emotion contained in his eyes, totally captivated, she didn't even notice when the others left.

_I can see him....._

And then she remembered, and she ducked her head, shame filling her eyes.

_I have no right to look at him, I'm tainted, disgraced! I'm no longer worthy to love him. _

With a wince, she shrugged her shoulders uncomfortably before looking off to the side, refusing to meet his eyes again.

"So... did you find Kikyou?" She smiled, but it was painfully obvious that it was a fake smile, and Inuyasha felt pain wash through him at the sight of it. "I hope she was alright...?"

"Keh. She's fine, she was chasing Kanna." Stepping forward, he lifted a hand towards her, frowning when she flinched back. "Don't do that, wench. Don't hide from me, and don't flinch. I'm not gonna hurt you, you should know that by now," he said, gruffly, obvious emotion making his voice rough.

She turned her face away, stepping back away from him, trying to maintain her distance. "I know you won't hurt me - just don't touch me, Inuyasha. I'm... you just... please, just don't touch me."

At his gasp, she felt tears hit her cheeks and shook her head blindly, wanting him to understand but not knowing how to make him. "No, Inuyasha... please, it's not, I didn't mean it that way! It's not _you_! It's me - I just don't want to taint you!"

Backing further away from him, she inhaled sharply, refusing to give him the answer he so obviously wanted, desperately dashing the tears from her face. "Don't ask me, Inuyasha. I can't tell you what I mean, just take my word for it!"

Inuyasha shook his head, firmly stepping forward. "Listen to me, wench, and listen well! There is _nothing _on the face of this _earth_that could 'taint' you in my eyes, do you understand?! Nothing! And I will not stand by and let you think that." He cut her off as she went to speak.

"I'm the one that fucked up, Kagome, and I can _never _forget that!" He choked as the sight of her torment flayed across his heart like a whip. "_Whatever _happened, it was my fault, if _anyone's_ tainted here, it's me, so don't fucking say that about yourself again!"

She shook her head, her expression suddenly fading, becoming blank. "And how was it your fault?"

He stared at her in amazement. "You can fucking ask me that? I left you alone, wench, that's how! I broke my promise! How much more _fault _do you want?!"

Kagome turned and began walking back towards Kaede's. Moving to walk beside her, he flinched when she let out a hollow chuckle. "Yes, well, we all have priorities, Inuyasha. You did what you felt you needed to. You don't owe me, after all, now do you? I'm responsible for myself."

At his indrawn breath, she shrugged unconcernedly. "Forget about it. Kikyou is your concern, not me, so don't feel you need to stick around - if you think she's in danger then I want you to feel free to go to her."

She jumped in surprise at his low growl. "No. Don't say that, wench. I'm not leaving your side again, _ever_, and I don't _care_ who comes to call." She turned her head to look at him, shocked at the vehemence behind his words. They had all the impact of a vow spoken before the gods, and the golden eyes had a fire and determination she'd never seen before.

"I mean it, Kagome. Not even death will break this promise. _ If you die, then I'll follow you to whatever afterlife you end up in, and spend eternity protecting you there, too._ So please don't think you'll ever get rid of me again, because you never will. Get used to it."

Shaking her head as if she was clearing her thoughts, she just smiled, an empty, mocking expession on her face. "I'm no longer worthy of such a vow, Inuyasha - if I ever was."

Inuyasha's heart clenched at her denial. _It doesn't matter what you think, wench. I meant it. I already refused to go to hell with Kikyou months ago, but I'll follow _you _into the depths if I have to, and I've never meant anything more in my entire life._

And he followed behind her, refusing to let her get more than a few feet away from him.

_You're afraid to let me touch you? Fine. I won't. But I'm not letting you out of my sight, and someday, I hope you'll trust me to touch you again, because I'll wait, Kagome... forever, if necessary._


	8. Dreaming: Screams in the Night

**A/N: The quotes at the beginning of the chapter are from episode 125. **

**Chapter 8: Dreaming: Screams in the Night**

_The _malice_of the soldiers is contagious---_

_The human heart is weak, and this girl is no exception---_

_The _malice_ of the---_

_The human heart is weak, and this girl---_

_The _malice_---_

_The human heart is weak---_

_---__**Malice**_---

Kagome sat up with a gasp, sweat running down her face and eyes wide and unseeing. She was still locked in the nightmare that she'd just come screaming out of, still seeing Naraku's infant as he had been on that day, still hearing the words that he'd spoken.

Shaking, she came back to herself as she became aware that she'd woken everyone else, and turned blank, horrified eyes on Sango, who was sitting in front of her gripping her arms, trying to talk her down. As she became aware of what Sango was saying, she turned her face to the far side of the fire, and saw Miroku trying to calm Inuyasha, who was standing there, Tessaiga drawn and fully transformed, staring at her, desperate fear still in his gaze.

Shaking her head and putting her hands up to Sango, she gently pushed her back and crawled up onto her knees, where she bent herself almost double, trying to calm her racing heart and pull in much needed air. She knew she must have been screaming hard, because her throat hurt and her sides were sore, and she felt sadness flow through her when she realized how badly she must have terrified the others. Finally, breathing almost calm, she sat back and looked up.

Everyone was still staring at her.

"I'm sorry, you guys." Her voice was soft and hoarse, unbearably sad, and had guilty overtones. "I didn't mean to worry anyone, or wake you all up from sleep like that. It was just," a haunted look hit her eyes, "just a nightmare. I'll be alright."

Inuyasha, who'd refused to look away from her since the moment she'd started screaming, shook his head. "Don't apologize, Kagome, you didn't do anything wrong." His voice was steady, reassuring, and Kagome would never know how hard it was for him to maintain an illusion of calm when his soul was screaming with hatred for the one who'd done this to her, and all he wanted to do was destroy everything that could _ever _possibly harm her.

A hint of desperation entered his voice, then, and he asked, "What were you dreaming about, Kagome, that would make you scream like _that?? Please_... tell me?"

She'd looked over at him as he'd spoken to her, but looked away at that last part, not sure she wanted to say it out loud. As long as she kept it in dreams, that's all it was, and she could escape it by simply waking up, but if she spoke the words, it made it real - and left nowhere for her to hide, nowhere to feel safe.

And that's what she so badly needed - a place to feel safe.

Fingers fidgeting in her lap as she thought about it, she finally looked up and nodded. "It was... the infant. I was remembering," her voice weakened, getting faint for a moment, "something he said, and the feeling," she shuddered, her face scrunching up in a frown, "of him sifting through my _soul_." Her eyes closed, totally ignoring the dead silence from the rest of the group, she continued in that same soft, flat voice.

"It was the worst kind of, I don't know... _violation_, a true," she hesitated for a long moment, "rape, of the soul, of everything that I am." Slowly opening her eyes again, she refused to meet anyone's gaze, instead staring away into space.

When she spoke again, it sent shivers down everyone's spine, it was so empty, devoid of any warmth or life.

"When he said that, you remember, Sango, you told me about it, that he said that about crushing my soul. What he said about that... he wasn't just saying it - he almost did. There aren't any words, in_ any _language, that could ever describe that..." she trailed off into silence, still staring into the night blankly.

Inuyasha finally pushed Miroku aside and strode over to her, sheathing Tessaiga as he came, before kneeling down in front of her. "Kagome, stop. Forget about it, and tell me what you need to be comfortable again, maybe go back to sleep." He frowned, looking at the shadows under her eyes. "You obviously aren't getting enough, and you need to stay strong."

_Please, wench, please come back to me... I can't stand to see you this way! The deadness in your eyes hurts so much._

At that, she laughed. It was a hollow sound, bringing visions of cold, empty spaces, of things frozen in an eternal winter. "Sleep? I don't _want _to sleep, Inuyasha... sleeping _hurts_. If I could figure out a way to do it, I'd _never_ sleep again." Still quietly laughing, she almost looked amused. "Because you see, when you sleep? You _dream_."

Miroku sighed. "Kagome, the only way to never need sleep again is if you die. It doesn't work that way - you _need_ to sleep sometimes."

She looked up at that, meeting his gaze head on, and he shivered, because the look in her eyes - Kaede was right. It spoke of death. Her own. She planned to destroy Naraku, and die in that fight.

"I don't think that would be so bad, Miroku." Again, she laughed when she heard everyone's indrawn breaths. "Seems a fair trade to me. I'd get plenty of sleep then, wouldn't I?"

Her voice became vehement. "_But I wouldn't ever have to dream again."_

Inuyasha drew back from her in horror, all her companions staring at her as if they'd never seen her before. And they hadn't, not really.

Because the Kagome they'd known before no longer existed. That Kagome had been pure, happy, brought up in joy and always protected. _This _Kagome had been born into the world in blood and horror, malice and hatred, and with no one to protect her.

Like inside the Shikon no Tama itself, a tiny, seemingly insignificant dark taint was forming in the pure core of the Miko.

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

"Miroku?"

The monk looked up from his spot on the hill, smiling a little when he saw who it was. Sango looked back, sad, scared, and grieving, and obviously needing comfort. As did the young fox kit curled on her shoulder.

_Poor Shippo... he doesn't even understand what's happened, and yet it's affecting him as much as anyone. _

The little kitsune had been sent to stay with Kaede's nephew when Kagome had had her attack that day by the well, and now he was having to be left behind as they, at Kagome's insistence, were leaving on another shard hunt this very afternoon.

There was no way they could take him, he would never be able to handle the way Kagome was right now.

"Sango. Shippo, I'm glad to see you, I didn't want to leave without spending a little time with you." He patted his shoulder. "Would you come sit with me for a little while, my young friend?"

Shippo nodded and scampered down from Sango's shoulder, and right back up onto Miroku's. He snifled. "I'm gonna miss you guys, Miroku. I don't understand why I can't come... and why's Kagome acting so weird?" He rubbed his eyes with his hands. "Maybe... maybe that isn't really Kagome, because she doesn't _act_ like Kagome. She's even starting to smell different."

Sango looked at Miroku with alarm. "What do you mean 'smell different', Shippo?"

"Well, she doesn't smell like Kagome." At their mystified looks, he sighed. "Weak human noses. Okay, like, Kagome always smells like sakkura blossoms. Always. Even when she's dirty and wants a bath, there's always the scent of sakkura on her. But now her sakkura smell is getting weaker, and instead, it's like she's sick. This other smell is taking over. It's like sickness - and graves."

He shook his head and frowned sadly.

"I miss her scent." He brightened suddenly for a moment. "You should just ask Inuyasha, he would know what I'm talking about. He always loved her scent too, sometimes, after he'd carried her on his back, he'd go off by himself and take off his haori and sit in a tree and just hold it to his face and breath in her scent."

Miroku and Sango looked at each other and grinned, enjoying the lightened moment. There had been none since Kagome had been taken. Trust that it would be Shippo spilling the beans after spying on the hanyou that would be the catalyst for it, too. If that wasn't a telling behavior on Inuyasha's part, they didn't know what was.

And then both sobered abruptly, remembering exactly _why _they'd just learned that little tid-bit.

Miroku nodded at his companions. "I will speak to Inuyasha this evening when we make camp." He smile at Shippo. "You're very observant, Shippo, and I'm glad you told us about this. The more we know about what's happening to Kagome, the better chance we have to help her. You did well."

Shippo smiled happily. "You think so, Miroku?"

"Yes, Shippo, I do."

Sango reached over and patted his head fondly. "You know, Shippo, while we're gone, you have to keep it together. You'll be responsible for protecting the village." She'd deliberately used his favorite phrase against him, the one he always recited when trouble was brewing and he had to buck up his courage. It worked.

"I know, Sango, and I promise I will take very good care of everyone."

Silence fell between the friends as they all became lost in their own thoughts, and yet, aware and glad that the others were there with them.

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

Inuyasha watched Kagome with an eagle eye as she walked in front of him.

While she'd been otherwise occupied this morning, working with Kaede, he'd snuck off and gone down the well. He'd cornered her mother and explained that Kagome wasn't sleeping well, and her mother, amazingly not asking any questions, had handed him some packets of powders that could be dissolved in her drink that would help her sleep. After thanking her, he'd come back, making sure to keep the packets hidden from her.

_You're gonna sleep, wench, if I have to drug you up every night to do it. _

"---_I can stop the pain, if I will it all away, if I will it all away---"_

Tilting his ears forward sharply forward, he caught the fading sounds of Kagome singing something... and his heart clenched, because what he was hearing was dark, not like Kagome at all, the words were disturbing. It seemed to be about not sleeping, a song about nightmares.

_Fuck! I hope these powders make her sleep without dreaming - she needs some relief from this, since Sango said that she's pretty much had nightmares every night since... that day. If she doesn't get some sleep, decent sleep, I don't know what we'll do. _

He gazed at her back, watching her hair sway with her movements.

_What walks through your nightmares, Kagome? And why won't you tell me? What could Naraku possibly have done that you would believe you're tainted - I don't think it's even possible to destroy your purity, my onna, I think your spirit will eventually fight back, and regain itself. But I don't want to watch you shred yourself while you learn that, Kagome... it hurts me so much, knowing that you hurt, and that I failed to protect you._

"---_I'm frightened, by what I see, but somehow I know, there's much more to come---"_

"Oi, Kagome... whatcha singin'?" Not that he really wanted to know, it was truly disturbing, especially as she wasn't really singing those words as much as _chanting _them, but maybe he could distract her.

Besides, she needed to start talking again, not hold it all in anymore._ If I don't get her to start opening up soon, I could lose her - it's unnatural for her to be so self-contained._

She stiffened for a moment, before glancing at him over her shoulder. "Just a song I learned a couple of weeks ago. Why?"

"Well, uh, it seems, a little, uh... well - _damn_ it wench, it just doesn't seem like _you_! It's all dark and dreary and freaky, and that ain't normal for you," he hissed.

"That was the old Kagome, the stupid little girl that didn't know anything about reality, always believing all the good crap." She laughed bitterly. "Unfortunately, reality isn't like that, it resembles this 'dark, dreary, freaky' song much more."

Sighing, she waved her hands at him.

"Just let it go, Inuyasha. I know _all _of life isn't bad - but right now, this is how I feel. Let me work it out in my own way."

He reached towards her, pulling back slowly when she flinched, sadness etching his face. "Kagome," he closed his eyes and dropped his hand, "we won't get far traveling like this, you know. Whether I carry you, or you sit on Kirara with Sango, sooner or later you'll have to let someone touch you." He opened his eyes again, golden orbs darkening with pain as he gazed at her.

"I hope you'll choose me, Kagome - it hurts when you flinch away from me, like you're afraid I'll hurt you. I know I failed you, damn it, but I'd _never_ willingly attack you, you must know that!"

Kagome stared at him, for once shaken out of her own pain. She flinched when she realized how selfish she was being.

_I didn't realize how much this was affecting the others... _she glanced behind at the two following along behind, noting their strained faces and saddened eyes. _Gods... now I feel awful. I've been acting like a spoiled brat lately. It's not their fault, and I've been acting like I'm the only one that bastard has hurt. _

_Look at Sango, losing her whole village at his hand, and as for her brother, how many people can claim to have lost one person over and over? It would have been easier if he'd just died, but no - for her, it's like he _keeps_ dying, repeatedly. And yet she still goes on - I feel so ashamed. _

_And Inuyasha... Naraku has probably hurt him more than anyone else, and yet he still cares, still tries to help me - and Miroku, the fear he lives with every day, what right do I have to whine about my troubles?_

Lowering her face, shamed and saddened, she stopped, spinning and facing her friends, who had immediately halted when she did.

Unable to look at them, she spoke, still with head lowered. "I'm so sorry, you guys! I've been being selfish, only thinking of my hurt, and not paying any attention to yours." She finally looked up, pleadingly. "Please, forgive me - and if I start to go away again, and I will, I know it, because this isn't over, but when I do, do whatever you have to do to yank me back, okay?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened in hope, hesitantly, he reached his hand out to her again, palm open, and his heart surged with joy when she slowly held out her hand, closing her eyes for a moment, she swallowed hard, obviously gathering her courage, and finally held her hand to his, palm to palm, and he immediately closed his fingers around hers.

Everyone smiled at the sight, but for Inuyasha, that one moment would forever live in his mind, everything but her had faded from his consciousness, and he could only stare at her as he held her captive with just his hand.

_I'm here, my onna, I'm here and I'm never going away, never letting go of you. _

Tugging lightly on her hand, he pulled her forward just slightly, staring into her eyes with an intensity she'd never seen before, literally _willing _her to feel what he was feeling, to understand what he was thinking.

_Come to me, Kagome, be with me, never leave me... just as I will never leave you, ever again. From this day forward, we will never be apart, do you understand? Do you see?_

"From this day forward... " she whispered, her eyes wide, mesmerized, and he knew in that moment, his Kagome was still there, buried deeply, true, but still fighting to come back, and he would be _damned _if he'd give up on her.

"That's right, Kagome - from this day forward," he said fiercely. "No matter what you think has been done to you, it doesn't matter to me. We will _never_ be apart again."

Miroku and Sango just watched, awed, at the two that stood before them in the dying light of the day. They'd never seen such intensity from the hanyou - and that was saying something, because he was one of the most intense people either of them had ever known.

As for Kagome? She looked like a woman caught by a snake youkai, almost hypnotized, and they knew she was completely unaware of anything except Inuyasha in that moment.

It was unfortunate that the moment had to come to an end - because as it did, they could see the agony she'd been living with for weeks bleed back into her eyes as their hands finally parted. But, miracle that it was, there was a little bit of Kagome in her eyes again, not just the misery, and everyone felt their spirits rise at that small gain.

"Well, what do we do? Make camp now, or continue on for a while longer?"

Blinking, Kagome finally looked away from Inuyasha, frowning for a moment as she tried to clear the confusion in her mind. _Oh, Inuyasha, why couldn't you have offered me what was just in your eyes - before? _

Her shoulders slumped slightly. _ How will I know whether you made that vow because you wanted to, or because you blame yourself? And how can I accept it anyway? You deserve better than someone used... _she came back to reality when Inuyasha spoke to her.

"Kagome? Do you want to keep going or stop? It's up to you."

She nodded. "Let's keep going for a while. You guys don't need to baby me, I won't fall apart, I promise." She tilted her head to the side thoughtfully. "At least not right now, anyway. Can't promise about tomorrow, though." Turning, she started off in the direction they'd been traveling in earlier, leaving three stunned people and a neko youkai behind.

_Had she just... made a joke?_

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

The woman in the clearing stopped, closing her eyes, she appeared to be concentrating on something in the distance, turning one way and then the other, with a slight frown on her flawless face, before stopping and opening her eyes.

Nodding firmly, she began moving forward once again, followed closely by her only companions. Glowing white, and moving gracefully through the air, the soul collectors twined and twirled through the air, before wrapping themselves around her comfortingly, and she smiled slightly.

_How ironic. The priestess, once taught to destroy all youkai, now keeps company with them, and no others. How much I have learned since those long ago days when I was alive, when I could still feel the sun warming my flesh! _

A pulse of power ran through her, and she frowned, noting with sadness the darkness touching the aura. They were near, she could feel Kagome, not surprising, since she carried part of the girl's soul. By the feel of her aura, Naraku had done something horrible to her, and she couldn't help the urgent fear that touched her.

She frowned.

If something had happened to Kagome, Inuyasha would be off the deep end, feral, overprotective, and not allowing her out of his sight. Somehow, she'd have to convince him to let her talk to the girl. And that would be difficult, because he was always uneasy when the two met, and he tried to keep them as far apart as possible.

But now he'd have to get over it, if he ever wanted Kagome to come back.

_What have you done, Naraku? _


	9. Watashi no namae wa des Kagome

**Chapter 9: Watashi no na-ma-e wa des Kagome**

**(My name is Kagome)**

Ahh, yes. Kikyou. So, you think to help Kagome, do you? And what would you know of her, anyway? Has she not always been your rival? You have tried to kill her, and yet now, you think to save her from me? Naive woman.

Be grateful that it was Onigumo that desired you, and not I.

It is too bad, really. You are alive again, in a way, and yet, soon _he_ will not be. I will destroy him. Last time, his destruction came at the hands of your betrayal. Because that's the truth of the matter, Kikyou. He didn't betray you, and he didn't kill you. But you _did _betray him, and you _did _seal him.

He never raised a hand to you... not once, but you wasted no time in sealing him, not even giving him the benefit of the doubt.

Did you know, woman, that his last thoughts were of you, and how he couldn't quite believe what had happened? It should have been _him_ hating _you_, not you hating him. You threw away your only chance at happiness because you couldn't bring yourself to trust in him.

And this is the thing that brings joy to my heart. Because this time, his destruction will come about because of the woman he _should _have protected - and didn't, for your sake. The knowledge of what she has suffered at my hands will finish him, because he will know that _this _time, unlike the last, he _did _betray his promise.

This time, it_ is _his fault.

I will make him see that, Kikyou, and then watch as it kills him.

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

Sango looked at Miroku, quietly motioning to him, knowing he would understand that she needed to speak to him. She smiled softly... since the time that he'd asked her to marry him - well, at least to live with him and bear his children, _lecherous monk,_ she thought fondly, he had behaved much more respectfully towards her. Not that he didn't occasionally still try to grope, and he enjoyed walking a little behind her so he could watch, but he had stopped groping other women, and that was a good thing.

But now wasn't about them, she wanted to talk about the other two adults in their little family.

Miroku nodded and smiled at his beautiful fiance. He loved her so much, violent woman that she was, in fact, it was her strength, her fighting spirit that attracted him.

Kagome had said that women in her time were much more independent, but here, things were different. Women were subservient, and in a way, Miroku could see that he'd been almost destined to fall for Sango, _because _she was so different. Simply put, she stood out like a beacon of light in a dismal, grey world. And so, when she beckoned, he followed, even knowing her intent wasn't really for alone time - if she needed to talk, needed comfort, he would give her that, and be content just to sit by her.

Glancing at Inuyasha, he waited for him to nod before walking away with Sango. They walked a short distance from the others before settling comfortably on a small knoll. He waited for Sango to speak, wondering what exactly was on her mind.

He didn't have to wonder for long.

"I found something, Miroku, when I was going through Kagome's bag, getting the stuff for dinner." She noticed his raised brow and quickly waved her hands at him. "I wasn't snooping, monk, so don't even go there. You know that cd play-er thing she listens to music on? She always lets me listen to it when I'm cooking, so I took it and started listening." She shot him a disturbed look. "This time... the songs were _wrong_, Miroku. Nothing like Kagome at all, they were dark and frightening. It was like being inside a nightmare!"

Miroku frowned. This sounded like what Inuyasha had mentioned earlier, something about how it was dark, dreary, and freaky. "Did you bring the play-er with you? Maybe if I could listen for myself...?"

She nodded and handed the contraption to him, helping him put on the ear-phones, and turning it on for him. Listening, he understood what the others were afraid of, at least at first.

He started listening in the middle of a song, one talking about mirrors and the soul being caught on the other side of them. That one, while disturbing, actually fit very well with the situation between Kagome, Kikyou, and Inuyasha. Two women, mirror images, but different, not knowing if the man between them knew the difference.

The next song, while still dark, actually gave him some hope. The person singing was asking to be saved, to be brought back to life. After finishing that song, he took the device and handed it back to Sango.

He looked down at his hands, clasped around his staff, gathering his thoughts. "Sango, my love, what are you _most _afraid of?"

She looked at him consideringly for a moment, then looked away, before speaking softly. "I guess - that I'm going to lose my sister. I love her, Miroku, more than I ever thought I'd love any person again," she turned back and smiled slightly at his wry look. "Besides you, lecher, besides you." Her eyes darkened sadly.

"I've had to live with the fear that after we've defeated Naraku she'd be taken back to her home and I'd lose her that way but, gods, Miroku," she shook her head tiredly, "not like this. At least that way she'd go home whole and happy, safe, you know? Not like this."

"We all fear to lose people we love, because it hurts, and no one likes pain. I understand how you feel, I am very fond of Kagome, too. And why not? She has been the binding force in our lives since we all came together."

He shifted slightly, looking back over his shoulder towards camp for a moment, then continued. "At first, it was our desire to find shards and gain vengeance on Naraku that brought us in - but it's _Kagome_ that's kept us here. To put it simply, Kagome is love." He smiled at her.

"Do you remember Horai island, and a little girl named Ai? I think that should have been Kagome's name, don't you? It would have suited her down to the ground." Reaching over with one hand, he grabbed Sango's, then looked at her. "I think... that you should just remember that about her, Sango, love. Think back to earlier. She was in a depression, upset and yet - what brought her out of it? Her caring for us, for what her upset was doing to those she loves."

Sango nodded. It was true... Kagome always wanted to put others before herself. She was love, incarnate. Was there a goddess of love? If there was, then she was named Kagome.

Miroku nodded, knowing the thoughts that were running through her mind. "Be worried, Sango. Show that you are, because it lets Kagome know we care, and that we need her. But do not become consumed by it, or by fear. I think... yes, I think that in the end, Kagome will be alright. Her love for all of us, and for her family on the other side of the well, and especially for Inuyasha, will pull her through. I really, truly believe this. We just need to stand by her and help her in any way we can."

She looked him in the eye for a moment, before smiling.

_Yes... I think he's right. Not that we don't have a long road ahead, but - I think love will save her. And I will give her as much love as I can. Hopefully, it will be like a rope for her to hang onto when everything seems to be falling apart. _

_Don't worry, Kagome. You're not alone, and you never will be again. No matter what, my sister. _

"Thanks, Miroku."

He smiled and held her hand for a moment, before rising to his feet and pulling her up with him. "I still need to talk to Inuyasha, remember? Let's head back, love."

She nodded. "Okay."

Walking back into camp, he met Inuyasha's eyes and motioned with his head to follow him, waiting while the hanyou glanced at Kagome, before stepping outside the circle of firelight.

Inuyasha looked at Miroku, folding his hands inside his sleeves, he rolled his shoulders and sighed. "Well, monk? What's the problem?"

Miroku studied the hanyou for a moment, before shrugging. "Shippou mentioned something earlier today before we left. He said that Kagome's scent is changing - would you know what he was talking about, Inuyasha?"

He was silent for a moment, not sure he wanted to speak about it. Her scent was one of the things that drew him to her, and the fact that it was changing, and not for the better was a sore spot with him.

He looked away for a moment, before turning back and meeting the monk's gaze firmly. "Yeah. I know what he's talking about. But why are _you_ worried about it? It's not like you even know what Shippou and I mean, you with your weak human noses--"

He interrupted the hanyou, not interested in listening to insults about 'weak humans'. "It doesn't matter if I can smell what you're talking about, Inuyasha. It's another thing that shows that something's wrong with the girl that we _all _love."

Miroku was a little angered by the hanyou's manner, and his voice took on a sarcastic tinge.

"I know, I know, _you _don't love her, you love Kikyou, we all know, Inuyasha - but the rest of us _do_ love her, and we want to know about these little things. Don't keep things from us."

Inuyasha's eyes widened for a moment before narrowing dangerously, and he pushed his way into Miroku's face. "Don't you _ever _presume to think you know how I feel about _anything, _monk." His voice going low and deadly, he stared at the man in front of him. "Kagome is my concern, not yours. You keep your attention where it belongs... on _your _woman, and _off _mine."

"_Your_ woman, Inuyasha? Really? And when did that happen?" he asked, mockingly. "You don't want her, you've said it often enough."

Eyes beginning to bleed red, the hanyou grabbed the front of the monks robe and pulled him into his face, speaking with deadly intent. "Listen, Miroku, and listen well. Don't play stupid with me, despite what I've said in the past, you all know how I feel for Kagome, you've teased me about it enough, and you know the only reason I spent all that time denying it was _because _of your damned teasing."

He shook him slightly, getting angrier by the second. "You _also _know the debt I owe to Kikyou, and that that's made things difficult in my relationship with Kagome. So why are you throwing this shit in my face now?"

"Because you need to wake the hell up and get your priorities straight, Inuyasha, that's why - your time just ran out. You need to make your decision between the two." He shrugged his shoulders and straightened his robes as Inuyasha pushed him away and looked down at his feet.

"You can no longer afford to run between the two of them, you know. I guess the bottom line is this: which one do you think needs you the most? If you decide it's Kikyou, then go, now, and leave Kagome to us. Because she needs more than half-assed care from you, especially now, and if you can't give her your full attention, then don't give her any, because that's what you've been doing, and as you can see - it wasn't good enough."

Inuyasha looked up at Miroku suspiciously. "How did this discussion end up here from where it started?"

Miroku gestured to the sky, and looking up, Inuyasha understood immediately. "Shit! What the hell is _she_ doing here? And why didn't I sense her?"

_How could I have missed Kikyou's soul collectors? I'm losing it...._

"I told you.. your time just ran out, Inuyasha. That's what I meant. You have to decide now." Miroku turned on his heel and walked back to the fire.

_Yes... you have to decide now, because if you don't - Kagome might not ever come back, and I don't know if we could ever forgive you for that, Inuyasha._

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

Kikyou paused, she could feel from the touch in her soul that Kagome was now aware of her presence. Frowning, she became even more uneasy when she noticed the girl's reaction to her presence. There was none.

It was like she didn't care, and she knew that didn't bode well.

She had never spoken of it to Inuyasha, but she was well aware of his feelings for Kagome, and just as aware of Kagome's feelings for him. She had always envied the girl's ability to love so deeply, and freely, and without the fear that she herself had felt so long ago.

She knew perfectly well that Inuyasha came to her now out of a sense of responsibility because he had vowed protection, that even though he still cared for her, he was no longer in love with her.

And that was okay.

Because the woman that _had_ loved him didn't really exist anymore. She had clung to him in the beginning of her rebirth because he was the only familiar thing left, and she was frightened and alone. And because of hatred. None of those things applied anymore, and it was time to tell him that. She needed to free him from his vow to her, because, truth was, she didn't need him any longer.

She was finally free from all the ties to her old life, and was happy about it, because for her, it meant freedom, to be whatever she wanted.

For the first time in her life, then death, then life.

But first - Kagome.

She pushed her way through the trees, coming out into the meadow, she looked ahead to where she knew they had set up their camp, and sure enough, she could see the light from the fire. She could also see Inuyasha, standing protectively in between herself and the place where Kagome sat. She chuckled.

_Honestly, Inuyasha, what do you think I'm going to do to her? Especially in front of everyone? Silly baka._

Moving forward, she walked towards them, stopping finally at the edge of the camp. She watched Inuyasha for a moment, then looked around the camp, noting the positions of the other two, hovering protectively near the girl, finally looking at Kagome herself. As she met the girl's eyes, she frowned, her face, usually pale, going even more pallid at what she saw in her.

Wrenching her gaze from Kagome's after a moment, she looked at Inuyasha and shook herself, fighting to maintain her normal stoicism.

"Inuyasha. I've come because I need to speak to Kagome - alone, please."

He looked at her incredulously. "Have you lost your mind, Kikyou? No way in _hell_ I'm leaving her with you! What would make you think I'd ever do something so stupid?"

Ignoring the surprised looks from his other companions, she kept her gaze on him. "What do you think I'm going to do to her, Inuyasha?"

"I don't know, Kikyou, but I'm not lettin--" he broke off as Kagome pushed in front of him and walked towards the older Miko. "Kagome! What the hell do you think you're doing? Get the fuck back here!"

Completely ignoring him, Kagome studied Kikyou for a moment, then nodded sharply. "Walk with me then, Kikyou, if you wish to speak with me." Not looking back, she moved off into the meadow, leaving behind a flabbergasted group of people.

Kikyou watched her walk away for a moment, then turned to follow, calling back over her shoulder, "Do not worry, Inuyasha, we will stay in sight. I have no intention of harming her. Quite the contrary."

He watched them like a hawk as, true to her word, Kikyou stopped a short distance away, close enough to be seen, even in the dark, but far enough to be unheard.

_If she makes even one move that I don't like...._

Kikyou watched Kagome for a moment, wondering what was running through the girl's mind. The strange thing was, every time they had met before, the younger Miko had always acted as though she was a bit intimidated by her - and yet now, she didn't appear to be moved at all.

It was as if _Kagome _was suddenly the older, like she had, in just the few months since she had last been in her presence, aged by years.

_What could Naraku have done to her? _

It was hard to know for sure, since there were so many horrors at his command... who knew which he had used?

"Kagome."

Kagome turned and looked at her, studying the older woman as if seeing her for the first time. She tilted her head, the only expression evident on her face curiosity. Not fear, not sadness, just curiosity.

"What do you want, Kikyou?" She chuckled lightly. "You seem surprised that I'm curious as to why you're here... but yet, why wouldn't I be? It's not like you've ever sought me out before, well at least," a mocking smile crossed her face, "not unless you were trying to kill me. So why? _Are_ you planning to kill me?"

She sounded only mildly curious, not at all afraid, and Kikyou was becoming more worried by the second. This was _definitely_ not Kagome. Whatever Naraku had done, it was far more serious than _she'd _even thought.

Gazing at her sternly, she asked the same question she'd asked the girl once before. "Who are you? Are you... _me_?"

Rage flared in the brown eyes staring into hers as she answered. "My name is Kagome! I am not _anyone else!"_


	10. Kanishimi: Who I Used to Be

**Chapter 10: Kanashimi: Who I Used to Be (Sorrow)**

Kagome stared at the woman standing before her, rage glowing in her eyes.

_How dare she ask me something like that... again! As if she didn't know that we're different! It's bad enough Inuyasha thinks I'm her... _and then her shoulders slumped, and she laughed inside her own mind. _Oh, who am I fooling? How many times have I wished I was her? But I'm not, and I seem to be the only__one who realizes that. _

Bitterness roiled inside her, reflecting in her eyes.

Kikyou watched the thoughts flash through the girls eyes. _I wonder if she realizes just how open her eyes really are? It's like reading a book - and one of the things Inuyasha so loves about her. Nothing hidden.._.

"Answer me this, Kagome. Do you love Inuyasha?"

She stared at Kikyou in shock. "Na-nani?" Her mouth hung open a moment, then snapped shut, and she wrenched her gaze away from the older woman's. "Why are you asking me that? And why does it matter, anyway? He loves you, and frankly, it's better that way."

Looking back up, she met her gaze again. "I'm not worthy of him now, if I ever was." Turning, she walked back towards the fire, ignoring everyone, she climbed into her sleeping bag and curled up, closing her eyes.

Kikyou followed her progress with shocked and unseeing eyes. _If she is repudiating her love for Inuyasha... she's dying inside, and if we lose her - Naraku wins. _

Shaking her head, she watched Inuyasha look from her to Kagome with suspicion, then back again, before striding over to her. "What the fuck did you say to her, Kikyou? You'd better not have hurt her, or by all the gods...!"

"I asked her who she was, Inuyasha. She is struggling within herself, and her soul is slowly losing itself - she is becoming someone - _other - _for lack of a better way to put it." She turned and stared out over the moonlit meadow. "I'm not sure what was done to her," a dark look crossed her face, "although I have my suspicions."

Inuyasha faced her, gripping her arms suddenly. "What is it that happened to her, Kikyou? Tell me, if you know - just tell me!"

She shook her head and pulled away from his grip. "I don't know for sure, Inuyasha, and I'm not going to say what I think, because I could be very wrong. And in the end, does it really matter _what _he did to her? Either way, she was exposed to his foul touch, and that's enough to make anyone lose it, wouldn't you say?"

He turned his head, glancing over his shoulder towards Kagome, ears tilted, listening. Just hearing her breathe helped calm him, because Kikyou's words sent a wave of horror through him at the mere_ thought _of that bastard touching any part of _his_ Kagome. Taking a deep breath, he swallowed hard before speaking again.

"It matters, Kikyou. It matters."

She smiled slightly at him, tilting her head in that familiar way she had. "You love her."

Inuyasha blushed, opening his mouth to say something, then closing it again, before shrugging and looking away guiltily. "I... what do you want me to say, Kikyou? Do you want me to deny it?" He looked back at her again, slowly meeting her eyes. "Because I can't. And I'm sorry that it's that way but - being sorry won't change what's in my heart."

"It's about time you admitted it, baka," she said, fondly. "I've known for a long time, and it's okay. We were never meant to be, you know. There were too many things against us, and I'm not even talking about Naraku." She shook her head, smiling at his astonished look.

"You are free, Inuyasha. You owe me nothing, not even your protection." She held up her hand as he started to speak.

"Listen. You need to take care of _her_, in fact we _all_ need to take care of her, and you need to be free to concentrate on that, because it will take a whole heart for you to reach her. If we fail to do so, Naraku wins. I do not need your protection anymore, my friend. I never really did."

He looked at her suspiciously. "What do you mean, we _all _need to take care of her?"

She laughed at him. "You really have it bad, don't you? I mean her no harm, for god's sake, Inuyasha. She's yours. I have no reason to hurt her, and every reason to help her, because we _do_ need her to defeat Naraku, and that's the one thing I _will _hold you to. You vowed vengeance, and so did I, and I mean to take it. For that, she must be healed, so we must all work together to reach her." She smiled, nodding at the other two people in the camp who were watching them with suspicion.

"And that includes them. But most of all, it means you, because she loves you more than life itself. But you must be prepared for a long, bitter battle. It won't be easy," she said sadly.

He watched her for a long moment. "Let me get this straight. You're giving me your blessing, to be with her?"

"Did you need it? You've been with her in your heart for months. Did you really think I didn't know? But in answer... yes. You have my blessing - you belong together."

"And what are you intending, then, when you say we all need to help her?"

She raised a brow at him, smiling slightly. "Why, I plan on traveling with you, Inuyasha. That's what I mean," laughing outright as he spluttered.

"What? But - but, what about the others? You can't mean that - _fuck_ no, Kagome will _kill _me!"

"Only if you don't take her aside and explain it to her." She turned and began walking back towards the fire. "Come on, Inuyasha, it's time you learned to talk to people anyway, instead of always just giving orders, you know."

Inuyasha stared after her.

_Awww, fuck. Kagome's really gonna kill me... _he intercepted Sango's and Miroku's glare. _That's if _they_ don't get to me first. _

_Dammit, Kikyou!_

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

Kikyou shook her head at the stiff, angry feel of the camp the next morning.

Deciding that the only way to deal with it was to tackle it head on, she stood and looked around at everyone, waiting 'til they were all looking back, before speaking.

"Let's get everything out into the open right now. We need to work together to beat that filthy bastard - and you all know who I mean," she said, as Sango and Miroku looked at each other, then back at her, and Kagome flinched. Inuyasha just stood, arms folded, behind Kagome.

"Yes, I am going to travel with you, and no, it wasn't Inuyasha's idea, so you can all stop glaring at him." She grinned at the expressions on everyones faces. "I have freed Inuyasha from any vows and promises he made to me, whatever was between us is in the past - far in the past. What he chooses to do with himself from here on out has nothing to do with me, and everything to do with the person who holds his heart _now, _so please," a straight look in Sango and Miroku's direction, "there's no need for you two to try to 'protect' Kagome from me. I won't hurt her."

Kagome stood up, obviously annoyed at the glares her two friends were sending Kikyou. "Look, you guys, do you think I'm so weak that I need to be protected from _her?_ Not anymore I'm not, so let's all just get along, alright? We don't need all the tension, and frankly, it's getting on my nerves." Something seemed to hit her at that moment, because she turned her head slowly to look back at Kikyou.

"And what did you mean just now, the _person who holds his heart now_? That would still be _you_, last time _I_ checked."

"And when was the last time you checked, Kagome? Hmm? Because it hasn't _been _me for months," she held up her hand and cut off Kagome's attempt to speak, "and that's fine with me. What he and I had died a long time ago, and I'm not sad about it. End of story." She rolled her eyes.

"Or, at least, the end of my part of it. If you have any questions, you need to ask Inuyasha." She looked at Kagome with a peculiar intensity. "_Whatever_ he chooses to do, he has my blessings, and my best wishes. Just remember that."

Kagome stared at her for a moment, then shrugged and turned away. "Whatever. I guess it doesn't much matter, does it?" Putting her head down, she refused to look at anyone and began preparing breakfast.

Miroku looked at her, then at Inuyasha, smiling slightly as he saw the irritation flare in his gaze as Kagome proceeded to ignore him.

Finally, it looked like a great deal of mess had been dealt with last night between the hanyou and Kikyou, and that could only bode well for Kagome. Once Inuyasha sat down and talked with her, anyway. Looking up, he grinned at his betrothed, already feeling lighter in his heart than he had in weeks.

Sango smiled back.

Inuyasha stared at Kagome, getting more irritated by the minute, but not wanting to upset her, he decided it might be a good time to go for a short run to ease some of his tension. Now that the position with Kikyou was out in the open, he needed to talk to Kagome, but that would have to wait 'til he had calmed down and could maintain his temper, and she could actually look at him, so... after breakfast it was.

Shaking his head, he looked at Miroku. "I'm gonna go burn off some tension, monk, I'll be back in a bit."

Miroku grinned and patted him on the back. "Women. They can be so difficult, eh, my friend? But worth it, every bit."

"Yeah, yeah, you letch." He rolled his eyes, then took off, heading into the treeline.

_Dammit, Kagome... why do you have to be so difficult? I don't know what you're thinking, wench, but I'm not gonna let you turn me away now. You belong to me, and it's time you found that out. _

_It doesn't matter what Naraku did, in the end, you're still mine, and we'll get through this together._

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

Breakfast had been quiet, although not uncomfortable, and Kikyou was surprised at some of the foods that had been available. It occurred to Inuyasha that she'd had no contact with Kagome's ninja food, and he enjoyed watching her face as she ate. Her expressions were hilarious, even Kagome finally ended up smiling, albeit unwillingly.

"Whatsa matter, Kikyou?" He grinned impishly while stuffing his face with ramen.

"This is food from Kagome's home... there's all sorts of stuff you're gonna get the chance to taste - but let me warn you now," he said, glaring at her for a moment, "the ramen is _mine_. No touchie."

She looked at him and shook her head, before turning to Kagome. "Does he _always _eat like that?"

Kagome closed her eyes with a mournful sigh. "You have _no_ idea. Absolutely none," as everyone burst out laughing, and Inuyasha managed to look offended, while still stuffing his face. She smiled slightly - it felt good to laugh, even if it was just for a moment.

_It's been so long since I've felt any light, and it feels so good... maybe... maybe there will actually be a future for me, a future with some light, someday. Maybe, if I try really hard, I can live again._

Kikyou met her eyes, and smiled, nodding. "You can, Kagome. No matter what, there is _still _life. You just have to reach out and take it."

Kagome held her gaze with a questioning one of her own. "How did you know what I was thinking?"

She shrugged. "Two reasons, really. One, your eyes. They are like an open book. Two - we share a soul, do we not?" She tilted her head questioningly. "Does it bother you?"

"Not really, but why is it that I don't know what _you're_ thinking?"

"Again, two reasons. I've been trained as a priestess all my life, so I was taught to keep my thoughts hidden, and also because you haven't really _tried_ to read me."

Inuyasha and the others watched this byplay with interest. It seemed having Kikyou with them might really be a good thing. Kagome was showing more life than she had since all this started.

Maybe there was more of a bond than anyone had realized - since they did share the same soul, after all.

Kagome smiled tentatively. "So if I tried, I might actually be able to hear you thinking?" Her eyes crinkled as her expression became wry. "That might be interesting - and it would definitely be a relief to get away from _my _thoughts for a while, gods know my mind is boring enough."

Inuyasha almost beamed at the expression on Kagome's face.

_I never thought I'd be glad that these two were talking... thanks Kikyou, I owe you big for this. You're bringing her back to me, just don't stop, please, because I don't think any of you really realize just how much I need her. _

Sobering a bit, he stood up. "Kagome... we need to talk. If you're done eating, I think the others can clean up from breakfast and get ready to leave." At her surprised look, he held out his hand, meeting her gaze squarely, seriously. "Please?"

Everyone held their breath as she looked at his hand for a long moment before finally, slowly, reaching out and taking it, allowing him to pull her up. He looked at the group. "We'll be back in a while, and if you all know what's good for you, _don't _follow, or try to find us, you'll only piss me off, understand?"

When they all nodded solemnly, he turned back to a still surprised Kagome. "Alright, woman... do we walk really slowly, or will you finally trust me enough again to carry you like I used to?"

She stood still for a long minute, thinking hard. _Can I really... let him touch me? I don't want to dirty him, and am I really afraid of him? _

Strangely enough, the first person she looked at was Kikyou, almost as if asking permission, finally nodding when Kikyou smiled and tilted her head at the hanyou. Looking back at him, she straightened her shoulders and hesitantly spoke. "I--" swallowing heavily, _why is this so damn hard? _"okay... I'll let you - carry me."

A light flared in his eyes, making them nearly glow, and it was obvious to everyone that he'd completely forgotten their presence, his eyes locked on the girl standing before him. "You won't regret it, Kagome, I swear it."

Turning, he bent down, waiting for her to climb on as she always had before, and at the first touch of her body against his back, he closed his eyes, almost overwhelmed by all the emotions suddenly flowing through him.

_Gods, I love her so... how could I ever have thought I'd be happy with only her friendship? There's no way I could give her up - and it's time she knows it. Wayyy past time... _

He felt the tension in her as she clutched at him, and closed his eyes, her pain echoing inside him.

_I swear, my aite, I will destroy him for what he's done to you... no matter what it was he did, he'll pay... _Taking a running leap as soon as she settled against him, he left the camp behind and disappeared into the forest surrounding them.

Kagome shut her eyes. _Oh... I've missed this - I feel like I've been starving. I guess I have, really. I've let that bastard make me fear something that we all need... the touch of others. We all need to be touched, and I let him make me forget that. Well, I won't forget again, Naraku! I'm gonna take myself back, you just see if I don't, even if I am afraid - I'm gonna try to remember who I used to be, and one day, I'll find my way back to myself. _

She smiled at the feel of the wind in her face, the sense of freedom that had always come when running with Inuyasha this way. _I always loved this, how could I have let myself forget? _ She watched his hair flow around her, whipped by the wind, mingling with hers. It made her heart ache, sorrow for the simple joys she'd let Naraku taint.

_Never again, I swear it. _Her eyes narrowed thoughtfully._ I wonder what he wants to talk about, that he had to haul us so far from the others? He's certainly looking up a lot of privacy._

Inuyasha finally slowed, coming to a halt in a small clearing clad mostly in shadows still, but with patches of soft grass, and a small stream running through. It looked beautiful and peaceful - and it was perfect for what he wanted to talk to her about.

_I think I finally figured out what she meant when she talked about 'atmosphere', all those times she was trying to matchmake between Sango and the letcher. _"Keh. It'll do. We're here, Kagome, you can let go now."

"Oh! Sorry." She blushed as she slid down his back, she'd been so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't even noticed he'd stopped. Looking around, her breath caught in her throat. "It's beautiful...."

"Glad you think so, woman." He gestured to a soft, grassy spot near the water. "Sit with me?"

She nodded shyly, unable to meet his gaze. They hadn't really been alone like this since - before, and she was suddenly more shy than she'd ever been in her life.

_What is it that he wants from me?_


	11. Devotion: I Love You

**Chapter 11: Devotion: I Love You**

Inuyasha sat down after her, not speaking, just allowing the peace of the small glade to sink into him, and as the tension of the last month slid away, he let out a deep, contented sigh. There was no place he'd rather be in this moment than sitting here with this woman.

Glancing at her out of the corner of his eye, he saw a slight smile on her face, as she sat there with her hands clasped over her knees, just staring at the sun-dappled water of the stream.

_How many times have I sat with her in places like this, doing the exact same thing, just enjoying her company, and the peace of it all? I never had that before her... _he smiled, casting another quick glance at her, she looked so beautiful sitting there.

Tiny, ethereal, and way too good for this world, she held his heart and soul in those dainty hands of hers... and the saddest thing he could think of was that she'd never known. And that was his fault.

It was time to fix it.

Turning his head to look fully at her, he nudged her with his knee, waiting until she looked up at him to speak. "Are you going to be okay with Kikyou traveling with us? I know - it's probably kind of awkward, I have to say it is for me, too, but... I think she'll be a big help, you know."

Kagome nodded, looking down at her hands again. "Yeah, I'm sure she will be. You probably should have invited her to join you before, you know - that way you could have kept your eye on her easier." She looked up at him seriously. "Better late than never, though, right?"

Inuyasha shook his head at her quizzically. "You weren't listening to what she said earlier, were you? This has nothing to do with _her_, Kagome, and everything to do with _you._ She freed me from my promises to her, the one to protect her, and the one to go to hell with her." He looked away. "The only promise left is vengeance - and I intend to get that for more than just_ her _sake."

His voice hardened for a moment. "That bastard is going to _pay_, and when it comes time, I think he's gonna fucking find that all of this shit is way more than he can afford."

Kagome closed her eyes for a minute at that. _Yeah... definitely more than he can afford - it helps to remember all the others he's hurt, because when I get him, I'm going to get him for everyone. I swear that on my father's grave._

Opening her eyes again, she nodded at him, before looking back out at the water.

Inuyasha watched her for a few minutes, wondering what she was thinking. Moving suddenly, he stripped off his fire rat, tossing it to the side and leaning back on his elbows.

_Its getting warm out here...._she still hadn't said anything, so he broke the silence. "What're you thinking, Kagome," he asked softly.

She'd been a little startled when he'd moved so quickly, and it made her breath come a little faster - she'd never admit, of course, that it was the fact that he'd taken off his jacket that made her slightly breathless. A light blush touched her cheeks and she felt terribly shy in his presence; suddenly she was afraid of his reasons for bringing her out here away from everyone.

_What's so bad that he had to drag me out here? _

She shook her head, a little irritated at herself. "Just wondering why you brought me out here, what could be so bad that you wanted me to be away from everyone - is it about... what happened to me? Because I already told Miroku and Sango what happened, and I don't want to talk about it anymore, Inuyasha."

"Give me a break, Kagome. I ain't that stupid - neither is anyone else. We all know there's stuff you ain't tellin us, but there ain't much we can do about it, now is there?" He looked at her sternly for a minute, noting how badly she paled when he said that.

_Aite... one day you'll be able to tell me, I promise that I'll get you to trust me again, no matter how hard I have to try or how long it takes. _

Reaching over to her, he slowly took her hand in his, rubbing his thumb gently over the back of it, awed at how soft and tiny it was. "I know that you don't trust me anymore, Kagome, and I know it's my fault, I don't blame you, but I won't pretend it doesn't hurt... because it does."

She tensed a little when he grabbed her hand, but it felt good when he touched her - a little _too_ good.

_Don't get used to it, you fool, you're not good enough for him anymore, even if Kikyou did free him, she did it too late, and now... you can never have him. Never. So don't like it too much._

"Well, if that wasn't it, then what is?" She ignored the part about trusting him - because in a way, it was the truth, just not in the way _he_ thought.

He sighed, smiling ruefully at her, he brought the back of her hand to his mouth and kissed it, never breaking her gaze, keeping it locked with his. He loved the way her eyes widened as she felt his lips on her skin, she looked so vulnerable in that moment that he felt his heart swell with love for her.

_If she can't read it in my eyes... _but apparently, she couldn't, because her expression was uncertain, doubting, so he sighed again and let go of her hand, gently placing it back in her lap.

He looked away from her, settling his gaze on the river, fully aware she was watching him. "Tell me, saiai," he could hear her slight gasp at the word 'beloved' coming from him, and being said to her, "when you promised to stay with me forever - did you mean it?" He turned to look at her again, watching her steadily.

Her face was a study in astonishment, and he almost chuckled.

Almost.

Kagome didn't know what to say, or how to say it, she was completely thrown into turmoil with his innocent seeming question. _Why...is he asking me that - now_? _What do I say? I'm no good for him now, but I can't leave him either, because I did promise, and I can't break it! What do I do?_

Breathlessly, she whispered, "Of course I meant it, Inuyasha - I'd never break my promise to you of my own free will. Do you even have to ask?"

He smiled sadly. "Yes. Maybe once I wouldn't have had to, but now? Yeah, I had to ask. But you know, there's something else, something I need to say." Sitting back up, he turned his body to face her, taking her face in his hands, he refused to let her look away from him. "Something I should have said to you a long, long time ago - I was just too much of a coward."

He laughed as her eyes widened to their fullest extent.

"Yeah, a coward. I'm admitting to it, because there's nothing else I can call it, aite. You see, I love you - more than you, or anyone else, will ever know. There really _aren't _any words, Kagome. At least, not that I've ever learned, anyway," he said wryly. "That's why I brought you out here." He pulled away from her after smoothing her face with his fingers. "If I recall correctly, you called it 'atmosphere'."

Kagome didn't speak, she _couldn't _speak, as soon as she heard the words, those words, her mind had shut down, and all she could do was stare at him, totally, completely shocked. Never had she ever expected to hear those words from him, and now that she _had, _the grief that filled her heart that it was _now,_ after she'd been dirtied, stole her breath.

Hot tears poured down her face, and she choked on a sob, too upset to notice his eyes cloud with pain as he reached for her.

He pulled her into his arms, ignoring her stiffening body, and held her, rocking her back and forth comfortingly. He knew her reaction wasn't because she didn't return his feelings. He _knew _she loved him, she'd told him once before, and he'd overheard her say it another time. He knew that whatever this was, it had to do with what had happened to her - and he hated Naraku more with every breath he took.

"Shhhh, aite, it's okay, I'm here, and I won't let anything hurt you ever again, I promise. Shhhh....." he kept rocking her, vowing to sit here with her and comfort her until she was ready to smile again, no matter how long it took.

Kagome finally pulled away from him enough to look into his face. "How can you even say that to me, Inuyasha?! After all of _this! _Was it love to keep running off and leaving me behind? Love when you worried about _her _so much that you couldn't even see_ me_? Haven't I been through enough? How can you torment me this way..." she broke off into sobs again, eyes closed so tight she didn't see his heartbroken expression at her words, she kept them closed as she tried to get away.

He pulled her back against him, tightening his hold when she would have broken away from him. "No, Kagome! I'm not letting you go - I just won't! Cry it all out, koi, but when all your tears are done, you _are_ going to listen to me. You may not like everything I'm going to say, you may get mad, but by all the _gods_ you're going to let me tell you... _everything_. Because this time, I want no misunderstandings between us again, nothing that anyone can ever use to try to pull us apart. You are gonna_ know _where I stand, Kagome, remember what I told you yesterday - _from this day forward._"

She collapsed back against him, still sobbing bitterly, but her will to fight him gone, flooded beneath _years_ of pent up pain. And cry she did, for what seemed like forever... until finally, she _couldn't _cry anymore.

There _were_ no more tears, just an emptiness, a hole where her heart had once been.

All the time she'd cried, he'd continued rocking her, murmuring soothing noises into her hair, and rubbing his hands up and down her back. He was surprised that she'd let him touch her at all, since she'd been shying away from people for weeks now... but she'd probably been so caught up in her grief that she'd simply forgotten to notice, as it were, and for that, at least, he was grateful.

He'd never noticed how much he actually touched her, until that privilege was taken away... and then he'd missed it with a desperation that had shocked him.

Kagome closed her eyes. Her head was aching, throat sore and eyes red and swollen. It didn't feel too good when you released years of pain and the poison that pain had drenched you in all in one breakdown. Then she stiffened, realizing suddenly just where she was sitting... frowning, she couldn't understand why the fear that had been overwhelming to her since she'd been, well... since, that, wasn't there anymore.

She searched her mind, her heart, and her soul, and found that she wasn't afraid of Inuyasha holding her. But that didn't mean she could allow it, and her heart froze as she tried to pull away from him. He deserved someone who had their purity intact, and that was no longer a description that fit her.

Inuyasha could practically _feel_ the tension in her small frame the moment she realized where she was, and fear be damned, he wasn't letting go, so when she tried to pull away, he only tightened his arms a little more, tucking her more firmly against him.

_Damn it woman... I need this, I need _you_**, **__and I'm not letting go!_ Shifting himself slightly to get as comfortable as he could, he sighed.

"Kagome? Are you ready to listen to me?"

"Please don't, Inuyasha. Please just let me get up and we can pretend this didn't happen, go back to camp, leave everything the way it's been." She grimaced, looking away from him, from the sight of _them _twined together like they could never be again.

_I can't stand this... please, Inuyasha, just let me go._

"No way, wench. I"m not letting go. Stop trying to get away, I told you, you're gonna _listen!_ I know I don't deserve anything from you, not after what I've put you through, but _Gods dammit _woman, still, I _can't_ hold it back, not this time." He shook his head.

"Whatever happened to you, don't you realize yet that what hurts you hurts me? Why can't you just _tell _me? Don't you trust me? Do you think I'd blame you for _my _mistake?! Fuck! Whatever that bastard did, Kagome, it was _my fault _for leaving you alone, and I hate myself for that!"

She stared at him blankly, not sure what to make of the look on his face, or the sound of, almost... desperation? in his voice. "Stop it, Inuyasha. Just stop." She struggled to get up, finally glaring at him as he refused to let go _again_. "Don't make me sit you. _Let me go._ I mean it."

Hearing the anger swelling in her voice, he finally, reluctantly let go, letting her stand and watching as she moved away from him. "Now, you can say what you feel you need to."

"Can't you even look at me, Kagome?"

She laughed bitterly, spinning to stare at him with narrowed eyes, before turning away again. "Why should I? All it does is hurt, looking at you, seeing the one thing I wanted more than _anything else in my life_ - and the one thing I can _never have _now!" She backed away when he jumped up and reached for her, waving her hands and shaking her head.

"No. Don't touch me, Inuyasha. You waited too long to decide that you actually wanted me - and I'm not even sure I believe that you _do._ I think it's just guilt talking. Seems to me," she said, anger roughening her voice, "that you equate guilt with love - you did it with Kikyou, and now, for some reason, you think that you have to feel even _more _guilty about me, so now you think it's me you love."

Inuyasha just stared at her, mouth hanging open for several seconds, so shocked by her words he couldn't even formulate any thoughts, let alone any to repudiate her words.

_Where the hell would she get something like that? The woman is totally baka!_

"For fucks sake, Kagome!" He spun around, staring out at the water for a few moments, before turning his head and staring at her. "You get the most fucked up shit in your head, do you know that? That little - whatever it is idea of yours, is so far _beyond _stupid it lost _baka _twenty miles back!"

"I'm not trying to be fun--" she broke off when he started yelling at her, totally taken aback.

_Why's he so damn angry?!_

"Fuck this! Listen to me, you baka wench, and listen good! I've had it with this 'tainted' shit you keep spouting, I don't get how you think you could _ever _be too dirty or fucking whatever, to chase me away from you, but it ain't gonna work." He faced her, his own anger overcoming his shock at the twisted crap coming from her.

"I don't give a _flying fuck _what you say, woman, this is the way it is. You love me, I know you do, and so does everyone else, whether I deserve it or not, and even if you want to try to hide from it, the damn fact of the matter is that _I fucking love you back_, and that makes you _mine!_" He moved forward, thrusting his face into hers, ignoring her little _eep_ of shock.

"Understand this, Kagome, because I won't say it again. _You-are-mine. _From this moment forward, you belong to me, and I'll give you all the time you need to get used to that, but sooner or later, we _will _finish this - you _are _my mate, woman, and nothing, I mean _nothing, _will change that. Nothing that bastard did to you, nothing anyone says, nothing anyone _does, _will change my mind, or that one simple fact. You belong to me. End of discussion."

He whirled away from her and stomped over to the stream, kneeling on the bank, he cupped his hands and gathered some water, slowly drinking it down.

_Baka wench... now my throat's sore from yelling at her._

Taking a deep breath, and wetting his face with his hands, he tried to calm himself, glancing over his shoulder at her - she hadn't spoken for several minutes now, and he was beginning to wonder how long it would be before she woke up and said... something.

Kagome really couldn't think of anything _to _say.

_His? He sure has some nerve! I swear...all this time I've just been the shard detector....and _now_ I'm his? Yeah, if only he'd decided this a few weeks ago, maybe I would have been safe from that bastard! _

_Maybe... oh hell, _she thought tiredly, _it's not really his fault. Even if he'd been there, it was so fast even Inuyasha couldn't have done anything. I just can't help feeling betrayed, though, even knowing he couldn't have saved me - he should have been there, he should have been _trying_! I need to work this all out... somehow....._

"Kagome?" Inuyasha watched the expressions chase themselves across her face, sighing, he moved to stand next to her. "Be angry if you want, Kagome, you have every right to be, because I _did_ fail you, and I can never change that." He looked over at her, catching her eyes. "But think about it this way, wench. Would you have me give up now, _stop_ protecting you, because I failed before? If I'm not even trying, then all I'll be doing is failing worse, do you understand?"

Kagome blinked. _I hadn't really thought about it that way, I guess, but still - gods, I'm tired, how do I untangle all this mess.... _she dropped her face in her hands wearily for a few moments before looking back up.

_I don't think I have the energy to argue with him anymore... _

"What do you want from me, Inuyasha? Are you asking me to reiterate my promise to stay with you? I already did that. I promised, and I'll keep that promise, but what your asking me - this mate thing? It's not possible - it's just not, the only thing I can be now is your friend, the _only _thing I can be to _anyone _is a friend--"

"Shut up, woman. I already told you, you're mine, and _nothing_ you say is gonna change my mind." He reached over and grabbed her, swinging her up onto his back. "I'm done with this conversation, Kagome. Get used to it, and don't even think about arguing, cause it won't get you anywhere. So just be quiet, and let's go back and join the others. We need to get a move on those shards."

With that, he took off at a dead run, knowing the speed they traveled at would keep her from trying to carry on with this conversation.

_I swear on all that's holy that I will find out just what you did to her, Naraku, and why she's convinced herself she's not good enough for me.... Gods - that's so fucking twisted around from the truth. I'm the one that's not good enough for her, in fact, I don't think anyone is - but it doesn't matter, because she's mine anyway. _

_And when I find out what you did, there won't be a place left on the face of this earth that you can hide from me, you bastard, that I promise. _

_Your life is mine, Naraku, and I will taste your blood. _

_Soon._


	12. Understanding: The Price of Knowledge

**Chapter 12: Understanding: The Price of Knowledge**

Inuyasha's face was grim as they skidded back into the place they'd camped the night before. The rest of the group already had it packed up and ready to go, and were merely waiting on their two companions.

Apparently, they thought things would be all roses when their friends returned, to judge by the smiling faces that were lifted towards them, but that quickly changed as they saw his anger, and the obvious upset in _her _eyes. Suddenly, everyone looked uncomfortable, except Kikyou, who looked sad, but unsurprised.

As soon as they halted, Kagome slid off his back and went over to her bag, and swinging it onto her shoulder, went to stand by Sango. "Sango, may I ride with you and Kirara?" Her voice was subdued.

Inuyasha spoke up at that, firmly, with irritation in his voice. "No. You travel with me, Kagome. I'm warning you. Don't think you can hide from me, I meant what I said back there, and from now on, no one else touches you without _my _permission. Got it?" She opened her mouth to argue, but he cut her off.

"We'll stand here all day, but we aren't moving until you climb on my back, understand, wench? And yelling 'sit' won't do you any good, either," he said, ignoring the shocked and fascinated stares of the others, "that'll just piss me off. Sooner or later you're gonna learn to listen to me, woman, so you may as well start now."

She glared at him, trying to figure out a way around it, but really couldn't come up with anything that would work, because he was right, sitting him _wouldn't _do anything but piss him off, and delay everybody by holding things up.

_Damn you, Inuyasha! _

"Fine!" Stomping back over to him, she grabbed onto his back and allowed him to swing her up, remaining stiffly upright against him. "But get it through your head... you don't own me!"

"Remember what I told you, woman, I meant it." He raised his head and looked at the others, meeting each person's eyes before moving to the next. "Listen up, all of you. Kagome belongs to me, no matter _what_ she says, so don't even think about getting in between us, because I can promise you, it won't be pretty if you try." He shot her a look over his shoulder when she started protesting that shut her up immediately.

"The only reason she's putting up a fight about it is because of some stupid bullshit about her not being 'pure' enough for me anymore - feh, as if I'd let _anything _get between me and what's mine - even the fucked up bullshit floating around in her head."

He was so busy with Kagome, he didn't notice the sharp look that Kikyou shot her before reassuming her normal stoic expression - but Sango _did, _because she'd been watching the Miko all morning... and had no intentions of stopping anytime soon.

_Maybe she's on the up and up, and maybe she's not, but I'm not letting her out of my sight when she's around Kagome. I'm glad her presence seems to be helping so far, but I'm not taking any chances, either. And what was _that _look all about, anyway? _

Her eyes narrowed on the older priestess, before swinging to rest on Kagome.

_Hmmmm....._

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

Miroku had wondered how traveling with the undead priestess would affect their mobility, but he should have known not to worry - it seemed she could travel quite quickly using her soul collectors. He nodded to himself. This was definitely going to be interesting.

His mind wandered back to that look on her face as they'd taken off, he was pretty sure she had figured out what had happened to Kagome, and knew he should pull her aside and explain his and Kaede's decisions regarding the situation. Settling himself more comfortably on Kirara's back, he looked ahead towards the hanyou - and the young woman on _his_ back.

He sighed. _This could get really complicated. _

Inuyasha kept up a good pace, for two reasons. He wanted to get a fair distance of travel in for the day, and it kept the wench on his back quiet. He was angry and hurt enough as it was.

He'd often dreamed of the day he'd finally be free to tell Kagome how he felt, and now, because of Naraku, that day had been ruined. There was also guilt, however... because _he _had been the one to leave her vulnerable to the bastard, so some of the blame lay on him, as well. And having her pressed up against his back, angry and stiff, was not helping matters any.

Shaking his head and breathing deeply, he tried to clear his mind.

_Nothing I can do about her sulking right now, so..._

Kagome felt him sigh, and stiffened even more, if that was possible.

_Damn him anyways.. why can't I get it through his damn head that he can't just claim me as his? What am I, some kind of dogbone? Hmph! Funny timing, I think. And why should I believe him anyways? _

Bitterness overwhelmed her, anger and hurt swirling around inside, until all she could think of was getting away from everyone and hiding.

Inuyasha caught the scent of despair coming from her, and tightened his grip on her thighs. _Oh no you don't, Kagome... _and then felt the jolt when she straightened up, tension skyrocketing immediately.

"_Gods, no_, I don't want to deal with him, get me away, take me somewhere high up. I don't think I can handle him touching me, _please_ Inuyasha?"

_What the...?_

Her panic unsettled him, lifting his head, he sniffed, cursing up a blue streak when he caught the scent of wolf. Leaping off the road and hitting the tree line, he deposited her well above the height the wolf could reach, then dropped back to the ground and drew Tessaiga with a flourish, bracing for the arrival of his now _former_ rival.

His actions had surprised his companions - but only for a moment, as Sango and Miroku caught sight of Koga's trademark whirlwind. Kirara turned and dropped down at the side of the road, letting her passengers off to stand by the hanyou's side, they all prepared for the encounter, except for Kikyou, who had her soul collectors drop her next to Kagome on the limb of the tree.

"Kagome?" Kikyou watched her steadily, noting her high color and shaking limbs. "Why do you fear this particular youkai? Has he harmed you before?" Kagome whipped her head around to stare at her, and Kikyou realized that she hadn't even realized she was there.

_It's too much... Naraku, you bastard, how did you have the nerve to touch her? _

Now she understood fully why the girl felt so tainted, with the level of purity in her soul, just the mere touch of that evil had probably hurt like all the hells, making the her feel violated, let alone the _rest_ of what had happened.

_Gods... I knew something vile had been done to her, but _this_ - I don't know if we will ever__recover her spirit from an injury this grievous._

"You mean Koga? No, he hasn't really hurt me, but I don't want him to touch me, everytime he comes around he's trying to 'claim' me," her eyes narrowed thoughtfully for a moment, before she glared down at the hanyou below them, "kind of like what Inuyasha's trying to do, now that I think about it." She looked back at Kikyou. "Is that some kind of youkai bullshit or something?"

Kikyou's brow lifted in surprise, she'd never heard Kagome speak like that, and despite limited familiarity with the girl, knew that she didn't say things like that very often, but her ire seemed to be detracting from her panic, so....

"Well, yes, in a way. Youkai _are _fairly elemental, Kagome, if it isn't claimed by one youkai, it's free for the taking by any youkai that _does _want it." She shrugged. "Simplistic thinking."

Kagome folded her hands under her arms, and harrumphed. "Bastards. I swear, I'm gonna go back through the well and seal the damn thing, and then let any of them try to claim me again..." her voice trailed off into a pained whisper Kikyou was sure she wasn't supposed to have heard, but did, "or force the issue either."

The way Inuyasha's ears stood straight up at that, Kikyou was fairly sure he'd heard at least part of that as well, and as the whirlwind dropped Koga into the road in front of them, she could feel Inuyasha's youki _raging_ at the thought of anyone trying to take what he considered his, or the idea that someone would hurt Kagome that way, the idea of _force, _in the way she'd said it, just about sending him off the deep end.

_This could get ugly really fast...._

"Oi, dog-turd, where'd ya stash my woman?" he growled, clearly irritated at the sight of Tessaiga pointing at him. "And put that shit away, baka. You ain't got no right to be threatening me, I'm simply here to take what's mine. It's time for her to take her place as Alpha female of my pack and my mate, so hand her over and get outta my way, fuckface."

Before anyone could even react to Koga's words, Kagome let out a piercing scream as Kikyou's head jerked up and whipped around to stare out towards the east.

_Naraku!_

Kikyou hissed and turned back to face the younger girl, reaching over to grab her arm to steady her as she turned an ashen face to her, looking for all the world as if _she _were the one who were dead.

"Inuyasha!"

"Fuck! I know, Kikyou, I know!" He spun, searching for the source of the scent he'd locked on to, before swinging back to the wolf, who was snarling in rage at the scent of his most bitter enemy. "We'll finish this later, fuckin' wolf, just stay the hell outta my way!"

Sango and Miroku had turned and braced for battle, facing the now advancing wave of saimyousho and miasma. Naraku would be somewhere within the middle of that mess, and they all knew it. Koga was cursing, hatred bleeding through his voice, and Inuyasha landed in front of the group, determined that the dark hanyou wouldn't get any closer to Kagome.

Kikyou turned towards Kagome, trying desperately to keep her steadied as she slid to her knees, landing awkwardly and undoubtedly painfully on the hard limb. Her eyes were flashing rapidly back and forth between a horrifying fear, and a heartbroken rage, as if the girl couldn't decide _what_ to feel.

She was whimpering, and Kikyou had never felt more for a person than she did in that moment - she began to understand what it was about this young woman that made all her companions go to such lengths to protect her, and what it was that bound them to her with so much loyalty.

"Ahhh, Inuyasha, and Koga as well - both my rivals in one place. Convenient." Naraku stepped forward from his miasma and hell bugs, his long, dark hair waving in the breeze and a mocking smile on his face. He looked up for a moment, dark eyes locking on the two women in the tree.

Ignoring Inuyasha's feral growl, his smile grew even wider. "And what have we here, hmm? My past, and my present, both trying to hide from me - as if that will ever work."

"What the fuck do you mean, your past and your present? Nothing in that tree belongs to you, you fucking bastard!"

Kagome was still sitting in a state of near shock, Kikyou was afraid to let her go for fear she'd literally fall out of the tree. Beckoning her soul collectors to her, she set a few of them to keeping Kagome stable and safe, and then had the rest deposit her gently on the ground near Inuyasha. "Why are you here, Naraku? Have you decided that today is a good day to die?"

His brow rose mockingly. "Kikyou. Did you really think to hide her from me? How foolish you've become, woman." He chuckled as Inuyasha's growl rose higher. "Still worried about her, Inuyasha? You've no need to concern yourself - Onigumo may have desired Kikyou, but I, as Naraku, do not. _She_ is safe from me."

Kikyou's breath hissed between her teeth as Inuyasha stared at him suspiciously, Koga and Sango staring first at one, then the other, trying to figure out what was going on.

Miroku, however, was fairly sure he knew where this was going, and couldn't come up with a way to stop it. Not even using the wind tunnel would work, Naraku was surrounded by far too many saimyousho, he'd collapse from the poison long before he could suck the bastard up.

_Damn! There's nothing I can do!_

Inuyasha was still staring at Naraku, not sure he liked the emphasis on the 'she' he'd spoken of a moment ago. "What are you after, bastard? I doubt you came for a fight, since you're a chicken-shit who doesn't take on his own battles, and you say you didn't come here for Kikyou, so what the fuck _are_ you up to?"

Naraku's eyes narrowed angrily for a moment at the insult, before a smile once again crossed his face... a truly wicked smile. "Why, I came to take back my mate, Inuyasha." As all sound in the clearing fell away, he looked up into the tree where Kagome was crouched and lifted his hand towards her. "Come, beloved - you cannot hide from your mate. I know exactly where you are."

Silence.

Kagome's eyes were frozen, dead. Nothing lived inside her, in that moment, she may as well have been a clay body waiting for a soul, like Kikyou had been on that day so long ago, the day Inuyasha had brought her back by saying her name...

Silence.

Sango couldn't breathe, everything inside her had stopped when she heard those words, and she couldn't bring herself to even contemplate what the dark hanyou was saying, the words just swirled meaninglessly inside her mind, over and over...

Silence.

Inuyasha stood, head bowed, eyes hidden, as still as the grave. As Koga started yelling imprecations at Naraku, he flicked his sword out at the wolf in a move so quick it was virtually unseen, knocking him halfway across the field on the other side of the road without even raising his head, before finally speaking in a deep voice that was eerily, dangerously calm.

"What the fuck are you talking about, Naraku? Kagome isn't marked as any demon's mate - _yet, _and when she _is_, it will be by _me_, not _anyone _else, and especially not by something as _filthy_ as you!"

"Why, beloved, I'm hurt! You didn't speak of our time together to your friends at all?" He chuckled obscenely. "The day I took Kagome, Inuyasha, the day you were so _conveniently _absent, might I add, was the day I possessed her, and I took her virginity as surely as I took her purity."

He let out a full-throated laugh at the primal scream of pure_ rage _that echoed through the area from Inuyasha. "Why do you care, anyway, _dog_ - you should be grateful I didn't tou--"

"_SHUT UP_. You _dare_!!?? _Never_ speak Kagome's name _again!" _Inuyasha flicked his wrist, letting out a blast of power from Tessaiga, before finally raising his head... and everyone in the clearing gasped and backed away from him. His youkai crests flared high on his cheeks, writhing and jagged, and his eyes were haloed in red, red which was bleeding into the centers as his youkai blood pulsed - eyes that were filled with madness.

"Kikyou, take Kagome and get away from here. Sango, Miroku, all of you, leave, NOW, and do _not_ return no matter what."

Kikyou turned towards him, reaching out a hand. "Inuya--"

He turned his head to stare at her and she stepped back in shock. He had the look of a man who is already damned, and so sees no reason to hold back, and_ every _reason to destroy _everything _in his path. It was a look that promised death... a look of_ hate_.

"Go. I'm entrusting her to you." He turned back to face the dark hanyou, completely dismissing her and everyone else. "You die today, Naraku, and for what you've done, I'll see to it that you're sent to the deepest pit in hell, and _sealed there for eternity._"

Kikyou shook herself out of her shock in time to see Sango pulling a completely catatonic Kagome from the tree and into her arms, before taking off towards the west as fast as Kirara would go. Glancing at the monk, and then once more at Inuyasha, they hurried off, trying to get as far as possible before hell came to earth.

They barely made it.

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

Inuyasha's mind was blank, filled with white-hot fire, the only things existing for him were hatred and the need for _vengeance._

With one single act, Naraku had wiped away any trace of humanity in Inuyasha's heart, and he didn't care who he took down, or how it happened, as long as Naraku was destroyed. Death wasn't enough for him - once he was dead, Inuyasha had every intention of following him into hell to _continue _torturing him forever.

And even _that _wasn't enough, it could never _be _enough... because the knowledge of what he had done to Kagome was something that would _never _be erased. Inuyasha had wanted to know what had happened to her, but the price of _this _knowledge was suffering, and he _would_ suffer... eternally.

He had failed her, and this is what it had brought.

Naraku studied Inuyasha, waiting for him to make a move.

_Fool... he still hasn't realized that this body is merely another golem. I'm getting better at making them, if they can no longer tell the difference. But this, this reaction of his, is all I could have hoped for. Soon, his youkai blood will eat his mind, and he will destroy himself in his agony... in fact, let me help him down that path a little faster...._

"Well, pup? Why are you angry at _me? _If Kagome was _so_ _precious _to you, you shouldn't have left her alone." He smirked. "She was so _deliciously_ defenseless, you know. Would you like to know where I took her?" He ignored the hiss from Inuyasha to continue on in a gloating voice. "It was a most... interesting place, Urasue's home, don't you think, Inuyasha?"

He growled, so filled with pain and rage that he couldn't even speak anymore, before leaping forward and swinging Tessaiga in a wide arc, red eyes reflecting the light that burst forth from the spears of adamant as they hit the sunlight on their way towards Naraku.

_I want you dead, bastard, dead, but I want you to suffer, more than anyone has ever suffered, I want to wipe you out of existence, deny you breath, deny you _everything_, Gods above I want to see you _screaming_as you die a hundred thousand deaths, each more horrible than the last, you FUCKING BASTARD!!!_

His mind finally snapped, completely unable to function anymore under the strain of so much agony flooding up from his soul, the screaming in his mind so loud it totally blanked all his senses, and he fell to his knees as the golem exploded, feral snarls ripping through the devastated area as it sunk in that, once again, Naraku had escaped.

It was a long time before he was able to move. He stayed there, his mind, his heart, his soul, just empty, and he felt broken, numb. For the first time in his life, he felt broken.

_Nothing _had ever hurt this much, not Kikyou's supposed betrayal, not being shot with that damn arrow, not even finding out that she'd died because of Naraku. Nothing _could _ever hurt this badly, because this was _Kagome_, and something as beautiful and pure as she was should never have been exposed to the _knowledge _of his evil, let alone been _touched _by it.

_My sweet Kagome - I left you alone, I betrayed my promise to you, and that you were hurt so badly because of it... Gods, you really must hate me..._

Wearily, he struggled to his feet, finally stumbling towards the side of the road that wasn't ripped to shreds and sitting down against a large tree. He stared at the field across the road that he'd just destroyed, absently thinking that the large chunks of adamant sparkling and glittering in the sun were beautiful... _its amazing, how much beauty can come from such devastation... _and a light clicked on in his tired mind.

_That's why she kept saying she was tainted - but I've got to tell her, make her see that no matter what, she will always be beautiful and pure. I feel so ashamed to face you, saiai, but I have to, because I made a vow... _his eyes widened as he thought of his promise to Kaede.

_She _knew_! That's why she put such emphasis on making me swear to stay with her no matter what we found out! Damn her! She should have told me_... his eyes filled with tears. _Dammit - she should have told me!_

Taking a deep breath, he fought back the tears, his spinning thoughts, his rage, everything, and concentrated on just breathing in and out, determined to calm himself, for Kagome's sake.

_I have to be strong, for her - and I can't leave her, because that would be the worst betrayal, even worse than the last one, and it would leave her unprotected, again. No. I can't afford to chase that fucking bastard down like I want to do, I have to stay by her side and protect her. I need to find where they went. _

_I swore I wouldn't leave her again, and I won't break that promise, not this time. _

He stood, after sniffing the air for a moment, and started off after the traces of Kagome's scent, when a sudden thought stopped him cold._ I forgot about Koga! _

Turning back, he ran to the place he'd tossed the wolf just before hitting Naraku's golem, but there was no trace of him. Crouching, he looked at the ground closely, and was actually relieved when he found no signs of blood, nothing to indicate the stupid wolf had been hurt.

Standing once again, he sniffed the air - and growled angrily when he realized that Koga had followed after Kagome and the others.

_Dammit! That fucking flea bitten smelly wolf is going to send her off the deep end if he tries to touch her! I've got to get to her before he does!_

Taking his bearings, he looked around one more time, the rage still bubbling in his soul as he vowed once again to destroy Naraku for what he'd done. Then, closing his eyes for a moment before opening them again, he put it away and leaped into the air, determined to find her and keep her safe from _everything_, wolves, dead priestesses, Naraku, well-meaning friends....

Even himself if he had to. Nothing would ever hurt her again.


	13. Healing: Beginning Again

**Chapter 13: Healing: Beginning Again**

Sango held Kagome close, tears running down her face as she rocked the younger girl back and forth.

_Gods, my poor Kagome, how could something like this happen to you? It's not fair! _

She ran her fingers through her hair soothingly – tenderly – worried because Kagome seemed unable to respond to anything. Her eyes were open, but blank, and she didn't move at all. _What's wrong with her_? Looking up, she spotted a likely stopping place just ahead, and nudged Kirara down.

As soon as they landed, she dismounted, still holding Kagome, and waited for Kirara to lie down so she could ready her bedding. She hadn't gotten much done when Kikyou arrived, followed closely by Miroku.

As they entered the small glade, Sango looked up and caught their eyes, tears still pouring from hers. She opened her mouth to speak, but then helplessly closed it, completely unable to articulate anything she was feeling.

Miroku hurried to her side, determined to help shake her out of her pain. _This_ _has to be the worst day we've ever had. Gods, Inuyasha, please, don't do anything stupid_....

"Sango? Love, are you going to be okay?" He reached for her, holding her and letting her cry on him... she needed to get it out.

While he was busy with Sango, Kikyou walked silently over to Kirara, crouching as she reached her side to check Kagome. She stopped mid-reach, however, as Kirara growled warningly.

_Well, she really does inspire loyalty, doesn't she? Even in this neko youkai... she must be an amazing person to have as a friend_, Kikyou thought, not for the first time, enviously eying the young woman. Kikyou smiled at the protective cat.

"I won't hurt her, you know. I'm just going to see if I can help wake her up, make sure she's okay." She shook her head with amusement at the look the firecat shot her. "Besides, do you think I'd really want a pissed off Inuyasha after me with that damn sword of his because I'd done something to his mate?"

Kirara stared at her steadily for a few minutes, before closing her eyes and lowering her head to rest on Kagome's lap.

_Make my person better, Miko._

Miroku and Sango had quieted when they saw the little stand-off between Kirara and Kikyou, watching carefully to see what Kirara would decide.

Kikyou wouldn't be able to fool the neko youkai about her intentions, so if she had any negative ones, they knew that she wouldn't be allowed to touch Kagome.

When Kirara closed her eyes and calmly allowed Kikyou near, they relaxed, although Sango only relaxed a little.

"Well, Miroku, I don't think we're going anywhere else today, so we may as well set this up as camp for the night, why don't you go get firewood, and I'll get busy on digging the pit and setting up the bedding." She looked at him, and he understood her silent words: _I have no intention of leaving Kikyou alone with Kagome, not even with Kirara there. I want one of us here at all times...._

Kikyou ignored the two, her entire focus resting on Kagome. Sitting down in front of the girl, she did a quick physical check, even though there had been no fighting that she'd been involved in, there were some bruises and scrapes on her knees from the hard tree limb she'd been on. They weren't serious, and finally Kikyou sat back and considered the girls' catatonic state.

_She's gone away inside her mind... and I bet I know why. It isn't because of what Naraku did... no, she's had over a month now to get used to carrying that knowledge. It's fear – she's ashamed to face everyone now that we know for sure what happened, especially Inuyasha, so she's hiding_.

Standing up, she nodded thoughtfully, before walking up to Sango and bowing slightly.

Smiling slightly at the startled taijiya, she spoke firmly, but with a slight deference. _She's very protective of Kagome, almost as much as Inuyasha, so I have to convince her I mean no harm._ "After we all eat, I am going to attempt to reach Kagome. To do so will require a prolonged trance state, so that's why I'm going to wait until we have eaten. I'll need all the energy I can get."

Sango looked at her silently for a moment, measuring her, before nodding slightly. "What's wrong with her?"

"Shock, mostly. What's happened is that she's gone away inside her mind, because she's afraid to face everyone knowing that we all know what was done to her." Kikyou shrugged. "It's not an uncommon reaction among women that have been hurt in that way, but Kagome's reaction is a bit extreme. I think it's mostly because of Inuyasha, actually, she's... ashamed now that he knows, and cannot bear to face him. But this state can't be allowed to continue, because the longer it goes on, the harder it will be to call her back."

"I'm going to be blunt, Kikyou. I don't know if you can be trusted, there's too much of a past between you and Kagome and Inuyasha for me to be comfortable with you at this point." She held her gaze unflinchingly. "Kagome's like a sister to me, I love her as much as any blood family I ever had. I will not allow you to hurt her, and as long as you understand that – and that I will be watching you – then we can have a truce."

Kikyou nodded. "I understand your point, Taijiya."

"Good. Then you may as well rest while I prepare dinner." Turning away, she smiled as Miroku walked back towards the fire pit, carrying a good sized load of wood.

When he drew near, he raised a brow at her. "Did you make your peace with Kikyou?"

Sango shrugged half-heartedly. "Not necessarily peace, but a truce, yes. It will take some time before I'm comfortable with her around Kagome, but for her sake, I'm willing to try." As long as she doesn't hurt her, was the undertone, punctuated by a glare thrown in the older woman's direction.

Miroku sighed. "Good. I only hope that Inuyasha hurries back." Looking towards the area they'd left him and Naraku facing off, he shook his head. "Truthfully, I hope he comes back at all. I fear what his rage and guilt will do to him."

"I can't find it in my heart right now to care about that, Miroku." Sango admitted, bending over to pick up a rock before throwing it into the woods violently. "Damn him! I know it's not all his fault, but I don't know if I can forgive him! He left her, and look what was done to her!" Her voice dropped to a choked whisper as she glanced over her shoulder at Kagome.

"She didn't deserve this, and now... I'll say this, Miroku: if he doesn't return – if he fails her again – I will never forgive him. It's hard enough now, but..." she trailed off, not finding it necessary to finish the thought out loud. Anyone with any brains knew what was on her mind.

Kikyou said nothing, she just listened.

_So much hurt, and all because of a sick bastard's mind games... _

_And Inuyasha's guilt for something that was never his fault._

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

Miroku watched Kikyou thoughtfully for a time.

He was impressed, actually; he knew that she knew he was watching her, and she didn't react at all. She had great poise, hardly surprising, since she had been a Miko her entire life. What _was_ surprising was that the things that had happened to her since she'd been brought back had not tainted her at all, apparently. She had been filled with bitterness and hatred when she'd first been revived, but it was obvious that things had changed.

"Well, monk? Do you have something to ask me, or have you reasoned out all the answers already?" Kikyou finally looked up and caught his gaze.

"No, miko-sama, I have not the answers to an enigma such as you." His gaze remained steady on her. "Tell me, what has changed within you since you were first returned to this life? Back then, you had great rage inside you, and now, you do not. I am curious at the change."

Kikyou smiled enigmatically. "I remembered who I was, monk." She gestured towards the still form of Kagome. "She reminded me."

Miroku nodded, finally looking away. "I understand."

Suddenly, Kikyou's head snapped up, looking off into the distance. There was a rather large whirlwind coming straight for them, and she could feel jewel shards manifesting from within.

_That youkai from earlier: the one trying to claim Kagome. The one she didn't want to touch her...._

By that time, the others had also caught sight of Koga's whirlwind and jumped to their feet, moving quickly to gather weapons before placing themselves between Kagome and the line of trees that separated them from the incoming demon.

Kikyou moved as well, swiftly placing herself in front of them, bow in hand and arrow drawn before the others could even blink.

That was the sight that met Koga's eyes as he skidded to a halt in front of them.

"What the fuck?! You! Inukorro's dead bitch! What do you think you're doing?" He scowled at her, clearly angered at once again facing weapons. "I'm here to take my woman; since dog-shit obviously can't protect her. I can't believe that fucker let Naraku get his filthy hands on her!"

"Yeah, well, I agree with you there, wolf-shit, but you're not getting _your_ hands on her, either. None of you damn males are capable of taking care of her, so now it's my turn." Sango was tired of this crap, and plainly not taking any more of it. "I suggest you back the fuck off, Koga, and leave, because if you try to lay a hand on her, your tribe will be looking for a new leader."

"Listen, bit---" Koga was cut off before he could finish by the arrival of a very dangerously enraged hanyou – one whose aura was giving off every sign of belonging to a full youkai.

He was still carrying the marks of his youkai self, except his eyes. While his crests were in full evidence, his eyes – normally amber in color – were now circled with red, and as his elevated youkai aura hit them, Kagome's eyes widened, and she let out a gasp before bolting upright and staring blankly ahead of her, keening in the back of her throat.

Inuyasha's head jerked around towards the girl as the first sound left her, before leaping quickly towards her, wrapping her in his arms and jumping into the nearest tree. Everyone in the camp could hear the soothing growl he was giving off, and heads swivelled as they all traded looks amongst themselves.

Even Kikyou seemed surprised, lowering her bow and looking around her as much as the rest were.

Koga was the first to recover, heading for the tree Inuyasha had disappeared into, stopping at the base and yelling up into it. "Oi! Fuckface! Get down here with my mate, you damn bastard, it's my job to hold and protect her, not yours anymore!"

Miroku winced as the soothing growl coming from the tree changed in pitch and timbre, becoming deadly, filled with threat, and he stepped forward, hoping to draw the wolf prince away. "Koga, I really don't think this is a good idea. Kagome isn't your mate, and you know it, so please - stop the posturing and _let it go _before you make things that much worse!"

Inuyasha jumped back down from the tree, still carrying a once more prone Kagome before Koga could say a word. Walking over to her bedding, he gently laid her down on it and covered her before standing and turning towards the wolf.

His eyes blazed as he stared him down, and none of those present had ever seen him look more dangerous than he did in that moment. He drew Tessaiga as he spoke, "It's time to finish this, Koga. Right here, right now. You know I've had a claim on her since before you guys met, and you've tried to take her from me for the last time." Inuyasha grinned evilly, his fangs glinting in the afternoon light. "Kagome's not able to save you now, so let's go find ourselves a nice little place to fight this out."

Koga growled at him. "Why the fuck would I want to do that, bastard? You've got your bitch right there-" he pointed at Kikyou, "-so why the hell do you keep trying to interfere with me and Kagome?"

Kikyou stepped forward, interrupting Inuyasha before he could respond. "Listen, youkai, and listen well. I am _no one's_ bitch, so get that thought right out of your head." She rolled her eyes at Inuyasha's growl. "As for Kagome, let me tell you this, wolf: when you appeared earlier, she didn't want to see you, why do you think she was in that tree in the first place? Kagome belongs to Inuyasha. Deal with it, because she doesn't want you." She turned her back on him with disdain and began to walk away.

"Fuck you, woman! How the hell would_ you _know what Kagome wants?"

Kikyou turned to look back at him. "Because she's _my_ reincarnation, youkai. I know well what she's thinking, and it isn't about you. It never was. You don't stand a chance with her, you know, you're only making a fool out of yourself by hanging around."

She walked back over to join Miroku and Sango, both of whom were snickering a bit at the dumbfounded look on the wolf prince's face.

Pointing Tessaiga at Koga again, Inuyasha finally spoke, everyone in the camp freezing at the anger in his voice. "Never again, Koga. You had better never come near her again, because I will destroy you, your friends, and the rest of your damn tribe if you do. No one else will ever touch her. No one." He stared at Koga, who appeared to be almost mesmerized.

"Decide now, wolf-shit: either leave and give up this stupid idea of yours, or fight. Those are your only two choices." His aura was elevating again, and Kagome was whimpering behind them, causing Inuyasha to growl low in response.

Koga watched all this with disbelief. _She's responding to his claim on her, even unconscious_! His shoulders slumped as he finally made the connections that everyone else had made months ago. Kagome really did belong to that stupid mutt. Even her sub-conscious mind responded to the hanyou. She truly was his mate, even if they hadn't consummated it yet.

Squaring his shoulders, Koga nodded in her direction. "Even in her sleep, she recognizes your claim on her soul. The priestess is right, I have no chance. I will leave and not return." He looked at Kagome once more, then back to Inuyasha. "Take care of her, dog-shit, or _else." _He turned, whirlwind forming around him, and disappeared into the tree line.

Inuyasha sheathed Tessaiga before turning and rushing back to Kagome's side. Picking her up, he sat down against the nearest tree and began his soothing growl again, completely ignoring the rest of the group.

Knowing that Inuyasha wasn't going to be paying them any attention for a while, the three went and sat down on the far edge of the campsite, trying to give the still very irate hanyou some privacy.

Miroku reached for Sango's hand, holding it tightly and rubbing circles across her palm with his thumb, trying to soothe her and keep her calm. The purple-clad monk then turned his head to Kikyou and spoke. "Did you understand any of that? Why did Kagome respond to his elevated aura like that?"

Kikyou smiled slightly. "She responded to his presence because his youki was calling to her, and her own soul recognizes his claim on her – recognizes him as her mate." She nodded towards the couple. "I probably won't have to go into trance to reach her. She should respond to him and wake soon."

Sango frowned. "Wait a minute. I know Inuyasha's been spouting all that 'mate' crap since earlier, but Kagome denied him, so what makes you say she's accepting it now?"

Kikyou raised a brow at the taijiya. "Does that," she nodded her head at them again, "look like she's rejected him?" She sighed, staring into the distance. "I know what you are asking, Sango. Yes, Kagome tried to deny his claim on her when she was awake, because of what Naraku had done to her. She feels - unworthy of him because of it, even though she's wrong in that belief. But underneath all that was done to her, her soul has accepted Inuyasha's claim. She really_ is _his mate, and there is only one more aspect of the bond that has yet to be finished. It isn't even the most _important_ one - she's _already _tied to him for eternity."

Miroku nodded as Sango just looked blank. "So what you're saying is that they already have a completed mate bond, and it's just a matter of time until it's consummated." He looked thoughtful. "Do you think when she awakens she'll still try to fight it?"

Kikyou considered the question for a few minutes before answering. "Yes, unfortunately, I do. What Kagome is feeling, the whole 'tainted' thing she keeps talking about, is actually very common in women who have suffered this kind of attack, and it's a symptom only time and a great deal of support can overcome. She will still not feel worthy of him, but Inuyasha isn't going to give up, and that's what she needs." Shaking her head, she let out a humorless laugh.

"Naraku made a drastic mistake when he took those two on. He couldn't have realized the strength of the bond that has existed between them for so long. Even Inuyasha didn't realize fully. I'm pretty sure I know what he's trying to do, but it won't work. I'm looking forward to seeing that bastard get his comeuppance when Inuyasha finally destroys him."

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

Inuyasha sat with Kagome in his lap for what felt like hours, and yet, conversely, couldn't be long enough for him. He wouldn't mind holding her forever, but he wanted her aware and happy as he did, and that certainly wasn't the case right now.

He kept up the soothing growl he'd been using on her, it seemed to be calming her, and it had broken her out of that weird state she'd been in when he'd first arrived, taking her from that and helping her into a normal sleep. He looked down at her sweet face, calm now, but still shadowed, and wanted to cry for the pain he now knew she'd been hiding for so long.

_How could I have been so foolish? I should have figured this out ages ago, but I guess the truth of the matter is that I was afraid to think about it,_ he thought sadly.

As the camp grew quiet, and the girl in his arms fell into a deep, healing sleep, Inuyasha stood and walked back over to the where his friends were sitting, carefully arranging Kagome, he sat as well, making sure she was in a comfortable position.

Miroku smiled at him. "It is good to see her sleeping so peacefully, Inuyasha. I don't think she's done that since... well, anyway, it's a good thing."

"Yeah. I think from now on this is where she sleeps. Even if she tries to argue, it ain't gonna fly, the wench belongs to me, and I'll do whatever I think I need to do to make sure she's safe. Even from herself." He glanced over at Kikyou, who was watching him with a bland expression. He growled lightly; warningly. "What?"

"You seem too..." she shook her head questioningly, "I don't know... calm, I guess, after what's happened today. For finding out what Naraku did to her. I find it surprising, is all."

His growl escalated and his eyes flashed red for a moment before he visibly looked for control, closing his eyes and nuzzling his face into Kagome's hair, breathing her scent in deeply.

It took him a few minutes before he was stable enough to answer. "Calm? Fuck, no, I'm not calm, Kikyou. I want to rend and tear, destroy, kill, maim. I want to fuckin' call fire from hell and obliterate anything and everything that could or would ever harm her..." he looked at her, and they could all see the burning rage he was trying to cover in his eyes.

"But she needs me to be calm, and even if it kills me, that's what I'm gonna give her. I owe her everything, including my life if she asks me for it, and it doesn't matter how much what she needs hurts me or my pride. When it comes to her, nothing is too much... and I_ have _no pride."

Sango smiled sardonically. "Good. I hope you mean that, Inuyasha, because if you fail her just one more time, I'll never let you or anyone else near her again."

Inuyasha glared at her for a moment, as Miroku put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Don't try it, Sango. I mean that. You're a friend, and I know you see Kagome as a sister, but she is _my mate_, my life, and it won't matter who it is, if anyone tries to take her from me, I _will _destroy them. Please don't push me. Not with this. Not about _her_."

He kept his gaze locked with hers, refusing to give, and she finally nodded and looked away.

_I'm keeping my eye on you, though, Inuyasha. Don't think this is over._

Miroku stood, reaching his hand down to Sango, and smilingly pulled her up. "Shall I help you make dinner, my dear?" He gave her a roguish grin, twitching his palm, and he was gratified to see the color come up in her face and a belligerent sparkle hit her eyes.

"Don't even think about it, you hentai, or I won't feed you any dinner at all." She chuckled quietly as he grimaced, and they moved away, verbally sparring all the way.

Inuyasha put his head back down into Kagome's neck, closing his eyes wearily. This had been, without doubt, the single longest day of his life. So much emotion had battered him - fear anger, pain, rage... love. All of it so intense, that he was singularly grateful for this small little bit of quiet time with her in his arms.

Looking up again with a deep sigh, he caught Kikyou's eyes on them, and he shifted a little uncomfortably. In all the horror of this long day, he'd not paid too much attention to who was around when he'd held Kagome, but now... well, needless to say, he felt just a little awkward now, with his former love's gaze pinned on him and his new love.

"What?"

"I am glad to see you finally admitting your feelings, Inuyasha. You hid from them for far too long."

The hanyou shook his head slowly. "No. _I_ didn't hide from them, I hid them from everyone _else_. I knew a long time ago..." he broke off for a moment, looking away before sighing again and facing her. "I knew I was in love with her before you were brought back, Kikyou. I didn't think she felt the same at that point, and so I denied it, and then after you were brought back... well..." he broke off guiltily, "I felt bad and I knew I was hurting her with my vow to protect you, so I tried to send her away and not see her again." He chuckled slightly at her raised brow. "I know; it didn't work, because I just couldn't let her go. I really did try."

"That was foolish, Inuyasha." Kikyou shook her head and laughed lightly. "You cannot get rid of a part of your soul - it will only kill you in the end. If you_ had _succeeded in sending her away, you would have eventually wasted away, you know."

He flicked a golden glance at her, before once more fixing it on the woman in his arms. "Yeah. I know..." he whispered.

"Don't be afraid to show how you feel about her, Inuyasha, even in front of me. I assure you, I am not hurt by it, and she will need all the evidence of your love for a long time to come. She has much painful healing to face, and she won't make it without you, even if she tries to push you away, and she will try."

She reached a hand out to his shoulder at the look of intense pain that crossed his face.

"It is because she feels soiled, not good enough for you anymore, that she will try to push you away, so you must be strong, and just know that she does love you, and isn't rejecting you. She's rejecting _herself_. That is the biggest lie about this whole situation that we have to help her beat."

Just as he opened his mouth to reply, Kagome moaned, moving sleepily in his arms, and his attention was fully captured by her, everyone else falling right out of his mind.

He watched, arms firm but not tight around her, as she opened her eyes and winced at the light, squinting up at him, she frowned. "Why are you holding me, Inuyasha? You don't usually do that..." Kagome trailed off as her eyes widened, and he knew she'd remembered the events of the day as she went limp with shock and hurt, and hid her face from him. Stiffening up, she pushed away from him in a move that caught him by surprise with its strength, rolling to her feet and tensing as if to run.

_Oh no you don't, Kagome_!

He hit his feet in a blur, grabbing her arm and locking her into his side before she could even so much as breathe. "Don't even think it, wench." He captured her chin in his hands, forcing her face up to his, ignoring the fact that she refused to meet his eyes. "Just where did you think you were gonna go, anyway? You should know by now you can't run from me, woman." He sighed softly, pulling her fully against him and folding her into his arms, despite her resistance.

"Why are you touching me, Inuyasha? You know, Gods, you_ know_! You shouldn't be touching me!" Her voice was shaky, harsh with shame and fear. "You shouldn't–I can't touch you anymore, you should understand that now. Why don't you understand?" She was wailing by the time she reached the end of her disjointed little speech, and Inuyasha tightened his grip on her.

"Why should I? I don't _want _to let you go, I'm not _going _to let you go, ever. I don't get why you think I should!" He shook his head fiercely as Kikyou moved towards them, glaring over her shoulder at Sango and Miroku as well, warning them all to stay away.

Kikyou stopped, but spoke anyway. "Inuyasha, what are you doing? You're only making her more upset!"

"No, Kikyou. Don't interfere. I'm going to make her see that no matter what she thinks, she_ is _beautiful, and pure and good, and nothing that anyone can do will ever change that!" He nuzzled his face into her shoulder, hating the hysterical tears and the scent of fear coming from her, but determined to break through that 'dirty' crap.

"Listen to me, Kagome: I am _not _letting you go!" He growled into her neck, possessively tightening his arms around her.

"I _refuse. _No matter what's happened, I will always be right here with you, holding you-" he blushed slightly, "-loving you. Nothing you say is going to change that." Scooping her up, he moved over to the closest tree, and leaped up into it, effectively shutting his friends out of the discussion.

Kikyou shook her head with a troubled frown.

_I hope this works and doesn't cause more damage, Inuyasha... you always did push things too far._


	14. Solace: Healing Her Wounds

**Chapter 14: Solace: Healing Her Wounds**

This is... disappointing.

Inuyasha has not broken like I had hoped--like I had planned. So. He will make me dig deeper, deeper into his mind, into his soul. And Kagome, you as well, I knew you were strong, and that you have not broken yet, I expected, but I _had _expected a bit more... cracking, so to speak. Unfortunate that he has completed a bond with you, it will make things that much more difficult, and yet... this will make things far more interesting - later.

You and your friends seem to have forgotten - this is my strength_, my _power - to take what you perceive as_ your _strength, and turn it around on you, and with so much of the jewel within my hands, that strength only grows greater as time passes.

The jewel: The jewel that this is all about. It is reflecting the changes within you, beloved - there is a dark taint in it, forming within even the fragments you hold. Do you feel the pulse of darkness in them, or are you too locked within yourself to notice? I wonder....

The effort needed to destroy you both will be greater, but because of that, the damage will be _much_ worse. Inuyasha, you will be completely destroyed, your soul gone for all eternity, and Kagome - you will be mine, oh yes, but your mind and soul will be in fragments, all of those fragments steeped in the darkest night, and the only purity you will retain will be the purity of your hatred for me.

That thought alone gives me the patience to endure the wait, beloved. I can be very patient, as you will have the chance to find out, _very _soon. I will make sure that you have an eternity to learn, my koi, for you will never escape my hand - not even death will free you.

He will die.

_You _will live.

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

Inuyasha leaned back against the trunk of the tree he'd jumped into, relaxing his tired body while still managing to keep Kagome tucked against his chest - _where_ _she damn well belongs!_ - even with her stiffened posture. Sighing deeply, he kept his face pressed into her shoulder, not allowing her to pull away.

He needed this - and so did she, even if she was afraid of it at this point.

"Just accept it, Kagome. Please don't fight me - it won't do you any good, saiai, because I have every intention of keeping you right here for the rest of your life - and mine." He continued to nuzzle into her shoulder, once again beginning the low-pitched growl he'd been giving off earlier, hoping to keep her calm.

"You need to get rid of those thoughts of impurity, koi - they aren't true, they're what --" he gritted his teeth so hard his jaw hurt for a moment, "--what that bastard _wants_ you to believe."

Kagome had stiffened even more as soon as he started speaking, and by the time he finished, a high-pitched keening was coming from her, along with the scents of shame, fear, and pain.

_Dammit! How do I get through to her? _

For a moment, the rage he was trying so desperately to control slipped out, and he raised his head to the heavens and _howled _out the agony in his soul...

At that, the woman in his arms gasped, looking up at him in shock. Eyes wide as he'd ever seen them, she stared in astonishment, before reaching up to touch his face with dainty fingers, hesitantly trying to comfort him.

_Looks like I shocked her right out of that state she was in - why is it that it seems the only way to reach her anymore is through her concern for others? And how can I use that, to keep her_ here_ - grounded, instead of running off in her mind somewhere and getting lost? Hmmm....._

"I-Inuyasha?" Her voice was weak, wavering, and so meek he hated it immediately - this was _not _how _his _Kagome should sound. She ducked her head and refused to meet his eyes when he looked at her.

"Um, y-you know, you should put me down - it can't be too comfortable sitting like this. I could probably help with dinner or something," she whispered, her entire body language projecting an almost fear-driven submissiveness, "maybe make some ramen, and besides," she stiffened again, "I'm sure Kikyou is probably uncomfortable with you, well, holding me like this, you know - up here."

Inuyasha growled louder at that. "Shut-up, wench. Kikyou ain't got nothin' to do with this, this is between you and me." He shook his head as she opened her mouth to speak, placing his hand over it to stop her words. "Why do you insist on trying to drag Kikyou into this? _Why? _Because you're too afraid to accept what I told you earlier today? Too fucking ashamed of what happened to you to think that you _deserve_ my love, so what? You're gonna try to throw me back to her? Don't I fucking get_ any _say in this?"

She squirmed uncomfortably at his words, they brought so many conflicting emotions that she couldn't focus on any one feeling, anger, fear, shame, pain, all whirling inside her mind until all she could feel was dizzy... her hands flew up to cover her face as her eyes closed tightly.

"Stop! Just stop it, Inuyasha! What do you _want _from me?" A heartbroken wail - one he'd heard too many times lately to even pay any attention anymore.

"I want you to fucking _wake the hell up_, wench!" He shook her gently, before running his hands up from her shoulders to cup her face. "Dammit, woman! _Look _at me!" When she didn't, he leaned forward and placed his mouth against her ear, asking softly, "If this had happened to Sango - what would you say to her?" He pulled back, carefully watching her face for her reaction.

She blinked.

Eyes open, but unseeing, he could see that his words had caught her completely off-guard, and sent her somewhere deep into her mind - _Fuck...hopefully I didn't send her totally off the deep end here, that would just be fucking great! - _but at least she appeared to really be _thinking_, pretty much for the first time since all this had happened.

He waited for a few minutes, wondering what her answer would be.

_What would I say to Sango? What would I say to anyone else that's ever been through this? I - don't know... I could never think them unworthy of love, or that they were impure but... _Inuyasha's next words echoed her own thoughts eerily.

"And another thing - would you consider any _other _woman who had been hurt this way as 'tainted' or 'unworthy'?"

She sat up, obviously indignant at that. "What do you take me for? How could I ever think that about someone? I thought you knew me better than that by now!"

He grinned inwardly - it was working, his words were making her think, and she was sounding much more like herself, she had become so upset at the thought of someone _else _being treated as she thought _she_ should be, that it had pulled her right out of the hole she'd been digging for herself.

"So - let me get this straight. If it were Sango or some other woman that this had happened to, _they _would still be worthy of love and affection?" At her sharp, annoyed nod, he asked, "Then why are _you _any different?"

Her mouth dropped open, and she stared at him in astonishment. "Wh-what?"

_Did he just.. outsmart me? How the hell do I answer that? _

He frowned at her in annoyance. "Come on, Kagome, did you really think I was that stupid? You fell for it simply because it never occurred to you that I'd ever think of something that 'deep'." He growled low.

"Or is it that you actually thought I'd really think that way - think that what happened to you _against your will _would make me see you as any less worthy? How is that supposed to make _me_ feel, woman? That you would see me as such a horrible person as all _that_?"

She flushed guiltily, opening and closing her mouth several times before she managed to get any words out.

"Of course I don't think that about you, Inuyasha! This isn't about how _you _see _me, _not really, it's about how_ I _see me! I feel..." she put her head down, her eyes dulling with pain, "torn, bruised, shamed, and I feel... like--" she whispered so softly he almost didn't hear, "--trash - something used and then thrown away."

_I didn't realize - but it's true, it's not how _others_ see me that's the problem - it's me! It's how _I _see me now..._

He flushed angrily. "That's so much bullshit, Kagome! Would you say that to someone else who'd been hurt that way? Call them 'trash'? I can't believe you'd even think like that!" He pulled her shoulders forward, bringing her face into his, watching in satisfaction as her eyes widened nervously.

"You should be nervous, wench, spouting that kinda crap! I will _never_ see you that way, no matter what happens, and I'd better not catch anymore of that shit coming outta your mouth again, understand me?"

Kagome swallowed hard, before pulling back from him a little. He resisted at first, glaring hard at her, but finally let go - slightly. "Inuyasha, my head knows that what you're saying is right - but my heart isn't ready to believe it yet - if it ever will be. It hasn't recovered from the nightmares, and it won't... not for a long time to come. I'm sorry if you think I'm being stupid about this, but you can't really judge, since you've never been through it."

She sighed wearily, a few tears slipping from her eyes, before she looked back up at him.

"I'm sorry I'm worrying you, Inuyasha, but you have to realize that you're better off with Kikyou. You don't have to pretend to love me because you feel sorry for me, or guilty about leaving to go after her."

He stared at her, holding her gaze for some time. _She really has convinced herself that's the truth - that I am only saying I love her because I feel guilty - how could she be so foolish?_

She began to drop her eyes, so he reached out and caught her chin in his hand again, keeping her face turned to his.

"Look at me, Kagome." She'd never heard his voice so soft, gentle... at least, not when he was speaking to _her_. It trapped her, and then his eyes... like honey, glowing, full of some emotion she couldn't understand, couldn't _believe_ in. "They say the eyes are the windows of the soul - do mine _look_ like I'm lying or faking it? You can't hide from me, koi, not anymore. You belong to me, and you always will - so stop trying to run, because you can't run far enough, or fast enough, to ever get away from me. You just can't."

He let go of her face, but maintained his lock on her eyes... before leaning forward and gently kissing her.

He pulled away before she could even react, his eyes heavy-lidded, but firmly in control, noting with satisfaction her stunned look.

_Good. Wench didn't fight me - she understands all the way to her soul that I'd never hurt her._

Satisfied for now that she'd gotten his message, he loosened his hold on her and prepared to leave the tree.

"C'mon, wench, let's get some food into you. You haven't eaten since this morning, and I wouldn't be much of a mate if I let you starve to death, now would I?"

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

Their companions back on the forest floor stared in amazement for a few moments after watching Inuyasha haul Kagome up into the canopy, before looking at each other.

Miroku smiled at the two women, shrugging, before turning back to the fire. "I think I'll head to that stream I found earlier - some fish would do us wonders. Kagome's ninja food is all well and good, but we need the meat." He looked back at the women, both of whom nodded in agreement.

"I'll go with you, Miroku - we can get done faster with both of us there, and I think we need the food as quickly as possible." Sango grabbed her hiraikotsu and made to follow him.

"Is there anything you would have me do?" Kikyou gave a small half-smile. "I am... more than willing to help, you know."

Sango stopped and shook her head. "Not right at the moment... other than maybe keeping watch." She motioned with her head to the two in the tree. "I doubt Inuyasha is paying much attention right now." She was curious to see Kikyou's reaction to the fact that Inuyasha and Kagome were together in the tree.

Kikyou raised a brow, tilting her head in acknowledgement. "I meant what I said, slayer. Those two belong together, and I have no intention of trying to come between them." She smiled slightly at Sango's surprised look. "And yes, I will be happy to guard the camp - those within it as well."

Sango nodded shortly and trailed after Miroku, frowning as she went.

_I just - can't seem to bring myself to fully trust her..._

Kikyou shook her head. The taijiya was going to be a problem if she couldn't get past her mistrust. True, it showed that she was a very loyal companion to those she cared for, but nonetheless, at this time, she wasn't helping her friend. They all needed to pull together to help the young woman through what was happening to her - not only that, but the jewel was involved too.

She sighed.

After the meal, she was going to have to sit everyone down and talk to them, and this discussion wasn't going to be pleasant. The group as a whole needed to know what Naraku was up to, but this talk was going to cause Kagome more pain - and she hoped that she was strong enough to make it through this. Inuyasha was _not_ going to be cooperative about something that was likely to cause her more hurt.

_Why me? _She chuckled to herself at that thought. _ I've been asking that question for most of my life - and no one to this point has ever answered it to my satisfaction. I remember - Hisa - my teacher, she used to get so annoyed with me when I would ask that. _

_Ah well, I bet she wouldn't be surprised to find out I was still asking it, either._

She wondered idly if anyone ever would be able to answer that question.

That thought barely trailed off when she heard a blood-curdling howl from Inuyasha, causing her to jump. Turning quickly, she called her soul collectors to her and spoke to them, then watched as they circled the tree heading up the trunk and out of sight. _Gods, Inuyasha! _She turned as Miroku and Sango tore into the camp, already in combat mode.

They came to a halt at sight of her, noting her easy stance, they relaxed slightly, and looked at her questioningly. She gestured for silence, waiting until her collectors floated back to her. She nodded and sighed.

"They are fine - apparently, Inuyasha was just letting off some steam - they're speaking, and I highly doubt anything being said is making him happy."

The others nodded solemnly, finally relaxing fully. "Well, I suppose we may as well head back and finish cleaning our catch - we'll be finished soon." Miroku took Sango's hand and pulled her back into the trees.

Kikyou sat back down as the others vanished under the trees. And with no one around to see, she let down her guard. Pain and fear showed in her eyes, and her aura darkened with sadness. The simple truth was that being this close to Kagome after what had been done to her was painful.

Since Kikyou was only able to live because she had a portion of Kagome's soul, she was able to feel her anguish and pain... and even get flashes of her memories if she was in close enough proximity. What had happened to her was beyond horrible - Naraku had truly outdone himself this time, and she was able to say beyond any doubt, that if it had been her, she would never have survived.

It was going to be a very difficult discussion, but she was going to have to sit down with Inuyasha, and tell him some of the things she'd seen in Kagome's memory. He had to understand, or he wouldn't be able to reach her - at least, not enough.

But first - a discussion with all of them about what was happening with the jewel shards. She had learned a great deal about the jewel and Kagome herself, through this whole situation - and the rest of the group needed to know if they had any chance of countering Naraku.

_Great - two uncomfortable talks - one with everyone, and one with just Inuyasha. And I can already tell that isn't going to go over well with the other two - they'll be even more suspicious of me than they are now. _

She sighed deeply, a bit of melancholy settling into her mind.

_What's next?_

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

Dinner that night was a quiet affair - no one really wanted to break the silence and possibly say the wrong thing. It was obvious from the look on Inuyasha's face that he was suffering, and as for Kagome... well, you could tell she had a lot on her mind.

Kikyou really wished she could put off both the talks she was about to instigate... but she knew she couldn't.

Taking a deep breath and emptying her mind of all distractions, she put her plate down and sat back. Clearing her throat, she glanced at each of her companions around the fire, making sure they were all paying attention. "There are things that I have to tell you all, and none of it is going to be easy to hear," she locked her gaze with Kagome's and addressed her, "especially not for you." Before she could continue, Inuyasha broke in, just as she had known he would.

"Keh. What the hell do you need to tell us that's so important that you think I'd let you say anything to hurt her?" He leaned forward, staring hard at her, and Kikyou knew he was holding back a lot of anger.

"Inuyasha, I wouldn't hurt her deliberately just for the hell of it. Just so you know, being near her after everything that has happened is very painful for me, because I can feel her suffering." She tilted her brow at him. "Or have you forgotten that we share a soul? I am only doing what is strictly necessary - you all need to know what that bastard is up to, what his goals in all this are, so that we can counter him."

Kagome drew in a sharp breath at the mention of 'goals'. She knew full well what Kikyou meant when she said 'what he's up to', and shame and embarrassment once again writhed through her. Before she could say anything, Kikyou gasped slightly, and then the rest of what she had said filtered through - and Kagome reached for her hand with a cry.

"Kikyou... are you okay?" Kagome's eyes were shimmering with tears as she looked at the older Miko. "I didn't know I was hurting you," she said, as a sob broke from her. "I'm sorry... so, so sorry..." her voice trailed off in fresh sobs as everyone looked at her aghast.

Kikyou reached out for the younger girl before Inuyasha could grab her, pulling Kagome into a hug and rocking her. "Shhh, Kagome - it's alright. What I'm experiencing is only a small fraction, an echo, if you will, of what you have gone through and _are_ going through, so don't apologize. I'll be alright - and we can help each other deal with it, okay?"

She continued rocking the fragile girl, all the while making soothing noises to calm her. The rest of the group just watched in surprise - except Inuyasha, who watched them both with an unreadable expression on his face.

After a few minutes Kagome calmed enough and pulled gently away from Kikyou, giving her a small, embarrassed smile. "I'm s-sorry. I just - felt bad that I was hurting you, I don't mean to, you know."

"I know. It's just the way things are," she smiled at her, "since our lives," here she rolled her eyes, "have been so messed up. Some Kami out there obviously has a really messed up sense of humor," she finished dryly.

She was pleased when the group around the fire broke out in surprised laughter, including Inuyasha. She watched him for a moment - in all the time she'd known him, she'd never seen him laugh - she'd rarely seen him smile. But as he saw Kagome's small laugh, his smile broke out and he practically beamed at her.

Sango turned to Miroku with a strange expression, one he couldn't quite interpret. He wondered what was running through her mind. He'd have been a little surprised if he could have seen what her thoughts were.

At that moment, Sango's thoughts were even surprising her - a little. _I can't believe what I just saw - Kikyou holding Kagome and comforting her, never thought I'd live to see the day. I kinda feel... sorry for her, if she's feeling some of what Kagome is it must be really difficult._

Slowly, in the unwilling heart of the taijiya, a begrudging respect was beginning to take shape.

_Doesn't mean I trust her, though..._

Kikyou's smile finally faded, and she sighed deeply, letting out a great deal of tension. _Time to get started..._

"Alright, everyone, if I could get your attention? Kagome? I need you to take out the little jar you have the shards in, and hold them out for everyone to see, please?"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha for a moment, silently asking his permission.

"Keh. Go ahead, wench," he said, looking _very _pleased that she had deferred to him as a proper mate should, and moreover, she'd done it naturally, without having to think about it. He was pretty sure she hadn't even realized she'd done so.

_Good - deep down where it counts, her mind is finally getting the message... now if I could just get the rest__of her to figure it out, _he thought, rolling his eyes with a tinge of exasperation for the stubborn Miko his soul had chosen as a mate.

Nodding, she reached into her blouse and pulled the chain with the jar attached from its resting place, and unclasping the chain, held it out in front of everyone. There was a series of loud gasps as everyone saw what Kikyou had known would be there.

The normal pink glow of the purified jewel was weakening - there was a pinpoint of darkness in each fragment.

So far, only a pinpoint, but still....

Kagome's eyes widened and clouded over. "What...?"

Kikyou looked back at her grimly. "This was Naraku's plan all along, Kagome. He finally realized that I am no threat to his control of the jewel. Or at least, only a temporary one." She sighed, before looking around at everyone again, then turned her head and looked off into the distance.

"The truth is, even though I spoke of giving him the whole jewel and then purifying it to destroy him, I cannot do it. Only Kagome can. Naraku figured that out sooner than I was willing to admit it, and that was what his attack on you, Kagome, was all about. If he can make you believe that you are tainted and impure, you will no longer be able to purify the jewel - and he will win, because there will be no one left to stop him."

"Feh! I'll still kick his ass, even if he has the whole damn jewel!"

She shook her head, glancing at Kagome, to see her deep in thought. She looked pained. "No, Inuyasha, I'm afraid not. Only Kagome is any threat to him. You still need to be there, to protect her, but only she can purify the jewel and destroy him. All the rest of us can do is help her."

Sango frowned thoughtfully. "Why is that so, Kikyou? You're basically saying the jewel will only truly respond to Kagome - but that obviously wasn't the case before, since you once were the guardian of the jewel as well. I haven't forgotten that it was the slayers that brought it to you to keep. So what's changed?"

Kiyou nodded as the others looked intrigued. "The fact that I died is what changed. When I passed, and the jewel was burned with my original body, it was reborn inside Kagome, along with my soul, and all the other reincarnated souls that make up who she is. Remember, even Kanna's mirror couldn't take all of her soul, it was too large." She shifted, leaning closer to the fire.

"The responsibility for the jewel passed on at my death - not only that," she said, looking over at Kagome, "but it was reborn _inside her body._ I never had that link with the jewel, and neither has anyone else..." she trailed off as Sango took over excitedly.

"... not since Midoriko herself!" She looked at the others in sudden understanding. "Basically, Kagome isn't just the guardian of the jewel - she's it's mistress! It will respond to her, just as if she were its creator!"

Kikyou nodded again. "Very good, Sango. Now you all know - while I can find the shards, and even purify them, it's only _temporary_. Only Kagome can purify it for good and destroy Naraku." She looked at Inuyasha first, to see how he was taking these revelations, noting his unreadable look again... and then over at Kagome. She was pleased to note that the younger girl looked thoughtful still, and not upset.

"That is what Naraku fears - and why he has targeted Kagome."

"Keh. So what the hell do we do about this," he gestured at the shards Kagome was still holding, "if only she can purify them, then where the fuck does that leave us, since obviously, she's now struggling to do so?"

Kagome spoke before Kikyou could - her voice slow, almost mesmerized as she stared deep into the shards she held. "There's nothing you _can_ do, baka. I have to find a way to beat him, and heal myself. The only problem is how?" She looked up at Kikyou. "This kind of... thing - is not something that you can just heal like a broken arm. It takes time - and the willingness to do so." She slowly raised her eyes from the bottle, looking up to stare out into the night. "I'm not sure I _want _to heal," she said softly, "or that I even can. I want vengeance on him, but I had only thought to that end - not of healing. You don't need to heal to... die."

Inuyasha grabbed her and pulled her into him, growling fiercely and glaring at her. "Don't you _EVER _say something like that again, wench! I won't let you die for something that bastard did, and for my failure, do you hear me?! You are going to _heal, _and we are gonna _destroy _that bastard, and then you and I are gonna live for a _very _long time together - as mates."

He growled again for emphasis, looking deep into her eyes and ignoring everyone elses fascinated stares. "In case you hadn't noticed, wench, we're _already_ bound together - so if you go, then I go. Mates stay together. Did you want me to die, too?"

Kagome choked at that. "Wh-what?" _Bound? _ She wrenched herself away from him, staring at him in horror. _Gods! What do I do? I can't let him die too! But - do I really want to live with these memories for the rest of my life? _

And then something else he'd said filtered through, and her eyes widened. "Wait, what do you mean 'for a very long time'?"

"Just what it sounds like, wench. I have a much longer life span than humans, and now, so do you," he said smugly. He smirked over at her, knowing that this was his best weapon in the war to get her back, because he knew that she would never deliberately do anything that could get him killed. This would basically leave her no choice - she'd have to deal with what had happened, and move past it, because he had no intention of letting her go.

Hopefully, now _she _knew that, too.

Miroku smiled, impressed with the move Inuyasha had just made. He had effectively tied Kagome's hands - she'd have no choice now but to focus on healing, rather than vengeance and dying. And he was fairly certain that as soon as that had sunk in, and she had accepted it, that some of the taint in the shards would begin to dissipate.

Because just getting from one mindset to the other was the biggest hurdle, really, and once there, a great deal of the healing needed would have already been accomplished.

Once again, a silence descended on the camp, as everyone considered the things that had been learned....

....and ways in which the information could be used.

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

The fire had now burned low, and being a fairly warm night, no one was bothering with stoking it and keeping it going. Pretty much everyone had retired to their beds, leaving Inuyasha and Kikyou still sitting where they had been earlier.

Kikyou looked up. Inuyasha was gazing into the remains of the fire as if no one else even existed. She wondered what he was thinking - not for the first time.

"Inuyasha?"

When he started and looked up at her, she realized he had forgotten her presence.

"I need to speak privately with you, and no," she said, noting his suspicious look, "I'm not trying to cause trouble. There are some things," she glanced around before lowering her voice, that you need to know - but that I don't want anyone else to overhear. It has to do with Kagome, and they don't need to know this, nor would she want them to."

He watched her for a moment, another unreadable look on his face, before nodding once, sharply. "Alright, but I'm not leaving camp unguarded - so we'll just step far enough out to speak without the others hearing, but where I can still see everything."

She nodded. "That's fine, Inuyasha." She smiled at him wryly. "I really am not trying to cause problems between you and Kagome, you know. I know she would get upset when you used to come see me - that's not what I'm after."

"Yeah well... no use taking chances - at least, this way she can see me and know nothing's happening." He followed her to a spot just beyond the edge of the camp. "So what's so important that you needed to drag me off alone, huh?"

"I know that you want Kagome back, and so far, you've done the right things - but really, you're just stumbling blindly through this, and if you don't know what she's remembering, you could make things worse without even realizing it."

She sighed, reaching up and pinching the bridge of her nose as flashes of Kagome's memories left a slight headache in their wake.

She looked back up at him, regarding him steadily. "How much do you love her, Inuyasha? Because what I need to show you will probably be the most awful things you'll ever see - and if you don't love her enough, it could destroy any chance of you being together."

Inuyasha gazed back at her, a bit of anger showing in his eyes. "I love her enough for _anything_, Kikyou. And I'm beginning to gather what you want to show me - I don't want to see it, but I will if I have to. One thing. _Why_ do I have to?"

"Because this is the only way you will truly _understand _what she is going through, in a way, you will become a victim, too." She turned and gazed off into the night.

"However, there is another purpose here. Part of Naraku's plan is the destruction _of you both_, and I have no doubts that he will begin playing with your mind, showing these things to you anyway, in the hopes of shocking you, and overwhelming your mind. I would pull his teeth by doing this, because you would already have had the chance to see and deal with it without being bombarded with those memories suddenly."

"I see." Inuyasha looked down at the ground thoughtfully. "So I was right." He looked back up at her, waiting till she turned back and caught his eye. "Your going to show me her memories - the ones about what happened." He shook his head. "I don't know how we should do this, Kikyou - seeing that, I may transform." He looked at her quizzically. "You've never seen that, have you?"

She shook her head, eyes wide. "Transform?"

"Yeah. You see, if you show me those... memories, I'll feel that as a threat to Kagome, my youkai side won't distinguish between now and past events - and I will attack anything I feel is a threat."

At her shocked silence, he nodded and continued.

"Kagome's the only one I wouldn't harm while in that state, because my youkai would know her as my mate. Everyone else would be expendable to me in protecting what's mine."

"What can we do then?"

"Do you have to be physically touching me?"

"No... as long as I'm in fairly close proximity, why?"

Inuyasha nodded to himself for a moment, before looking back at her. "Tomorrow, once everyone is awake, you, me, and Kagome will go a little away from camp. Once we get to a good place, you will place a barrier around Kagome and I... then you can go ahead. Even if I change, you would then be safe, and Kagome's presence, along with the Tessaiga, should help calm me down."

She looked at him with wide eyes. "Are you sure Kagome will be safe with you in that - state?"

He glanced at her with a tinge of amusement. "Yes. _You _wouldn't have been, Kikyou, if I had ever transformed back then... my youkai blood hated you because you wanted to destroy it. But Kagome is my mate, and has always accepted _all _of me - and all of me, accepts her. Simple as that."

_Even back then, I never really stood a chance... "_So, tomorrow then, after breakfast?"

He nodded. "Much as I'm dreading this, yeah. Tomorrow morning." He turned and walked back over to Kagome, scooped her up in one quick move, sleeping bag and all, then jumped into a tree and was lost to sight.

Kikyou just watched, still standing where he had left her. _I understand now... she gave him back what he needed most - his value as a person. _

She felt shame writhe through her.

_Something I could never have done, because I didn't see him as one._


	15. Preparations: Painful Realities

**Chapter 15: Preparations: Painful Realities**

Kikyou sat on a small promontory overlooking a dip in the landscape early the next morning, enjoying the quiet, that small period of time every morning when the whole world seems to hold its breath... sunrise. It was a beautiful morning, cool, but not cold, and from where she was sitting, she could see for miles.

_It's just unfortunate that the beauty of this day has to be tainted - Naraku causes harm even when he isn't around. _

She sighed, slowly, painfully, as the knowledge of what she had to do this morning filtered through her. _Inuyasha's going to be devastated, and there is nothing I can do about it, either. Better that he see it all now, than wait and let Naraku torture him with it later._

She looked at the lands spread out below, wondering, not for the first time, how her life had ended up the way it had. She had lived, then died, then returned to a half-life, only to be faced with her own re-incarnated soul. The reincarnation that her one time love interest had fallen in love with.

It was odd: in the beginning, she had called Kagome her copy, her shadow, but the truth was, as much as it pained her to admit it, it was actually a curious inversion to that first idea of hers that she had found to be reality. _She _was actually the shadow, a forerunner of _Kagome, _and the first and foremost way in which that was apparent, was the relationship between Inuyasha and the younger Miko.

It was obvious just looking at them that they were soul mates. She had known it the moment she had tried to take Inuyasha to hell with her, and Kagome's voice had called him back. It had angered her beyond all bearing, and that had directly led to her stealing the shards Kagome had held at the time, and giving them to Naraku.

And _that_ had led pretty much straight to the place she was now sitting - preparing to show Inuyasha memories of his soul mate being raped by their most deadly enemy. Even back then, as much as she had hated Kagome, and Inuyasha himself, she would never have wished this on either of them.

Never.

Because, to put it plainly, nothing he'd ever been through in his admittedly horror-filled life would ever be able to prepare him for what he was about to see. She was here to do her best to rectify her own mistakes - and she couldn't let her pain at knowing the hurt about to be bestowed on the hanyou, stop her. This had to be done. She shook her head, tears filling her eyes, and she cried, letting all the pain and grief out. She had to let it all go, because she needed to be strong and focused, with a clear mind.

She was all they had, the only one that could get them through this part of it.

Failure was not an option.

Failure meant death - for everyone.

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

Inuyasha was awake and building up the fire when she arrived back in the camp, and he looked up at her with tired eyes, nodding quietly to her. "Welcome back. Enjoying the peace while you can?"

She sighed. "Yes. Knowing it won't last makes you appreciate it all the more, is that not so?" She glanced around the confines of the camp with a slight frown. "Where is Kagome?"

"Taking care of her personal business, why?"

"I'm going to need to speak to her, you know. I have to convince her to allow the memory sharing, it won't work if she blocks me out." She watched him steadily. "I think I know how to get her to cooperate, but she isn't going to like the situation. She didn't even want you to know _what_ happened, let alone... _this."_

Inuyasha nodded. "I know. I dread it, Kikyou. I'm sure you know that." He looked away wearily. "But I understand the necessity, that it's the only way to take away Naraku's advantage. I just... don't know how I'll react, you know, afterwards. When I've seen--" he broke off as Kagome walked slowly back into the camp.

"I'll get breakfast started, Inuyasha, if you and Kikyou want to talk, it's no problem." She spoke softly, deferentially, keeping her gaze turned away, and, once again, Inuyasha _hated_ it, the loss of spirit implied in her deferential and submissive behavior.

He reached out and pulled her hard against him, letting his body dominate hers, tilting her chin up and forcing her gaze to his. "Listen wench, and listen well. I ain't gonna tell you again. Stop acting all submissive and crap to everyone all the time."

She tried to pull away, obviously embarrassed, glancing towards Kikyou with a face as red as Inuyasha's haori.

"I didn't give you permission to move, wench." He bent his head and nipped at her neck in reprimand, waiting as she instinctively tilted her head, baring her throat to him and whimpering.

"Good girl," he purred quietly. Pulling away and meeting her eyes, he nodded his head towards Kikyou, who was still standing to the side watching the interaction between the two. "She needs to talk to you, onna. I want you to go with her and listen to what she says." He didn't release her until she nodded, looking apprehensively at the older woman. "It's important, Kagome. What she has to ask you - just know, it really _is_ important, okay?"

She looked up at him, solemnly nodding her head, before moving away and looking over at Kikyou. "I'm ready when you are, I guess." From the way he was acting and the things he'd said, she knew she probably wasn't going to like whatever was about to be said, and her anxiety spiked because of that.

_I'm afraid..._

Kikyou reached out and took Kagome by the hand, for once in her life actually hesitant about something. Kagome didn't pull away, although she looked surprised, and taking her acceptance as given, she pulled the younger woman towards a small open area within sight of the people now gathering around the fire, but out of earshot.

_Actually, _she thought absently, _this would be a good spot to bring them when we are ready to do what we have to do. _

Inuyasha kept a slight smile on his face 'til Kagome turned away, then a look that could only be described as _haunted _settled over his features, as the desperate fear of what was going to happen later sank in. He was more afraid of this day than he had been any other since he'd lost his mother and been forced to survive on his own.

_My own pain, or even anyone elses, I could handle, but Kagome's..._ his breath caught in his chest, and he had to struggle to fight down the tears that were threatening, as he glanced over his shoulder at the woman who meant more than anything else in his life ever had.

_It's my own fault that this is happening, too; if I hadn't left her alone to chase after Kikyou, if I'd just put her first then, as I am now... as I'd promised her after that mess with Akago, gods, if I hadn't been so fucking stupid and blind! _

He shook his head, purposely focusing on getting together the things needed for breakfast, before he lost control and broke down completely.

Tugging Kagome over to an old limb laying like a bench along the ground, Kikyou motioned for her to sit, then did so herself. She sighed, rolling her shoulders slightly, trying to release some tension, then spoke. "This is... difficult, for me, being here like this, you know." She gestured back towards the camp.

"These people, they are your friends, this is _your_ life, and I - I am only a shadow of you." She smiled at Kagome's soft, surprised gasp. "I know I have called you a 'copy' of me, but that was just my anger and bitterness talking. The truth is that neither of us can be compared to the other; I was the forerunner, and between you and I, there were several other incarnations. That's why your soul is so much larger than it was when I had it."

Kagome looked up at her, regarding her steadily for a few moments, before looking away again. "What is it that you _don't _want to say to me so badly, Kikyou? I can tell there's something upsetting you, and Inuyasha. Is it that you two have decided that you want to be together, after all?"

Kikyou jerked back in surprise. "What? No, that's not it at all!" She tilted her head questioningly. "You really don't believe him when he says he loves you, do you?"

"Not really... oh, don't get me wrong, I know he cares, I think he considers me his second best friend, behind you of course, but... I think he just feels guilty about everything that's happened lately, is all." She kept her expression blank, neutral, not wanting anyone to see what those words cost her.

Kikyou turned her body towards Kagome more, facing her. "You couldn't be more wrong if you tried, you know. Close your eyes for a moment, Kagome, and shut out everything around you. Clear your mind." At her surprised look, Kikyou nodded.

"Do it. I'm going to show you something, and then you'll understand just exactly who you are to him." She waited as Kagome closed her eyes, then at the girl's nod, she grasped her hands.

"Now, I want you to dig down, deep, as deep within your soul as you think you can go. Visualize it, see it with your mind."

Kagome did as instructed, which wasn't actually as hard as it sounded, since she felt rather empty inside anyway, it wasn't difficult at all to clear her mind. It was really rather like meditating, and soon, she felt as though she was floating on a warm sea, completely in the dark. Even with what had happened to her, she had no fear of the dark, she never had, always having felt an _affinity_ for the absence of light.

Strange feelings, for a Miko....

But slowly, as she floated gently on that dark sea, she became aware of an _other._ At first, she had been alone, but now, there was a sense of someone else being there _with _her, and as she focused on that sense, she could feel it become stronger, and then she felt... something. Her eyes opened wide in shock, as she looked straight into Kikyou's face, catching the older Miko's surprised look.

"I didn't expect you to find it that quickly, but maybe I should have," she said wryly, with a quick glance back at the hanyou. The minute Kagome's eyes had snapped open, he'd turned towards her. He'd felt her touch the bond. Kikyou nodded soothingly to him, and he turned back to what he'd been doing.

"What _was_ that, Kikyou?" Kagome still didn't understand, only knowing that she'd touched _something, _something that was not _her. _

Kikyou sighed. "That was your bond with Inuyasha. He's already inside your soul, and in case you hadn't noticed," here she rolled her eyes, "he's _extremely_ possessive. He'll never let go of the grasp he has on you - even if he _could_. This kind of bond can't be undone, though, so it looks like your stuck with him."

Kagome stared into the distance for a few moments, not responding to her statement at all, as if she hadn't heard it, before turning back to her. "Well, Kikyou? What is it that you need from me? I know there's something."

This was it, the moment of truth. She couldn't put it off any longer, and yet, she still didn't know how to say what she _had_ to say. Nothing in either of her so-called lives had prepared her for _this_. Looking down at her hands, she clasped them tightly in her lap, before taking a deep breath and just... saying it.

We have to show your memories of what happened to Inuyasha." Kikyou winced, waiting for the explosion.

Kagome stared at Kikyou, unable to believe she'd heard her correctly. "Wh-what?"

"Listen to me, Kagome, just for a minute. Naraku," she flinched as she said that name, "will use your memories against Inuyasha _anyway_, he will try to use them to break his mind-" she broke off as Kagome screamed in denial, reaching for her as she staggered to her feet, intent on escape.

"No!!"_ Run, run, run, don't let them in, I can't let them in, I won't let them IN!!! _

Kagome's aura began swirling around her, in that moment, her mind only understanding what she felt to be a threat, and reacting with the fight or flight reflex. Unfortunately, it seemed her mind couldn't decide between 'fight' or 'flight', and it left her too muddled to actually manage to get away as Kikyou reacted instantly, grabbing her and pulling her back down, and sending her _own_ aura to soothe Kagome's.

She looked up over the girl's shoulder as she held her, feeling the swirl of Inuyasha's youki, as well as the consternation of the others still within the confines of the camp, hoping that he could hold onto himself and not interfere. Closing her eyes, she frantically searched for her own composure.

_This is bad... and we haven't even gotten to the worst of it yet, how will we ever get through this??_

Inuyasha grabbed Sango's arm before she could move even a step, pulling her back sharply, leaving the taijiya quite shocked. He had never put his hands on her like that before. But it was the look on his face, the look in his _eyes, _that stopped her cold.

Even Miroku, angered as he'd been at the sight of Inuyasha manhandling_ his _woman that way, was halted in his tracks at the sight.

Inuyasha, for the first time, _ever_, had completely lowered his normal defenses. The walls that he always kept in place around everyone were gone. It was something the two would never forget: Inuyasha's soul, bared for them to see.

It was a vision neither wanted to ever see again, either, it would haunt both of their dreams for _years_ to come. And it was the _only _reason that Sango stopped trying to pull away and go to Kagome, because, here, in their sight, Inuyasha was _crushed._ His whole _being_ was crying out at the hurt Kagome was feeling, and the guilt clearly visible within him was tearing him apart.

Even as angry as she was at him, Sango couldn't fight him anymore, instead simply asking, "_Why_, Inuyasha? What is she doing to Kagome, and why are you _allowing _it? Hasn't she been hurt enough?" Tears splashed from her eyes, and Miroku moved closer to her, pulling her comfortingly into his side, before pinning Inuyasha questioningly with his gaze as well.

His gaze pulled away from theirs, landing instead on the two women still sitting beyond the camp, his whole posture slumping at the sight of Kagome crying so hysterically, they could see the struggle in him as his instincts demanded that he protect his mate from what was causing her pain, and yet, his human mind knowing that what was happening was _necessary. _

Ears drooping, totally dejected, he turned his head back to his friends. "I wasn't planning on telling you two," he began, his voice slow, pained, "but maybe I should. Just don't bring it up to Kagome... that you know, I mean." He raised his eyes to meet both gazes. "Naraku plans to use Kagome's memories of the... rape," he choked the word out, "to break my mind."

Miroku frowned, tightening his hold on Sango momentarily at her gasp. "And? What are you and Kikyou planning to do about it that has Kagome so upset?"

Inuyasha closed his eyes, using every bit of strength he had just to speak the words. "The only way to stop him is to have Kikyou open Kagome's memories to me - at least this way, it can be done slowly, in an environment that _we _control, instead of at a time of Naraku's choosing. We all know he'd wait till the worst possible time to do it."

And suddenly, both Sango and Miroku knew _exactly _why Kagome was panicking... and why Inuyasha looked so devastated. Because now he would have to actually _live through _her memories of her rape, and Kagome would have to deal with him _seeing _her _getting_ raped. For Kagome, it would be like being attacked all over again.

For Inuyasha, it was something that, in all honesty, he might not survive....

It would have been easier and less painful for him to have gone to hell with the older Miko.

Kikyou held onto Kagome, rocking her slowly, comfortingly, as she watched the confrontation between Inuyasha and his friends. She could see as his shoulders slumped, his body language telling her all she needed to know about what was happening. She was well aware of the hurt he was feeling, but he would be alright, and right now, her duty was to calm the girl down and get her to listen.

She pulled a little away, looking down at Kagome. She had calmed somewhat, her sobs finally quieting enough that they were little more than small sounds of pain and fear. Sighing deeply, she spoke again.

"Kagome, listen to me. I would not ask this if it weren't literally a life and death situation, you know." Her voice was low, husky, as she tried to keep her own emotions under control. "Will you listen to the why of things?"

Kagome drew a deep, shuddering breath, probing into herself, she realized idly that she was now calm - and wondered why. She searched inside her mind for a moment.

_I see, she's using her aura, wrapping it around me like a blanket. No wonder I feel numb and too drained to fight anymore - I almost feel like I don't care who knows now. Clever, Kikyou. Maybe one day I'll have to ask her how to do that. _

_One day when I finally care again, anyway._

Drained, emotions paralyzed, she pulled away from the woman in front of her and nodded. "Go ahead. What's so important that you'd have to take my memories and give them to other people?"

Kikyou watched her carefully for a moment, then spoke. "I mentioned before that Naraku was going to take your memories and use them against Inuyasha, did I not?" At Kagome's affirmative gesture, she continued.

"We all know what that bastard is like. His plan is to wait till the most damaging, dangerous time, such as when we are in battle, and then use those memories to strike deeply into Inuyasha's mind. He will use force, slamming them into him, knowing that to do so will break him."

Finally looking away from the younger woman, she sighed again. "Think about it, Kagome. You've had weeks to deal with this, and that is nowhere near enough - a lifetime is never enough for an attack of this kind. How is Inuyasha supposed to survive having this shoved into his mind all in one instant?"

Kagome's horrified face was answer enough. She would agree to sharing her memories.

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

It was time.

Inuyasha stood, hands clenching helplessly as he waited for Kikyou to lead the way. Sliding a glance over, he tried to figure out Kagome's state of mind. She'd been totally silent since coming back from talking to Kikyou earlier, not looking at anyone, it almost appeared as though she was in another world entirely.

_Keh. She probably is, gods know I wish I was._ Fear rose up, almost choking him with it's intensity. _I don't want to do this, but I deserve it. I deserve to face this pain, in fact, if there were any justice in this world, Kagome wouldn't be the one dealing with this - I would. It's only fair that I suffer, too, since this is my fault._

Following behind the older Miko, he grabbed Kagome's hand, holding to it tightly, as if he could chase the fear away with merely the feel of her hand in his. He sucked in a breath at her startled squeak, but when he looked at her, she only squeezed his fingers tightly between her own.

He realized in that moment that she needed his comfort as much as he needed hers.

Kagome was startled out of her thoughts when Inuyasha grabbed her hand. It was done with an air of desperation, and she knew desperation wasn't something he let himself feel much of. Looking over at him, she was amazed that he was even functioning - you could see how tense he was, he looked as though the slightest noise would shatter him.

_Well, and why is that surprising, Kagome, you stupid bitch? Once again, you've only been thinking about yourself. What man in their right mind wants to watch someone get attacked like that? Of course he looks upset! _

In that moment, she hated herself more than anything else in the world... it was because of her that he looked like that. It was all her fault. If she'd only been stronger, able to defend _herself, _ this wouldn't have happened. After all, even in her era rape happened, it was actually common, as horrible as that reality was, and none of those victims had had someone to protect them.

So, bottom line was, why should she always stand around waiting for him to protect her?

Guilt flooded her system when she thought of all the people that had been or would, in the future, be raped. And of the ones who would _almost _be. For there were also many who had almost been... and yet had managed to defend _themselves_.

If she hadn't been so weak, then maybe she could have saved _herself_, and also saved _Inuyasha_, from having to go through what he was about to.

_I've been so selfish, always just expecting him to save me, and because of that, I haven't learned to defend _myself. _It's about time I took responsibility for my own safety... how can I blame Inuyasha for what happened, just because he went looking for Kikyou? He isn't my keeper, only I am responsible, what happened is my fault, not his._

_I have to learn to stand on my own two feet._

She was jerked out of her thoughts by Kikyou's voice. Looking up, she watched the older woman gesture to the area in front of the log that they had sat on earlier, and followed when Inuyasha tugged her over and sat down. She resisted for a moment when he tried to pull her into his lap, but relented at the pleading look in his eyes.

_Oh, Inuyasha. Don't look at me like that, please, I can't stand it! _

She closed her eyes as he settled her comfortably in his lap, letting him arrange her so that she was literally surrounded by him.

Once he had her arranged the way he wanted, he bent his head and breathed in her scent, mentally bracing himself for what was to come, trying to draw as much of her essence into himself, knowing that it was the _only _thing left that had any chance of keeping him even somewhat calm.

_This would never work if she weren't here in my arms - I'd go full youkai, and kill everyone in my path trying to destroy the memories. Kagome...._

He sighed then, looking up at Kikyou, eyes narrowed.

"Do it."


	16. Into the Mind: Nayami

**A/N: Just as a point of reference, in this chapter underline italicized type is past memories, bold type is Youkai Inuyasha speaking, and bold italicized is youkai Inuyasha thinking. Hope all that makes sense, and wanted to send GREAT thanks out to my beta, Incomprehensible, who has put in absolutely AWESOME work on this story. And as always, thanks to the readers, and those who choose to review!**

**Chapter 16: Into the Mind: Nayami**

(Agony)

"The first thing we need to do is create the barrier. You'll still be able to see me and hear me, but you will be unable to get out of it, Inuyasha." She looked at Kagome. "You do know why we have to do it this way, right?"

Kagome looked down, then nodded her head. "Yeah. To keep you safe if he transforms, which he probably will."

"Yes. Are you sure you feel safe being with him inside the barrier?"

"I'll be all right." She glanced up at him. "He won't hurt me."

Inuyasha frowned at the priestess. "I already told you she'd be safe. What? Did you think I was lying or somethin'?"

"I just want to be sure she feels that way. It's important that she be as calm as possible, and if she had any doubts whatsoever about her safety with you, it would interrupt what we need to accomplish."

Kagome broke in before Inuyasha could respond. "I'm fine, Kikyou. I know he won't hurt me. Let's just get this over with."

Kikyou sat down on the log before the two. Closing her eyes, she reached out with her aura, quickly surrounding the two with a glowing blue barrier, anchoring it to Kagome herself. "I am anchoring the barrier to you, Kagome, just in case." With a glance at Inuyasha, she spoke again. "I don't know just what will happen if he transforms, but if he moves, you will be able to move the barrier as well so that he doesn't get hurt."

"I understand. That makes a lot of sense, actually." Kagome closed her eyes for a moment, gathering her thoughts. "What do I need to do now?" Opening her eyes, she locked gazes with Kikyou.

"Nothing. I need to meditate for a few minutes, to prepare my mind."

Kagome nodded. A sudden panicky feeling rose up within her, and Inuyasha tightened his hold on her as he felt the anxiety spike. He started a low hum-like sound in his chest, like he had the day before when he was trying to calm her, hoping it would work again.

She clenched her hands tightly into his haori and lifted wide, frightened eyes to look at Kikyou. "Do we really have to do this? Isn't there any other way?" Tears gathered in her eyes as Kikyou shook her head sadly.

Kikyou let her aura wash over the girl soothingly one more time, and that, combined with Inuyasha's steady rumble, finally managed to calm the panicking young woman. Sighing, Kagome let the tension drain out of her, as acceptance of the situation filtered through her.

Lifting her head, she sighed again, then spoke. "I'm sorry. I guess it's lucky you can do that calming thing, Kikyou. And Inuyasha's purring, too, otherwise, I don't think I'd ever be calm enough to allow this."

Inuyasha snorted. "I don't purr, wench. I growl. Get it right." It was his turn to sigh. "And don't feel bad - I'm barely managing to sit here and not run screaming off into the trees myself."

Kagome's eyes widened in surprise. For Inuyasha to be openly admitting fear--! In all the time she had known him, he'd never admitted fear of anything, and in that instant, she knew just how deeply this situation affected him, and her guilt grew exponentially.

_It really is all my fault - if I had only been able to defend myself, this would never be happening now. _Hatred surged through her, hatred for Naraku, and most especially hatred for herself.

_My hands are tied - I have no choice but to do this, but at the least, I can meet this test with courage. It's my fault Inuyasha has to go through this, so I will do this, no matter how much I hate it._

Taking a deep breath, Kagome straightened her posture as much as she was able while being held so tightly, and met Kikyou's gaze head on.

"I'm ready."

Kikyou nodded, impressed with the younger woman's courage. She had cleared her mind while the two had spoken together, looking up just as Kagome's back had stiffened. _ Barrier is in place, mind is cleared, and it's time to get started. No turning back now._

Inuyasha flinched slightly, not knowing what to expect, but hoping that he would be eased into this and not thrown in at the deep end. Apparently, that was the plan, as the first visions to hit his mind were of the aftermath of him taking his leave to search for Kikyou.

He watched as he, himself, walked up to her, wanting her permission to go - her acceptance of his need to find Kikyou. Heard the words he said to her, even saw the things she saw.

Even more damning, he heard her thoughts.

_'Something... something doesn't feel right inside me anymore. As if... there's some part of me that's dead. I'd go home while he's gone, but there's no comfort for me there, really, there's no comfort anywhere anymore.'_

But the most damning thing of all was that he felt her emotions, and it made him feel sick. He could feel her confusion, her pain and sorrow - her need to understand followed by the fear that she already did understand: her fear that he loved Kikyou and that she herself was merely a useful copy.

More things flashed by, then the scene just after he took his leave when they chose to continue the search instead of returning to the village as he'd ordered. It humbled him - while he had his own score to settle with Naraku, so did the others, and he'd really had no right to demand that they stop the search just so he could chase more rumors.

Miroku had made a valid point when he'd said what he had about the whole thing.

_"I agree, Kagome. Inuyasha must do what he thinks best, but we all have our own reasons for wanting to destroy Naraku, and I, for one, would rather continue on than stop and possibly let him get away again."_

More memories flashed by, small scenes of the rest of the day, followed by the first night after he'd gone. He watched as Kagome sat and looked out at the night, heard her thoughts, her worries about the distance she'd lately felt between her heart and her soul, and what it all meant, and continued to watch as Sango came and tried to defend him and his actions to Kagome.

Kagome watched all the same things Inuyasha was seeing, and she could feel his emotional response to what was happening. It wasn't pleasant, having to sit and feel him go through her memories, but it was partly his actions that had helped this mess along, and there was nothing she could do about it.

She hated being bared to him this way - it really was like being raped all over again, and she suddenly realised why women who had been attacked in this way did not like to report it: going through a trial was like being assaulted twice. _I never really understood that before, but I sure as hell do now._

One memory hit him hard - her talking about her feelings:

_"About what, Sango? Inuyasha? What's the point?" _She sighed then, a deep, poignant sound that told more than any words ever could of her heartache. _"It's not like it's the first time, you know that. He cares for her, so he searches for her. That's just the way it is."_

Sango leaned forward, touching Kagome's hand softly_. "But you know he cares for you, too. You know he does - we all do."_

She lifted her gaze back to the sky for a moment, then closed her eyes and dropped her head.

_"Perhaps. But not the way that I need him to. Not the way I want him to." _Delicate fingers plucked a blade of grass, twirling it back and forth. _"I'm trapped, Sango. Just as if I were pinned by a sacred arrow to a tree, I'm pinned through the heart to a beautiful, wild hanyou - one that doesn't want me that way."_

His heart cried out at that last part, the imagery contained within that statement hit him in the deepest part of his soul. The thought of Kagome being pinned to _anything_ being just about more than he could stand. His youki was swirling dangerously, and the worst was still to come.

New images made their way into his consciousness, memories of the beginning of that day, and now fear ran rampant within his mind. He could already feel the agony that lay within at just the knowledge of what had been done to her and the thought of soon seeing it was making him physically ill with fear, hatred, rage and horror.

Kagome felt the level of fear from Inuyasha intensify, she knew they were coming to the memories of the day her whole life had changed. She felt no fear at this, only shame. After this, she knew - _she knew _- that Inuyasha would finally understand why he could _never _claim her. He would see her taint, would finally accept that she was unworthy of him, indeed, she was unworthy of _anyone._

Her heart broke all over again, and it was all she could do not to back out of this and shut down her mind permanently. She could not bear to see how he would look at her after this was all over.

Kikyou watched quietly, the only thing being required of her was the actual opening of the memories to Inuyasha, and now she was merely a spectator.

She could see the affect all of it was having on the hanyou, and was glad he'd known to have her put up a barrier to protect herself. She didn't envy Kagome being inside at all - indeed, surely the whole thing was highly physically uncomfortable as well as mentally for the young woman, as Inuyasha had such a tight hold on her that any tighter and he'd break skin.

Kagome, if she could have spoken, could have easily alleviated Kikyou's concerns, since the mental part of things was so supremely overwhelming, that she didn't even feel his hold on her body anymore. She stiffened as more memories poured out of her, memories of bitterness and feelings of betrayal.

_"Sango, Miroku, stay close. We need to stay together. Something's out there."_

_"What is it, Kagome? Do you sense something?"_

_"Powerful youki."_

_"I know we decided to keep searching for Naraku but I don't like this, Kagome. Kirara, maybe you should take me down. Someone should stay on the ground with Kagome, Inuyasha will kill us if something happens to h-"_

_"No. Inuyasha has nothing to say. If something happens to me, it's my own fault. You are not responsible. And if he doesn't like that, it's too bad. It's not like he's here to defend me, so he can hardly blame anyone else for his own failure. He vowed protection to me, you guys didn't. It's not your fault that he decided that he'd chosen to protect the wrong woman, and chose to rectify that mistake now."_

Inuyasha stiffened and then slumped as he watched that exchange, his mind crying out to stop the torture, because it was all the truth. He had run off, and he couldn't lay the blame for what happened on anyone else but himself. He could feel his blood beginning to boil.

Kagome began moving, heading down the road once more._ "Let's try to get off this mountain and down into the open terrain below us. I'd rather have room to maneuver if we're gonna have to deal with him."_

Miroku dismounted from Kirara and followed after Kagome._ "Wait, Kagome! Don't get too far ahead; aren't you the one that said to stay together? Kagome, get ba-" _he jumped back with a muffled curse, falling to the ground in shock.

Because one moment, Kagome was there, and the next, she wasn't. She was just gone.

He could feel the shock as Kagome tried to breathe around the horror of Naraku actually touching her.

It burned, leaving her gasping for breath, taking everything she had to keep from screaming. He could feel the burn, the pain of Naraku's flesh touching hers, and he almost choked on his own bile at the horror of it.

Kagome struggled to breathe. She could feel his arms around her, and it brought back a memory, a memory of watching helplessly as Kikyou was carried off by Naraku, of seeing the anguish in Inuyasha's eyes._ 'At least Kikyou was unconscious,'_ she thought bitterly_. 'I wish I was, Gods, I wish I was.' _She shivered in revulsion, skin crawling at every place that his body touched hers. She felt violated.

Even at that time, with all the horror going through her mind, she was still thinking of others! Even if the main emotion at the point had been bitterness, it had been on both of their behalves; her own _and_ Kikyou's.

Guilt was eating at him, he just knew that by the time this was all over, there would only be fragments of him left, because there was just no way he could survive this intact. No way.

She could feel him looking down at her, and refused to give him the satisfaction of seeing the fear and revulsion in her eyes. He would enjoy that, she knew._ 'If I can't fight him physically, I'll fight him spiritually. I cannot let him win! I won't!'_

Kagome began to laugh as that memory surfaced – a sick, hollow, hateful laugh.

_How naive! I thought I would fight him, what a laugh!_

She could feel the poison in her soul now, bubbling, eating at her, slowly festering and destroying who she had once been, and looking back, she found that she barely recognized herself now. She was losing who she was beneath Naraku's taint, in that, Kikyou was correct.

_"So, Kagome, beloved." _He smirked at the shock on her face when she heard what he'd called her. Gesturing around him, he asked,_ "Do you recognize this place, beloved?" _He deliberately said it again, smiling wider at her expression.

_"What's your game this time, Naraku?" _She forced herself to stand tall, refusing to back down_. "And I thought it was Kikyou you considered your 'beloved'. Poor woman."_

_Naraku laughed outright. "You didn't answer my question, Kagome. Do you recognize this place?"_

As Kagome looked around the place, Inuyasha's heart stopped in his chest, and he threw back his head and howled out his anguish to the uncaring skies, because he'd immediately recognized the area: this is where Urasue had lived and where she'd created the clay body of Kikyou, almost succeeding in stealing Kagome's entire soul - but only because he had called out her name.

He knew the sick reason that Naraku had taken Kagome there, he got the message Naraku had been sending to Kagome as soon as he'd caught where he'd taken her.

_Look, see this place? Do you understand why Inuyasha isn't here to save you? It's because of what, of who, happened here. Kikyou. The moment she was brought back, the seeds of this day were planted, and it was only a matter of time 'til he betrayed his promise to protect you because of her._

That was the message Naraku was sending, and Inuyasha got it loud and clear.

She looked around, feeling a cold chill when she finally realized where he'd brought her. Pain and sadness combined in her heart, and she felt sick at the bitterness that swelled inside her. Grimly, she fought it down.

_"Yes, I do, as I'm sure you knew I would, or you wouldn't have brought me here. And you still haven't answered my question, Naraku. What's with the whole 'beloved' thing? I'm not Kikyou, you know. I'd have expected you at least to know the difference, even if Inuyasha hasn't figured it out yet."_

_We have betrayed her so many times, both of us, how do either of us have the right to live? _That she could still believe he saw her as merely a copy of Kikyou was galling to him, and his youkai howled again.

_**We left mate**__._

_"Already feeling bitterness towards him, beloved? Good. Very good. And why shouldn't you? He deserves it." _Turning and looking around him, he smiled at her. _"Urasue's old home. I bet this brings back memories. If only the sorceress had left well enough alone, hm? Things might have been different for you. But as it is...."_

Walking towards the stone tub that she'd lain in as her soul was ripped from her; Naraku reached its side and stood, gazing thoughtfully down into it._ "You are wrong. Kikyou is not, nor ever was, my beloved. Onigumo was enamored with her, not me." _He looked at her then, watching as her eyes darkened and her hatred swelled.

_"I am, unfortunately, still a hanyou. The human core of what I am, desired Kikyou, but the youkai side of what I have become...." he grinned, and it sent shivers of fear down her spine, "–that side wants you."_

Screaming now, Inuyasha was totally caught up in the memory of another time. His youkai finally struggled to the surface, completely wiping out his normal hanyou attributes as it fought its way out.

He clasped Kagome to him tightly, almost making it impossible for her to breathe, burying his face in her neck, trying to take in her scent and prove to himself that she was still there, still safe, as he continued to be bombarded with the horrible visions.

Kikyou looked on in fear and awe – Inuyasha was completely controlled by his youkai side now, and she was fascinated as well as horrified.

_He has crests! I never knew - back then, if he'd transformed, I'd have known he had royal blood. I'd have died immediately, however. Not really worth the knowing._

Kagome almost couldn't fathom what he was saying to her, it was too much horror to comprehend. He couldn't mean what she thought he meant. He couldn't! _ 'Please, Gods, he didn't mean that...!'_

She almost sobbed at the sadistic look of pleasure he gave her as he realized that she had caught what he was saying. _No, oh no...!_

Her soul was already screaming as he moved towards her, and she knew that nothing would ever be alright again, because this time there was no Inuyasha to save her. 

Inuyasha had left her.

Kikyou was jerked out of her thoughts by a feral scream unlike anything she had ever heard before, and knew that they had to have reached the memories of the actual attack. Her heart jumped into her throat as Inuyasha leapt up, still cradling Kagome close to his chest, and roared his agony to the sky.

Even worse, she could see Kagome's body go limp in his arms, and knew that the girl was a hands-breadth away from giving up her soul. And all she could do was watch, and hope that both would pull through.

In that moment, Kikyou felt more helpless than she ever had in her entire life.

Inuyasha could see it, see all of it, in his mind's eye: he could feel the pain that wracked her body as Naraku thrust his way into her, tearing her insides and making her bleed, feel the pain as he scored her limbs and torso to make her bleed more, he could even feel the texture of her skin, its soft glory covered obscenely by blood, he could smell her blood, copious amounts of it, and his youki swirled around him, demanding a blood sacrifice in turn to assuage the crime of Naraku, the crime he had committed against Inuyasha's mate.

_No one should have touched her that way but me! She is mine!_

He fought to re-claim his mind from his youkai blood, knowing he had to hold on, for her sake, but still being bombarded by sights that he never should have had to see.

_"Well, beloved," _he sneered,_ "it's time to get up." _He threw her clothes at her. "_Wash yourself and get dressed. We have places to be."_

She sat up, looking down and reached for the clothes he'd thrown her, staring at them as if she had never seen clothes before.

Glancing around absently, she saw the tub with water and slowly washed the blood from her body before picking the clothes up again. Pulling them to her, she slowly dressed herself, thinking distantly that they didn't seem to help – she still felt just as cold as she had when she was naked. Kagome felt a thought in her mind, one that seemed determined to break through the shell of numbness, and she fought it with a whimper, she didn't want to think, didn't want to remember anything.

Finally finished dressing, she simply stood there, unable to care enough about anything to even flinch when he grabbed her, carrying her away from this place. She didn't even care where he was taking her.

She was frozen, and she didn't care, past, present, and future, all could disappear, and she still wouldn't care. She opened her arms wide to the darkness that finally came and swept her away.

This was the day his saiai, his love, the mate of his heart, had died, and it was all his fault. He had left her, left her open to attack, while he chased down another female. As far as his youkai was concerned, it was the worst sort of betrayal; it would have been no worse if he'd actually bedded Kikyou. Some things in the youkai world were unforgivable, and this was one of them.

You did not abandon your mate for any reason.

The fact that he had enraged the youkai blood within him, if it weren't for the fact that she still needed him, he'd have committed seppuku right then and there; his youkai blood had never hated his human side more than it did right at that moment.

Gently, he laid her on the ground at his feet, and then crouched over her in a protective stance, before looking up at Kikyou.

**"You are the female, the human we went to find, leaving our mate unprotected. Why**?"

Kikyou was astounded. From the way the others had spoken about Inuyasha when he transformed, she had assumed he was a mindless killing machine. She definitely hadn't expected this.

"This" being a deep, husky voice that was currently sending shivers down her spine as he asked her questions she didn't want to have to get into.

**"Answer me, bitch! Who are you, and why did we leave our mate to find you?"**

"You felt that you owed me a blood debt, Inuyasha, and you came looking for me when the same one who hurt Kagome told you he had killed me." She hoped that her answer wouldn't enrage him any further, and that he didn't probe too far into the circumstances of their shared past.

No such luck.

Inuyasha considered the words of the woman in front of him. Taking a tentative sniff in her direction, he caught her scent, and graveyard smell aside, he snarled as he recognized the other part of her scent.

**"You lie, woman! I know your scent! You are the one who wanted to destroy me many winters ago. How do I owe you blood debt? You should owe me blood debt!"**

He was angered at the duplicity of this female, and not happy at all with the fact that she was here, so close to his mate – especially when she was unconscious and vulnerable.

"Inuyasha, I will not deny that I wanted you to become human, and I was wrong for that. Do you not remember anything else? It was Naraku who made us think we had betrayed each other, but that was a long time ago, you are right. Now he has attacked your mate, attempting to once again sow hatred among those who would seek him and destroy him. I am no longer your enemy, and I am definitely not the enemy of your mate."

She hoped this would satisfy the youkai, but if it didn't, they would just have to wait 'til Kagome awoke and could calm him back to his hanyou state.

He watched her warily, before looking around himself.

**"If that is so, then why have you trapped us within this barrier?"**

"This was your idea, Inuyasha. You knew that what you were going to see would overwhelm your control and send you into your youkai state, and you feared the damage you would do to your friends and I while in that state. This was your way of protecting all of us."

**"Naraku. This is the name of the one that attacked my mate and caused her hurt?"**

Kikyou nodded. "Yes. We all hunt him – he has harmed many, not just your mate, although the injury he has done her is the most personal and grievous."

Inuyasha grunted, looking thoughtful, he pulled himself out of his protective crouch and sat down, grabbing Kagome and pulling her into his lap.

**"This debt you say we felt we owed to you. What is it?"**

"You felt that you had to protect me from Naraku, since he had already killed me once. So you swore your protection, and you came looking for me to make sure that Naraku had not killed me again as he had claimed."

Inuyasha tilted his head and frowned, looking at her suspiciously.

**"Why would I make such a vow, when my protection should go to my mate above all?"**

"She was not your mate when this happened, Inuyasha. You already knew her, and traveled with her, but you were not mates. In fact, you still are not fully mated yet, you have achieved the bonding, but not the mating."

**"We are aware of this, but that means nothing. She is still our mate, and if it were not for the fact that she lives and needs my/our protection, we would be bound to commit seppuku by youkai law for betraying the mate bond. Even if we had an obligation to you, why did we not bring our mate with us to find you? Have you threatened her?"**

_Damn! It figures he'd ask me something like that, and if I lie to him, he'll smell it._

"Yes. Once – long ago." As he began to growl again, Kikyou held up both hands, palms out. "But that was long ago, and I have no intentions of harming her any longer. Our only enemy is Naraku." She watched as he considered her words, unsure how to deal with this. The youkai side of Inuyasha was showing great rage, but controlling it, and asking questions, trying to understand what was happening_. _

_I wish Kagome would wake up._

_**She seems to speak the truth, but we cannot trust her too far.**_

He shook his head with a whine as the images that had come into his mind from his mate flashed across the insides of his eyelids again. It felt like lightening flashing through his veins, burning from his heart through every part of his body: he was overloading on pain, the pain of his mate and the pain that lived inside him because he'd let her get hurt.

With a mournful howl, he nuzzled his mate once again, ignoring the other woman.

_**If she never forgives us, we will deserve it**_. Ears flattened to his head in complete dejection, Inuyasha whined again and nudged her with his nose, trying to get her to respond to him. _**Please, mate, wake up, come back to us – we know we do not deserve you, but please, come back.**_

Kikyou watched as the youkai that had replaced Inuyasha cried, astonished. She could barely believe what she was seeing.

He was full youkai. And he was crying.

Everything she'd ever been taught about youkai came tumbling down around her.

_He was crying._


	17. Aftermath: Determination

**Chapter 17: Aftermath: Determination**

Tears fell, soundlessly making their way down his face - a face that had rarely seen tears. He had suffered greatly through years of horror and pain, but never had he experienced the level of soul-destroying hurt that he now faced.

His youkai, knowing the harm that had been done to her whom he deemed as his, wept.

In that moment, as the tears tracked down his face, the priestess sitting in front of him finally, at long last, began to truly understand the wrong that she had committed against this man. Because, for all his mixed blood, that was what he was: a man, nothing more and nothing less.

A man that was currently grieving for someone he loved.

It was ironic, really, how Kagome continued to serve the kami, even in her suffering, because it was thanks to everything that had happened that she was now seeing just how horribly wrong she had been, about everything. All the years of training, the teachings that told of youkai as evil, as incapable of love or purity - they were all wrong, and sitting in front of her, still weeping silently, was the proof.

Kagome felt wetness on her face and, frowning, wondered when it had started to rain. Opening her eyes slowly, she winced as the bright sunlight hit her, almost giving her a headache.

_Sunlight...?_

Looking up, she forced her eyes to focus, and immediately stiffened, shocked and pained. Inuyasha was full youkai, as evidenced by the crests, and he was crying.

She put a hand up, hesitantly, towards his face. "I-Inuyasha? Are you o-okay?"

The moment he heard her voice, his eyes snapped open, the redness of them supporting her realization of his blood's status. But instead of hatred and bloodlust, all she saw in his eyes was suffering.

"You came back." His speech patterns began to change as his youkai began to recede. "Please, please, never leave. I - I don't deserve you, but please, stay with me?"

The pleading expression on his face was one Kagome would never forget, and in light of the hurt she could see coming from him in waves, she totally forgot her own pain, and her feelings of being too tainted, too unworthy of him, simply receded into the back of her mind in her need to soothe him.

"It's okay, Inuyasha, I'm not leaving, and I don't hate you. I could never hate you...." She trailed off, momentarily saddened that he thought she was even capable of hating him, and then went on with renewed determination, placing her open palm against his cheek and running her thumb along his crest, she spoke again, straight from her heart, into his.

"Never forget this, Inuyasha. No matter what, even if you had attacked and killed me with your _own hands_, I could not hate you. I would be more capable of cold-bloodedly killing someone than I am of hating you." She stared into his eyes, seeing the pained hope in them, and smiled shakily at him.

He closed his eyes, nuzzling into her hand affectionately, the tears finally slowing, random thoughts floating through his mind as the sunlight warmed his cold flesh.

His thoughts were fragmented, the trauma of the things he'd seen would literally take years for him to overcome, but for now he did the best he could. He needed to pull his mind together - for her sake, and by all the gods, he would do it.

He'd sworn a vow; to Kagome and to Kaede and the others, to be there for her, and he was never going to fail her again. With those thoughts, his youkai finally relinquished its hold, knowing that its hanyou form would not allow her any more harm.

Since she had woken, she'd only been concerned with him, but now that he was calming down, he knew that everything was about to hit her.

It was time to deal with the aftermath.

Inuyasha wearily raised his head and looked over at Kikyou.

"Would you let everyone know that we're okay and bring Kagome's bag to us? We need to be alone for a while." His voice was soft, tired and sad. "I don't know when we'll be back, but no later than sometime tomorrow for sure." He looked down at Kagome and tightened his hold on her, pulling her closer to his chest.

Kikyou nodded and walked back towards the camp, reflecting on everything that had happened. She shook her head and sighed wearily.

Glancing upwards, she noted the position of the sun, surprise hitting her expression when she realized that it was late afternoon already. She hadn't realized so much time had passed, considering the fact that they had started the memory bond at mid-morning.

Sango and Miroku stood as she approached, their eyes confused and dazed with questions. She smiled at them faintly and nodded in what she hoped was a reassuring gesture. "They are okay – at least for now. Inuyasha feels that they need to be alone for a while, so he wanted me to get her bag. He said they'll be back sometime tomorrow."

Sango walked over and picked up Kagome's bag, bringing it to Kikyou and handing it over before asking, "Do you think it's safe for them to go off alone right now? With everything that's happened-" here Miroku nodded, obviously knowing where she was going with this, "-they are both very vulnerable at this point, and Inuyasha will probably be so focused on Kagome, and what's happened, that he may not have his usual level of - shall we say - awareness?"

Kikyou shook her head.

"No, actually, I think it's the opposite. His awareness is heightened; he's absolutely determined that nothing on the face of the earth is going to get near Kagome again. I wouldn't worry about them."

The couple looked relieved, and Kikyou took the bag and walked back to where she'd left Inuyasha sitting. He hadn't moved, but was instead rubbing small circles on Kagome's back.

For a moment, Kikyou stood and watched them. If she was to be honest, she had to admit she was a little envious of Kagome: not in the sense that she wanted Inuyasha back - because she didn't - it was merely that the younger woman had found that which she had been denied: love.

Strong, deep, and all-encompassing, this was love in its purest form, and _that_ was what she envied.

Clearing her throat, she waited for the hanyou to acknowledge her.

He looked up. "She fell asleep. I think," he said quietly, careful not to disturb her, "that it took a lot out of her. I-" he broke off for a moment, taking a deep breath and trying to keep himself calm.

"I think that this was just as difficult for her as the original attack. I hate that." He closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them and looked out across the meadow. "Naraku has much to answer for, and I swear this: I will make him pay, one way or another." He glanced back up at Kikyou. "I'll make him pay for your death, too."

Kikyou merely nodded, handing him the bag, she watched as he stood, shifting the straps over his shoulder. "I told the others. We will wait here for your return, Inuyasha. Be safe." She smiled at him and turned back towards the camp.

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

Kagome woke slowly, unsure of where she was. It didn't look like the place they'd made camp at last night. Sitting up, she groaned and put a hand up to her head, surprised by the lightheaded feeling that hit her, and flinching a bit when her eyes hit the brightness of the campfire.

_Oh_, she moaned in the confines of her mind, blinking slowly._ That hurt_. _Where...? _ She jumped in surprise when Inuyasha's voice came at her from behind.

"Kagome?" His voice was quiet, gentle, and she turned to stare at him in surprise.

"Y-yes?"

"How are you feeling? Are you okay?" His ears were flattened against his skull and he was avoiding her gaze.

There was something in his voice that made her nervous - a tentativeness that was not usually a part of him, and she frowned, wondering what had caused it.

"I'm fine, Inuyasha. Why wouldn't I be?"

His eyes snapped to hers immediately, an air of suspicion entering their honeyed depths.

_Is she serious..?_

Suddenly, the events of the day flooded her memory and she drew in a harsh breath. "Never mind, I know why you're asking." She looked away, and sat up, pulling her knees to her chest and resting her chin on them.

Kagome flicked a quick glance over at him, taking in his concerned look, before turning away.

Shame, hot and maddening, flooded her senses. _How will I ever be able to look at him again? He knows... he saw! _She let out a faint moan, eyes falling closed while the blood drained from her face.

And then, in an instant, everything changed, because something_ inside _of her, yet not _of her_, reached out and soothed the pain in her mind. It was like being wrapped in a comforting embrace - Inuyasha's embrace.

Eyes opening and locking on him in amazement, she saw that he was just as aware of what was happening as she was.

"Wha-what was that, Inuyasha?" She knew that the hurt was still there, still deeply entwined inside her soul, but it was like being held safely away from the worst of the effects of it, enabling her to see things a little more clearly than before.

_Was this what Kikyou meant when she said I needed to see what she went through to be able to understand and help her?_

"That was me reaching out to you through our bond, Kagome. I can help you heal by sometimes giving you a break from it, like I'm doing now; call it pain relief if you like." He smirked at her, although it was tinged with sadness, pain, and regret.

"After all, it's my fault you need it, isn't it? If I hadn't failed you-"

Kagome shook her head fiercely. "No, Inuyasha. I realized something earlier, you know: when you were seeing-" she broke off for a moment, then went on, "-well, all of that... rape is a very common type of attack, you know, even in my time. And none of those victims had anyone to save them."

She put up a hand to halt him when he tried to interrupt.

"Let me finish, Inuyasha. Most of the people who've been attacked that way had no help, no one to save them, and the reason those that managed to get away did was because they were strong enough to save themselves! I shouldn't always be relying on you to save me all the time, don't you understand?"

She thrust her arms out towards him, emotion breaking over her like a wave. "No one can save someone else all the time. I have to be responsible for my own life and safety at least sometimes! If I can't be, then I will only ever be a victim, and that isn't what I want!"

Inuyasha just stared at her, not wanting to let go enough to let her fight some of her own battles, dammit, he _wanted_ to always protect her! Why couldn't she understand that? But as he looked at her, at the passion gathering on her face, her absolute belief that she was right about this, his shoulders slumped. How could he make her see?

He needed to protect her. It was a_ need_, not a want. How could he let go of that, let her go and be in danger?

Suddenly, Kagome scooted closer to him, tilting her head to the side, trying to catch his eye. When he looked at her, she spoke. "I guess it comes down to a matter of trust, Inuyasha. You have to learn to trust me to take care of myself."

That pissed him off like nothing else could have done. "What the fuck do you mean, 'a matter of trust'?! I _don't_ trust anybody else to take care of you except me, and now I barely even trust myself!" A hurt look crossed her face, and he jumped to his feet and began pacing in front of her.

"Gods, Kagome, you want trust? I trust you with _my_ life!" He looked down at her, fiercely determined to somehow make her understand. "Answer me this question: whose life is most important to you, yours or mine?"

Kagome frowned. "Yours, duh. I'd give my own in a heartbeat to save you; you should know that by now."

"Exactly! That's why I can't trust you to take care of yourself! I have to do it! To me, your life is more important, so I know that I'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe where you won't. It's as simple as that!"

Kagome stared at him, completely caught off-guard.

_Why did I never realize that before? He's right. I guess when it comes down to it, that's why we take care of each other._

She nodded, looking thoughtful. "I understand your point, Inuyasha. But you also have to understand: I need to fight for myself this time as well. Or else I really will stay a victim. Do you want me to stay the way I am now, for the rest of my life?"

It was his turn to stare at her for a moment. Well hell, that was an easy question to answer. Of course he didn't want her to stay this way, he wanted _his_ Kagome back, the beautiful, brave, loving, caring woman that she'd always been. The one that had always depended on him to take care of her.

He narrowed his eyes on her. _Does she realize what she's saying? What she's tacitly agreeing to do? Gods, I hope so..._

"Kagome?"

"What?"

"You know that you're agreeing to fight this thing, don't you? You're saying that you aren't going to give up, right?"

Kagome looked startled by the question. Her brows drew together, and she looked away, obviously uneasy.

_Am I really agreeing to that? Can I fight this and win?_

She looked deeply inside herself, wondering where this sudden determination had come from. After being forced into showing Inuyasha what had happened to her, she had felt violated all over again, and almost ready to give up and just let go of everything. But somehow, between now and then, something had changed inside her.

_What changed? I still feel ashamed and dirty, but I... want to fight. I don't want to let Naraku win, and I don't want-_

Realization flooded her.

_I don't want to let Inuyasha down, because, no matter what, I still love him, and I can't bear to disappoint him, to leave him alone! I still... still want to stay with him!_

Inuyasha watched the expressions chase each other across her face, hoping beyond hope that her warrior's heart had finally been re-awakened. She was a warrior – she had always been fierce in battle, always protecting those she cared for with all her heart and soul.

_Please, Kagome, wake and come back to me, leave behind the nightmares and wake to the love that I have for you!_

She finally looked up, focusing in on him again. She nodded firmly, an expression of determination on her face.

"Yeah, I'll fight, Inuyasha. For you, I'll fight." Her eyes narrowed. "And I'll win."

Inuyasha leapt up, grabbing her and pulling her to her feet in one smooth, quick motion, holding her to him with every bit of strength he had. Gratitude poured out of his soul, prayers to the gods whispering into her hair as he buried his face in her neck.

Joy pierced him as he felt her tentatively hug him back, and made the burden of what he'd seen that day a tiny bit easier to bear.

He knew full well that it wasn't over, not by a long-shot, and that most of her progress was because of what he had done with their link, but he would keep doing it, keep using the link to drain off the worst of the pain every time she needed it 'til it finally healed, no matter what it did to him.

Call it reparation, or call it love. Either one would be nothing but the truth, after all.

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

_You bitch!_

I have had enough of your interference, Kikyou! All that I had planned, watching Inuyasha suffer as I forced those memories into his mind... and you had to go and get in my way! I will make you pay for this, mark my words! You have drawn my wrath for the last time!

As for those you think you have saved from my hand? Think again - now I will make sure it is a thousand times worse on them than it would have been! Perhaps I will make some new memories for Inuyasha to enjoy as I take my beloved's body again and again while he is forced to watch, helplessly, unable to save her.

And perhaps I will take you, as well. That thought does little for me, I will find no real physical gratification in your cold body, but maybe it will be all that I need to finish the destruction of that half-breed's mind.

How do you think he will feel, Kikyou, watching as his past and his future are destroyed by me?

Yes, make no mistake, bitch... I will destroy you all, and I will enjoy every moment of it!

Understand this: the harder you fight me, the worse it will be for you!


	18. Entwined Souls: Judaku

**Chapter 18: Entwined Souls: Judaku**

(Acceptance)

Sesshoumaru, Daiyoukai, and Lord of the Western Lands, sat, back against a tree, and considered the events of the previous day. He had felt not one, but _two_ distinct flares of his brother's youkai, testament to the fact that he'd transformed twice. In one day. It made him wonder.

What could have elicited such a reaction from his half-brother?

It was no secret that Inuyasha feared those transformations, knowing that each time he did, he lost more of himself. But this time, something had been different. He had not felt the - for lack of a better word - animalistic presence that he had the other times he'd transformed. This time, he'd been in control, actually _using _his beast's strength, but coupling it with his hanyou soul.

And that made the Daiyoukai just a slight bit nervous. After all, only his half-brother had ever come anywhere near besting him in a fight... and that was without his youkai's help. If he had learned to control that side--

Not only that. Whatever had caused it, must have been extremely dangerous - and that left him wanting to know what was happening, because as Lord, he had a responsibility to uphold the peace of his lands. Naraku wandering around was bad enough, but, if there was some new threat, he needed to know about it.

It was time to go look up his younger brother's pack.

"Jaken."

He watched impassively as his servant woke, stuttering and stumbling over himself. "Y-yes, my lord?"

"Take Rin, and return to the shiro. You will keep her safe, or I will kill you."

"Oh, yes my lord! I will not let anything happen to her, you have my promise!"

Rin had by now awoken, and sitting up, she smiled at Sessoumaru. "My lord? I am returning home?"

"Yes, Rin. You are to go with Jaken. Do not stray from his side."

"Yes my lord, Rin will do just as you say!"

Sesshoumaru nodded at her as she grabbed his leg, putting a hand to her head momentarily, then, as she let go, he moved away without a backward glance, knowing that Rin would do exactly as she was told.

_I hope you have answers for me, little brother, and that I don't have to fight you to get them. I grow tired of these battles with you... but I will do what I must._

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

Kagome woke slowly, mind oddly blank. She drifted, for an unknown amount of time, content to simply _be._ There was no outside, no other, only her, and she reveled in that knowledge, for it gave her peace, a peace that she'd sorely missed in these last months.

She shied away from that last half-formed thought, knowing that if she allowed her mind to really consider the meaning behind it, she'd lose the calm that she was so enjoying. Unfortunately, reality doesn't let a person hide from it for too long, and thus, her mind woke fully in the same instant that she tried to shy away from it, and awareness broke forth inside her.

Sighing, she tried to move... and found that she was tightly held by something, and that something was not willing to let her go.

_Inuyasha. Why does he think he needs to hold me so tightly, though? It's not like I'm going to run away or anything, I mean, really! _Shaking her head, she began wriggling, hoping to annoy him awake.

There came a deep, growling rumble behind her. "Where do you think you're going, K'gome?"

Kagome closed her eyes, a deep, soul-draining weariness sinking into her consciousness, in direct contrast to her earlier peace.

"Inuyasha, you shouldn't be doing this. Guilt only goes so far, you know." She opened her eyes again, looking straight into his. "I know you feel that all this is your fault... maybe you did leave me, but - I think it would have happened anyway, even if you'd been there."

She sighed quietly, putting a finger to his lips when he tried to speak. "You shouldn't give up the rest of your life, just to keep protecting me. I don't want you tying yourself to me out of a sense of duty and guilt, okay?"

Shoulders slumping, she looked away from the hanyou's angered gaze. Softly, she said, "I just want you to be happy, Inuyasha. It's all I've ever wanted."

He could see the sadness in her eyes - they had always been so expressive - she would never be able to hide herself like most people could. "I _am _happy, koi - when I'm with_ you_. So stop trying to wriggle away from me, it's not going to work. I _like _protecting you, being with you, because I love you. And if I have to keep saying it to get you to finally listen to me, then I will." He nuzzled his nose into her shoulder, breathing deeply.

Her aura was once again becoming tinged with darkness, although it was slightly less than before, and he suddenly realized where all this bullshit was coming from.

_That little bout of pain relief is finally wearing off, and she's hurting again. Damn._

"Remember, Kagome - last night you promised to fight, so don't think about giving up on me, 'cause I'm not gonna let you."

Pulling her up with him, he stood, and wrapping his arms around her tightly, he hugged her for a moment, then let go. Smiling wryly at her, he shooed her off. "Go, onna, I know you need to go take care of your business... just don't wander out of hearing."

Blushing, she nodded. "Okay." She looked at him through her lashes. "Umm, what are we going to do today?"

"When you get back, we'll eat, then," he glanced at her, smile fading, "we have some things that we need to talk about that we didn't cover last night."

"I understand."

"Go on then, sooner you go, sooner you get back."

As she moved off, he sighed, features settling into a grimace of pain. _It hurts - gods it hurts. Is this what she's been living with since it happened? I can barely maintain my sanity, if it weren't for my youkai, I don't think I could. And I never thought I'd be happy about my youkai helping out with anything... guess he's actually capable of more than just killing._

_I think I need to draw off a little more poison - If I do it right, she won't even notice. _His head dropped into his hands for a moment. _I wish... I wish we'd had this bond before - then maybe, I wouldn't have hurt her so much._

He wearily wiped away the tears that were forming. _I need to be calm for her sake. Calm. But there's so much pain to draw away... if there was never any other reason to hate myself than this..._

_It would be enough to make me hate myself for eternity. _

Kagome sat back, bathed, fed, and warm, and looked over at Inuyasha. He'd been pretty much silent since she'd come back earlier. She felt much better than she had this morning, but frowning, she realized that he looked worse.

_I wonder why?_

Shaking her head, she stood and moved closer to him, kneeling down when she reached his side and hesitantly laying her hand on his shoulder. At her light touch, he looked up.

"Are you okay, Inuyasha?"

He sighed, smiling slightly, he laid his hand over hers. "Yeah. When I'm with you, I'm okay." He looked down for a moment, then flicked a glance at her. "Guess it's time for that talk I mentioned earlier, huh?"

She nodded. "I think so."

He suddenly pinned her with a fierce golden gaze. "I know what you talked about with Kikyou the other day, you know." At her sudden confusion, he shook his head, hurt seeping into his eyes. "About you not believing me when I tell you I love you."

She looked away, guilt setting in at the hurt she had seen flash through him. "That's not... _exactly _what I said," she said, carefully.

He pulled his hand from atop hers and waved it. "Yeah, it pretty much is, Kagome. You think I only love you as a friend, second behind Kikyou." He twisted his head away, a bitter sigh breaking from him. "I guess - I can't blame you for thinking that, it's really my own fault."

He looked back at her again, a ghost of a smile playing over his lips. "That's why we need to talk. You need to understand the bond between us, Kagome. Once you do, then you'll never be able to doubt me again. Because you'll _know_."

Kagome frowned, looking thoughtful, and Inuyasha wondered just exactly what was running through her mind. "Bond... you and Kikyou both keep talking about this 'bond'. What do you mean?"

He shook his head ruefully at her earnest look. "It figures - I sometimes forget that you're not from this time and you don't know the first thing about youkai. Damn - guess I'll have to start from the beginning." He chuckled darkly. "Give me a minute to get my thoughts straight."

She looked confused for a moment, before shrugging half-heartedly. "Alright_._" She lifted a brow at him, wondering at his manner. "Well?" she asked, a trace of amusement in her voice, as he still sat, seemingly unable to decide what to say.

He rolled his eyes at her impatience. "Alright already...." he paused for a few seconds, then began. "Have you ever really thought about my - possessiveness, as you always called it? Why I'm that way?" As she tilted her head in confusion touched with annoyance, he continued. "I'm an Inu, koi, and Inu by nature are extremely protective and possessive. Once we choose something to protect, that's it. Anything that gets in our way or tries to take what's ours is done for."

Kagome nodded to herself, not really surprised, then caught his eye as he spoke again.

"I know you weren't there at the time, you'd already taken Rin and run, but do you remember when we were fighting Takemaru and Sou'unga, and you told me I had to fight _with_ Sesshoumaru instead of against him?"

Kagome nodded again, eyes wide. "Yeah..." she looked sad for a moment, "all I could do after you ran off was look for the beads from your necklace, and wonder if we were still connected without them." She looked down, clasping her hands together in her lap. "It hurt to think we might not be."

"That's the point, Kagome. We _are_ connected; but not by that necklace. Anyway, do you know what the last words Takemaru ever heard were? They were about how I _could_ and _would_ never give up - because I had something to protect. It's my bond with you that makes me as strong as I am, Kagome, never forget that."

He sighed. "The thing is, I chose you almost from the first, Kagome. But there were - complications, and so I wasn't able to claim you as I should have done a long time ago. Guess my youkai got tired of waiting around, and decided to bond our souls anyway."

Kagome looked frustrated. "But what does it _mean, _Inuyasha? Bonded?"

"Just what it says, onna. When a youkai takes a mate, they mark them in two ways. One is by scent. Once the mating is complete, our scents mingle, telling any youkai that you are not available. The second is the bond itself. It links our souls, tying us one to the other... and it can't be broken."

He scooted a little closer to her, catching her gaze and holding it. "We may not have actually mated yet, Kagome, but we have the bond in place, and that means you're already my mate."

He stared at her with a fierce intensity. "Believe me when I tell you this: I will never let you go. Ever. Not for any reason. What I said before, how if you die, I'll follow you? That wasn't just for show, koibito."

He held her gaze, eyes delving deep into her soul. "I meant every word of it."

She stared at the hanyou, completely mesmerized by the look in his eyes, and she was suddenly very sure that she never would be able to get away from him, no matter what she tried. He was looking straight into every corner of her, and she could hide nothing from him.

"One of these days, untenshi, we will complete the mating, and you will be totally mine. I'll wait 'til you're ready for that part of things, but keep it in mind. Someday, hopefully not too much farther into the future, you'll belong to me completely, body and soul."

She looked away shyly, red rushing into her cheeks. She'd never been opened to someone so intimately as she had in that moment. "Do you really mean that?"

He frowned at her. "Yeah, Kagome, I do. There's a reason it's called a soul bond, you know. It only works if both people love each other, more than anything else in life. Humans call it soul mates. If we weren't, and if I really didn't love you, then the bond would never have been able to form. It's just that simple. So you shouldn't ever doubt me when I say that I love you."

"Another thing, koi. Have you noticed that you feel a little better this morning? Inside? How things don't feel quite as dark? That's because I'm using the bond to draw off some of the pain inside you. That's another thing I can do with it. As your mate, it's my responsibility to take care of you, and if that means shouldering some of your pain so that you can heal, then that's what I'll do."

Her eyes still wide with wonder, he watched as a curious look passed through them. "Umm... Inuyasha? How does the bond count as a 'mark', you know, like you mentioned earlier, you said _two _marks?"

"The bond formed between your miko aura, and my youki. Anyone with spiritual powers, like Miroku, and any youkai, will be able to tell that we're bound, making it the second mark."

He watched her, sitting silently and lost in thought, hair twining around itself almost seductively in the light breeze, and he ached. Ached for his stupidity, the loss of her innocence, and the damaging of her heart. But most of all, he ached at the knowledge that if he had stayed at her side, like he should have done, there would be nothing in between them - she'd already be his mate in every way.

Now, as things were, he would have to wait - and gods only knew for how long.

It wasn't that he wanted to mate with her so much as that he wanted to be mated to her, finalizing the bond between them. As it was at this time, the unfinished status of their mating was actually causing him a great deal of discomfort. Within his youkai blood, there were instincts, very strong ones, and the unfinished nature of the bonding was irritating those instincts badly.

_Feh. I always seem to mess up everything good in my life, one way or another. I just seem to make the wrong choices... all the time. _He let out his breath in a slow pulse. _Guess I gotta pay the piper for making another stupid choice..._

Kagome sat, for once feeling mostly calm, and let her mind wander, taking in everything that Inuyasha was telling her. She still felt shamed, and dirtied - but not quite as much as she had.

Now, justifiable anger was beginning to take in the mix of her emotions... and surprisingly, it felt good. She had never considered anger as a good thing, but she was beginning to see that it _could be_, in the right circumstances.

She still felt that poisonous taint inside her soul, as well. But she didn't flinch away from it this time, she let herself consider it. She took it out, brought it into the light, and really _looked _at it. And as she did, she began to realize that the poison, the taint, wasn't from Naraku. It was from _herself._

She was poisoning her _own _soul, by denying who and what she was, by allowing what he did to her to take root.

_Rape is all about power - and not even so much _physical_ power, but about spiritual power. I am not all that strong, it was no odds that he could dominate and hurt my body. But the only damage he could do to my soul..._

_Was what I allowed him._

Her anger rose up, only now she was angry at herself, for being so weak and foolish as to not understand something so basic. _What a fool I've been! _Her eyes narrowed.

_Watch out, Naraku... I think you're going to find that it's not as easy as you think to break my soul!_

Inuyasha watched with furrowed brow as differing emotions flashed acrossed her face, then as her eyes narrowed in sudden anger, and wondered what exactly she was thinking. Hopefully it was positive, because that last emotion that ran through her expressive gaze sure as hell looked like determination mixed with anger and the will to do battle. He jumped slightly when she spoke, noting the same emotions in her voice.

"What are we doing next? I mean about that rat bastard?"

She glared out at the horizon, and he almost grinned when he saw the spark in her eyes, the spark that was _Kagome_, the one that had been missing for so long.

"I think we've been just going with the flow of things for far too long, Inuyasha. He sneaks around and makes plans, just like the spider that he is, and we jump to his tune."

Her eyes narrowed again, and she turned a fiery gaze on him. "I think it's time for us to do some planning and make him dance to _our _tune. He can't have it all his own way."

She smacked a closed fist into her open palm. "Not anymore."

"Well, I agree with you there," he drawled out sardonically, "but I think we need to wait 'til we're back with the others to start plotting, koi. This time here is about _us._ So do you have anymore questions about that situation?"

Kagome blinked, startled, as he reached over and laid his palm along her cheek gently, lovingly, smiling at her softly before pulling his hand away.

"Actually, yeah, I do. You said that I'm feeling better today because you're using this link to give me some breathing room, right?" At his nod, she continued. "How long can you do this, Inuyasha, before it becomes too much for you? I won't deny, I like it, because it helps," her eyes closed momentarily before opening again, "more than you can ever know, but I don't want you to overdo it. We need you, Inu - _I _need you."

He looked down for a moment, then looked back up at her, an expression of inhuman determination mixed with absolute devotion on his face. "For you, koi, I can do anything, for as long as you need me to. You don't have to carry this burden alone, Kagome, or any other for that matter, ever again." He leaned close to her and laid his forehead against hers, eyes closed and a half smile on his face.

"There is no 'you' and 'me' anymore, joudama: there is only 'us'. Remember that."

She closed her eyes, and as the seconds ticked by, a new look of peace and hope crossed her face, followed by acceptance and understanding.

Pulling away from him, she sighed, then smiled at him tenderly, finally allowing all the love and devotion she had in her soul for him shine through. As his breath caught, she ran her hand through his bangs, fingers delicately sweeping his skin.

"I accept, Inuyasha." A brilliant, blinding smile crossed her face. "Us. Always and forever _us, _mate."

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

Deep in the heart of the shards of the shikon no tama, a new awareness began to pulse. No longer is there only one, she who is the physical manifestation of itself, but now there is _another, _and yet, that other is also, _she_, somehow. One, and yet, not. But the crystalline awareness of the jewel itself saw that this was good. It was right. Willingly, it allowed a new link to be forged, deep within the mind of the one known as Inuyasha.

(It is good. Now we are not alone.)

But all was not well. For also, trapped within the awareness known as the shikon, there was an evil, and an evil that was not pleased. It had enjoyed the slow taint that had invaded its prison, and was angered that that had slowed, and finally stopped. It had almost won it's war against the awareness of purity that was also within the jewel, until the addition of this new mind. Because now, the purity was beginning to once again hold it's own, and soon, would begin to push back against the evil.

(We are one again, not fragmented in awareness. Now all that remains is to become physically whole once again, then we can become pure, as should always have been.)

The shikon jewel pulsed, sending it's approval of the link that had been forged to all it's fragments. That energy passed through all those who held a shard - causing, for the first time, true consternation in the heart of the one known as Naraku.

(He does not understand the truth of what we are. That is why, in the end, he will fall to she who is us.)

A whisper of pleasure flashed through the jewel shards, as the mind of Kagome became irrevocably linked with Inuyasha for all eternity.

It was the beginning of the end of the evil within, and the evil without.

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

Japanese terms used in this chapter:

Shiro=castle

Onna=woman

meito=mate

joudama=pretty lady


	19. Alliances: THe House of the West

**Chapter 19: Alliances: The House of the West**

How could I have miscalculated so badly?! I have been fooled! This Jewel of Four Souls, a deceptive name if ever there was one...there are no words for the deception that has been perpetrated on me! Now all my plans are in ruins - there is no taint strong enough that I will be ever be able to use the jewel for my purpose. After all the effort that I have put into reassembling and tainting this thing...!

How was I to know that that stupid round ball is nothing but a fake? It is not the true power, only a device to distract. The true jewel, the true _power_ - is Kagome herself! But how do I make a wish on a person?! Everything that I have ever believed about the sacred power was a lie! And even my attempt to taint her has not worked as I planned, as I _expected!_

That bitch Midoriko.... she planned this, I am sure of it. For this deception, this _lie_, they will _all _pay. I may not be able to use the jewel to become full youkai like I had planned... but I can and will take all of those fools with me - straight to hell!

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

Inuyasha watched Kagome from the corner of his eye as she moved about their small campsite packing everything up as they prepared to leave and re-join their friends. She seemed to be okay, although his attempt at pain relief had somewhat worn off again. But she appeared to be holding her own, the deep, overwhelming despair that she had been subjected to no longer quite so intense.

_Keh. It seems to be helping her heal faster, and that's all I care. _

Kagome was well aware that he was watching her, and smiled softly to herself. _It's going to be awhile, Inuyasha. I'm not healed yet but.... I'm finally starting out on that journey - and I'll be okay, as long as you're there with me._

"I'm going to be okay, Inuyasha - someday." She shook her head, a tiny smile lighting her face as he flinched. "Yes, I know you've been watching me, you really aren't that subtle. Now stop worrying about it. I won't fight you anymore," she frowned, eyes darkening for a moment, "I may not understand _why _you want to be with me after - everything - that's happened, but... I won't try to get away from you anymore, I promise."

He looked at her, watched as she spoke, paid close attention to the expressions on her face, the look in her eyes - and heaved a relieved sigh when he realized that she was being totally honest. She had finally accepted that she belonged to him, and that he wasn't ever giving her up.

"Good. It's about time you realized that you're mine, wench. I'm a possessive asshole, and I don't intend to ever share.... or let go." He gave her a small smile. "Let's get everything shoved back in that bag of yours and head out. We can get back to the others by nightfall, and start planning what we're going to do from here on out."

Her face took on a determined look. "Hai. We have a lot of planning to do."

"Then let's go, onna." He glanced at her as she thrust the last few items into her bag, then knelt for her to climb on his back. As she slid against him, he shivered.... it felt so _good _to feel her again, to know that she didn't fear him or his touch!

He would possibly have started worrying if he had been able to see her face in that moment, for she was deep in thought - so deep that she was almost unaware of her surroundings, or of the speed that Inuyasha was displaying in his haste to return to their friends. He wanted Naraku to pay... and the sooner the better.

Kagome wasn't just in thought, she was almost in a trance, and the hanyou would have been _most _shocked if he could have overheard the coming discussion.

She had had the oddest compulsion to take out the little jar that held their shards as she'd climbed on his back... she gave in to that compulsion.

(Awaken, she who is us. It is time for you to understand who we are, what we are.)

_Did... the shards just... talk to me?! _

(You should not find this so surprising, you are as we are. It is time to open your mind to all that we truly are.)

_What do you mean? Are you trying to tell me that you are... me? _

(Yes. We are one. We are the physical manifestation of your power, of your aura.)

The shock that ran through her at that was almost more severe than it was at the assault that Naraku had unleashed on her. _But that's... it's not possible! Midoriko gave life to you, not me!_

(This is so. But remember: Kikyou took that life away when she burned us with her at her death. When you were born, we were inside your body, thus we were _re-born_, in you. It is _you_ that has given us life this time.)

_So you're saying that every time someone uses the power of the shards, they are actually calling on __**my aura, **__my power? _

(Yes. Our mind is your mind, and your will is ours. It is time to take that back - your will has been overtaken by others, because of your misunderstanding of the true nature of that which you have unleashed.)

_So how do I do that? I mean, it's not like I knew anything about all this, no one ever told me anything about miko's and jewels and all. So you can't blame me for not knowing._

(There is no blame, there is only power. Power that you must learn to call, that you must learn to wield, and that you must learn to _accept_. Naraku does not understand us, even now - he believes that we are a diversion, that you are the true power. He is most--discomposed--at believing this, for it makes him think that all his plans have been in vain. He still does not realize that we _are_ you.)

_So... wait a minute. If that bastard doesn't realize any of this--_

_That means we have the upper hand!_ _All we have to do is figure out how to use this!!_

(No. That is not all you must do. You must learn.)

_But who's gonna teach me for something like this? Kikyou?_

(We will train ourselves. It is not difficult. This learning is done best when your mind is relaxed and at peace... we will begin when you sleep this night.)

Kagome shuddered as anxiety spiked within her. _I hate to tell you this, but I'm not so relaxed and at peace at night anymore. Most nights I have horrible nightmares. I'm sure, if you really are me, you know what about._

(We are aware of what transpired with the hanyou. He is weak, and seeks to use trickery and deceit to dominate. It is that propensity of his to use illusion that we will use to utterly destroy him. When we are done... he will not even have a soul left, he will never be re-incarnated. His destiny as we have deemed it now is utter destruction. But that is a concern for later. We can take care of the nightmares. We will not be bound by dreams. We will not be bound by _anything. _The only bond we will accept is our bond with the inu hanyou_._)

Silence then, as thoughts of complete dissolution of a soul ran through Kagome's thoughts.

A simple statement, with no arrogance displayed, no emotion at all. Just words - and in those words, a soul was judged, and the sentence for his deeds determined.

Absolute dissolution. Wiped out of existence for his crimes. In that instant, Kagome _almost _found pity in her heart for her deadliest enemy.

_Almost._

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

Sesshoumaru sat in the tree he had concealed himself in and watched the camp in the clearing ahead of him. He had been somewhat surprised to find the undead priestess with these particular people, and Inuyasha and Kagome _not_.

He was well aware of the enmity that this priestess had always held towards the younger miko, and was not quite comfortable with the knowledge that she was with their group. He watched her interact with the two people in the camp, and realized that while she was accepted within the pack, it was begrudgingly, and she wasn't fully trusted, wasn't really _part _of the group.

He wondered what would bring the members of Inuyasha's pack to even speak to her, let alone allow her even temporary status as a pack member. He frowned as he realized that it must be something very serious... the undead priestess wasn't well liked by most members of the group - especially the taijiya.

He considered his options. He could stay here, unknown to the group in the camp, and wait for his brother and the miko to return, or, he could go down and approach them, and see what his presence could stir up while waiting.

Both ideas had their merits, but he enjoyed the thought of the consternation his sudden presence in their midst would cause - too much to let that idea go - and so he chose to approach them. _This could get interesting... and even more so when my brother reappears. I just might enjoy this day after all._

Leaping lightly down from his perch, he flared his aura, allowing it to flow over the entire area. He watched, inwardly greatly amused, at the immediate, panicked reaction from the humans and the undead now standing before him. _It is always amusing to me to see the reactions of fear from them... even though they try so very hard to hide it. _

He stayed silent for long moments, looking from one to the other slowly, meeting each ones eyes. He knew perfectly well the effect he was having on them, he could smell the heightened fear and confusion from them - except the undead priestess, of course. With her, the only scent she ever gave forth was graveyard soil and old bones, and even that was faint. It was her eyes that gave her away.

Finally, he returned his gaze to the taijiya. She showed the least fear, and her scent carried courage and determination. He could respect that.

"Where are my brother and the miko?"

Sango bowed her head slightly, showing a modicum of respect, then spoke. "We are not sure where Inuyasha took Kagome, however, if you are willing to wait for them to return, he said that they would be back today."

Sesshoumaru watched her expressions carefully, all the while maintaining his normal, stoic look. He considered her words carefully.

"Why is she here," he asked, tilting his head pointedly in the older miko's direction. "Is she no longer considered a danger to your young priestess?"

Sango's face hardened slightly, a fact the daiyoukai noted with interest. _So, she truly does not trust the woman yet... likely she never fully will. She has always been completely loyal to the younger woman. _

"She has been... helping Kagome and Inuyasha with some... problems Kagome has been having," she said delicately. "You will have to ask them about that if you want more information - I cannot in good conscience betray my friends' trust. It is not my place to speak of it, my Lord." She gave a slight bow in apology.

"Hn." He kept his gaze on her for a moment more, then glanced at the other two, noting the uneasy expressions, and the worried expression of the monk. _Something is going on.... and if I don't miss my guess, it's nothing good - and it's centered on Kagome._

"My Lord, may I ask why you seem concerned for Kagome? She is, after all, merely another human, and all of Nippon is aware of your dislike for us as a race." Miroku was nervous, but curious as hell at this point; for the daiyoukai to show the slightest bit of concern for Kagome was astonishing, and confusing.

Sesshoumaru turned a measuring gaze on the monk, who tried valiantly to maintain a straight face. His internal amusement soared, and after a moment's thought, he decided to answer the man.

"The Lady Kagome is... unusual - for a human. She has honor, courage, and a purity of spirit that even one such as I can admire. She earned the respect of this Sesshoumaru when she risked her life for that of my ward. I would not see her harmed by the undead," he settled a deadly gaze on Kikyo for a moment, before sliding his eyes back to the monk, "or anyone else, if it is in my power to assist her."

Turning and moving towards a tree at the outskirts of the camp, he spoke once again. "From your reactions, it seems that something has indeed, caused harm to the miko. Therefore, I will wait for my brother to return with her." Left unspoken was the fact that once Inuyasha returned, he would find out what had happened. When he wanted information, he got it.

Sango watched as the daiyoukai sat down, back against his chosen tree, one knee up and his arm draped comfortably atop it. As far as she was concerned, if he was willing to show her sister respect, then he was welcome to stay.

He had an almost over-developed sense of honor, and deemed it beneath him to lie. If he said he would protect Kagome and that he had concern for her, she was willing to take it at face value. Nodding, she sat down and went back to polishing her weapon, completely at ease with his presence.

Her companions were not so sanguine, but seeing that she was accepting of him, they simply accepted it as well and sat back down.

He leaned his head back against the tree and closed his eyes. _Something is going on with my brother's pack - and whatever it is I am positive it's what caused his two transformations. I am also sure it has something to do with the miko. _

_Perhaps I will offer Inuyasha an alliance... because as surely as night follows day, it is certain that whatever has happened, was caused by Naraku. With this group, it is __**always **__that foul half-breed. _

It would be worth having to deal with his brother to rid the world of that filth.

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

Inuyasha set a fairly brisk pace back to their main camp, content with the feel of his beloved against his back, grateful once again that she no longer seemed to fear his touch. It had been many weeks now since the assault on her... and only in the last few days had she really begun to allow him - or anyone for that matter - to really touch her.

And yet he was aware that most women would still be unable to allow a male close to them, and Kagome probably wouldn't be comfortable with anyone else touching her yet, either. The only thing that saved him was the bond they shared. Now that she had accepted that he wanted her, accepted his claim, the bond between them had strengthened and settled deep into her mind. Because of that, she could no longer fear him in any way.

That wasn't to say that she was ready for a sexual relationship yet, and he knew it. It would still be a while before that could happen, and while he desired her with everything in him, he wanted her to be _her_ again, more than he wanted her body. So he would wait, and be happy with just being able to touch her, and be even happier when she touched him.

Shaking his head, he pulled himself out of his thoughts and focused on the landscape ahead. They were coming up on their main camp, and he spread his youki out around him, testing the area, expecting to find that his pack were still waiting and untouched. What he found instead made his hackles rise.

_Sesshoumaru! What the hell does he want?_ Slowing his pace, then coming to a halt, he set Kagome down off his back. "Stay behind me wench. No matter what, do not move from behind me until I tell you to, got it?"

Kagome was a bit confused as to what Inuyasha was doing, but she knew he must have sensed something dangerous, so she didn't argue, just nodded, before sending her own senses out, blanketing the area with her aura. Her eyes showed her surprise when she realized what he had sensed.

_I see. Sesshoumaru is there, in the camp. And Inuyasha isn't sure what his motives are. I need to calm him down, get him to understand - Sesshoumaru won't hurt me._

She reached up and grabbed his shoulder, nuzzling her nose into his back at the same time. "Inuyasha, it's okay. Sesshoumaru isn't here to fight. He just wants to talk... you know you two had claimed a truce before - well before all this happened. Why are you so unnerved by him being here now?"

Inuyasha growled, his youki still upset at the presence of his brother. True, they had come to somewhat of an understanding in recent months, no longer trying to kill each other, and even helping each other out once in a while. But he still didn't want the other male anywhere near his mate, now that she'd been hurt. He wasn't sure how Sesshoumaru would react towards her anymore.

Most youkai would not hold rape against her, what Naraku had done was something that would normally earn him a death sentence in youkai society. Rape just wasn't acceptable. But everyone knew his brother hated humans... and he didn't know if his brother's youkai disdain for the act of rape would carry over to a human victim. It _probably _would, but....

Kagome loosed her grip on him and moved around to his front, sliding her hands up his chest to his shoulders, she waited for his attention to settle on her, then lifted onto her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his softly, before pulling back from the stunned hanyou. She smirked slightly on the inside.... she'd shocked him into immobility with one tiny little kiss.

"Now that I have your attention, Inuyasha, can we please head into camp? Sesshoumaru knows we're here by now, and if we don't go in _there_, he will come out _here_. You know this. There's no reason to run, no reason to fight." She gazed at him earnestly, letting him see that she had no fear of his brother. "Please?"

He stared hard at her for a minute, wanting to make sure she was okay with this, and sighed when he realized she really wasn't frightened by his brother's presence. "Alright... we'll go in, but stay with me, okay? Stay by my side."

She nodded, looking earnestly up at him. "I will, I promise."

"Let's go then."

He grabbed her by the hand and pulled her forward, preparing himself to deal with the stubborn bastard that fate decreed should be his only remaining family. _Damn the kami anyway, sticking me with that uptight ass. Couldn't find anyone easier to get along with, could they? _He snorted lightly. _Just not my luck, I guess. Oh well. At least they gave me Kagome - that more than makes up for anything else the kami have ever thrown at me._

Sesshoumaru was well aware that the two had arrived back at the camp, he, as well as everyone else in a several mile radius, no doubt, had felt the flaring of both of their auras. The sheer power of them combined sent a shiver down his spine, and he was abruptly aware that the two were bonded. His mind sparked with triumph at the thought.

_He has finally honored father's blood. She is the only candidate for a mate for him that would be appropriate... I had not even hoped that he would realize it. He has always been a dangerous child - it was not till he found her that he became a deadly adult. She has helped him grow up - into something I can almost respect.  
_

_I am satisfied with this alliance - the Shikon Miko, and my father's blood. The power of the House of the West now eclipses all other houses... _

That was as it should be, in his mind.

As the two moved into sight, however, his pleasure in the alliance of the couple was overwhelmed by rage, as her aura came into vivid relief against the evening sky. Where before, only bright, shining purity had existed, now, that same purity was under attack by darkness. It twisted and flared, black against the light, despereately trying to overcome the beauty of her soul.

He could see that she was fighting it, but the thought that anything had dared to touch something that belonged to his father's house completely enraged him, and within seconds, he stood before her, staring into her eyes.

Kagome was not surprised by Sesshoumaru's actions, and amazingly, neither was Inuyasha. Both stood still, waiting for him to speak, aware that his youki was angered, but also both aware that it was not by them. Those still sitting by the fire were too stunned to move or interfere, simply watching with mouths hanging open.

Sesshoumaru stared into her eyes with an intensity neither she nor Inuyasha had ever seen from him before, then spat out one word. "Naraku."

Kagome paled, but held his gaze, gathering all her courage to face the shockwave his name sent through her entire being. "Hai." Her voice held poison, and the daiyoukai was certain as to what had occured. It was evident within her eyes, he could see all that she had suffered so far, and what was still to come.

His eyes flashed red for a moment, and he turned to his brother, who was still holding Kagome's hand, and patiently awaiting his brother's attention.

Inuyasha had known as soon as he'd seen his brother's aura that Kagome truly was in no danger from him, and that he was appalled and enraged by what had been done to her. _He accepts her as my mate then... that's good.. Even if he hadn't though, it would make no difference to me, she would still be mine. This just makes things easier._

Sesshoumaru's gaze locked onto his, and Inuyasha nodded. "Allies, then. We will destroy Naraku together."

He shook his head. "No, little brother. We will stand together against him but," he turned his gaze back to Kagome and locked red-rimmed eyes on her own chocolate colored ones, "Kagome will be the one to destroy Naraku. She already knows that she will."

Kagome nodded, returning the daiyoukai's fiery gaze with one of her own. For just an instant, her gaze became hard, an almost crystalline awareness flashing through it. "Hai. He will find destruction at my hands." Her gaze softened then, returning to it's normal, open expression, and a sad, weary smile crossed her face.

"But for now, I want to return to the camp. I'm tired, ready for food and sleep." She yawned then, as Inuyasha nodded and pulled her forward, motioning for his brother to follow.

"So, Sesshoumaru, where's that toad of yours and the kid?"

"I sent them home. They will be safe there while we hunt the spider. As well, little brother, I have some questions to ask of you," he glanced at Kagome's sleepy visage, "but I can wait till you have settled your mate."

Inuyasha nodded. "Fine. Come on, Kagome." He raised his eyes ahead to the people still sitting around the fire. "Oi, Sango! Get a bowl of whatever it is you're makin' for Kagome - she's tired and hungry." As they got near the fire, he grabbed her backpack from her shoulder and, letting go of her hand, he opened the bag and pulled out her sleeping bag, setting it up under his chosen tree, then sat her down on it.

She smiled tiredly up at him for a long moment, before slumping slightly. _I feel so drained all of a sudden, and it's not even late... hell, the sun isn't even all the way down, but all I want to do is sleep._

He rubbed her shoulder for a minute, only pulling his hands away to take the bowl of... looked like rabbit stew... and settle it in her hands. "Eat, woman, then go to sleep. You need it." He looked up at the others, catching each one's eyes firmly. "As soon as she's done eating, she's going to sleep, so all of you better leave her alone."

Kikyou stirred and started to speak, but he cut her off. "No. Questions can wait till tomorrow, Kikyou. I mean it. Leave her be, or you'll deal with me."

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened just slightly at his tone. He had never spoken to the undead one with that voice. This was another surprise - it seemed his brother's pack was full of them lately.

_Oh yes, Inuyasha - I have many questions, questions that you will answer... tonight._

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

**A/N: I apologize to all my readers for the time it took to get this chapter out - real life has been a kick in the ass lately - and still is actually. I have a special thanks to send to cherry blossom love. This talented lady created an AMV dedicated to Malice on youtube. It is done to the song Whispers by Evanescence, since that's the song I quoted in one of the earlier chapters. Please, go check it out and comment! Also, a thanks to Rhonda for bringing to my attention the fact that Malice has been nominated by someone (I would love to know who) at the Fuedal Association for Best Angst! I am extremely honored that someone was enjoying my story enough to nominate it for an award. I was totally caught off guard by this, so again, thanks to Rhonda for bringing it to my attention. I guess that saying is true... I truly was the last to know! Anyway, hope everyone enjoys the new chapter... I deliberately left some things hanging with Sess - but I'll be rounding his part out some more in the next few chapters, so don't get too confused! - Amber**


	20. Obesession: Naraku's Desire

**Chapter 20: Obsession: Naraku's Desire**

Sesshoumaru. So... he joins the hunters for the sake of my miko. Another who defends her - of course, he was weakened first by his affection for a human child - and now, he allies himself with his hated brother to destroy me... and all because of Kagome. Huh. It is - _almost _- amusing.

Inuyasha is dangerous enough on his own, because of Kagome, because he fights for her, his strength has only increased. But add Sesshoumaru to the mix, and I face destruction... what is it about her that draws everyone who meets her in? I cannot understand it! She has even fascinated me, drawn me in against my will, made me change my plans - and all so that I may possess her! I want to corrupt her, break her, violate her over and over, drown in her pain, take her purity and taint it, sully it, I want to own her soul, her body, her mind, use her until I become her whole world... and the more I want her, the more I hate her for it!

I am Naraku! I should never have been drawn into her web this way. Why does she blind me to everything else? Everything I had planned, all that I had wanted - it pales in comparison to my need to have her, to taste her again. I would do anything, give up anything, destroy all of Nippon just to have her trembling and screaming under me again, to feel the slickness of my flesh sliding along hers as her blood coats our bodies. Nothing else in this life has _ever_ tasted so sweet - and I will have her over and over and over again. I must. She is mine, always, forever, _mine_. Even if I die in the taking, I will have her... and I will drag her with me when I am finally sent to hell. She will never escape me, not ever.

Oh yes... I know now that my fate has been sealed. One or the other of the brothers I could have withstood, but not both. Especially not without the power of the jewel, that false jewel that I chased for so long. It is only a matter of time before they find and destroy me. I will waste no more time on dreams of blood and power - my only focus now will be on taking Kagome with me when I go. Taking her will be the only vengeance I will have - she will be mine forever, and Inuyasha will suffer the torment of the damned without her. In taking her, I will destroy him, just as he destroys me.

_Yes..._ Who would ever think to use their own death to destroy another? Who would plan their own demise so as to draw out the eternal suffering of another?

Only I.

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

Sesshoumaru watched calmly as the members of his brother's pack ate their dinner. It was a good thing he had the endless supply of patience that he did, because otherwise, he would already have drug his brother out of the camp so he could answer his questions. He was _extremely _curious about the happenings that had turned everything he had thought he'd known about this strange group of friends completely around. He sighed almost inaudibly... yes, he had more patience than just about anyone, but, by the kami, his brother was trying every bit of it.

Inuyasha was well aware of his brother's growing impatience, and while he found it somewhat distantly amusing, he had other things on his mind. He was beginning to get concerned about his wench - she hadn't done all that much today, and yet, she had barely managed to finish eating her food before she'd practically fallen over into her bowl. Something about that just wasn't right. It was like she was being _forced _into sleep - like something wanted her so tired that she would be unable to stay awake.

"Oi, Kikyou."

The priestess looked up questioningly from her own thoughts upon hearing Inuyasha address her. "Yes?"

"I need to have a nice long talk with my brother here, before he decides to kill something out of frustration. Keep your eye on Kagome - I'm worried about her." He raised a brow as his brother flicked a golden glance his way.

She frowned in concern. "Why, Inuyasha? What's wrong?"

He turned his eyes back on the miko. "You saw how she fell asleep, didn't you? That's not like Kagome... especially since she really hasn't done anything today. She shouldn't be this tired. Let her sleep for now, but like I said, keep an eye on her. I won't be far, and we'll be back as soon as we're done."

Kikyou flashed a quick glance at Kagome, then looked down, brow furrowing even deeper. "Hai. I will watch her."

Sesshoumaru watched as the other two members of the pack gave each other sidelong glances. It was fairly obvious that while the undead one was watching Kagome, _they _would be watching _her._ The mistrust in the camp was subdued, but still palpable.

_They do not openly hate her, but still lack any trust in her. Still, after the things she has done to them in the past, I cannot say that I blame them._

He stood as his brother reached over to the young woman asleep in her bedding and ran his fingers gently through her bangs, leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead, then got to his feet. He met his brother's eyes and nodded, gesturing to the meadow that the camp sat on the edge of.

"Well, Sesshoumaru, let's get these questions of yours out of the way. Wouldn't want you to expire out of unfulfilled curiousity."

"Hn." He walked gracefully in the direction his brother had indicated, a small bit of doubt at the wisdom of leaving the little miko with only the humans for protection shifting through him. His brother's concern was valid - she shouldn't be tired like that if she hadn't really done much today - he knew she had more stamina than that. But then again, they weren't going out of eyesight... so it should be safe enough for now.

Besides, once he knew _exactly _what had been going on, he'd have a better idea of what was needed in terms of healing for her, and protection, to make sure that nothing touched her again.

He turned just as his brother plopped down on a large deadfall, and regarded him solemly for a time. There were dark shadows in his eyes, and old agony. And he could understand that... since he'd seen the cause of the miko's suffering in her gaze, and new that whatever harmed her, harmed Inuyasha as well. It was the bond of mates.

"Tell me, Inuyasha, how did that filth get his hands on your miko? You are usually very careful with her - the only times I have known you to fail in protecting her was when you..." he trailed off, eyes widening slightly as understanding hit him. He knew he was right when he saw his brother flinch.

"So. You left her to go chase the undead one, and Naraku took advantage."

Inuyasha's head drooped with weariness and grief. "That's not the worst of it, Sesshoumaru. Naraku didn't just take advantage of my lapse in judgement. It was a deliberate assault. He set the whole thing up, because he knew I was weak and would fail her if he used Kikyou against me. He knew I had an oath to Kikyou to protect her... and he played on that. Again."

Sesshoumaru watched his brother for a moment, considering what he had said. It seemed as if he felt a great deal of guilt, which was a good thing - he had failed. However, that only went so far... and knowing his brother, his guilt was eating him alive. That wouldn't do.

"You failed." As Inuyasha nodded jerkily, he waited, knowing that eventually he would look up. As he caught his brother's eye, he spoke again. "You know you did, and there is no point in me going over that. The only way to atone for it, however, is to make sure you do not do it again." His voice had gotten hard... the boy had screwed up one too many times, and it could not be allowed to happen again, ever.

"Your relationship with the undead one... has it changed?"

Inuyasha sighed, then nodded. It was a sigh of relief, relief from a burden that he had carried for far too long. "Yeah. She released me from any vows and/or promises that I had to her. For the first time in years, I feel freed of a debt that I never should have had to carry in the first place... and it just took Kagome almost being destroyed for me to figure it out," he finished bitterly. "I was so stupid, for so long, and the fact that she's paid the price for it hurts me more than anything else ever could." He looked up at his brother, meeting his gaze, letting his brother see every bit of pain, guilt, and shame, every bit of horror and anguish that resided within him at the knowledge of his mate's suffering. He looked... defeated.

Sesshoumaru bit back a growl at what he saw in Inuyasha's eyes - and in that moment, a true reconciliation between the two was finally accomplished, for he could not fathom causing anymore hurt to his brother... not after what he had just seen in his eyes. It would be completely dishonorable.

"The only thing keeping me sane right now is that she needs me - I can't be selfish and let my own pain outweigh hers - her pain _is _mine, I'm hurting because she is, and I will not leave her again to suffer through all this on her own." He finally tore his gaze away from his brother and looked back towards the camp. It was plain just who he was looking towards.

"The level of pain in your eyes and the anguish I see, little brother, is such that you are suffering along with her - how is that possible?"

He glanced back at his brother again, but it was plain that he wasn't seeing him... he was seeing something that would haunt his nightmares forever. He chuckled, a dead, dusty sound that sent an atavistic shiver down his brother's back.

"Kikyou is smart, you know, she figured out what Naraku was up to when he took Kagome. He had it all planned out - he wasn't just after her, really, he wanted us both." When his brother tilted his head questioningly at him, he continued. "He planned to flood my mind with her memories of his assault; probably when we were in battle, but surely at the worst possible time for us. It would have broken my mind... and he knew it."

"I take it you figured out a way to stop him...?"

A bitter laugh shivered through the air. "You could say that. Kikyou gave me her memories instead."

Seshoumaru's eyes widened again. _ The shocks just keep coming, dont they? _

"What do you mean - gave?"

"Just that. We basically pulled his teeth. He can't shock my mind if the memories are already there, right?" He clenched his hands so tight, blood erupted from under his claws. "I saw it all, Sesshoumaru, all. Every _damn_ thing he did to her, her thoughts, the horror, the blood, _everything. _It sent me feral... I transformed. It's a good thing I had Kagome with me, and we were both inside a barrier..." he trailed off, as his thoughts went to what would have happened if he hadn't been contained, if he hadn't had Kagome and her scent to calm him.

He heard the words Inuyasha spoke, and he smelled the sharp tang of his blood. It spoke to the rage inside him... and he had to take a moment to exert his formidable control before he continued.

"So that explains one transformation. What about the second time?"

"That was actually the first time. Naraku came on us... that's when I found out _what_ had happened to her. He called her his _mate_, Sesshoumaru, can you blame me for transforming?" His voice went gutteral as he re-lived the mocking sound of the bastard's voice as he tore his world away from him. "If it had actually been Naraku instead of another fucking puppet, he'd already be completely destroyed."

Sesshoumaru's eyes bled red for just a second before he once again was able to haul his youkai rage back under control. That filthy collection of lower level youkai had dared to touch what belonged to his house... this was unforgivable in his view - and Naraku _would _pay.

"What called you back to yourself after your transformations?"

Inuyasha caught the deepening of his brother's voice and flicked a quick glance in his direction, a little surprised at the level of anger in his aura. "Umm..." he stopped for a moment when his brother's eyes made contact, and he watched as they flickered back and forth between red and gold.

"Answer me, otouto! What called you back to yourself?!"

"The first time it was my remembrance of my oath to Kagome, and the second, it was her scent, her presence. Why is that so important anyway?" And then what his brother had called him sank in, and he was astounded. Mouth hanging open, he shook his head, disbelief clear in his expression.

"What oath?" What did you swear to her?" The daiyoukai was beginning to calm, just slightly, and he took a deep breath, then expelled it. Someone taking what belonged to him, or by extension, his brother, was an insult to his father's blood, and Sesshoumaru had never had any patience with that. Naraku had already touched something that belonged to him when he kidnapped Rin... this was just a further insult - and a deadlier one. His brother's voice broke over his thoughts, and recalled him back to himself.

"After I returned to the village from chasing down Kikyou, we all knew something had happened to Kagome, but she wouldn't tell anyone what it was. She had a breakdown, and afterwards, refused to see anyone but Kaede for over a week. When she finally came out, Kaede came to find me, and made me swear that I would not abandon her again... that I would stick the distance, no matter what we found out." He sighed, shoulders slumping slightly. "I got angry at her for even thinking I would betray Kagome that way - but then I realized, well, hell, I already had, so why wouldn't she doubt me? Nonetheless, I swore then and there that I would not fail her again. Ever."

Sesshoumaru nodded, pleased with what he was hearing. It seemed that the little miko was his brother's saving grace... literally. While his father's fang had provided a seal for Inuyasha's youkai blood, Kagome's presence seemed to force his youkai side and his human side to blend together, and become useful - not a danger as it had been before. He need no longer worry about that aspect of his brother's blood.

Inuyasha was quiet as his brother thought over what he had been told. _He called me otouto, but I'm afraid to question him on it... I don't want to hear that it was just a slip of the tongue. I don't need anymore angst._ He was brought out of his reverie by his brother's voice.

"If you have been freed from all ties to the dead one, why is she here with your pack?"

"Well, she's here to help. You have to remember, Sesshoumaru - Naraku killed her. Besides Kagome, and Sango, she has the biggest reason of all of us to want to see that bastard die. Plus, she's a priestess, and one who, unlike Kagome, is trained. It's actually been good for Kagome to have her here," he rolled his eyes, "however awkward it's been for me, at times." He just about fell off the stump he was sitting on when he caught a tiny smirk cross his brother's face, and heard a distinct, although light, chuckle.

"I can imagine, little brother. Perhaps as we travel, I will be able to witness some of this 'awkward' you speak of. It might lighten the boredom."

He was just about to remark on his brother's joke, when shouts erupted from the camp behind them, and one single, piercing scream overrode every sound, shivering through the air, breeding absolute despair into all that heard it.

Inuyasha moved faster than even his brother as he leapt to the side of his miko, a howl of pure rage ripping from his throat.

"Naraku!"

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

Kagome knew she was sleeping. She knew it. And yet, she couldn't rid herself of the feeling that this wasn't a dream, it was real. She couldn't understand why her mind wouldn't separate the two... when sleeping, what you see are dreams, and when awake, reality. But for some reason, her mind wasn't following that pathway... she was asleep, but what was happening was reality.

Once again, she was on the path that lead to Urasue's old home... she even remembered the hanging bridge over the river - although she knew, in reality that bridge had come down, indeed she had fallen from it, here, in her sleep, it still existed, and she crossed it. She was compelled to follow her own footsteps from so long ago - she didn't want to go there, inside, her heart was screaming at her to fight it, to turn and run, but her body wouldn't cooperate, and every second she delayed in regaining control, the closer to that horrible place she came.

It was the place where she had been damaged in more ways than one: the first time, her soul had been stolen, the second, her body had been raped. Now, it seemed Naraku was after her mind... he wanted it all, and he was determined to have it.

_How am I going to save myself? I can't break free of his hold on me!_

Oh, yes, she was very aware that this little dream/reality sequence was being forced on her by her nemesis. He made no move to hide it, she could feel his horrible, dark aura, and she felt violated all over again at just the feel of it inside her mind. And just as the last time she had been in this place, there was no one to save her.

_Why?! Kami, why? What did I ever do to deserve this torture? Must I suffer so?_

She looked up suddenly, she could see the top of the incline, and beyond it lay the cave that Urasue had made into a home, a place where she had her kiln... where Kikyou had been brought back, the place her soul had been stolen, and the place the beginnings of heartbreak had found her. Her footsteps rang loudly against the stone ground, and she could almost hear Naraku's breathing ringing through her ears.

Panic shafted through her soul and she cried out, fear almost freezing her mind, but still she couldn't stop her feet from moving towards her own personal hell.

And then he was before her, and her fear choked her, unable to even make a sound, the only visible sign of her anguish and fear were huge sparkling tears rushing frantically down her face.

She shuddered as he smiled and reached for her, trying to break free of his control, or at least, blank out her mind - she didn't think she could withstand another assault by him, she truly didn't.

Because that's what this was. This was no memory... this was an entirely new attack. And she was terrified she would lose herself this time. She'd barely made it through with any part of herself left intact after the last time.

"Come to me, beloved. You cannot fight me. I will have you, Kagome, again and again and again. Resign yourself to it and stop trying to resist, because no one, not your beloved Inuyasha, nor his icy brother, can save you now. You belong to me."

He regarded her with amusement, moving forward, he closed the distance between them to mere inches, and reached out and ran one finger down her arm..._ watching it trail down her skin is so erotic _- and he licked his lips as a bead of blood rose from her flesh behind his finger. _Delicious..._

"Never, Naraku... I will not give in to you, willingly, ever! You may be able to force my body, but you can't force my soul!"

He chuckled. "Such a fighter, my sweet. But it will do you no good in the end, because, you see, I do not need to force your soul, Kagome." He moved around behind her, then over to her other side, eyes wide as he watched himself touching her, running his finger down that arm as well, drawing more blood, blood that sizzled on his finger and made him hiss in sensual pleasure. He looked back up at her, an all-consuming lust plain in his gaze.

"Don't you understand, my beloved, my miko, _my Kagome?_ I already own your soul. And everything else about you that makes you who you are." He smiled.

_**".Mine**_**."**

As his hands reached up to pull her into his body, a despairing wail finally freed itself from her throat, and there was a flash of power that forced a roar of rage from the hanyou, pulling a bewildered cry from her as she fell into darkness and knew no more.

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

Sesshoumaru barely managed to reach his enraged brother in time. He was actually surprised at the speed his brother had moved, but he was so panicked at the sound of the little onna's scream that he wasn't paying attention, and came close to getting hurt because of that. That was not acceptable in his eyes... the only being in existence that was worthy of causing harm to his brother, was he himself, and since he had chosen not to, he would allow no other to do so, either.

That was why he found himself barreling into his raging younger brother, using his body to knock the boy out of the way of the miko's attempts to fight Naraku's grip on her mind. He landed hard, crouched, hand locked around his brother's arm as he hissed at him. "Fool! You must not touch her! She is fighting the disgusting half-breed, but if you touch her, you could shift the balance, and cause harm to yourself as well, Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha clamped his jaw tight, knowing his brother was right. He looked over at the others in the camp, and noted that they were also staying away from Kagome. As his eyes found her, he gasped, unsure of what to make of what he was seeing.

Absently, eyes locked on Kagome's body, he pulled away from his brother and sat up. Kagome was laying on her back, a dark aura surrounding her, obviously trying to enter her body. It was being held off by the bright pink glow of her miko powers, but it was easy to see that Naraku was throwing everything he had into this battle, because slowly, ever so slowly, the darkness was pushing the light back into her body.

Suddenly terrified, he looked over at Kikyou and began yelling at her. "Do something, woman! Don't just let him hurt her, help her! I know you can!"

She turned and smirked at him. "Be quiet, Inuyasha! Just be quiet and watch! This is something that Naraku is going to have to learn the hard way - have a little faith in the girl. Just sit back and watch as your mate gets a little vengeance on that bastard."

Frowning, he looked back, confused and worried. The darkness had completely surrounded her now, and was actually about to touch her skin, when, so suddenly that he almost jumped, a pulse sounded through the clearing, and the pure pink light of her powers burst forth from her body, completely shredding the blanket of youki surrounding her, tearing it into shreds as a pained scream sounded from some distance away, followed by a small whimper from Kagome herself. She calmed quickly, however, and the pink glow dimmed slightly, but did not dissipate, and Inuyasha decided to leave her be for the time being.

Kikyou laughed triumphantly, well pleased with the display they'd all just witnessed, and smiling smugly, turned back to her seat by the fire, gesturing for everyone to join her. "Naraku is going to be hurting from that one for some time to come, that's for certain. I find I quite enjoy the thought of him in such pain - not to mention the consternation I'm sure he's going to feel once he wakes up from the beating he just took."

Sesshoumaru watched the woman measuringly. She certainly was pleased about the damage Kagome had done to the disgusting half-breed. His eyes narrowed thoughtfully. She also seemed to know just what Kagome had done, and he found himself curious to know, as well.

"Priestess."

Everyone turned towards the daiyoukai, surprised that he seemed almost polite towards her.

She raised a brow quizzically. "Yes?"

"You will share your knowledge of what just occurred with the rest of us."

"Was it not obvious, Lord Sesshoumaru? Naraku attempted to invade her mind, and she fought him off, overwhelming his youki in the process." She looked down thoughtfully for a moment, a slight frown creasing her brow. "Actually, if she'd used just a little more power, I think that she would have destroyed him completely. Also, at the end, when she drove him away, and her powers dimmed, it was as if the excess flowed into the jewel shards she carries. But the signature of the power was hers... as if she and the jewel were one and the same. That makes no sense. I will have to think on this - and have a nice, long, talk with her come morning."

Sango shook her head, a deeply contemplative look crossing her face as she caught Miroku's gaze, then turned and looked at Kikyou. "Why is that really all that surprising, Kikyou? Think about it. The jewel was burned with your body all those years ago, was it not? A sort of 'death' for it, if you will. But it was 'reborn' in Kagome's body - is it really so shocking that she and the jewel are one being, one lifeforce? It seems obvious to me," she said, looking back down at the fire. "Maybe, all along, we were looking at this the wrong way around. The jewel isn't Midoriko's soul anymore."

A shocked silence descended on the clearing at her words, and she smiled slightly at the thought that they'd all missed it for so long.

"The Shikon jewel is Kagome's soul."


	21. Shikon: Four Souls Held by Two

**Chapter 21: Shikon: Four Souls Held By Two**

Silence reigned amongst the group of people around the campfire. They were all too shocked at Sango's statement to say anything, all of them merely waiting for her to finish by explaining exactly what she meant.

She looked away from the fire she'd been staring at, glanced around at her companions, then sighed and spoke. "Look, Inuyasha, Miroku, you remember when we first met Kanna, right? Think back. Kanna tried to steal her soul at that time, did she not? Do you remember why she didn't succeed?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah. It was because her soul was too large." He frowned thoughtfully. "You know, come to think of it, that's awfully strange, isn't it? I've never seen a soul like hers before..." he trailed off into silence. _Except mine, _he thought uneasily, remembering when the void child had tried to steal his, as well.

Kikyou glanced at him sharply, then over at Sango, before her eyes came to rest on Miroku. He seemed deep in thought, and she knew that if anyone could figure it out, it would be him. Lecher that he was, it was absolutely clear that he was no fool. The man was brilliant. "What is on your mind, monk?"

Miroku looked up as she addressed him, then shook his head. "It has occurred to me that maybe Kagome isn't really your reincarnation, Lady Kikyou. Maybe... maybe she is something else entirely." His gaze became unfocused as he tried to put his thoughts into words. "It is very possible that _your_ soul is only one-fourth of _her_ soul... in other words, Kagome is the final form of the Four Souls, all in one. In that case, Sango would be correct - the Shikon jewel is a physical representation of her soul - and _it's_ power, is really _hers_."

Sesshoumaru stared into the fire, a contemplative look on his face. "So then, when someone uses the power of the jewel, they are actually using _her_ power. How is it that this has not been understood before now?"

"Because the souls had not yet fully aligned." Inuyasha frowned, then shook his head. "No. There's something we're missing. I have the feeling that we're on the right track, but... I think that Kagome is _half _of the four souls..." he trailed off thoughtfully, but before he could speak again, a voice spoke up from behind him.

"Inuyasha is right. I am only half of the soul that the jewel represents," she said softly. Sitting up, she looked out into the night, avoiding everyone's gazes, mind obviously far away.

Sesshoumaru looked at her consideringly. "Well, miko? Would you care to tell us who has the other half of the soul?"

Kagome turned her gaze on him, tilting her head to the side, she gave him a measuring look. "I'm surprised you, of all people, Sesshoumaru, haven't guessed," here she turned her eyes on Kikyou, "and I'd have thought by now that you, Kikyou, as the last person to hold the jewel, would _know_." Shaking her head, she turned her gaze on the fire, and let her words soak in before finishing. "Isn't it obvious? Who here, of all of us, has been involved, one way or another, with the jewel since Kikyou's time?"

Shockwaves rippled around the camp as her words sank in, and suddenly, everyone around the fire was staring at Inuyasha.

Sadness passed across Kikyou's face as she finally realized that Inuyasha had never been meant to be hers... because her soul was only a tiny part of what made up Kagome herself, and it was Kagome that was the other half of the jewel - making her, in effect, truly Inuyasha's soulmate. That was why she'd been able to wake him from her sealing spell, and why she had also succeeded in dissolving the arrow that had held him there, not because she was her, Kikyou's, reincarnation, but because she was literally the other half of him. That was also why he'd only been sealed in the first place, because at the time, she had meant to kill him - but since part of his soul was held by another, he couldn't die, only sleep.

She sighed and nodded, glancing at Inuyasha, then at Kagome, she spoke. "It makes sense now... I understand so many things that I hadn't before." She raised a brow, looking curiously at Kagome. "But how did you figure it out?"

Kagome shrugged. "The jewel spoke to me, earlier today, and explained a few things, then promised to come to me in my sleep and train me to use what is mine - well," she glanced at Inuyasha's still shocked face, "ours, I guess I should say. You see, while I am the physical representation of the four souls, Inuyasha is _also _a representation of the four souls - because only together are we whole. In other words, we are one soul in two bodies... that's why the awareness of the jewel accepted him so quickly into the matrix. I cannot exist without him, just as he cannot exist without me."

As her words washed over him, he could feel the knowledge awaken somewhere inside that she was right, and as he opened his mind and listened, for the first time, he found that he could _feel _it whispering to him. And the knowledge that came to him then - that he and Kagome were halves of one soul, made him grin in triumph as he turned and stared straight at her.

"See, wench? We were meant to be together! You can't ever fight that now, can you? We're one soul, and you can't get rid of a part of your soul. You're MINE!"

Kagome rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Baka. Is that the only thing you can think of right now?"

He sobered suddenly, looking at her fiercely. "Actually, it is, wench, because you are the most important thing in all this damn mess as far as I'm concerned - everything else can go hang. I've almost lost you more times than I can count because of my stupidity, and I'm damned if I'll let it happen again by worrying about things that just aren't as important."

She looked away at that, eyes unfocused again. "I don't think Naraku could be called unimportant, Inuyasha, do you? He just attacked me again... and in full view of everyone. He was inside my mind - once again, trying to take over, steal my soul." She looked back up, locking eyes with her other half. "Things have changed, you know. He's no longer after the power of the jewel, and that makes him even more dangerous."

Everyone stared at her, almost afraid to ask what he wanted now if it was no longer the jewel he was after, until finally, Sesshoumaru spoke up.

"Well, miko? What is Naraku's new objective?"

Kagome shuddered, fear like none of them had ever felt suddenly washing through the clearing, cloying and thick.

"Me. He wants me. As long as he manages to take me with him, he doesn't care if he dies... and that makes him more dangerous then he has ever been."

Inuyasha jumped to his feet and rushed over to her, grabbing her, he crushed her to his chest. "Never! I will _never _allow it, wench, so don't even think about it. I'll destroy all of Nippon before I allow that!"

Kagome closed her eyes, held safely in his arms, she began to calm the fear that had almost taken her over as she'd let her mind linger on the encounter with him. She'd seen what he wanted to do to her in his mind, and she could honestly say she'd rather die a thousand deaths in battle than let him ever touch her like that again. She whimpered as he pulled away, not wanting to let go, but quieted as he merely picked her up and walked back over to the fire, settling down with her in his lap.

Sighing, she opened her eyes and looked around at everyone. "I think we need to go back to Kaede's for a few days. Inuyasha and I need to go to my home for a while. There are things we need to learn, and with Naraku running around here, I wouldn't really feel safe enough to do what needs done."

Inuyasha glanced at everyone, and noting that no one seemed opposed to the idea, he nodded. "Fine. We can put off collecting the last of the shards for a few days..." he broke off as Kagome cut in.

"Think, Inuyasha. Haven't you been listening? Once we learn how to control our souls, we won't need to worry about the jewel."

Kikyou frowned, looking at Miroku, she cast a troubled glance at Kagome. "What do you mean, Kagome?"

Kagome sighed. "Look. Me and Inuyasha are the jewel, right? It's power is ours. Once we are ready to take our soul's power back, the jewel will no longer exist. There's no need to look for shards anymore. The power will be back where it belongs... inside Inuyasha and I."

Once again, a startled silence reigned in the clearing as each person around the fire thought about what that meant.

"Well. I'd say we all have plenty to think about, am I right?" Sango smiled at her companions. "I have to say, this nights talk has been most informative," she shook her head ruefully.

"Indeed." Sesshoumaru stood. "I will watch while you all sleep. I have no need of such this night."

Inuyasha caught his brother's eye, and nodded gratefully. "Thanks. See you all in the morning." He stood and leapt into a tree, taking Kagome with him, as Sesshoumaru walked under the trees and disappeared.

Kikyou looked at her remaining companions. "Well... I too have no real need of sleep, so I will keep watch inside the camp while he patrols outside. You two sleep well." She also stood and walked over to a small tree, sitting in a low lying crook and beginning a meditative trance.

Sango glanced at Miroku. Speaking quietly so only he could hear, she asked, "If she's meditating, how effective can she be at keeping watch?"

Miroku smiled at her. "Do not worry, my dear Sango. Meditating does not interfere with your awareness, in fact, it heightens it. She will do fine. Come, let's get some sleep."

Sango glared at him suspiciously, fingering her hiraikotsu's shoulder strap threateningly. "Don't even think about it, lecher, you aren't sleeping with me."

Miroku sighed sadly. "But why not, my love? Should we not follow Inuyasha and Kagome's example?"

Sango stood, bringing her weapon around in front of her, she cast a dirty look at him. "Remember what happened the _last _time you tried to 'follow their example', monk? Just because someone else does something, doesn't mean_ you _can." she walked over to her bedding and, setting hiraikotsu down by her side, she tossed him another warning glare. "Go to sleep, pervert. And keep me out of your dirty dreams, got it?"

"I'm sorry, Sango, but I'm afraid that's not possible, since I do not want to dream about anyone but you." He smiled at her wide-eyed look, and laid down in his own bedding. "Sweet dreams, my dear."

He grinned at her expression, before closing his eyes and floating off into the darkness behind his closed lids. _One of these days, my love... one of these days..._

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

Kagome woke slowly the next morning, and as soon as she opened her eyes, she was trapped by Inuyasha's golden gaze. He had an intent look in them, and it was obvious that he'd been waiting for her to wake. She sighed sleepily as she waited for him to speak.

"I want to know what that bastard did to you last night, wench. Start talkin', and don't event think about hiding any of it. I want to know _everything, _including what you did to him."

She nodded. "Close your eyes, Inuyasha, and empty your mind, like you were about to meditate."

He tilted his head and narrowed his eyes at her. "Why? What's that got to do with you telling me--" she cut him off.

"Just do it, for kami's sake, Inuyasha. You remember what Kikyou did with my memories... well, anyway - we can do that anytime now. I'm going to show you what happened - it's easier, and takes less time than talking about it."

His eyes widened, and he nodded. "Okay... I got it." He closed his eyes and cleared his mind quickly, and it wasn't long before he could feel her, there inside his mind with him. He gasped as her memories from the previous night flooded his mind, and he idly thought that she was right, it was faster.

And then the rage kicked in, as his mind processed what he'd seen. _Bastard! _Every muscle in his body clenched tightly as he fought for control - he wanted nothing more than to rend the filth that thought he could touch her... his youkai was _howling _wanting out - it wanted Naraku's blood, nothing less would do.

Shuddering, he pulled her closer into his arms, slowly becoming aware that she was whispering to him, and bit by bit, he finally began to calm down, although his grip on her didn't lessen until he'd completely regained control.

He closed his eyes and dropped his head into her neck, desperately inhaling her scent, trying to convince himself that she was there - safe and sound, with him. "Keh. I don't think I can take this shit much longer, 'Gome. If we don't destroy him quick, I'm gonna lose it."

"No you won't. I won't let you, Inuyasha. Just don't let me go, okay? I don't think _I _could stand _that."_

He hugged her close for a minute then pulled away and looked at her with a small smile. "Never, wench. Never again." Gathering her tight, he leaped down from the tree and let her stand, before looking around. "Looks like everyone else is up, so may as well get breakfast and get ready to leave."

She nodded, moving to her pack to grab clean clothes. "Sounds good."

Sesshoumaru glided into the clearing, motioning for his brother to follow him, he turned and headed under the trees. Inuyasha looked back at Kagome for a moment, and she smiled and nodded her head in his direction. "Go on, Inuyasha. I'm gonna go get cleaned up. Go see what he wants."

Inuyasha raised a brow at her, then smiled and followed his brother.

Sesshoumaru stopped a few feet into the tree-line, and turned to regard his brother. He'd felt his youki spike this morning, and wanted to know what had caused it. "What angered your youkai this morning, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha's fists clenched inadvertently at the reminder of what he'd been shown. "Keh. Kagome showed me what happened last night when Naraku attacked her. He was touching her, Sesshoumaru... and I could see every filthy thought in his mind as he did it." His throat tightened as he again fought the rage, and it took every bit of control he had to yank his youkai back.

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, he once again let the tension go. Once he had himself back under control, he opened his eyes and caught his brother's golden eyes on him with what looked like... approval. One black brow tilted, and he narrowed his eyes as his brother began to speak.

"Do not feel unworthy because your youkai is fighting to come out. That is to be expected when your mate is in danger. You have proven, however, that you can control it, as well as any full-youkai could. I am well pleased that I will not have to destroy an insane youkai brother. I would dislike seeing father's blood brought so low."

Placing his hands behind his back, he turned his eyes on the sky, a contemplative look on his face. "Since there is no longer any need to locate the shards of the jewel, once you and the miko return from her home, we can concentrate on hunting Naraku. While you are gone, I will begin looking for any trace of him. Hopefully, by the time you are back, I will have found something on the whereabouts of the half-breed."

"Oi, Sesshoumaru, could you please refrain from calling him the same thing you call me?" He gave his brother a dirty look. "I may be half-human, but he's just a filthy compilation of low-level youkai... my blood and his really don't have a thing in common," he said, sourly. "And besides... that bastard has no honour, and even if you don't like me, you know that I _do_ have honour."

Sesshoumaru looked down at his brother, and nodded. "I apologize, Inuyasha. I would not compare you to that filth. My words are merely strict truth, since you are both half-breeds... however, I do not see you as alike. You share my blood, even if it is diluted, and you are correct, you do have honour. I will not speak of you in that manner again."

Inuyasha shook his head in amusement. "Never thought I'd see the day that you'd apologize to anyone."

"Keep it in memory, brother, because it will probably never happen again."

Inuyasha just chuckled as he walked back into the camp. "Yeah, I bet not. Hell probably froze over today, just to mark the occasion."

Sesshoumaru blinked. "Indeed."

Kagome looked up as the two walked back into the clearing, the other members of the group looking surprised at Inuyasha's show of mirth, along with her.

"What's so funny, Inu? Why did hell freeze over?"

"Keh. Sesshoumaru apologized."

Her eyes widened, and she chuckled as well, as did the others. "Yeah, but, you know Inuyasha, it probably had as much to do with you actually _listening_ to him before attacking... I don't think that's ever happened before."

Inuyasha cast her a filthy look as everyone laughed, and even Sesshoumaru had an amused glint in his eyes. "Yeah, alright wench, funny. Is everyone ready to go yet or what? I'd like to get out of here before this afternoon."

She laughed and climbed on his back as the others grabbed their gear and began to move out. "Move it, baka, get the lead out. We're getting left behind, you know."

He cast her a reproachful glance over his shoulder as he launched himself into the air. "I love you wench, but sometimes..." he trailed off suggestively.

She ran her fingers into his hair as the wind whipped it around. "I love you, too, Inuyasha. Always."

"Good. Keep it that way, onna." He smiled as they headed into the sunrise.

_I'll always love you, wench, you have no idea of just how much, but I plan to spend forever trying to show you. And I promise... we will have forever, and Naraku can't take that from us, no matter what he tries._

_After all, you can't separate a soul. We're bound one to the other, and he can't change that, saiai.  
_


	22. Home: Secrets on the Other Side

**Chapter 22: Home: Secrets on the Other Side**

Sesshoumaru, true to his words, sheared off from the pack as soon as they came within sight of Kaede's village, heading out to hunt for news of Naraku, while everyone else moved on into the village, glad to be returning. The last few weeks had indeed been difficult, and everyone needed a good rest.

As soon as the group was spotted, Shippo came flying, eyes searching for one person: Kagome. He'd worried the entire time they were gone, not knowing if he would ever see his precious mother figure again, so it was with considerable joy that he finally caught sight of her, riding on the hanyou's back just like she'd used to do. He watched, hope strong in his heart, as Inuyasha came to a halt, and Kagome slid down off his back... and launched himself at her with a yell as she held her arms out to him and smiled.

The instant that her arms went around him, he inhaled deeply, and tears came flying down his cheeks as her beloved scent hit his sensitive nose. He could tell that there was still healing to be done, but the tainted scent she'd carried when they'd left no longer marred her, and the young kit had never been so glad of anything in his entire life.

He pulled back and looked at her smile, and asked, "Are you okay now, Kagome?"

Her smile widened, and even though it held a shadow, and her eyes a tiny hint of old pain, it was a _true _smile, he could tell. "I'm not totally healed yet, Shippo, but," she glanced over at Inuyasha, and caught his eyes, "I'll get there someday. Inuyasha will make sure of it, and I promise not to give up."

Shippo caught the look in the couple's eyes, and knew immediately that something major had shifted in their relationship.

And then he looked up, and caught sight of Kikyou.

He scowled, and then looked over at Inuyasha and growled. "What's _she _doing here, Inubaka? Isn't it bad enough that you're always dumping Kagome to run off after her, but now you're bringing her along, too?!" His tiny hands tightened their grip on his mother, as he locked gazes with the undead priestess and

growled louder.

_If that idiot can't protect her, then I will!_

Inuyasha just shook his head. "Calm down, Shippo. Kikyou's here for Kagome's sake, not mine. I wasn't even given a choice in the matter." He rolled his eyes as Shippo stared at him suspiciously. "I'm serious, runt. She's been helping Kagome. Besides," he blushed, "me'n Kagome are together now, officially, with her blessing. So just chill, kid."

Shippo looked up at Kagome, who'd been quiet through all that, and didn't relax till she'd nodded. "Well, okay, but... I'll be watching you, Inuyasha, and her, too. I won't let you guys hurt my Kagome anymore."

Kagome hugged the kit to her and smiled again. "It's really okay, Shippo, but I'm glad you're protecting me. You know I love you, right?" She closed her eyes and sighed happily. "My little kit..."

Kaede had watched all of this with an enigmatic half-smile, turning to look at her sister as she heard what Inuyasha had said, and tilting a brow at her, gesturing for her sister to walk alongside her. Kikyou nodded and moved forward, smiling at Kagome and Inuyasha in passing.

"So, sister. Ye have finally let go, I see. 'Tis about time."

Kikyou gave her an ironic look. "And you've been waiting since I was brought back for this, haven't you, Kaede?" She sighed deeply, then continued.

"It is difficult sometimes for me to reconcile the little sister of my memories with you. You are an elder priestess now, with a lifetime of wisdom that I was denied a chance to learn. I have much knowledge of the arcane, and of the dark side of things - but I do not have equal knowledge of life, and it's light side. That makes it hard to react appropriately, sometimes."

Kaede nodded, clasping her hands behind her back as she walked. Closing her eye, she tilted her face towards the morning sun, enjoying the rare peace.

"Aye, I imagine that it t'would be difficult, at that, my sister. But it appears that, this time at least, ye have followed the correct path. I am pleased for that... I did not like to see ye suffer needlessly - nor did I enjoy watching those two hurt, either." Opening her eye, she glanced at her sister.

"After all, tis not really seemly that ye all, who should be united against Naraku, should be instead causing each other such anguish. He has caused enough for a hundred lifetimes on his own."

Kikyou glanced behind her at her other traveling companions, the taijiya, the monk, and Inuyasha and Kagome, even the kitsune child... and nodded solemnly.

Yes, Naraku had definitely caused far too much pain. And it was far from over. She had the nasty feeling that, for all of them, there was much more suffering to come.

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

It took a bit, but Kagome finally managed to convince Shippo that she needed to go home for a little while... the poor thing was not happy about having to be left behind, yet again. It was a necessity, however, and Shippo was smart enough to understand the seriousness of what they were involved in, so, after letting it be known how much he disliked the idea, he grudgingly agreed, and promising to behave for the others, and keep an eye on things, he let Kagome go.

As soon as Shippo hopped off after Sango and Miroku, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and began walking with her towards the well.

"So... what are we going back for, exactly, Kagome? Does your mom even know... about, well, you know - what happened?"

Kagome stiffened slightly at that question. "No. She doesn't know - hell, if I'd told her, do you think she'd ever have let me come back? I'll never know how, but I managed to hide it well enough - she just assumed I was upset 'cause we'd had another fight. In fact, the last thing she told me was to do whatever I had to do to make it up with you."

Inuyasha flicked a quick glance at her out of the corner of his eye, then turned his attention back to the path in front of him, a frown furrowing his brow.

"I hadn't really thought of that, koi. I'd lose it if she tried to keep us apart, you know - you don't plan on telling her, do you?"

"No way. We'll just leave it with her thinking we had a bad fight, but now we've made up." She narrowed her eyes on him. "We _will_ be telling her about the change in our relationship, however, koibito... that way she knows and I don't have to stress myself trying to hide anything _else_ from her."

He kept his gaze on the ground in front of him as he nodded. "Okay. Now, you still need to tell me what we're doing coming through the well right now. You said something before about training... is that what we'll be doing?"

"Yeah," she said softly, squeezing his hand. "The sooner we can get a handle on our souls, the sooner we can eliminate the physical manifestation of them, and not only take back our power, but take access to that same power _away _from anyone else."

"Hai. That makes sense, I guess."

He stopped as they reached the well, and looking around to make sure they were not being observed by anything unfriendly, grabbed her up and hopped into the well, slipping smoothly into the timestream.

He had the feeling that it was going to be a long couple of days - but if they could do what Kagome was planning at the end of them, it would have been well worth it.

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

The meeting with her mother went well, she was ecstatic that the two were 'engaged' as she put it. Souta, of course, was thrilled that his 'dog brother' was really going to _be _his brother-in-law, and even the old man saw some benefits in it... like access to more 'priceless artifacts' from the world beyond the well.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at that, and desperately attempting to ignore all the conversation at dinner, proceeded to scarf his food, then sat back and fidgeted, waiting impatiently for Kagome to be done before grabbing her and racing up the stairs to her room.

"Inuyasha! What was that for?" She glared at him as he shoved her in the door and slammed it behind him, clearly wondering if she should sit him for his behavior.

"Keh! The old man was freakin' me out, Kagome, didn't you hear him? He was giving me a damn _list _of stuff he wanted me to get my hands on and bring him. Some of that stuff I'd have to steal, wench! What was I supposed to do?" He took a deep breath, and let it out in a tired sigh. "Besides... I thought you wanted to do some of this 'training' stuff. The earlier we start, the sooner we finish."

Kagome shook her head, and then slumped back on her bed. "Yeah, well, from what the portion of my soul in the jewel told me, the training gets done at night, in our dreams. Apparently, that's the best time, because we're relaxed, and our minds are wide open to new ideas and concepts. I don't know about for you, but it's too early for bed for me, so..."

"So what are we gonna do until then, huh?"

She thought about that for a few minutes. "Well, I'm not sure... maybe we can go out for a little while, you know, go for a walk or something," she trailed off, before shrugging at the face he made. "I know you hate putting on modern clothes, Inuyasha, we don't have to if you don't want to. It was just a suggestion."

Inuyasha wrinkled his nose, then sighed. "Fine, wench, we can 'go out' if you want. Grab me some clothes, and I'll go put them on."

She grinned happily at that, and immediately made for her closet, quickly picking out outfits for both of them, and tossing him his.

_Sheesh. It doesn't really take much to make her happy, does it? _He smiled inwardly at that thought... it never really had taken much, he realized. She was very easy to please. She had only ever wanted him.

He blushed a bit at that realization, not understanding what he'd done to deserve her. Most people wouldn't want him at all, for any reason...

But that was just more proof that Kagome wasn't 'most people'. She was herself, and as he made for the bathroom to change, he grinned.

There was no one like Kagome. _His_ Kagome.

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

A stray breeze swirled some leaves up into a funnel in the front courtyard of the Higurashi Shrine, then swayed its way up the three steps and across the smaller, private courtyard in front of the family's home, before finally dying, and dropping its burden of dry foliage on the front doorstep.

As the leaves fell, a notebook was laid atop them, facing the front door of the home. At first glance, it appeared to be a simple school binder, but the minute it was picked up, it would be obvious to any that it was not... and that it was meant for one person in the house, in particular.

The person who placed it so carefully on the step was certain she would get it...

He only hoped that the information contained within would be helpful in defeating her greatest enemy. As footsteps sounded inside the small foyer of the house, the man blinked deep, violet eyes - and disappeared into the evening, one shadow amongst a plethora of darker shadows.

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

Kagome opened the door to step outside, and immediately caught sight of the binder sitting on the step. Frowning in perplexity, she reached down to pick it up, and looking around for whoever could have put it there, shrugged and handed it to Inuyasha when she didn't see anyone.

"Hey, Inu, would you set this on that shelf behind you? It was sitting on the front step... I'll look at it when we get back, and see what it is. Maybe the person who dropped it wrote down their information inside somewhere so I can return it."

Inuyasha raised a brow as he took it, looking it over quickly, before shrugging and setting it haphazardly down on the aformentioned shelf. As soon as he dropped it, she grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door.

"Come on, Inuyasha. I feel," she cast him a heavy-lidded look over her shoulder, "the need to show of my handsome hanyou."

He caught the look in her eye, and his widened with shock... and then narrowed with hunger. It was not an expression he'd thought to see on her face for a long time to come... and it was very quick to make his breathing speed up.

"Keh! What's gotten into you, Kagome?" He frowned then, a sudden thought sending a chill down his spine, and eyed her uncertainly.

"Uh, Kagome? You're _you, _right?"

She burst put laughing at the look on his face, and tugged him down the stairs, then along the street.

"Yes, Inu, I'm me. I just feel better for some reason than I have in a long time, and instead of questioning it, I'm gonna go with the flow. So come on, walk with me, koibito," she said, smiling up at him and folding her arm under his.

He was so caught up in her sweet smile that he didn't notice the person he bumped into until he'd already knocked him over, and Kagome pulled away and bent down to help the person up, apologizing all the while. She seemed startled when she realized who it was.

"Oh! Hojo! I'm so sorry - we didn't see you," she said, smiling when he waved his hand at her.

"It's all right, Higurashi, no harm done." He stood up and brushed himself off, then looked back at her, before glancing uncertainly at a glowering Inuyasha.

"Uh, Higurashi?" He sounded tentative.

"Yes, what is it, Hojo?"

"Why is that guy growling at me?"

Kagome's eyes widened and she whipped around, blushing. "Inuyasha! Stop that right this instant! Hojo's a friend!"

She turned and looked over her shoulder at Hojo with an apologetic frown, all while pushing an obviously territorial Inuyasha back.

"He's just a little upset right now, don't mind him!" She turned her face up to her mate's and glared so hard he stumbled back a bit, completely caught off guard.

Voice low enough that no one else could hear, she said, "Listen up, dog boy. You'd better knock that crap off, or _else, _got it?" She didn't turn away until he'd nodded.

"So... Hojo... how're things going for you?"

Hojo had watched the byplay between the two, and wasn't really too happy to see the obvious intimacy of their actions. Eyes narrowed, he looked at her and nodded his head towards the hanyou.

"Higurashi, who is that, may I ask?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, where are my manners? Hojo, this is Inuyasha, my fiance." She looked back at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, this is Hojo, a friend from school."

"Keh! Knew there was a reason I hated you goin' to that school of yours," he mumbled quietly, not wanting to set his rather volatile mate off.

Hojo glared at the silver-haired male, anger vibrating through him, then turned his gaze on an astounded Kagome.

_"Fiance?! _And when were you planning on telling _me_ about this, huh, Higurashi?" His normally placid face was red with anger and jealousy. "All this time I've waited for you, and thought of you as_ my _girl, and now, you slap me with _this?_" He stepped up into her face, fists clenched at his sides. "_Who do you think you are?!"_

Kagome went from astonished to furious in about two seconds flat, and pushing a seriously pissed Inuyasha back, she let loose.

"And when, might I ask, did you ever _ask _me to be your girl? Huh? Must not have been all that memorable, cause I certainly don't remember it at all! How _dare _you! I have _never _been your girl, Hojo, I have _always _belonged to Inuyasha, and I always_ will _belong to him!" She pulled Inuyasha to her side, and once more twining her arm with his, pushed past an infuriated Hojo.

He moved to hit her as she passed, but didn't get more than a few inches of movement in before an enraged inu-hanyou had his arm in an unbreakable hold, twisting the offending appendage until Hojo was almost ready to scream.

"If you _ever_," he hissed, eyes flashing from red to gold and back, mesmerizing a now terrified boy, "even think of laying a hand on her, or breathing the same air as her,_ I will kill you_... and you won't even see me coming." Thrusting the kid away from him, he latched onto Kagome's arm and turned his back on him.

Kagome didn't even look back once at the boy laying on the pavement, still clutching a severely bruised arm. He'd brought it on himself.

The old Kagome probably would have forgiven him before she'd even taken two steps, and felt bad for yelling at him... but not this Kagome.

She'd finally learned that there actually was such a thing as too much forgiveness. If you forgive a person too often, they begin to take advantage, and that's just what Hojo had done. She'd always treated him sweetly, never corrected his assumptions, and always just tried to be nice - and she'd done the boy no favors.

She finally understood what the phrase 'tough love' meant.

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

After taking Inuyasha to the park and sitting with him under the trees for a while, she finally managed to get him calmed down, but the evening was ruined, and they decided to head back to the shrine.

As they moved into the entryway and sat down to take off their shoes, Kagome caught sight of the strange binder they'd found earlier, and took it from the shelf in passing as the two walked towards the stairs and headed for her room.

She flipped it open as she reached her bed... and her eyes narrowed as she saw what was inside. It was not a randomly filled school binder, it was filled to capacity with some kind of report... and her heart shuddered to a halt when she saw the title. At her sudden choked gasp, Inuyasha pulled it away from her and looked at it, and frowned, unsure of what he was reading.

"Keh. What the hell is this, wench, and who around _here _would know about that rat-bastard?"

Kagome shook her head, unable to speak. She could still see the words that were probably forever burned into her mind's eye:

The Nature of a Sociopath: A Psychological Profile of Naraku

_Who left that on my doorstep?_

Somehow, she didn't think she was going to get much sleeping done tonight.

It looked like she'd be up reading instead.

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

A/N: Twisted that chapter around a bit, wouldn't you say? Hehe! Anyway, many thanks to all the readers and reviewers... you are all appreciated. A special thanks and bows go to Cherry-blossom-love - she was been a veritable fount of ideas and to give her her due, I wanted to let everyone know that some of the later chapters will be dedicated to her for her contributions to them. I will note the chapters that were due to her creativity. Ja Ne!

Amber


	23. Revelations: A Splintered Mind

**Chapter 23: Revelations: Splintered Mind **

Kagome's mind was buzzing with all the terms she had come across in reading the report that lay inside the binder, almost making her dizzy. It was difficult to take in - and wasn't made any easier by Inuyasha, who didn't understand a lot of the technical terms used, and wanted her to start explaining.

_So much of those things are true, and even though Naraku is a hanyou, and these are terms of a human disorder, still, it fits. _Her mind wandered over various things, especially the portions about 'The Malignant Personality'...

_'They are habitual liars.' Well, let's re-iterate - the whole set-up between Inuyasha and Kikyou fifty years ago... a total lie, so yeah, I can see that. _

_'They are egotistical to the point of narcissism. They really believe they are set apart from the rest of humanity by some special grace.' Hmm... nope, that doesn't fit Naraku at all. Yeah, right._

'_They scapegoat; they are incapable of either having the insight or willingness to accept responsibility for anything they do. Whatever the problem, it is always someone else's fault.' Yeah... everyone elses fault for getting in the way of what he wants._

_' They are remorselessly vindictive when thwarted or exposed.' Well, gee... Inuyasha thwarted Onigumo's desire for Kikyou, and look at everything he's done to try to destroy him since._

_'Genuine religious, moral, or other values play no part in their lives. They have no empathy for others and are capable of extreme violence.' Yeah... okay, don't even need to think about that one._

_Sociopath... I would never have thought of applying psychological terms to that bastard, but, I have to admit, it all fits._

She was jerked from her introspection by Inuyasha's impatient demands to start talking, and she sighed, sending him an annoyed glare.

"Alright, already, geez. I was trying to fit it all together in my mind, baka. Give me some time, okay?"

He huffed even more impatiently. "I _have_ given you time, wench... you've been sitting there for one of your 'hours' already! How much more time do you need?"

She glanced at the clock, surprised to find that he was right. "Oh! I'm sorry, Inuyasha... I guess you were being patient with me - at least, more patient than I thought."

"Feh. Just start talking. What's this 'sociopath' thing?"

"Ask an easy question, why don't you?" She shook her head, frustrated, trying to figure out how to present technical information in a way Inuyasha would understand.

"Kagome..." he trailed off, ominously.

"Alright... basically, what this is saying is that Naraku exhibits behaviors that have been identified in my time as a mental disorder, in other words, his brain is broken." At his snort, she rolled her eyes. "I know it sounds kinda like, duh, but this gives me information on ways he's likely to behave, and that, Inuyasha, can help me find ways on how to handle him. Like... how to counteract him, things that could send him off the deep end, and keep him off-balance. If he's not able to think clearly...."

Inuyasha sat back on her bed, a thoughtful expression running across his face at that. _An enemy that's not thinking clearly... is an enemy that can be defeated._ "Huh."

Kagome laid her head back against the wall and closed her eyes, obviously thinking hard. "One thing that all that stuff makes me think of is control. We've all seen how Naraku always has to be in control, and how he reacts with extreme rage when he loses it. He's afraid of losing control of whatever situation he is in..." she went silent for a moment, then continued. "I think we need to begin coming up with ways to take away his control of any and every situation he tries to set up - the more we do, the less he'll be able to think straight, and the more he'll be afraid."

Inuyasha nodded, knowing Kagome was right. That bastard always did everything he could, planned every situation down to grains of sand, so that he would always be in control of everything. He was maniacal about it - and if they could find ways to counteract that - they could start making _him _live with fear.

_Poetic justice, if you ask me._

"Keh. But the problem is, how do we go about knocking the fucker off balance when we never know what he's up to?" He slammed his fist into the floor in frustration. "It's not like we have spies that can tell us what he's up to like his damn hellbugs that are always sneakin' up on _us_."

Her eyes still closed, Kagome watched flashes of past pain and horror crawl across the back of her eyelids, drawing her into an abyss of despair... and suddenly, she felt herself being lifted into Inuyasha's lap, as he responded to her mood through the bond and began once again drawing off Naraku's poison, helping to lighten her soul.

_Soul... _she frowned, and opened her eyes, slowly moving her eyes up to meet her hanyou, and said, "Maybe, what we need is inside us already, Inuyasha. Our souls," she whispered. "The fragments of the jewel that he has - if we learn how, maybe we can spy on him all we need to..." her voice went silent as his eyes widened, then narrowed.

"We can use the fragments he has to our advantage. And he would never know."

Inuyasha's eyes lit up. "You're right."

_Poetic justice..._

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

Sesshoumaru finally stopped for the evening, knowing that he wasn't going to get anything further tonight. He'd already sent most of his spies out, and gathered as much information as he could. Sooner or later, the dark hanyou would slip up, and then, they would have him.

He thought back over the happenings of the last few days, and then, moved his thoughts further back in time, to the few times he had actually had contact with Naraku. It seemed that he never made a move without planning everything out in advance -and that was something that he could appreciate. The hanyou was smart, he'd give him that. But...

He always made it appear as though he had no weaknesses, and he was extremely good at hiding. The most dishonorable thing, however, was the fact that he never fought his own battles if he could help it, he relied on others to do his dirty work, and only took advantage of the opportunities that they made.

So - what did that tell him?

The hanyou was a coward. But more than that, he really wasn't a trained warrior, either. The only times he'd actually fought, he used his captive youki, or the jewel, even his incarnations - but never a blade.

It really looked like they would have to find a way to draw him out. There had to be something that could be used against him - because so far, with all those that were hunting the hanyou, he'd always managed to stay ahead of all of them.

They had all fallen into the trap of reacting... instead of _acting. _

That was their problem. They needed to turn the tables on the dark hanyou - and make _him_ start reacting.

Now... how to go about that?

Sesshoumaru sat up long into the night, planning and plotting, poking through everything known about Naraku, determined to find a flaw - a weakness.

It seemed that everyone was beginning to think along the same lines... and that was very, _very_ bad...

For Naraku.

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

Inuyasha was still sitting up, watching his miko and thinking, when the sun came up. They had both agreed to work on training within the jewel's purview on the following night - they'd had enough running through their minds after last nights rounds with the information in the binder.

He looked over at the innocent seeming little book, frowning. It was still bothering him... who here in this time would have access to information about a hanyou that lived five hundred years ago? And more importantly - were they any threat to his Kagome?

Sure, it seemed as if the intent here was to help, but could they really be sure of that? His instincts were telling him that he needed to be very cautious here, and he was determined to listen to them - this time. After all, if he'd listened to them the last time...

Kagome wouldn't have been hurt by that fucker. That wasn't going to happen again.

It was to Naraku's detriment, though, that now, his loyalties were no longer divided - and guilt over Kikyou would not pull him from Kagome's side. Kikyou, by her choice, was on her own. Not that he wouldn't help her in a fight, or do as much for her as he would for any of his pack members, but from now until forever, Kagome had his undivided attention - and Naraku would find it hell to get past him.

His attention was pulled back to Kagome as she whimpered lightly, and he noted a frown on her face - even in sleep, you could see the pain she was in, and he hated it. Watching _her_ hurt was worse than getting hurt himself. It was getting to the point that he was losing sight of his human heart when it came to Naraku - now, instead of just killing him, he wanted to keep him alive for a time... and torture the hell out of him. Just the thought of that made his youkai blood rejoice fiercely.

As she whimpered again, he sighed, suffering obvious in his eyes, and climbed up to rest himself against her back, and pulled her into his arms. He'd longed to hold her this way so many times over the years, and now, he wouldn't go back to any other way. She belonged right where she was - and even in her sleep, she knew it, because she instantly calmed, her brow soothing out and being replaced by a faint smile.

_Mine..._

His thoughts shifted back to that binder thing again. He'd gone off last night for a few minutes as she'd read, hoping he'd pick up some sort of scent, but there had been so many, that to pick out just one - even scenting the book itself hadn't helped much, as it, also had been handled by many people. He just couldn't understand how that book could possibly exist here... but somehow, he had to figure it out. Maybe, while they were here, and she went to school, he could keep an eye out around the shrine grounds for anyone hanging around.

He turned his head up and glanced out the window, watching the glow of the early morning sun move slowly higher within the frame, and looked back down at his onna as the sun finally touched her skin. This always woke her up - so he knew it wouldn't be long now, and the day would start. He was curious to see what she had planned.

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

"The hell? You want to spend the day at a festival? What kind of festival?"

Kagome shook her head with a sigh. Sometimes he could be so 'all work and no play'. "Inuyasha, does it really matter? I've had so much dark in my life lately that I need to stop thinking about it all for a little while." A pained look crossed her face then, and Inuyasha flinched at the sight of it.

"I need to just be a young woman again, someone who is just a normal girl, going out with her guy, to enjoy the day and for no other reason than that. Is that too much to ask?"

He shook his head wide-eyed, but before he could speak she said, "I mean, its not like there's much else we could be doing right now. It's saturday, so there's no school, and we can't train 'til tonight so..." she trailed of, hoping that he'd agree.

"Feh! If it's that important, then we can go. I didn't mean to sound pushy or anything, Kagome. I know you're not wasting time... it's just..." this time it was he that trailed off, sadness in his eyes, and a spark of rage as well. "I want to make that bastard pay so badly that I can taste it, and the longer he eludes us the jumpier I get. I can't help it. I want him to suffer, and then die."

"I know, Inuyasha. So do I. Sometimes, I want it so bad that it scares me," she admitted softly, a shamed expression in her eyes. "But then I hate myself, because I know that's not me, and then I begin to wonder... will I ever be myself again?"

Inuyasha moved to her and took her into his arms, burying his face into her shoulder and holding her tightly as he could against him. He'd worried about that same thing so many times since this had all started...

But if he had any say in it, she would find herself again.

No matter what.

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

That bitch! How dare she fight me as she did! She is mine to control - and she will pay for fighting me. I have never known such pain, and it has fed my hatred of her 'til it swells within me. I will enjoy rending her, destroying her light, slicing her flesh - all of these things, and her blood, oh her blood will be mine! All her pain... in the agony I will visit on her she will transcend beauty and mortality - she will be a goddess of suffering.

They may think they will take me down in the end, but I will deny them their victory - I will yank it out from under them in the very instant that they think they have won, and turn their joy to the deepest despair, such as has never been seen even in the deepest pits of hell!

The thought soothes me, funny enough. I can just imagine the looks on their faces as I yank Kagome from them, and drag her screaming into hell with me. Inuyasha will die, insane, and very likely attacking all those around him in his madness - leaving his brother to have to kill him.

Yes. Again, just like a line of stones. Push one over just right...

And they all will fall.

Since I am a master at manipulating the things around me, this will not be a hard fate to create for them.

They kept me from what is mine, and for that, they will all pay. I may go down...

But it will not be alone.

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz


	24. Twisted Realities

**Chapter 24: Realizations: Twisted Realities**

Kagome sighed deeply, relaxed in a way she hadn't been in months now... not since this had all started. She'd really needed this time, here at home, where she could be at peace, away from the danger that now filled her life even more than before.

She'd known she'd been in danger from day one in the sengoku jidai... but, at least at first, she'd had Inuyasha to defend her, and somehow he'd always managed to do so. But then Kikyou had been resurrected - and things had slowly changed.

She no longer felt resentment against Inuyasha for always running off and leaving her for Kikyou's sake... but sometimes, a bit of fear would kick in - fear that he would indeed leave her again, that it was only a matter of time. It would probably take a while before she would be able to get past that - he'd spent too much time chasing the older miko for her to just accept that things had changed at the drop of a hat.

Leaning back on her hands, she looked up at the night sky, enjoying the quiet. Inuyasha was somewhere around, she knew, but apparently he'd realized that she needed a little time alone, and since they were here instead of back in his time, he felt safe enough with her on shrine grounds to let her be for a while.

Her mind ran back to the things she'd read in the binder that had been dropped here yesterday, and again, she had to wonder: who in this era would know about Naraku, and not only of him as a historical figure... but enough about his personality and his mental state to profile him? There had to be something they were missing...

She sighed again and sat back up, looking down the shrine steps, and blankly into the street below. Things were always so complicated - it seemed the kami couldn't let anything be easy, it was like they enjoyed these high-stakes games. Sometimes, lately, she'd felt like a chess piece being maneuvered across the board for the amusement of the gods - and she resented that. If the kami had wanted game pieces, they shouldn't have given their creations a will of their own and self-awareness.

Inuyasha watched her from his perch in the goshinboku. He didn't need to be a mind-reader to know what she was thinking... she'd lost a bit of her faith in him every time he'd abandoned her to chase after Kikyou, and then a whole chunk of it that last time. It hurt to know that, but the worst part was, he didn't, he _couldn't_ blame her. It truly was all his fault.

He knew that it wasn't really even about saving her. She was well aware that there was a good chance he would have been just as caught off guard as the others when Naraku grabbed her - it truly had been that fast. But if he had been there, where he _should_ have been, at least he would have been trying... and it would have made all the difference in how she saw him.

It would be a long time before she'd be able to have the faith in him to know for _sure_ that he would never leave her side again - not for Kikyou, and not for any other reason, either.

He was determined that they would have that time, too. Naraku would pay...

And then he would die. Simple.

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

Inuyasha waited for some time, but finally, he hopped out of his tree and went after Kagome. She was apparently so lost in thought, that she hadn't noticed how cool it was getting, and she wasn't dressed for it. He had no intentions of letting her get sick.

"Oi, wench... you gonna sit out here all night and freeze to death?" he asked quietly, ears pinned back.

Startled, Kagome jerked her head around and stared at him for a moment. "Oh! I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I didn't notice, really. I'm fine - was just thinking about that binder."

He held out a hand and waited for her to take it before pulling her to her feet. "Yeah," he said, musingly, "I've kinda thought a lot about that binder, too. It's giving me a bad feeling... I mean, it seems like whoever left it is helping, but who could it be? Who here in this time could know about that bastard?"

"I have a feeling there's gonna be more coming from whoever it is, too." She turned and they slowly made their way across the courtyard towards the house.

"Hmm," he grunted. "Probably." He shook his head, a bit frustrated with that topic of conversation since they had nothing to go on except guesses, so he moved on.

"So what about this training thing you keep talkin' about. We gonna do that tonight?"

She cast a glance at him from the corner of her eye, then nodded. "Yes - I think we should. We need to."

Inuyasha frowned over at her for a moment. "Aren't we gonna be a little defenseless while in that dream state, Kagome? I don't need Naraku striking while we're helpless and getting into your mind again."

"No, don't worry about it. It won't happen - our souls will be protecting us. It's okay. In fact, we'll probably be safer there than anyplace else... at least our minds will be."

He slid the door open for her, waited while she removed her shoes, before sliding it closed again and walking behind her up to her room. He hadn't liked that allusion to their _minds_ being safe... that left the body as what - unsafe? It almost felt like that was a little dig on her part about what had happened - did she think her body wasn't safe with him? Was she really doubting that he would protect her?

Ears once again flat against his skull, he lowered his head as they walked into her room, and he shut the door behind them. He stopped there, not moving any further into the room.

"K'gome?"

She looked up, wondering about the dejected tone in his voice, and frowned when she saw him. His whole posture screamed 'hurt'. What was wrong with him all of a sudden?

"Is something the matter, Inuyasha?"

He raised his head suddenly and pinned her with hurt golden eyes. "Do you really think that you're not safe with me? That I wouldn't defend you to the death?"

She stared at him, unsure of what to say to that. "What brought this on?"

"Just answer me, please. I... I need to know just how far I have to travel to regain your trust." He looked away, shame filling his face.

"I know I failed you, more than once, and I know I deserve every bit of whatever suffering comes to me for it. But even if I'm a bastard, even if I don't deserve you, which I don't, and even if it takes me a thousand years to make you believe in me again, I can't let you go, Kagome. Please..." he said, voice barely a whisper now, "don't ask me to."

Kagome lowered her gaze to the floor for a moment, then sighed wearily. Sitting down on the edge of her bed, she patted the spot next to her invitingly as she waited for him to sit down.

Finally looking up, she met his pained gaze firmly. "I'm not going anywhere, Inuyasha, I promise. The trouble is, a small, frightened part of me still fears that _you_ will let _me_ go. I'm not saying this to hurt you, honestly," she said, as she caught the flash anguish in his eyes, "but the truth is, you abandoned me one too many times for me to feel secure that you won't again - at least not yet. It will take time, Inuyasha... and I don't know how long. I'm not blaming you, so don't think like that. Just give me that time."

Inuyasha felt a portion of himself break at her words, the hardest part of it was knowing that, indeed, it _was_ all his fault that she would feel such a fear. He knew that only time would erase that fear from within her, and was actually grateful that it was only a _small_ part of her that felt that way... and also that she wasn't going to leave him.

Even if he deserved it.

Reaching out a tentative hand, he brushed her bangs out of her face for a moment, tenderly running his claws along her skin. Her eyes were so wounded.

With a pained murmur, he pulled her into his arms and just held her, content to know that at this moment, she was safe in his arms - and an inhuman determination filled him then and there - she would always remain so.

Safe.

And he would also have his vengeance against Naraku - a vengeance, he was determined, that the very mention of would make people shudder with visceral horror a thousand years from now.

If Naraku feared the loss of control more than anything, then Inuyasha would take that control from him - and he knew just how to do it.

He couldn't _wait _to hear the screams of his enemy as payment for what he had done.

Soon.

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

Inuyasha woke, and in confusion, looked around. The place he was in was not where he fell asleep, and for a moment, he panicked.

'_Kagome!'_

'_Shh, Inu, it's okay. Remember the training thing? This is where that will happen.'_

He whipped his head around as he sat up, and found Kagome sitting seiza behind him, looking off into the grey nothingness of the place they were in.

_'So, then what are we waiting for?'_

_We wait for you to be ready, soul of our soul._

_'Huh?'_

Kagome rolled her eyes. '_In other words, Inuyasha, we're waiting for you to shut up.'_

He shot her a look, and sitting cross-legged and folding his hands inside his haori, he settled down.

'_Fine. I'm ready.'_

_You must first be aware of each other - as one soul in two bodies, you should feel the link between you. Have you ever wondered how you always seemed to understand each other - even from the first moments you met? Why you, Inuyasha, especially, trusted Kagome so quickly, when you had never given your trust to another, in all your long years of life?_

_'I always thought that was weird, and when I'd get freaked out enough about it, I'd try to push her away, but it never worked. I just couldn't bring myself to _distrust _her.'_

Kagome nodded, agreeing with him. _'Yeah. From the first moment that I met him, I just knew I could trust him - even though he was trying to kill me._

_'Feh! Stupid wench! I wasn't trying to kill you, I couldn't, even then, and though it made me mad, I didn't fight it. I was just trying to scare you. I'm fast enough that I still could'a got you even though you tripped.'_

Kagome frowned then, as a thought occurred to her. '_But if all this is true, then why wasn't it the same for he and Kikyou?'_

_Because Inuyasha's soul, and your own, are ready to ascend. In other words, your souls have grown beyond what this world can contain - after this life, for both of you, there will be no other - only paradise. Kikyou, when she had the portion of soul that you now contain, was not his equal._

Inuyasha's eyes widened slightly at that. '_So that is why we weren't really meant to be...'_

_Precisely. Now, again, look for the connection in your souls. Find that place where two become one, and open yourself to it. For the things you will need to do with your soul, you will both be required._

Inuyasha closed his eyes, even though he knew it wasn't really necessary to do so - in this place, they were already within their souls. Still, it was habit. When trying to reach within yourself, you close your eyes.

_Eventually, soul of our soul, you will break free of that habit and will be able to call up the power within us without a second thought - even while awake and moving. For now however..._

He nodded, and let himself float down through layers of consciousness, going deeper and deeper, until he got to a place that glowed - but not with youki. His eyes popped wide open at that... this place within him was filled with rieki - Kagome's sweet touch and loving soul literally dwelt in that part of him, and as he stared at that place within himself, he realized - that part was Kagome, but it was him, too. They really were one soul.

In that moment, so much love and hope flowed through him that it _hurt_ - and he knew that from this moment on, nothing would ever separate them again.

Nothing could.

_'Naraku, you bastard, you're in for a shock the next time you try anything!'_

Kagome, meantime, was also searching out that place in herself, and coming across the same thing - namely, that part of herself that held not reiki, but youki - Inuyasha. She could feel him, then, all of him, his love, his confusion and pain, the past and the future... all of it, lay there within the part of him that was her.

She reached out with herself, and stroked the part of her that was him, her aura dancing around itself and she watched in wonder as the youki responded to the reiki, twining around each other and gently melding together - what she was seeing should not be possible - but somehow, it was... and it was beautiful beyond compare.

She knew then that he was seeing the same things in opposite within himself - and suddenly, she understood the concept of yin and yang absolutely - she was watching it in action right inside herself, and nothing could ever compare. She raised her eyes and stared at Inuyasha, meeting his gaze head on.

Eternity was theirs - because even if they died, they would never be apart, and she found in that moment, that she had no fear of dying any longer. She wouldn't be alone... ever again.

Inuyasha could feel his youki caressing her reiki, and as he watched, he could see the pain in parts of her soul - the hurt of the rape that was still gouging out parts of her, still trying to take over her and taint such a wondrous creation. Things were different now, though - she wasn't alone, because her soul was his soul, and suddenly, he understood it, and all that it meant - and in that moment, he realized just exactly what he could do to take his vengeance on Naraku, not in blood... but in kind - in other words, in suffering and pain, and most of all...

Fear.

So much better that way, he decided. Death was too easy for the likes of him...

At least, _just _death. He would suffer first - _then_ he would die.

He would strike where it hurt the most. Naraku feared a loss of control, he feared _being _controlled... and that's exactly what was going to happen.

Inuyasha grinned ferally to himself. Kagome would know he was up to something - but she wouldn't know what. And that was really a good thing, because what he was going to do to the bastard that had hurt his mate would shock the hell out of his beautiful Kagome.

And he knew just how to do it. Even the barrier of death couldn't stop what he was about to do... he would call, and the other would eventually answer.

Kagome tilted her head and narrowed her eyes suspiciously. Inuyasha was up to something, she could feel it. There was a wicked gleam in his eye, as well, and she knew that he'd just thought something up to torment Naraku. To her horror, she realized that that thought didn't bother her, on the contrary, she wanted to hurt him.

_'What have I become? I want him to suffer - I want to cause him pain.' _Tears blinded her, and she felt shame such as she'd never thought to feel before - and yet, even with all that, she _still_ wanted to make him suffer.

_'I'm not Kagome anymore... and it's all his fault. Will I ever find my way back to who I was?'_

_Do not fear yourself, soul of our soul. You are who you always were. But you are beginning to understand something that you never considered. Sometimes, vengeance and justice are one and the same. You are not becoming evil, or vile by seeking payment for your suffering. The kami have ordained that circle of karma, Kagome. If you do an injustice, it will come back to you. This is what is going to happen to Naraku. The kami are going to make him pay for his crimes - and they have chosen you and your mate to administer that. In order for it to be equal to the things that he has done to you, and others, he must suffer as much as all of you have. Your mate has the beginnings of Naraku's karma well in hand - although it might seem dark, this is how it must be. Do not interfere with what he chooses to do._

_'But then, what about his payment for what he's done to the others?'_

_That is where you come in. Inuyasha will seek and obtain justice for you. You will seek and obtain justice for some of the others - and death itself will take care of the rest. The time for payment of the karmic debt that Naraku has accrued is nigh. For the pain of the slayer and the monk, you will seek vengeance in this way... As he stripped them both of everything that was important to them, you will strip him of what is important to him... his youkai. He has spent decades stealing the youki of others - now you will strip him of his youkai - one by one. Slowly. Eventually, he will be merely human again - and then, it will be time for the final act... death. For Kikyou and for all those that lost their own lives to his greed, he will be forced to forfeit his own life, and then he will remain in hell for eternity. For him, that will be his final destination - there will be no rebirth for him, no second chances. _

Kagome's eyes widened as she heard the depths of what was in store for the dark hanyou who had destroyed so many lives...and she shivered in atavistic fear.

_Death, for him, will be eternal._

Inuyasha's eyes gleamed as he also heard the pronouncement of Naraku's fate.

_Perfect._

Neither of them noticed that they hadn't had to really be trained for anything - they'd almost automatically grasped the power they contained without any instruction.

And neither noticed that the grasp that they had always had upon each others hearts was that much tighter, either, nor that the power flowing through them was almost unimaginably stronger.

They were almost ready for the last stand against Naraku - almost ready to be the tools of the Kami that they had been created to be.

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

High above the mortal realm, the Kami watched silently as the two with one soul finally began to understand what they really were - what they had been created to _be._ It was just the beginning stages, but soon, they would reach full understanding, and then, the vile blemish known as Naraku would be destroyed.

For the one thing the Kami would not tolerate, was a created being trying to take power from it's rightful owners - they themselves. Naraku had thought to set himself above his own creators... and that would never do. He had usurped power and authority from them left and right, and now, vengeance such as only they could possibly deal out was about to be visited upon the condemned.

The first step - Inuyasha's revenge for the pain caused to the other part of himself. What he was about to do would teach Naraku his _first_ lesson - it would teach the arrogant hanyou _fear._

It was about time that he learned to fear that which was greater than him. Once he had learned fear... the rest would come.

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

A/N: Okay, here goes... HAPPY BIRTHDAY JACKIE!!!! As a birthday gift, I am dedicating this story in its entirety to you... you have been the most faithful reader of it, and so, it just felt like something I should do. Hope you enjoy your birthday, and here's to you, girl!

Amber


	25. First Blood: Kagome's Rage

**Chapter 25: First Blood: Kagome's Rage**

Inuyasha woke slowly, awareness returning in easy increments, and smiled softly as he realized where, exactly, he was. He had Kagome, his other half, tightly cradled in his arms, her back to his front, and he had never been so relaxed, or happy in his life.

Ever.

Holding her this way was a joy, his entire being suffused with contentment and peace, and he never wanted to move. He could stay here forever.

Too bad reality wanted to intrude.

With a sigh, he thought back to what he had learned last night, and his mind's eye flashed with the unbound rage he held for Naraku. He knew _exactly _what he was going to do to him, knew just where to strike. The bastard was about to find himself in the most humiliating, painful position a male could find himself in - one where all his precious, much vaunted _control_, was taken completely away.

He would be the one being controlled this time - _he_ would be the bitch.

It was horrible, it was disgusting, and it was definitely a low blow... but what he had planned for the dark hanyou was straight justice as far as he was concerned. After all, for it to truly be justice, the person being punished had to have the same level of damage done to himself as that which he had inflicted on his victim. What Naraku had done to Kagome was something that would affect her for the rest of her life... it had changed her irrevocably, and so it had to be something that would do the same to Naraku.

And with the dark hanyou being that 'sociopath' thing like that book Kagome had found said he was, this would probably mess his mind up even more than someone who was say, sane. That was good, as far as Inuyasha was concerned, since he was after maximum damage. Naraku had blown it this time. At first, for Kikyou, and for himself, he had merely planned to kill the bastard. But now... oh, no. Death was _far _too easy.

Now, he would suffer before dying. After all, there really _are _things worse than death - and Naraku was going to meet one of those things - tonight.

This night would just be the beginning of the nightmare for the bastard. One that he'd not awaken from...

Ever again.

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

Kagome shivered in her sleep, a chill, cold wind blowing through her dreams. She felt trapped, unable to wake, and knew that once again, Naraku was playing with her mind. Apparently, he wasn't aware that she could control that now... and maybe it was better that he didn't find out yet.

Reluctantly, she decided to see where this was going. She would only blow things if she was truly in danger. Until then...

She looked around, wondering what kind of place he'd conjured. It was cold, and an arctic wind was blowing down from jagged peaks that reared themselves high above the frozen earth. There was nothing, as far as the eye could see, save those mountains - no trees, no valleys, no nothing. Just the mountains, and the cold.

Suddenly, above the cold, above the wind, she could feel his aura pounding against her, and she hastily erected a barrier around herself, shaking her head at his tactics. He was using his aura like a battering ram... no subtlety at all. It made her wonder what he was after.

"Well, Kagome... here we are again. Just you and I, no interference from outside, no one to save you. Tell me, how do you plan to escape me, hmmm?" he purred, obviously pleased with himself.

Kagome whirled around, pinning him with angry eyes. "The same way I did last time, you son of a bitch. I didn't have any outside help then, either... or have you forgotten?"

He snarled at her, moving closer to her in his rage, not realizing that there was a barrier in the way, and she laughed outright at his stunned incredulity when he was thrown back from her.

"I'm not quite the weak little girl that you almost killed before, you bastard. If you come against me now, be prepared to get hurt - badly," she sneered at him.

"So the bitch is going to try to bite back, is she?" Naraku glared angrily, hissing at her in disdain. "Maybe if you'd fought back the first time, instead of letting me fuck you, you'd still be worthy of Inuyasha's love... but now, all you are is used goods."

She shook her head, tensing, unsure now, but determined to fight him anyway. "No! That's not true! You're a liar, Naraku. Just a filthy liar!"

He smirked at her knowingly. "Really? Then tell me, has he touched you at all since then? Has he tried to kiss you, or take you? I bet that he has not - and he won't, because deep inside, he is disgusted by you. The thought of touching something tainted - and especially, something tainted by _me_ - is more than he can stomach the thought of. Face it, bitch... you belong to me now - because no one else will _ever_ touch you."

The words he was saying were hitting her like knives being thrown at her, piercing her with insidious doubts. _Is he right? Am I doomed to forever be untouched? Is... Inuyasha... really, deep down where it counts, too disgusted by Naraku's taint in me to ever really love me?_ Tears ran down her face as he laughed at her, and suddenly the fear overwhelmed her - the fear of forever losing Inuyasha.

With a scream of devastation and hatred she launched herself towards the dark hanyou, reveling in his scream of agony as her barrier hit him and began purifying him, and she grinned with feral rage as he started to dissipate.

"Maybe you're right, Naraku, but if I'm cursed to be alone because of what you did to me, then I'm going to make sure you suffer far more than me, you hell-born bastard! Feel my anger and know that this is only the beginning!"

And as he dissipated, Naraku felt a part of himself, true, only a small part, but still a part, drift away beyond his grasp, leaving him just that tiny bit weaker...

One down.

---cCc---

Inuyasha was pulled out of his introspection when Kagome thrashed wildly in her sleep, and then sat up with an enraged scream, jerking out of his arms with strength he never knew she possessed.

"Kagome!" He sat up quickly and grabbed her arms that were flailing wildly, trying to calm her down. "What the hell!? It's okay, wench, you're safe! Calm down now," he crooned to her as she realized where she was and collapsed tearfully into his arms, burying her head in his chest.

He held her, rumbling soothingly in his chest, as she sobbed into him for several minutes before she finally began to settle down to occasional sniffles. After a while, he nudged her face up with his chin, trying to get her to meet his eyes, and when she did, he asked, "What was that all about, K'gome?" As her eyes fell away, he growled lightly.

"No. Don't look away, wench. Talk to me. You need to tell me what got you so upset."

With a shudder, more tears began to spill silently down her cheeks, and she turned her face down, staring into her lap at her desperately twisting hands.

"I-it was an-another dream," she sighed, voice quiet and full of pain. "_He _came and, s-said some things..." she trailed of, not really wanting to finish. She was afraid to tell him what had been said, and see his face as he withdrew from her. She didn't think she could bear it if he did... all that was left that was Kagome would probably wither and die in that moment.

Inuyasha pulled back and grabbed her upper arms, shaking her just slightly. "Out with it, Kagome. What the hell did that fucker say to you, and why are you even _listening_ to anything he said?"

She sobbed, head still low in shame, then burst out, "He said that you can't stand to touch me anymore because of his taint, that that's why you haven't tried anything with me in all this time. I..." her voice choked off into deeper sobs, and she didn't even notice the horrified look on his face.

_How can she believe something like that? I want her so much it hurts, but I can't let myself touch her until she's ready... but maybe, maybe I should have started touching her - in little ways, maybe a little kissing. Have I really waited too long...?_

He shook her again, before making her raise her face up to his. "Kagome," he sighed. "Do you _really_ believe that?" With a shake of his head, he let his eyes meet her drowned, saddened gaze, and whimpered at her. "I just didn't want to push you into anything you weren't ready for, Kagome, that's all. I _do _want you, never think otherwise. I want you so much it hurts - all the time."

She latched onto his gaze desperately. "T-then why...? I-its not like I flinch from your touch, Inuyasha. I mean... I don't know if I'm ready to go all the way yet... but I don't know if I'm not, either. We won't know until we try, Inu," she looked sadly at him, "but if you can't..."

She was cut off by Inuyasha's mouth capturing hers in a kiss to end all kisses, and with a whimper, she collapsed into the suddenly possessive and desirous embrace of a _very _turned on hanyou.

Inuyasha couldn't even think, when the pain of what Kagome was suggesting broke into his mind, something inside him shattered, and he couldn't hold back any longer. With every part of himself, he wanted her, and suddenly, he knew that he had, indeed, been holding back a bit _too _much.

At that point, all restraint went out the window... and he grabbed his woman and pulled her to him, taking her lips in a passionate and primal tasting that held all of himself, all of his love within its confines.

Kagome gasped, eyes going wide for just a moment before fluttering closed, and he took that opportunity to slip inside her mouth and finally, truly taste her as he'd wanted to do for_ so _long. He moaned into her, actually in _pain_ as so much pent-up feeling released into the kiss, and he tilted his head, grabbing her face with one clawed hand as he moved... he wanted to taste _everything_, every tiny place in her, leaving behind only himself, and no memory of any other.

And she responded, her tongue battling his, wanting to taste _him _as much as he wanted to taste her, and finally managed to get him back into his own mouth, she purred, joy seeping into her mind as she felt his reaction to her. She ran her tongue over his fangs, shivering at the excitement that feeling something so potentially deadly to everyone _but_ her shafted through her, and the tears running down her face began to mix into his taste in her mouth.

As Inuyasha tasted her tears, he pulled back just a bit, and staring into her opening eyes, let every last thing he felt for her lace his gaze, then whispered brokenly, "Never, ever, listen to that kind of shit again, wench. It's not true, none of it. I live for you, I love you more than anything in this world and the next, and I want you now, and will until the day we die."

He sighed deeply, then, and closing his eyes, he touched his head to hers. With tender fingers, he wiped away the evidence of her tears, gently kissing her cheeks as he did so, and chuckling softly at the slight hitch in her breath as she sighed into his skin.

"No more tears, my K'gome. It hurts me when you cry. From here on out, I will not refrain from touching you, kissing you, and holding you. If you aren't ready for something - you'll have to tell me as it happens, okay?" As she nodded shakily, he smiled slightly, and then took a deep breath, before letting it out, and all the tension crawling through him with it.

"Aishiteru, Kagome. Never, ever, forget that. No matter what happens. I will _always_ love you."

As Kagome smiled shyly, and returned the words, his thoughts turned to vengeance once again.

_Trust me, Naraku. After tonight, what I do to you is gonna echo for a thousand years. For every drop of pain you've caused my Kagome, I'm going to destroy your very soul. There will be nothing left of your arrogance when I'm done - for you, there will only be eternal pain._

---cCc---

The rest of the day passed uneventfully, with Inuyasha visibly preoccupied, and once Kagome gave it a little thought, she was pretty sure it had to do with his planned dream attack on Naraku.

After lunch, he disappeared out into the goshinboku, telling her only that he needed a little time to meditate, and not to worry. He wasn't thinking when he said it, though, because that particular group of words in conjunction with him was _bound _to get Kagome's attention... and make her worry that he was going to get himself into something bad.

Truthfully, he would never, ever tell Kagome what he was about to do. She didn't need to know what his vengeance against Naraku would entail - it would only set her recovery back and probably make her have flashbacks. In no way, shape, or form, was he about to allow something like that to happen. So Kagome would have to be kept ignorant about his plan.

Far as he was concerned, as Kagome's mate-to-be, it was his place and his _right_ to gain vengeance and justice for the assault on her, and he was going to make it the most horrible thing he could ever imagine. While he wouldn't ever want Kagome to know, and he knew she might not approve, that wasn't going to stop him. He felt no qualms about it, and no guilt.

None whatsoever.

Hopping up onto his favorite branch, he closed his eyes, and lost himself in his thoughts and plans, his heart filled with hatred...

And _Wrath._

---cCc---

"I don't like this night, Sango," Miroku said quietly, staring out into the darkness beyond the village confines. "Something wicked is coming."

Sango shivered as she moved up to stand next to him, and nodded, reluctantly agreeing. "I know. The air is so heavy, and still... like before a great storm. Do you think Naraku means to move against us now?"

"I do not know... but I do feel as though we are moving into the last days of the battle with him. For good or ill... it will end soon." He lifted his cursed hand and stared at it for a moment, then clenched it.

"Hopefully, Lord Sesshoumaru will be able to find some information soon about where the bastard hides," Sango whispered, watching her beloved as he stared at his hand, pain in her eyes at the knowledge of what that cursed flesh could mean to her in the end.

The loss of her heart - the loss of her home.

With a sigh, Miroku dropped his hand and gestured into the night. "Maybe we should check the village perimeters - just to make sure. Would you walk with me, Sango?"

She nodded, moving forward with him, matching his stride easily. "Hai, Miroku, always. If the fight with Naraku comes, I will stand with you... and if kami-sama will it, I will fall with you."

He started to deny that, but she held up a hand, and he subsided with a soft exhalation.

"You know why I say that, Miroku. Do not fight me on it, especially when I know you feel the same way." She smiled at him then, and reached out and grabbed his hand. "Whatever is the will of kami-sama, will be. I do not fear death, Miroku, as long as you are at my side. Do not deny me this... I would rather die together than die later, alone."

He gripped her hand, squeezing it firmly. "But then, my Sango, mayhap the buddha and the kami have other than death in their plans. You say you will die with me... but will you also _live _with me?"

She turned her head and met his gaze with a bright smile. "Hai, Miroku. I will."

Lightening flashed suddenly on the distant horizon, and they both fell silent as the crack of thunder reached their ears, rolling from horizon to horizon in great sheets of sound.

It would be a deadly storm when it reached them.


	26. Inuyasha's Wrath: Stormbringer

**Chapter 26: Inuyasha's Wrath: Stormbringer**

_Vengeance... rage and hatred... Justice...._

These words, fading in and out, echoing through every inch of the underworld, called to the souls trapped within.

_Make him suffer... deadly dreamscape... no escape..._

Every lost soul listened, then, and wondered at the words, and the reason that something so obviously powerful as to send this message even unto the depths of hell, should _need _vengeance on anything... was it revenge taken for the sake of another?

_Harm... beloved... others... destruction..._

It seemed that it was... and throughout every level of the underworld, all those that had suffered and died at the hands of another listened, harder, to the message being sent, and hoped that it would be against the one that had harmed them.

And then, the final word... a name, and all those that heard it and knew it, heeded the call, flowing outward towards the source, a bright, shining mass of souls determined to gain vengeance against the one that had harmed them all...

A name that echoed through the underworld like the worst blasphemy ever spoken, a name that screamed with hatred and woe to all those that heard it....

_Naraku..._

The voice was pleased with the response. All these souls would bear witness to his strike against the bastard that had harmed the one who was dearer to him than his life, and in so doing, find peace in their own souls - for the revenge that was taken would cover with blood and pain all the horror that he had piled on the people that these souls represented.

As the Master of the Underworld watched, he felt a bit of amazement at the sheer volume of those that the bearer of that name had harmed... at how many deaths he was truly responsible for. It was too bad, in the long run, that he would not be finding a place in the deepest parts of hell... for he would have enjoyed also tormenting the evil in that particular being - however, he would not have that chance.

Naraku's fate was much worse than hell... it was one that even the Lord of that place shivered at.

_Malice..._

_Wrath..._

And the storm moved closer.

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

_I don't want Kagome getting into the dreams, tonight... I need to talk to her mom and get those pills for sleep she always carries. _

Inuyasha hopped out of the tree, glancing back as lightening lit up in the distance, and shivered at the flare of power through the air. The night air was still, and muggy - it was an odd time of year for this kind of weather... at least, back in his time. Here, who knew? With a shrug, he turned and went into the house.

As he entered the genkan and wiped his feet on the mats, he glanced up, and caught sight of his target walking into the living room.

"Higurashi-san," he scratched behind his neck sheepishly, "Can I... talk to you for a minute?" He'd noticed at the last minute that Kagome was heading in here from the kitchen, and wanted to talk to her mother outside of her hearing.

She swept him with a surprised glance, but nodded. "Of course, dear. Kagome," she looked over at her daughter, who had a questioning look on her face, "Inuyasha wanted to talk to me about something. Go sit down - you can start the movie and I'll come in when we're done, okay?"

Kagome shot Inuyasha a confused glance, but nodded, and asshe sat down, Inuyasha followed her mother back into the kitchen.

"Is everything alright, Inuyasha?"

"Well, Kagome hasn't been sleeping well at all, and I'm starting to get worried, you know? It's not healthy. I've tried to get her to take those little pills that make you sleep, but she just says she'll be fine." He snorted then, annoyed. "If it were anyone else, wench'd be all over them to take the pills, but when it's herself, she swears she's fine - and then she gets sick or something."

Her mother chuckled, shaking her head, she said, "You are right, dear. That's jusst Kagome for you." She winked at him, and turned towards one of the cupboards. "That's why she has _us_ - to make her take care of herself. Don't worry anymore, son, I'll take care of her." She smiled at him as she took the bottle and dropped two blue pills into her hand, then replaced the bottle in the cupboard and grabbed a glass, filling it with water.

He grinned, relieved. He wasn't lying, Kagome hadn't been sleeping well - not for some time, and even though tonight there was a specific reason for him wanting her deeply asleep in her own dreamworld and not traipsing her way into his, he would have probably resorted to this in another day or two, anyway, strictly for her own sake. This way, he killed two birds with one stone.

When they got back into the living room, Inuyasha watched as mother Higurashi handed the water to her daughter, and the pills, and then told her in no uncertain terms that she'd best take them, now. Kagome shot a dirty look at Inuyasha, but did as she was told.

"Don't look at me like that, K'gome. You _haven't _been sleeping, and you know it. You need a good nights sleep - and those pill things will make sure you get it."

"Yeah, well, maybe I don't _want _to sleep, Inuyasha, ever think of that?" she asked sarcastically.

Her mother looked at her sharply. "And why wouldn't you want to sleep, Kagome?"

Kagome's eyes widened, and she turned red. _Oh, no! I got mad and forgot she was there... now what do I say? _

At that, Inuyasha jumped in. "The battle with Naraku is getting closer, Higurashi-san, and Kagome's had several nightmares about it. But what I can't get her to understand," he said, with a meaningful look in Kagome's direction, "is that going into _any_ battle with such a lack of sleep is insane."

"He's right, Kagome. I hate to know that you're over there fighting like that, and the only reason I allow it is because I know Inuyasha is there - well, that, and it seems to be your destiny, but the truth is, without Inuyasha protecting you, I don't know if I'd allow you to go, no matter what." She laid a heavy look on her daughter, then, not noticing Inuyasha's anguished look at her words.

"But if you are going to start refusing to take care of yourself, and make it that much harder for him to watch out for you, then I'm going to put my foot down and make you stay here until you cooperate, is that understood, young lady?"

Inuyasha turned his head away from the two women at her mother's words, guilt and pain washing through him. _If she only knew the real reasons for Kagome's lack of sleep - she'd never let me near Kagome again. I failed her... and I failed her family, and I feel so shamed that they treat me so well... because I don't deserve it._

He wiped all expression from his face before turning back to look at them, even though he felt such shame that the woman didn't know how badly he'd failed her daughter, it wasn't his secret to tell, and Kagome didn't want her mother to know. And, he had to agree, in at least one aspect. There was really nothing to be gained by telling her. Kagome was alive, her injuries had healed. The culprit was no one that their modern methods of justice could do anything about - only he could get the bastard responsible.

No... the only thing telling her mother would do, is bring her pain... and Inuyasha didn't want to do that. Not ever. Almost as much as he wanted to keep Kagome safe, he wanted to keep her mother happy - and telling her of the thing that had been done to her daughter would strip that happiness away. He couldn't do that.

So he watched silently as Kagome made a face, but took the pills, then said, "You were going to watch one of those mo-vies?" As she nodded, he went to the couch and sat down, patting the seat next to him. "I'll watch it with you, wench... and if you fall asleep, I'll carry you upstairs."

She rolled her eyes, but sighed and nodded, and her mother smiled before starting the movie. They all sat back, and stared at the screen, and Kagome leaned her head against Inuyasha's shoulder, whispering, "Thanks for covering for me. She caught me off-guard with that question."

He nodded down at her, and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her further into his side. "That's what I'm here for, wench. I've got your back, as you always say. Now watch the movie. I'll put you to bed when it's done."

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

Inuyasha sighed. It was time. Kagome was sleeping peacefully beside him, actually smiling in her sleep, for once, so hopefully, whatever dreams she was having were happy, and would stay that way.

Laying back himself, he let his mind wander to the place he'd created for his revenge... or at least, he thought with a feral grin, the _beginnings _of his revenge. Once all was said and done, he hoped that the rumors of Naraku's fate would keep any others from considering doing the evils that he had, even if only out of fear.

Sinking himself into his dreamscape, he looked around, satisfied. He wanted the imagery just right - he was going to strip the bastard of _everything _before he was done, and he'd chosen a certain place for this - one that Naraku would understand immediately.

Just like he'd done to Kagome, forcing himself upon her in Urasue's old home, Inuyasha was going to attack him in his vulnerable place...

Onigumo's cave.

A few minor alterations, though. He wanted the bastard to know that he was being sacrificed, in a sense, so he'd placed a huge stone altar in the spot the bastard had lain in all those years ago... one with large chains, and symbolic sutras. They weren't really necessary, since this was _his _dreamscape, and he controlled it, but the symbolism just looked right, and would give that son of a bitch something to stare at - when he wasn't screaming, that is.

He drew a deep breath, and nodded. He was ready.

Closing his eyes, he began to weave the dream sequence, and using his grasp of the shards, he entered into the ones held by the dark hanyou, and struck. Before Naraku was even aware of what had happened, Inuyasha had pulled him into his personal nightmare, and though he struggled, he was bound by the shikon, and couldn't fight back. As his panic and rage increased, Inuyasha moved forward, where he could see him, and laughed, humorlessly.

"What's the matter, Naraku? Hmmm? Don't you like your... accomodations? And after I went to all the trouble of making things homey for you."

Naraku glared at him, still struggling against the bonds that were holding him. "And what do you think you can do, Inuyasha? This is just a dream, it isn't real."

"But it's going to feel real, Naraku. It's going to feel so real, that when you wake up, your going to feel the same things a true victim would feel... your mind won't care that it was only a dream, I guarantee you." He gestured around him. "Tell me, bastard, do you recognize this place? Besides the altar you're chained to, of course... that was my own personal addition. I think it works well in here, don't you?"

"Are you going to sit here and talk to me all night? While that would be a fate worse than death, I don't see the point - but then again, you _are_ the fool that kept leaving a living woman behind in danger, to chase after one who was already dead. Not too bright, as they say." He grinned, then. "Although, I shouldn't complain. It gave me the chance to taste the flesh of the living woman... and I must say, she tasted divine. So much power in her blood..." he was cut off by Inuyasha.

Inuyasha growled his rage, flashes of the memories he'd shared with Kagome moving through his mind. "And as much as you hurt her, Naraku, your going to receive a thousand fold back tonight. When I'm done with you, you'll be nothing but a powerless_ bitch_!"

Closing his eyes again, concentrating hard, he opened the doorway to the underworld, and let all those who had cause against Naraku begin to enter the dream - all those who had responded to the call. He kept it open, knowing that as those in front moved back to the underworld as they finished, more would come in behind...

This was going to be a long night... and one that he would enjoy every moment of. No matter how nasty what they did to the bastard was, he would watch, and mock. He would find that the price of what he'd stolen from Kagome, was higher than _anyone _would ever be able to pay. He grinned once again, a triumphant snarl breaking from him as the first screams broke for the piece of garbage before him.

When Inuyasha took vengeance... the world shivered. They would learn that it wasn't wise to hurt those that he cared for.

And it was definitely_ beyond _stupid to harm his mate.

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

Hours had gone by, already, and still more came, wanting to get their chance at vengeance against the filth that had tainted so much of life. Inuyasha thought it amazing, really, that Naraku hadn't died - some of the things that had been done to him were horrible - but he deserved every bit of it.

The creepiest, but most appropriate attacks, as far as he was concerned, anyway, had been the ones that had chosen to inflict the same kind of attack on _him, _that he'd inflicted on Kagome. Yes... the dark hanyou, the cause of so many rapes and murders, had himself been raped... and he'd screamed just like the bitch Inuyasha had promised he'd become. The first and foremost of those attacking in that way, had been, no surprise there, really, Jakotsu. It was his way of having a little fun, and getting to take the bastard's virginity, so to speak, had been his revenge for the uses he'd made of he and his companions.

The worst thing about those attacks, was that there were quite a few women's souls that chose to watch and taunt him while it was happening... it wasn't hard to figure out what he'd done to them, raped and then murdered them, and in that moment, he could only be thankful that at least Kagome was still alive.

It was the _only _thing to be thankful for, but still...

And so he watched. He stood, where always, Naraku could see him, and know that the humiliation that he was suffering, the beatings, the torture, the _rapes_, were being watched by his most hated enemy. It was a devastating blow to someone with a mind as warped as Naraku.

He had lost control, and now he was _being _controlled. He was the puppet now... and Inuyasha the puppet master. Even if this was only a dream, Inuyasha had been correct - the effects of it were such that they may as well really be happening.

It might not actually be his body being tortured and raped... but it was one worse.

It was his mind - his soul, and as the night wound down, and the last of those with cause against him returned to the netherworld, Inuyasha stared at the remains of the bastard who'd haunted his life for so long - and felt no pity. The guy wasn't dead, that wasn't his fate, but soon enough, his soul would finally be destroyed, and Inuyasha couldn't be happier about it.

He let the fool go back into his own dreamworld, knowing that his revenge had been served.

As he'd met the bastard's eye for the last time that night, he'd seen madness swirling in his soul... madness, and for the first time,_ ever_, fear.

Naraku was still dangerous, true... but not as dangerous, because now, he wouldn't be thinking clearly, he wouldn't be _able _to.

And a bastard that wasn't thinking clearly... was a doomed bastard.

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

Sesshoumaru watched silently from the entrance to the cave he'd barely found in time, as the storm raged overheard and its full fury was unleashed. He could tell that this was no normal storm - it carried within it the fell voices of the dead... memories of rage, hatred, and _malice_.

He'd been caught on his way back to the village with information on Naraku's whereabouts. It had taken some time, but his spies were starting to come up with information, and he'd decided that he would head back to the rest of the pack - his spies could find him there if they had anything new to report.

Raising his head, he sniffed into the air, deeply, and wondered at the scent it held. It held the scent of Naraku... but unlike any other time he'd caught that scent, this time, the scent was overlaid by a thick coating of hatred, and fear.

_Fear? I have not scented this from Naraku at any other time before... what have you done to him, I wonder, little brother?_

As he stood there, wondering, a scream came... a scream of rage, and of pain - one that raised itself above even the sounds of the storm, and then it died away, and as it did so, so too, the storm began to die away... it's fury soothed by the pain of the one it had been summoned to harm.

Naraku.

With a raised brow, the daiyoukai watched as the clouds began to thin, and the sunrise became visible through the blackest of the clouds.

A new day had risen... he wondered what it would hold. Shaking his head, he left the cave and continued on his journey back to his brother's village.

He had the feeling that Inuyasha and Kagome would be coming back today.

Time to resume the hunt.

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

A/N: Wow. This chapter was kind of difficult to write, because I wanted to get across the things that were happening to Naraku, and yet, not be graphic about it. I hope I held that line. However, in the next chapter, we will be visiting Naraku... and finding out what all that truly did to his mind. That chapter actually might get a teeny bit more graphic than this - but not too much. While there will be lemons later on between our two main characters, I didn't want to glorify the rapes by making them descriptive. Hope the readers agree with me on that one. Anyway, may you all enjoy the new chapter!

Ja Ne!

Amber


	27. Shingai: Learning Fear

**Chapter 27: Shingai: Learning Fear**

The sunlight glinted off raindrops still dripping from the trees and plants, leaving one lost in a sparkling world of cool, damp beauty, but to the figure curled up in a puddle of mud, none of the beauty of the morning broke through the shivering or the whimpers.

The arrogant, evil being known as Naraku lay soaked and muddy on the ground, open and vulnerable to any that would pass that way: completely unaware of his current danger. He was lost somewhere in his own mind, and there was no telling when, or even if, he would become self-aware again.

Within the confines of his mind, the hanyou Naraku wandered, driven by fear and hatred - and always chased by shadows and monsters determined to destroy what was left of his short circuiting mind. Light had no place there, it never had, and so he wandered, down dimly lit corridors and through stone cold chambers, fleeing almost down to "Gehenna" and into the frozen bowels of the earth within his mind, in his haste to escape his attackers.

Anyone watching would have noticed the seemingly broken hanyou lurch unknowingly to his feet, staggering towards the open mouthed caves just beyond the clearing, looking as though he were running from something chasing him. And yet, in the world of the sane, no one was there, no one pursuing...

... Yet.

It was an undeniable fact, however, that his pursuers would come. It was only a matter of time.

A staccato heartbeat, and panicked breaths....

_Fear._

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

Inuyasha woke slowly, the events from the night before still playing out in his mind, and he found that as he looked at it all, despite how gruesome some of it had been, he had no regrets about what he'd done to the bastard.

In fact, he'd do it again if given the chance, but he'd gotten away with it once, and he didn't think he could a second time, so he reluctantly concluded that everything from here on out should be done by both he and Kagome - together.

At that, he turned on his side and looked at his mate, and smiled a little. She looked so peaceful - he hadn't seen a look like that on her sweet face in months... not since this had all started, and it made his heart ache in a bittersweet way to see it now.

Apparently, it had been a good thing for her to take those pills last night; she'd slept straight through, and was in fact still sleeping soundly. Looking up at her window, he noted the position of the sun, and realized it was still fairly early, so he decided to let her sleep some more, and just settled in behind her and watched.

She was so important to him. He really, as he lay there and thought about it, couldn't imagine having to live without her. He didn't think he was actually capable of that anymore. Even thinking about going back to what his life had been before she came into it made him cringe in horror. Inuyasha would rather have died and gone to hell than try to exist without her.

He chuckled then, softly.

It really was ironic how he'd gone from praying for Kikyou's return, to being glad that all those things had happened back then. If they hadn't, he wouldn't have Kagome, and he'd willingly stay pinned to the damn tree for a thousand years if she was waiting for him at the end of it. He would never, ever, in his life forget the first sight he'd had of her.

Of course, he still felt badly for the pain Kikyou had suffered at Naraku's hands, and there would be justice for that, too. Last night, however, had not been vengeance for her death - last night had been all about what he'd done to Kagome. Kikyou's vengeance would be garnered by both he and Kagome, and maybe that was the way the fates wanted it, since her soul had been reincarnated in Kagome, it made a perverse sort of sense; it felt right that it would be so.

Brow furrowed, he suddenly remembered something else; something that Kagome had talked about before they came back here the other day. They'd been talking about looking for the last of the shards, and she'd said they wouldn't need to once they learned to control their souls, because then the jewel would cease to exist as such.

He didn't see how that was possible, considering that inside the shikon, rested the soul of Midoriko, and the soul of the youkai she'd trapped with her. If the jewel itself no longer had any meaning, where would the souls of those two go?

He'd have to ask her once she woke up - that was certainly something they needed to know.

With another glance out the window, he realized he'd passed quite some time in his thoughts, the sun now midway up the middle of the sky. Propping himself up on his elbow, he leaned over Kagome and ran his fingers caressingly over her cheek.

"K'gome. Wench, you need to wake up." He took an appreciative sniff - her mother was up and making breakfast, and they needed to decide whether she was going to go to school or if they were going to head back to his era to continue the search for the spider.

Kagome groaned, and then rolled over until she ran into a hard chest, and blinking her eyes open uncertainly. Blearily, she wiped her eyes before looking up into laughing golden eyes.

"Jeez, wench, thought for a minute you were gonna sleep all day."

She looked over at her clock, and then sat up suddenly, shocked. "Why didn't you wake me up before? I can't believe I slept that long!"

Inuyasha rolled over and sat up. "Keh. You needed it, K'gome, so don't bother whining about it. You haven't slept right in a long time. You're gonna make yourself sick if you keep it up."

"Yeah, but I'm gonna be late for school! Dammit!" She flew out of the bed and headed for the bathroom, leaving behind a slightly shocked hanyou.

_Keh. I don't think I'll ever get used to hearin' the wench curse... it's just not her._

Climbing out of the bed, he straightened his hakama, then put on his haori, which he'd removed the night before, and went downstairs, heading for the food.

Mama Higurashi looked up as he came into the kitchen with a smile, and motioned him to sit down at the table next to Sota.

"Good Morning, Inuyasha! Where's Kagome?" she asked, as she settled a plate in front of him.

He looked up at her and grinned in thanks. "She's getting ready for school. We'll go back after she gets home."

"Well, that's good, then. She really needs to catch up on some of her assignments." She put a finger to her chin in a gesture that made Inuyasha smile inside, it was so like Kagome, and said thoughtfully, "You know, I'm thinking about signing Kagome up for home schooling. It would just be so much easier."

Inuyasha frowned._ Home schooling_? "What's that?" he asked around a mouthful of food.

Sota perked up in his chair, eager to explain the foreign term to the half demon. "It's where sis wouldn't have to go to school again; she'd do all her work here at home. Kinda makes sense, mom. And it would be less stressful for her. You should talk to her about it."

Inuyasha couldn't believe his ears. _Not have to go to that stupid school with those stupid tests and those fucking boys?! This woman just made my year!_

"It would make things a lot easier, ya know. Kagome struggles to keep up with it all, and I hate seeing her stress out so bad about it." He tried to keep the cheer out of his voice, hoping no one would notice just how much he hoped they'd do this.

Mama smiled down at him, a knowing expression on her face. "I think I'll talk to her after she gets home, then. And Inuyasha?" When he met her eyes, she nodded. "I think you and I need to have a talk after Kagome leaves, don't you?"

He stared at her, confused, unsure of what she was after. "Uh... okay."

She patted him on the back, then moved to fix a plate for Kagome, who came clattering down the stairs right then, and the talk turned general, as they all ate, and then the two left for school, leaving a slightly strained silence in their wake.

After the house had cleared of people, Inuyasha trailed uncomfortably along behind Kagome's mother, wondering uneasily what she could possibly want to talk about.

As they reached the Goshinboku, she sat down on the bench that lay at its massive base, patting the strip of wood beside her - indicating that he should sit with her. Reaching down to the side of the bench, she pulled a small notebook up, and handed it to him, and letting him read through it, she waited patiently until he was done.

Inuyasha took the notebook slowly, opening it, somehow not surprised when he saw what it was. After glancing quickly through it, he sighed, and looked up, locking gazes with his soon-to-be mate's mother.

"Where did you find this?"

"It was on the front doorstep this morning."

He nodded. "Did you happen to see who left it?" He didn't believe they'd be so lucky, but he asked, just in case.

"No." She gazed out across the courtyard, not really taking in anything, thoughts miles away. Distantly, she asked, "So do you mind explaining it?"

Inuyasha shook his head, somewhat frustrated with the situation. "I don't know much. This is the second time this has happened... the first one we found right after we first came back. We don't know who left it, or why they did."

"Okay. I can accept that. But what about what it says...? Is this character that you've been chasing all this time really that dangerous?"

Inuyasha thought carefully about how he should answer this. He wanted her to know that things were serious - this wasn't just an amusing jaunt in the park. But, he also didn't want to over-exaggerate things, either, making her deny Kagome access to the well. That would not go over well with him at all.

"Naraku is dangerous. He is no easy enemy, and if we don't defeat him, the present that you live in now will never come to be. What we're doing is necessary... not just for my era, but for all that come after it, as well." He sighed, then, melancholy thoughts battering at him for a moment before continuing.

"Kagome is probably the most important asset we have. Without her, we can't hope to win. That's all there is to it." He spoke formally, knowing that now was not the time for his more lax speech; he needed to impress on her the importance of her daughter to the very fabric of her reality.

Her mother inhaled deeply, then slowly let it out, thinking on what he'd said, and what she'd read in the little notebook. She hated that her daughter was fighting something so horrible, so dangerous, but she also, as the daughter of a shrine herself, couldn't deny Kagome's duty to the gods. If she hadn't been meant to be a part of all this, she wouldn't have been dragged back through the well.

"I understand, Inuyasha. I don't like it, but that's my prerogative as a mother. But," she gave a small smile to the hanyou, "I will not interfere. Just protect her. Keep her as safe as you possibly can - that's all I ask." As he nodded, relief shining in his eyes, she patted his shoulder, then stood. "I'm going to go back inside. I think maybe you should read through the notes that were left for you."

He nodded and watched her walk away, then hopped into the branches of the tree and settled back to read - curiosity rampant.

_Who's leaving these notes about that bastard on this side of the well?_

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

The day passed fairly quickly, and it didn't take too long to be ready to leave again after Kagome got home from school. Not an hour after she arrived, they were packed and headed through the well.

Neither one was prepared for what they found on the other side of it.

As soon as they cleared the rim of the well, both of their jaws dropped, and they looked around in awe. The destruction surrounding them was something neither could remember seeing before.

Trees had been uprooted, snapped in half, some had been burned, obviously lightening struck, and the little dirt path that had led out of the clearing was nearly invisible in the corrosion; if it weren't for Inuyasha being with Kagome, she would have had a hell of a time even getting through.

They glanced at each other, stunned, then the same thought hit them both at the same time. If the forest looked like this, what would the village look like?

Worry for their friends settled, and Inuyasha grabbed Kagome, tossing her onto his back as he leapt off towards the place they called home on this side of the well, apprehension ripe within them both.

As they crested the hill above the village, they stopped, once again awed at the destructive power of the storm that had obviously come through last night. It looked like a giant oni had hit the village - huts were smashed, blown over, some even just completely disintegrated.

It was a mess - and that was putting it mildly.

Inuyasha and Kagome both took off at a run, heading into the remains of the village, frantically searching for their companions, and it wasn't until they found them all huddled in a circle around Kaede that they breathed a sigh of relief.

Kaede smiled when she saw them, glad that the two at least had not been in the village the night before - she doubted Kagome would have handled it well.

"Welcome back, both of ye. As ye can see-" she shook her head ruefully, eyes darting around the wreckage that had once been the village. "-we have much to repair."

Kagome looked around, still wide-eyed. "Yeah. What..." she licked her lips and swallowed. "What was it? I've never seen a storm do this much damage."

"It was not a natural storm. During the night, it raged with the scent and miasma of Naraku - but come daybreak, it folded and faded away as though he himself had been purified. I do not doubt that some misfortune has befallen him - though he is not dead," Kikyou intoned bitterly, frowning.

Inuyasha stood there, horrified.

_Shit! Was this because of what I did to him last night? Fuck_... he looked around, finding himself to be very shaken up._ Well, there's no helping it. We have to stay and fix the village up - we can't leave everyone like this._

_Naraku will just have to wait a few days._

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

The broken being once known as Naraku stopped, shuddered, and dropped to the hard, cold ground, his instincts telling him to keep running, but his body telling him to sleep. There was no real thought pattern anymore, higher thinking seeming to have deserted the spider hanyou.

The only things he was aware of were his hunger, instincts, and the need for rest....

And his fear.

The fear drove him, it kept him on the run even past the time that his body should have given out, and kept his short-circuiting mind functioning just well enough to process the fact that if he stopped running before he found a safe place, in the deepest, darkest, bowels of the earth, he would most certainly die.

Never had the spider known fear. Spiders, as a whole, youkai or mortal, did not know fear - it was not in their make-up. The clever survived, and the foolish did not. It was a life of prey and being preyed upon oneself, and those who survived, those who actually attained a certain age, became even less likely to ever know fear.

Because of this simple fact, the one known as Naraku had no way to deal with the emotion that was now running rampant through his heart, soul, and mind. Most beings have, at one time or another, known fear of some sort - fear of dying, fear of losing something or someone important. Fear of injury, and fear of pain.

But not Naraku. He had no fear of death, because he had never truly believed in his own death. He had no fear of pain, because he had never believed that anyone could hurt him enough for it to matter.

And he had never had someone that he cared about, so would not fear to lose that kind of connection. He had never had any object that he cared enough for to worry enough about losing - the only thing he had ever really coveted that deeply was the Shikon - and that was something that he would gain... no matter who opposed him, so he'd never worried about losing it.

For all these reasons, he'd never dealt with real fear, so to have it thrust into his mind in the way it had been was the worst possible thing that could have happened to him. If Inuyasha had been looking for the most severe hurt he could cause the spider, he'd found it.

He had finally managed what even nature never had: He had taught Naraku about fear - it was most certainly a lesson that he would never forget.

_Fear._

_zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz_

_A/N: Once again, thanks go to Incomprehensible for excellent beta work, and to all the reviewers as well!_

_Amber  
_


	28. Interlude, Part One

**Chapter 28: Interlude, Part One**

It had taken most of a week to set the village to rights again, and surprisingly, even though Sesshoumaru had returned by the second day after the storm, he had not complained about the delay, saying only that he was content to wait.

Kagome privately thought that it had more to do with him gaining as much information from his spies as possible before they had to make a decision on where they went next, than that he was worried about the village, and when she mentioned that to the others, they all agreed with her.

Whatever the reasons, however, no one wanted to argue it, and so, the week went by smoothly, albeit busily, and by the time the work was mostly completed, they were all willing to take a day to rest and have a council of war, so to speak.

Sesshoumaru was very quick to bring up the information his people had gathered, and Inuyasha was wickedly satisfied when he heard what was said.

Apparently, his attack had left the spider far more broken than even he'd hoped; of course, no one else understood why the dark hanyou appeared to have gone insane, and it was left to him to enlighten everyone.

Kagome seemed to be a bit suspicious of him, as the story unfolded, she'd taken to looking at him, watching his reactions, and once Sesshoumaru finished speaking, he smirked, hatred rimming his expression as he looked back at what he'd done to the bastard.

"You're right, Kagome, I can see you thinking it. Naraku's been attacked, and I did it. And fuck yeah, I'm proud of it, too."

The group fell silent as Sesshoumaru barked out, "What did you do to the hanyou?"

"You remember what he tried to do to Kagome that night in her sleep - how he attacked her in her dreams? I did the same to him - and even though what I caused to happen to him was only a dream, for him, it may as well have been real - because that's how his mind sees it. It was real, and the damage done to that bastard was just as real. And I ain't sorry I did it, either."

Everyone was silent as they took that in, and then Kikyou looked over at him, a curious expression on her face.

"When did you do it, and why won't you say _what _you did?"

Inuyasha cast a quick glance in Kagome's direction, and then shook his head. "I have my reasons. Just know that it was horrible - the bastard is suffering. As for when I did it... well," here, he looked a bit guilty, "that's why I felt so bad when I saw the storm damage - you were right about it being Naraku's doing - it was that night." He shrugged. "My guess is that it was his youki's reaction to what was happening in his mind."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes thoughtfully on his brother, then flicked a quick glance at the miko. He was positive it was _her _he didn't want finding out about what he'd done to Naraku.

Whatever it was, from the power and rage of the storm, it had to have been horrifying, and could lead to either more problems for them down the road, or, on the flip-side, make their job easier by affecting the spider's state of mind beyond his ability to function.

He glanced again at the miko, and noted that she appeared to be lost in rather unpleasant thoughts. It seemed that she was more perceptive than Inuyasha realized; she might not know for sure exactly what he'd done, but she knew enough... and it was bringing back bad memories for her.

Nothing further needed to be said on that matter.

"I think that it does not matter exactly what was done - simply that there is now a weakness in the spider that we may be able to exploit. We should prepare to leave on the morrow - it is time to renew the hunt," Sesshoumaru said, knowing it best to draw attention away from the previous subject.

Inuyasha shot him a grateful glance, and scooted closer to Kagome, putting an arm around her protectively. "Fine by me - I still want to see that bastard suffer some more." He looked down at the raven head that lay against his shoulder. "Kagome?" he questioned, and she looked up, knowing what he was asking.

"Hai. I'm ready... it's time to get him." She looked around at the circle of faces and nodded, a determined expression settling on her features. "For all of us - he

still has a huge debt to pay."

"The rest nodded, agreeing, and Inuyasha said, "That's it, then. We leave at dawn. Until then, don't bother us, Kagome and I will find you all in the morning."

With that, he stood, pulling Kagome up after him, then picked her up, leaping off towards the village and leaving several bemused people behind him.

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

"Inu... where are we going?" Kagome asked, a confused furrow developing between her brows.

He glanced down at her, then looked back up. "We're gonna grab our stuff, then go off to be alone for the night. We won't have much of a chance for a long time after tonight to just spend some quiet time alone, ya know." He flushed slightly. "Or would you rather stay with the group?"

"She leaned her head back against his shoulder, snuggling into him. "Nope. Perfectly happy to be alone with you tonight - be even happier when we can spend _all_ our nights alone together," she said, flushing slightly as he almost stumbled.

Inuyasha couldn't believe what she'd just said - and the images that came with her words had him stumbling - and swallowing hard. _Gods.._. _I can't wait 'til she's ready - I've wanted her for so long, and now, because of all this, and my own stupidity, she's been hurt. No... I can wait - it sucks, but I _will_ wait, forever if necessary. Anything so that she never gets hurt again._

Voice husky with the want brought about by her words and his imagination, he said, "Me either, K'gome... me either."

He set her down immediately on reaching Kaede's so she could reach in and grab her bag, then frowned thoughtfully. Eyeing the westering sun, he considered for a moment.

"Oi, Kagome?" He waited 'til she turned, then said, "Do you think we should go back to your time and grab some extra supplies? Ain't no tellin' how long we'll be away..." he trailed off, letting her think about it.

"You know, we probably should, come to think of it. Good idea, Inuyasha. Let's go now... it shouldn't take long, since mom just went shopping a week ago - all those supplies should still be there." She grabbed his hand and led him towards the well, going through a mental checklist of what they'd need.

Inuyasha just shook his head and let her lead him, amused. "Keh. Making lists in your head again, wench, huh?"

She shot him a laughing look. "Someone's got to, baka, if it were up to you, we'd just grab lots of ramen and you'd call it good - but we do need _other _things besides the noodles, ya know."

He mock glared at her as they reached the well. "But ramen's the most important thing, woman, and don't forget it."

Kagome grinned at him as he grabbed her waist and pulled her into his chest, then hopped into the well. As they entered the time slip, she snuggled closer. _Some things never change, I guess, and his love of ramen is one of those things. _

"Oh, now I know why you say you love me, Inu... it's because I'm the only one that can provide you with ramen." She let out a chuckle as they landed on her side, then gasped as Inuyasha leapt out of the well and immediately pinned her to the wall.

"Don't you _ever _fucking say something like that again, wench, not even as a joke! The only thing that I couldn't do without from this side of the well is _you, _Kagome, got that?" he growled out.

Kagome stared at him, eyes wide, stunned. "I-inuyasha..." she trailed off, unable to even think of anything to say.

He stared into her eyes for a few more moments, the released her, though he kept her hand in his. "Keh. I don't want you thinking that kind of crap, woman, it ain't funny. Come on, let's go get this over with so we can get back."

With that he practically drug her out of the well house, still obviously a bit irritated, and Kagome followed along meekly, not wanting to upset him any further.

It didn't take long to gather what they would need, and Kagome packed the bag up quickly, then let her mother know that they would be gone for a while this time, and said her goodbyes to her grandfather and brother.

Inuyasha lounged in the kitchen until she was ready, then grabbed the bag, tossing it over his shoulder like it weighed nothing, once it was secured, he grabbed her, and set off towards the well house, intent on getting through and heading off for that private time he'd mentioned to her earlier.

Kagome didn't say one word the entire trip, content to go along with whatever he decided, and it wasn't long before he was setting her down outside a small opening in the cliff face he'd brought them to.

"Come on, then, wench, let's get inside and set up for the night."

She just nodded and followed him into the cave, glancing around as they did so, the late afternoon light just barely enough to see by once inside - at least for her. Apparently Inuyasha could see just fine, and it wasn't long before he had a nice fire going, and a snug little nest made up in the back of the sandy-floored cave.

"Hand me the bottles and I'll go get some water, K'gome - I'm hungry."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Let me guess... ramen for dinner, ne?"

He blushed just a bit, eyeing her for a moment. "Keh. It's quick, and tonight I don't really wanna waste time on food or anything else. I want to spend it concentrating on you."

She looked down, a shy smile lighting her face. "Oh... okay." Handing him a couple of empty bottles, she watched as he stalked off outside, disappearing for a few minutes.

_He moves like a predator... but it's beautiful to watch. _She chuckled then. _Of course, it wouldn't be so great if he was stalking _me, _but..._

_Then again..._ her cheeks heated up as he came back in and certain thoughts slipped through her mind. _Stalking..._

"Oi, what's with that blush, K'gome?" he asked, brow raised.

"Oh, nothing!" she said, almost frantically waving her hands in front of her. "Hand me the water, would you? The ramen will be ready in just a few."

He chuckled at her attempt to change the subject. _Fine. I'll let it go - for now, woman. _

_But after dinner..._

Kagome ate slowly, watching Inuyasha from the corner of her eye. He was everything to her, he always had been - from the moment she'd seen him pinned to that tree, she'd belonged to him. Heart, mind, body and soul - if he'd chosen Kikyou, she'd have gone to her grave untouched and cold, because she could never fathom being with anyone else.

When she really thought about it, what Naraku had done to her hurt - but more because he had taken something that should only ever have belonged to her hanyou - her Inuyasha. That pained her more than all the harm he'd caused her personally... and made her feel even more unworthy of him in her own eyes.

That was the ironic thing about all this - Inuyasha had always thought of himself as filthy because of his half-breed status, he'd believed that he would never be worthy to be loved by anyone. Yet, she had never seen him that way. To her, _she _was the unworthy one - she could never _be_ worthy of him.

And that had only been made worse after what Naraku had done to her.

The fact that he even wanted her to begin with, let alone after what had happened was astonishing beyond belief, and despite the fact that she knew that they were soul-mates now, sometimes, she still felt as though one day he would wake up and realize she wasn't worth his time.

It would take time for her to fully accept that he really did love her - that he didn't think she was tainted.

Inuyasha knew she was watching him, and just let her do so without calling her on it. He couldn't read her mind, per se, but he could get a pretty good idea of what she was thinking, and it made him angry.

Oh, not at her - never at her, but at the bastard that had hurt her so badly... and at himself, because he _was_ one of the bastards that had hurt her so badly - and he knew it. That she would ever think of herself as unworthy - even after what had happened, hurt something inside him so much that he knew it was a pain that would never go away.

It hurt more than anything else that had ever happened to him - because it was so _wrong_.

And the worst part of it was that he knew the only thing that could heal her of that _wrongness_ was time... and a lot of it.

That was why he'd brought her out here, away from everyone else. To spend time with her... it was a start on that healing, and he'd take every chance he had to do it, because he couldn't stand anything that hurt her.

She was his everything, his whole world - and he wanted to show her that, drown her in that knowledge, in his love for her... so that she would finally come to understand that nothing that anyone could ever do would change how he felt for her.

She was, simply stated, his.

Always.

"Oi, woman," he said, softly, waiting for her to look up before finishing, "come sit with me."

Kagome nodded slowly, a serious look on her face, and moved over to him, letting him settle her into his lap. She sighed, contentment seething through her as she lay her head against his shoulder and stared into the fire. She snuggled closer as he tightened his arms around her, a slight smile lighting her expression as he did so.

"I know what you were thinkin' 'bout earlier, woman... that you aren't good enough for me. You know that's bullshit, right?" He spoke quietly, serious, intent, but not angry, and she sighed again.

"It's... hard, Inu. My head knows that what you're saying is right... but my heart - well, I guess, it's like... to me, you're everything. No one is really good enough for you in my eyes, my sweet koinu... it's just not possible to be." She blushed a little, glad that he wasn't actually looking at her. She didn't know if she could have said that so easily if he was.

"You've got to be kidding me," he scoffed. "_You're _the one that's too good for anybody, wench, not me." He chuckled then, as did she, and they realized together just how absurd they sounded. "Keh. Looks like we're both bakas, ne?"

"I guess... seems kinda funny that we both see each other in the same way, but maybe that's the way it should be," she said, a smile spreading across her face. "I'll always love you, Inuyasha. No matter what happens."

He turned her in his lap as she said that, and stared into her eyes, his own completely open for once, and she shivered at the love and desire that she saw in them.

Deliberately holding her gaze, he said, "I know that what's happened is going to take a while to heal, Kagome, and I wanted to tell you again that I'll wait as long as it takes." He stopped, hesitating for a moment, then continued awkwardly.

"What you said the other day... about me not wanting to touch you because of all of what happened - like I said then, you're wrong about that, but since I don't know what you _are_ ready for, and what you aren't - well, I'm gonna let you decide."

She cocked her head at him, a bit confused at his fumbled words. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, 'bout... touching and... stuff. Feh," he looked away, red sweeping across his cheeks, "you know what I mean."

At that, she blushed, but laughed. "Oh... in other words, you're gonna let me set the pace."

"Yeah... that." He shook his head and sighed. "Keh. All this mushy stuff is embarrassing."

"Oh, Inuyasha," she was still laughing, "I really do love you, you know. And you look good in red - guess that's a good thing, seeing as you're wearing so much of it," she teased.

"Oi! 'Nuff with the teasing, wench." He growled playfully and bent his head, nuzzling his nose against hers. "Guess I'm gonna have to teach you your place, huh?"

Kagome stared into his eyes, the playful mood slowly draining from her, and something else taking it's place. "Long as that place is beneath you, Inuyasha." Then she moved closer, closing her eyes, she touched her lips to his, and just like that, the air between them changed from teasing to passionate.

That was all the invitation Inuyasha needed, and he took control of the kiss immediately, pressing her to open to him, and he growled approvingly when she instantly complied.

_Mine, _his youkai growled, and his human half agreed. "Mine..."

"Yours," Kagome moaned, pulling away just slightly to answer him. "Yours, always..."

He ran his hand down her arm, stopping there, unsure once again, and she reached over with her other arm and shyly guided his hand to her breast. "Please," she whispered. "Touch me, koibito. I don't fear you." She raised her eyes to his again, and he could see her sincerity in her eyes.

There was no fear in them, and his heart suddenly raced at that knowledge.

"Kagome," he said slowly, holding her gaze, "are you... sure? If we start this, I _will_ finish it - we'll leave this cave fully mated, and I don't know if you're really ready for this. Maybe it's best if we stop now." His voice was pained, as it was more than obvious that he was highly aroused, and Kagome grabbed his hand, stopping him from pulling her up and out of his lap.

"No, Inuyasha. You said it was up to me, and I want this." She pulled away, then, uncertainty crossing her face for a moment. "Unless it's really that--" she stopped when an angry hand was placed over her mouth.

"Don't! I already told you that's not true, wench!" He deliberately ground his arousal against her bottom. "Does that feel like I don't want you? Shit, Kagome, you should know better than that."

Sitting up a little in his lap, she met his gaze head on, despite the slight blush at the feel of his hardness poking her in the rear, and said, "Then stop talking, Inuyasha, and finish this." She sighed softly and caressed his cheek, fingers tracing the crests beginning to writhe into existence.

"Tie us together, Inuyasha - I want to be yours, in all ways. Now. Tonight. Please... don't turn me away," her eyes pleading with him.

He held her gaze for several long moments, and then, with a low growl, he gave in, lowering his mouth to hers with near desperation. The need in him was too high, too out of control this time - he wanted her just too damn much to deny her and himself any longer.

And as her mouth met his, he could feel the same desperate longing in her...

It seemed that the time had come to finalize the joining of the hanyou and his miko.

Finally.

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

A/N: Just to let the readers know, that some things are coming up in my life that will mean updates will be few and far between for a month or two, probably starting in Jan. I don't want to leave you all hanging here, though, since I kinda did leave ya'll a cliffie, so I am planning to have the second part of this Interlude up sometime this month. Hope everyone enjoys...

Amber


	29. Interlude, Part Two

**Chapter 29: Interlude, Part Two**

Kagome sighed into the kiss, not really sure what to expect. Obviously, she knew the mechanics of sex, but... this was a totally different thing, and so, she felt like a fish out of water in a sense.

Idly, she wondered if Inuyasha had any experience.

Inuyasha, on the other hand, was trying desperately to keep certain memories, memories that were not his own, out of his mind. He knew that what he and Kagome were doing now was completely different than what had been done to her before... but he couldn't stop the flashbacks - and they were _vivid._

Pulling back from her, breathing hard, he lay his forehead against hers, eyes closed, and whined as a particularly bloody picture fried his mind.

Kagome's eyes opened wide as she heard that. "Inuyasha? What's wrong?" She sounded almost panicked, and he tightened his grip on her, opening desperate eyes to look at her.

"Kagome," he breathed, pain twisting in his voice. "I don't... want to hurt you..."

She stared at him blankly for a few moments, then her eyes filled with tears as she realized, _he has my memories... making it just as though it happened to him as much as me - and it's hurting him. He's afraid to trigger bad thoughts in me, because it's making him see things, too._

"Oh... Inuyasha, I'm so, so sorry!" she wailed, plastering herself to his chest. "If I had just been stronger and fought him off, you wouldn't have that in your mind. It's all my fault for being so weak - you were right to call me that all those times!"

"No! Don't talk like a baka, Kagome! Sango's a warrior, right?" He waited for her to pull away and nod, then finished. "And if Naraku had grabbed her, the outcome would still have been the same. I have your memories, Kagome! I saw you fighting - you even purified several parts and injured others. Some of that blood... wasn't yours, you know. It was his. You fought - that's what counts."

"B-but now... now you can't even look at me without those memories taking over, Inuyasha!" she sobbed, totally heartbroken.

"And don't you see them when we..." he blushed, "... well, you know...?"

At that, Kagome turned her face aside and slowly shook her head. "No," she said slowly. "I..." she trailed off, a haunted look settling over her features.

"What, Kagome? What is it that you see?!"

"I see you leaving... to go to Kikyou," she finished in a whisper, eyes lowered in pain - and shame.

He reared back in shock, staring at her with his mouth hanging open. "Wh-what?" he sputtered. "_That's _what you see? _Why?!"_

Inuyasha would never forget her next words.

"Because those memories hurt worse." Tears still flowed from her eyes, and she refused to look up at him.

He lurched backwards, almost dropping her from his lap, staring at her in horror. "_What?! _ Kagome... oh, gods... _no_!" _I can't believe... how...? _His mind was almost blank, he was so shocked by the words she'd said that he couldn't even speak.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha! I..." she sighed, then, twisting her hands in her lap. "I didn't mean to make you angry, honestly! It just..."

He stared at her for several long moments, horrified at the amount of pain tainting her aura, and knowing that _this _pain was all _his_ fault.

It hurt worse than being gutted.

"Kagome," he sighed, finally, scooting forward again to pull her back into his arms, "it's not like that. I'm not... mad at you. I'm mad at myself. For hurting you like that." He nuzzled his nose into her neck, growling softly to comfort her. "I don't know how you don't hate me, you know. I've caused so much damage to you..."

"I _can't_ hate you, baka. No matter what. I never could." She clenched her fingers in his suikan, breathing in his scent with abandon, letting it soothe the ache and the fear. "It's not in me to be able to do that."

He bumped against her, trying to get her to look up at him, and when she did, he put a hand under her chin, keeping her there.

"I don't understand it, Kagome, but I'm sure as hell not going to fight it. I can't. There's no way I could live without you... so. This," he blushed, "mating thing. We're just gonna have to fumble our way through it together."

She nodded, eyes still trained on his. "Hai," she whispered. "Together." And she shifted up, pressing her lips to his, shyly, chastely almost.

Inuyasha took what she offered, running his lips softly over hers, taking his time. Slowly, he parted his lips, and nibbled lightly on hers, from one side to the other, tilting his head when necessary to get the angle he wanted. He refused to rush - after all, they had all night, and he was going to savor every second of that time.

Every second - because he knew that they had almost lost every chance they had to be together.

Every second - because he had hours of torture, pain, and degradation to erase from _both _of their minds.

Kagome moaned breathily, seeming to know what he was trying to do - that he wanted to take his time - and she followed his lead, not pressing him, just accepting what he chose to initiate.

After several minutes of that _almost_ chaste tasting, when he had the flavor of her lips themselves firmly locked into his memory for all eternity, he pressed her lips to open to him, and with a hiccuping sigh, she did. Heat flared to life within him as she flicked her tongue into his mouth, running the tip over his fangs and groaning approvingly, and he soon pushed his way into her mouth, once again tilting his head to get as deep as possible.

He wanted every part of her mouth mapped - it would be known territory by the time he was done.

This went on for endless minutes, they would pull away with loving murmurs for deep breaths, then slowly close the gap and begin the kiss again.

He wrapped his arms fully around her, and as they kissed hotly, sweetly, he ran his hands up her back, smoothing her skin lovingly. He pulled away for a moment, eyes slitted, he tugged on the hem of her shirt and asked softly, "Can I?"

Kagome blushed, but nodded, looking down shyly, she grabbed the hem and helped him pull it up over her head. A cold chill crossed her uncovered flesh just then, and she shivered, wrapping her arms defensively around herself.

Inuyasha dragged his gaze up from the skin he'd just uncovered when he felt her shiver, carefully checking her expression and scent for any trace of fear.

He didn't find any - but he did catch the gooseflesh that spread across her skin, and he smiled a little.

"Keh. Come here, wench," he murmured, picking her up gently as he stood in one smooth motion despite her added weight. Setting her on her feet right next to the fire, he stepped back to the little nest he'd made, and opened the bedding up, then looked up at her.

Holding out a hand, he waited for her to take it, and with a scorching, heated look when she did, laid her down gently on the bedding, stripping the rest of her garments as he did so. Once she was laid on the warm blankets, he crouched at her side, staring at her steadily. He held her gaze for several moments, then ran his fingers down her skin gently, his eyes breaking from her gaze to follow the path of his digits.

"So beautiful," he said, a husky, passionate note in his lowered voice. "I've dreamed of you, of _this_, for _so_ long."

She blushed deeper, watching him watch her, and shivered even more when his fingers ran along her suddenly hyper-sensitive skin. Eyes closing almost involuntarily, she let out a deep, tension-draining sigh.

_It feels so good... _she thought, mind already hazy with pleasure.

The sound of Kagome's sigh tightened the tension within her hanyou so suddenly and deeply, that he put a fang through his lip in reaction, and as a tiny drop of blood dripped onto her ivory skin, he gasped faintly, as another flashback hit him.

_There was so much blood... he deliberately did everything he could to draw blood, that bastard!_

Closing his eyes tightly, he pushed those thoughts away relentlessly, then opened his eyes and smiled at her determinedly, reaching down and wiping that spot of blood away. Sitting back on his heels a bit, practiced fingers went to the ties on his suikan, and had them undone within moments, pulling it off, he proceeded to untuck his undershirt after loosening his hakama, and shrugged out of it, too.

It was his turn to blush as Kagome eyed him, running her heated gaze over his chest, but he gasped as she reached out with hungry hands and began smoothing them across every open bit of flesh she could reach, a dazed look settling in her eyes as she did so.

Passion sparking in him at the feel of her hands on him, he stripped his hakama from his body, and almost lunged forward towards her... freezing immediately as she whimpered, he looked up, and for the first time, noted a faint look of fear beginning to seep into her gaze. It took a moment, but then he realized...

_Keh! That bastard took her that way... maybe I should be the one to lay down - or even just lay next to her._

Pulling back, he settled next to her on his side, propping his head up with one hand, and asked gently, "Is this better, koi?"

Kagome perked up at hearing the affectionate term, knowing it wasn't often that he chose to bestow them, and her fear scent faded as she nodded, a grateful, but rather shamed smile lit her features.

"Yeah. I'm sorry, Inu--"

Inuyasha put a finger to her lips before she could finish that sentence.

"Don't. It's okay. I told you, we'd get through this together, didn't I?"

She nodded again, looking up at his earnest expression, she reached out a hand and cupped his face, unending love in her eyes. "I can't imagine my life now - without you in it, I mean. If I'd never fallen down the well..." she trailed off, a poignant sadness sweeping across her face as she considered such a thing. "Well, anyway, I don't want to think about that." She held his gaze, almost drowning in the intensity of it.

"I'd do it all again, you know," she whispered, running her thumb across his cheek, "go through every bit of everything that's happened a thousand times over just to finally be here with you... like this."

Inuyasha was stunned, searching her gaze, he found nothing but truth in her eyes.

_She really would..._

He was humbled, in that moment, everything that was Inuyasha was laid open for the first time in his life, he hid nothing of who and what he was. This woman, he decided, deserved nothing less than all of what made him Inuyasha - and he would go to his grave damned for all time if he ever gave her less than all of himself... forever.

Emotions running through him almost desperately, he leaned forward slowly, using every bit of self control that he had, and took her lips again, kissing her with all of the love trapped within his soul. He wrapped one large hand around her upper arm, steadying himself, and let himself go, passion and desire roaring to life inside him like an inferno.

And she answered.

Kagome could feel the difference in him immediately, and see it in his eyes, and she knew that no bitter, painful memories were drawing him away from her any longer - he was all hers, and the consummation of their bond was finally upon them.

With that in mind, she handed all control over to him - and submerged herself in his desire.

Within moments, he ripped his mouth away from hers, trailing his lips down her jaw, and nipping and licking his way across the tender flesh of her throat. He hovered for endless minutes over her pulse point, sucking and nibbling on it - there was just something that drew him about that spot, and he decided that he felt like leaving a mark there.

Kagome shuddered at the feeling, and even more at the touch of his silver hair skimming along her heated flesh, reaching upwards, she latched on to his ears, and began to rub - just because she wanted to.

Inuyasha stilled for a moment when he felt her hands on his ears, then sighed, his body relaxing a little at the comforting feel of it. After a moment, though, he looked up at her with a soft grin, and pulled her hands away.

"As good as that feels, _relaxing _my body isn't the effect we're really going for here, wench," he said teasingly, his eyes softening when she giggled, and with a decidedly wicked glint in his eye, he rubbed himself against her carefully, letting her feel his erection.

Her eyes widened, and he watched with interest as a flush spread from her cheeks, down her neck, and across her chest - drawing his gaze to her breasts once again, and all teasing fled from him then.

With a groan, he bent and latched on to a furled nipple, and she gasped, arching into his mouth, a low, sweet moan whispering from her throat.

_Gods, _he thought dazedly, _does she have any idea what those sounds she's making are doing to me?_

Wrapping his tongue around the turgid nipple in his mouth, he tugged, and she arched again with a choked scream, her arms coming up to wrap around him and pull him more atop her as she rolled onto her back, her earlier fears forgotten in the rush of pleasure Inuyasha was heaping on her willing body.

"Oh! Oh... gods... _Inu..!_ Please - don't stop!" she managed to gasp out, and he sucked harder for a minute or two before he released that breast, and moved to the neglected one.

"Does it feel good, wench?" he growled out, his mouth locked around her nipple as the rumble sent shivers down her spine.

"Mm... Yes!" she sobbed, hands running almost frantically down his back, her nails digging into his flesh as his eyes flashed to red, then back to burnished gold.

Releasing the nipple with a pop, he moved down, kissing and nipping every inch of her abdomen, rubbing his hands up and down her thighs as well as he parted them gently, slowly, keeping her so lost in pleasure that she didn't have time to worry about flashbacks.

Kagome was a willing slave to the feelings he was evoking within her, and her haunted past was the furthest thing from her mind in the moment that his mouth opened over her core.

Everything within her tightened up in that one tiny slice of time, and she blanked out - her first orgasm catching her completely unaware and spinning her into a splintered chaos of pleasure that was so intense it was only one step away from pain.

Inuyasha was himself caught a bit of-guard at the suddeness of her release - he'd barely put his mouth on her before it ripped through her, but as he tasted her, his own arousal surged, and he knew he wouldn't last too much longer.

Determined that he was going to bring her at least one more release before he joined with her, he continued licking and sucking at her tender flesh, every primitive part of who he was enjoying the taste of the writhing woman beneath him.

He was so lost in her and the pleasure he felt just bringing her to the edge, that he lost all track of time, and it seemed far to soon for him when she called out once again in orgasm - though in truth, it had been quite a long time that she'd held out.

Pulling away from her finally, with one last, loving lick, he moved up her body, and stared into her face, waiting for her to open her eyes. When she did, he asked, formally, and very seriously, "Are you sure you want this, Kagome? Once it is done, there is no turning back the clock. It's permanent."

Kagome met his gaze, mind still hazy, but smiled up at him, lovingly, blindly, and answered him.

The words echoed in the cave with absolute solemnity.

"I'm sure, Inuyasha. I have always been yours - you just didn't know it."

A groan was torn from him, then, and with his control finally gone, he surged forward, into her body - and into her soul.

Both of them froze, completely unprepared for what happened in that moment, their minds, hearts, and souls becoming one as surely as their bodies just had.

Wide-eyed, passion-dazed, the two stared at each other, absolutely overwhelmed at the pure, unadulterated _love _that shafted through both of their souls, and Inuyasha was awed... he'd had no idea that a mating bond was like _this._

"What... Inuyasha, what _was_ that?" Kagome breathed, eyes still wide.

He shook his head, just as stunned as she. "The mate bond. I just... I never _knew..." _he trailed off, unable to articulate his feelings.

It didn't much matter, though, since they lived inside each others souls, now. She could tell just what he was feeling - and she pretty much felt the same.

As the awe began to fade, Kagome shifted beneath him, and he was suddenly recalled to what he had been doing. With a growl that was almost a purr, he met her eyes... and began to move, slowly, allowing her to adjust to his larger-than-life size.

Her eyes fluttered shut quickly, being unable to handle the intensity - she could _feel _everything he was feeling - she didn't need to see it, too.

_So that's how it feels for a guy... _she thought vaguely, before her thoughts spiraled out of control and she was lost to the sensations he evoked within her taut flesh as he moved forcefully inside her, quickly finding the one most sensitive spot within her body.

"Faster, Inuyasha... _please_," she choked out desperately. She was overloading on pleasure, and he was abruptly made aware through their new bond that she couldn't take much more - truthfully, neither could he.

He quickened his pace, eyes once again flashing to red as his most primal self was released in lust - only this time, not for blood. He growled ferally as she began to tighten to almost impossible levels, and he threw back his head in a cascade of silver as she rippled around him in release, howling desperately as his own orgasm was forced from his willing body by the silken constriction around his heated flesh.

Long, endless seeming minutes he stayed that way, hovering over her, every muscle in his body tight, standing out in high relief as he spilled himself deep into her belly, and to the woman beneath him, still dazed by her own release, he was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen.

That image would be burned into her memory, never fading, even were a thousand years to pass, she would always remember.

And then it was finished, and he slumped forward, pinning her more than willing body to the bedding. Her arms came around him, and she ran her fingertips up and down his back soothingly... she could still feel him, like a comforting warmth, his presence was still locked inside her soul.

"Will it always be this way, now?" she asked, voice low, husky with spent passion.

He lifted his head to look at her, then, wearily, and knowing what she was asking, nodded.

"Yeah... we live inside each other now, K'gome. You will never leave me - and I will never leave you."

The smile she gave him then would warm him for the rest of his life, it was so bright and beautiful as the same thought echoed through each of their minds...

_Mine..._

_Mine... forever._

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

A/N: It's a little late for christmas, but I just haven't had a lot of time - and this chapter was very difficult and time consuming to write. I hope everyone enjoys - cherry-blossom, Merry Late Christmas, and a Happy New Year! I promise that I'll get another chapter out as soon as I'm able, but it will probably be awhile - I start moving on the 31st, and the first several weeks of Jan. are going to be hell, trying to clear base housing.

Anyway, again, enjoy!

Amber


	30. Stalking the Spider

**Chapter 30: Stalking the Spider**

The next morning, Sesshoumaru stood at the edge of the village, waiting for his brother's group to gather. He was rather impressed, though he would never say so; the group was efficient, already packed and moving towards him, the only thing they seemed to be waiting for was the appearance of Inuyasha and Kagome themselves.

Just as that thought crossed his mind, he could feel his brother's youki flaring against his own, and he started, actually surprised - Inuyasha and the miko had finalized the mating.

_Already? I had not thought she would be ready so soon... it appears that she is much more resilient than we all gave her credit for._

He studied their combined auras, and was startled at the sheer power flowing between the two of them, like the perpetual loop of a circle, the power flowed steadily, calm - neither dark nor light, but impressively _neutral._

_I was correct then, _he mused. _She is a most excellent match for him._

He cast a quick glance at the dead miko, curious to see what her reaction would be when she caught sight of the two that were just about to top the rise in front of them.

He was not disappointed.

Both Kikyou _and_ Miroku spun around to stare at the two that were rapidly approaching, though with drastically different facial expressions.

Kikyou looked surprised, but happy, no anger at all in her aura, and Sesshoumaru relaxed minutely when he realized that she was not going to cause trouble.

Miroku, on the other hand, _did_ look angry, and the daiyoukai frowned, snapping out, "Why are you angered, monk?"

He turned and looked at Sesshoumaru with a determined look. "I worry that Kagome was not ready for such a step - I am concerned that he pressured her into this."

The youkai Lord growled low in his chest, disgusted. "You are a fool, monk. If he had done something such as you suggest, their auras would not have entwined to this degree. This is a bond that cannot be forced."

Miroku, despite the fact that he was genuinely afraid of the powerful Lord, held his gaze, wanting to be sure that he spoke the truth. Finally, he nodded, backing down from his aggressive stance just as Inuyasha and Kagome reached them.

Sango stared at him, confused, then looked at the two that had just arrived... and when she saw the way her best friend responded to the hanyou, she knew what had occurred - and why Miroku had been so concerned.

But she could see instantly the happiness within her friend - a light that had been missing since she'd been attacked, and knew that there was no force involved in anything. Kagome had obviously been more than willing.

The silence was a little awkward for a moment, until Sesshoumaru said, "Little brother." He bowed his head slightly, then caught his eye. "You chose well - this Sesshoumaru approves your mate as part of the House of the West."

That broke the ice, and though Kagome and Inuyasha both blushed a bit as they realized that everyone knew, they accepted the congratulations of their friends with good grace.

After a few moments, Inuyasha finally asked, "Oi, Sesshoumaru. What have your spies found? Anything new since yesterday?"

"Apparently, whatever you did to the spider has destroyed what little mind he had, and all that is left seems to be instinct. He was seen heading for a series of caves that go deep into the earth - they have never been fully mapped." He met everyones eyes. "This could prove dangerous - we could easily become lost, even with our senses, Inuyasha and I could lose our way as well."

Kagome frowned. "What caves, my Lord?" she asked slowly.

"They are not far from here - a few hours to the south. Why?"

Her eyes lit up. "Inuyasha, take me home. Those caves still exist in my time - they are a tourist attraction," at everyones confused looks, she chuckled, "meaning that people come from all over to see them. In my time, they _have_ been fully mapped. I think it's worth the couple-hour delay it would cost to have maps of those caves."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Indeed, it would be."

Inuyasha grinned, then offered his mate his back again, when she was on, he turned, calling back over his shoulder, "We'll be back as soon as possible!"

Then he took off, and the two were gone before anyone could blink.

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

True to Kagome's word, they were back within a couple of hours, carrying the maps spoken of, and handing over a map to each member of the group, she also gave each person a flashlight - and a pack of batteries.

Miroku and Sango, having already seen her futuristic light devices, knew what to do with them, but Kikyou and Sesshoumaru needed to be shown what they were for - and were both impressed with them.

Once everyone was equipped to Kagome's satisfaction, the group finally got underway, moving quickly across the terrain towards the caves - all of them hoping that this trip would be the last they would need to make in pursuit of the spider hanyou.

But though they started out making good time, luck wasn't with them at this point, as, about an hour before hitting the entrances to the caves, they ran into a rather annoying interruption: Koga, and his companions, Ginta, and Hakkaku.

Kagome, as usual, barely had time to spit out "incoming shards!" before the haughty prince was in the middle of the group... but this time, Inuyasha's feral growl was met with silence, as Koga took in within moments the fact that Kagome was now mated fully to the inu hanyou.

"What the hell do you want, wolf?" he spat, staring uneasily at the silent wolf. He moved to stand in front of Kagome protectively, and she clutched onto the back of his haori, also uneasy, as the rest of the group prepared for all hell to break loose.

Finally, Koga looked away from Inuyasha, and spoke, his voice neutral. "Stop worrying, mutt. I told you I understood that she was yours now, and that hasn't changed."

"Then why the hell were you lookin' at her like that?!" he demanded.

"Because I may have to accept it, but I don't have to like it, you insufferable bastard! _You_ have the woman I've been in love with for years... and _I _never will! Just be glad you have her - and leave me be," he hissed.

Kagome clenched her hands tighter in Inuyasha's fire rat, a blush staining her face. "Koga," she sighed softly, "you knew I was in love with Inuyasha from the first time you met me - when you kidnapped me," she said, as she finally let go of her mate and stepped to his side, "I told you straight up then and there that my heart was already taken. You just didn't listen."

Inuyasha was stunned at that announcement. _She felt that way about me... even back then?_

Koga shook his head, glancing around at the people surrounding him and his pack members, noting that the daiyoukai brother of the hanyou appeared to now be traveling with him, then turned back to Kagome.

"I'm the prince of my people, Kagome - it isn't in me to just give up. Don't worry, though... I've accepted my loss." With a sigh, he finished, "I'm here because you hunt for Naraku - and I wish to join you."

Sesshoumaru watched the wolf for a few minutes, weighingly, then glanced at his brother. Inuyasha was scowling, but surprisingly, didn't immediately reject him. Brow raised, he said, "What benefit would we find in allowing you to do so?"

The group exchanged glances, then looked back at the two brother's and Koga. Things might actually be civil for once...

"Three more warriors for the fight, and three more hunters to help provide food."

"Feh." Inuyasha turned away from him in seeming disgust, pulling Kagome with him, then threw over his shoulder, "Do what you want - but if you plan on hunting, you'd better do so now - where we're going, I don't think you'd like what limited prey you might find."

Koga scowled. "What do you mean? Where the hell are we going?"

"There is a series of deep caves about an hour south of here - that is where the spider has gone to hide. We simply follow where we must," Sesshoumaru said, then turned and followed his brother and the miko.

The wolf prince stared after the group for a few moments in surprise, then barked out, "Ginta, Hakkaku - hunt, then find me." When his pack mates nodded and disappeared, he sprinted after the rest of the group.

Slowing his pace once he caught up, he chose to walk with the monk and taijiya - and the dead miko. Perhaps they would actually speak to him.

"So... how long...?" he asked, gesturing towards Inuyasha and Kagome.

Miroku cocked a brow in his direction. "Last night."

Koga sputtered. "Oh... well, shit. No wonder he was so irritated with my presence. Hell - I'm surprised he can even stand being around_ anyone _with such a new mate bond. His instincts must be in an uproar."

Sango frowned questioningly. "What do you mean?"

He glanced at her, surprised she didn't know. "Usually, when a mate is taken, the male will keep he and his female away from all others for a time, anywhere from three or four days to a week to ten days. It's a time of bonding for the new pair."

"Oh. I've never heard that," she said. "Will he be okay, not having that chance?"

Koga shrugged. "Don't know... haven't ever seen anyone that didn't have a chance to do the bonding properly."

At that, Sesshoumaru spoke up from ahead of them. "Inuyasha will be a bit more irritable for a time, but he is a son of our father, and will be fine."

Miroku nodded, relieved. "That is good. I would not like to think he was suffering for any reason - I believe he and Kagome have been through enough," he said.

Sesshoumaru found himself agreeing with that assessment. _I can not imagine what it did to him when he was forced to live her memories of her attack - I do not know if even I could have held onto my control in such circumstances._

_Perhaps... it is a tribute to the strength of father's blood that even half of it is so powerful. I must admit... my brother is stronger than most full youkai - there is nothing in which to find shame there._

Kikyou, who had up 'til that time, been quiet, spoke up. "Naraku has much to answer for, this not the least. He has always interfered where he had no place."

At that, everyone got quiet, losing themselves in their thoughts - thoughts of all the things the spider had to pay for. The last hour of the trip was spent in thoughtful silence, and thus went by quickly.

By the time they all arrived at the entrances to the caves, Naraku's scent was so strong that even the ningens in the group could smell it, letting them know that Sesshoumaru's spies were definitely correct - the spider had gone underground.

Once they were all gathered around the cave's entrance, Sesshoumaru spoke up. "I think that we should make camp here, and start early in the morning - after a good nights rest. There is no telling," he said thoughtfully, glancing at the cave entrance, "just how far down the spider has gone, but it is my guess that he will go as deep as possible in his attempt to hide."

Kagome opened her map and nodded. "Yeah, I think you're right. And if you look here," she moved over towards him so that he might look at the map as well, "the deepest part of the cave system is here," she pointed at one particular symbol on the map. "That cavern is not open to the public in my time - it's too unstable," she finished slowly.

Inuyasha scrunched his face in thought. "Oi... is there any underground source of water in those caves?"

Kagome looked at the map again, then nodded. "Yeah, but... once we pass it, there isn't anymore water - so we're gonna have to carry our supply." She sighed, rubbing a hand over her eyes as she thought. "I think Sesshoumaru is right. We should camp here, and make our plans tonight, then start fresh in the morning."

Everyone agreed with that assessment, and soon, they had a nice, tidy camp set up. Before long, Ginta and Hakkaku arrived, bringing three dear and four rabbits into camp already cleaned, and soon, they had several cookfires going, so that the meat could smoke all night. That would give them meat for up to a week that they could easily carry.

Once things were settled as far as they could be for the night, the group found themselves once again drifting into silent reminiscences of their painful pasts, each one different, but each one traceable to Naraku...

All but Sesshoumaru himself.

Inuyasha found himself thinking over the distant past - a past he shared with Kikyou - and Naraku.

_So much pain, and all so that bastard could make a stupid wish. One stupid wish. And I was just as stupid, wanting the same thing he did. _

He shuddered, scenes from that day of betrayal slipping through his mind, and all he could do was be grateful to the kami that he hadn't gone down the same path as the spider.

Kagome's mind was lost in thoughts of all her time in this era - and on what had happened to her on that day that he'd taken her. As those memories began to run through her mind, she lost herself in them, and started shivering - unbeknownst to her, her power also began to spike - and as it did so, Inuyasha's youki rose to meet it before he even realized what was happening.

The rest of the group became aware that something was wrong when the two mates powers began to rise - and Kagome began whimpering. Very quickly, the camp was vacated, as the purification powers became too strong for the youkai, and the youki became too strong for the monk and the miko. Sango was the only one not really affected, but she left anyway, staying with Miroku and the others.

"What's happening?" she asked, awed at the sheer power coming from the camp, and Miroku and Kikyou exchanged glances, then looked at Sesshoumaru.

The daiyoukai stared towards the camp, then shook his head. "Her power called to his, but I am not certain what caused hers to spike." Before he could continue, an ominous pulse flared through the air from the direction of the camp, leaving the group members gasping, and Koga and his wolves howling.

"It's getting stronger," Kikyou gritted out, and Sesshoumaru nodded.

"I believe..." he began, then broke off for a moment, a frown touching his brow, before finishing, "they are calling the jewel to them - and it is answering."

Kikyou's eyes widened, then she closed them, concentrating, and then they popped open again, awed. "He's right! Kagome and Inuyasha's reiki and youki are combined - I've never seen anything like this - and the jewel is there, too. This is..." she trailed off, shocked.

Miroku nodded. "So, Kagome was right." When everyone looked at him questioningly, he raised a brow. "Do you not remember? She said that we would not have to hunt the shards any longer - that they would be able to call them."

Sango's brow furrowed. "That's right - she did say that."

Sesshoumaru continued to stare in the direction of the growing power that still pulsed through the air, with a far-away look in his eyes. "It appears that the power within the two is growing exponentially. Naraku will not be able to fight them," he looked at the group standing with him, "and neither will anyone here. If they chose, they could destroy us all."

Kikyou's brow rose. "You think this power increase will change them?"

"No. It was merely a statement of truth."

Just then, the power began to withdraw, and the atmosphere calmed once again. As they all cautiously made their way back to the camp, everyone had the same thought running through their minds:

What would they find waiting for them?

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

A/N: I apologize for the wait on this chapter - but the good news is that my move is done! Hopefully I'll be able to concentrate on my stories a little more now... anyway, things are gonna come to a head soon - Malice is heading into it's finale. I think I have about seven or eight more chapters to go.

Enjoy!

Amber


	31. Darkness: Descending Towards Hell

**Chapter 31: Darkness: Descending Towards Hell**

When they finally stepped carefully into camp, the first reactions were fear as Sango and Kikyou, Koga and his friends, and Miroku all rushed to the sides of their fallen friends.

When they got there, though, they all stepped back in surprise with a heavy dose of caution - both of their friends had apparently been knocked unconscious, but Inuyasha was now waking, and was seemingly not quite in his right mind. He had moved to protect Kagome instantly, growling viciously and not allowing anyone near his fallen mate.

Sesshoumaru stayed a bit back, brow raised in a slight show of surprise. "I would advise the rest of you to move away from them - once you do, and she wakes, he will calm again. As far as he is concerned, right now his new mate is vulnerable, as she is unconscious, and he will kill anything he feels is a threat to her."

The moment they all stepped back, the hanyou crouched over Kagome and lifted her into his arms, and he held her there, crooning to her soothingly as he checked her for injuries. After a few moments, he was apparently satisfied when he found none, and he moved closer to the fire, warily watching them as he held her.

Finally, a few minutes after he woke, Kagome stirred, and his attention was instantly riveted on her. The rest of the group sighed with relief - the deadly stare he had pinned them all with was hardly comfortable.

"Inu... Inuyasha?" she asked, woozily trying to sit up, and he growled low, comfortingly as his eyes cleared of the red and shifted back to his normal gold.

"Keh. Are you okay, K'gome?"

"Yeah... I think so. What happened?"

He frowned, and shook his head. "I..."

Sesshoumaru spoke up from where he'd taken a seat. "We are not sure... we were all sitting quietly, when the power from both of you began to spike - your youki became unbearable for the monk and priestess, and Kagome's ki became to much for the youkai."

Miroku nodded as both Kagome and Inuyasha looked surprised. "He speaks truth. We all had no choice but to leave and try to get out of range of whatever was happening. We could all feel the power continue to spike - and then it began to calm, until it finally dissipated."

"I... could also feel the jewel during that time." Sesshoumaru frowned. "It...merged with both of you - I could sense it."

Kagome nodded as she heard what they were saying. "Hai... I remember now. I was remembering..." she looked away, a distant look crossing her face, "well, anyway, then all of a sudden, I could feel the shards - all of them. I just knew it was time, then."

Inuyasha tightened his grip on her, hurt in his eyes as he caught what she didn't say... what she had been remembering. He was afraid to ask. But it really didn't matter in the end, which painful memory it was.

"Yeah... I felt the jewel dissolve. At first I didn't know what was happening, but then... I felt Kagome, and she was peaceful, so I knew it was something that had to happen."

Kikyou turned her gaze away and stared into the fire as the rest of the group settled once more in comfortable places. "So... what does it mean, that the shards are now inside you? Did you... take all of them?"

Kagome nodded wearily. "Yes."

"Then that means that Naraku knows that he's lost his shards."

Sesshoumaru broke in, then. "Perhaps - perhaps not. From what my spies told me, the spider did not look as though he were aware enough of anything to notice the disappearance of shards of a broken jewel. Especially as he'd already begun to understand that they were not what he had originally thought."

Sango had listened to the talk, and pain flared through her at the thought of her beloved little brother - the one she couldn't save, no matter how hard she'd tried, and a hand went to her mouth as she tried to keep from making any noise.

She didn't want everyone to see her tears.

But Kagome picked up on it, and lifted her head from where it lay against Inuyasha's shoulder, smiling across at her.

"Did you really think we'd let anything happen to him, Sango? Kohaku's fine... and he's on his way to Kaede and the village. She'll watch over him and keep him safe until you get back."

Inuyasha's brow rose as she spoke, but then lowered as he realized, he did know what she was talking about. Their soul had protected the boy - he had his life back, and Naraku could never harm him again.

The shard was gone from the boy - and so was all influence of the evil spider.

He nodded at Sango, then. "Yeah... he'll be fine with old Kaede until we get back."

Sango's shoulders slumped then, as the tension she'd lived with for months finally loosened its grasp on her and she let out a soul-deep sigh, leaning into Miroku's side as he put his arm around her in glad support.

"Thanks, Kagome, Inuyasha," she whispered, eyes closed. "Now... I can go after Naraku with no fears about my brother holding me back."

Kikyou glanced at them, then looked away again. She'd been very quiet since they'd all come back to the camp, as had Sesshoumaru and the wolves. With a shake of her head, she sighed. _Things keep getting more and more complicated..._

Kagome began to sit up, adjusting herself in Inuyasha's lap comfortably, and smiled at everyone. "Okay, everybody, let's lose the melancholy! The food smells really good... why don't we all eat?"

She chuckled, then, and shook her head, eyes twinkling. "Tomorrow's soon enough to be all depressive... when we're running around in dark caves. Let's just enjoy the peace of this evening, guys... okay?"

Inuyasha tightened his arms around her in a hug and nuzzled into her neck as the rest of the group all nodded and smiled at her, agreeing.

Tomorrow was definitely soon enough to let the dark thoughts in.

Tonight... they would enjoy the peaceful atmosphere that had been granted to them.

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

Morning came, far too soon for most of the group, though Sesshoumaru himself did not care, and within an hour of waking, the camp was taken down...

And they were ready to head into the darkness.

Kagome came to a stop when they reached the entrance to the caves, and pulling out her map, she beckoned the group to surrround her, and they quickly mapped the safest routes.

She frowned down at the paper as she once again noted the ominous symbol on it that stood for the deepest cavern. Sesshoumaru noted her look, and asked, "You fear something, miko. What is it?"

She shook her head, frustrated. "It's this." She pointed at the cavern. "We agreed yesterday that Naraku was probably heading for the deepest, darkest part of the cave system. That's it right there - but this mark means it's dangerous."

Looking up and meeting his eyes, she said, "In my time, that cavern is known to be unstable... and it's also well known that at some point in my era's past, it collapsed - I'm almost certain that if we were to enter that particular cave now, it would look very different to how it does in my time."

Inuyasha scowled down at the map, obviously unhappy. "Keh! If it's that dangerous, Kagome, I don't want you anywhere near it."

Miroku tilted his head, an absent look on his face. "Tell me, Kagome... is it known in your time when this cave suffered its collapse?" he asked slowly, and Kagome's eyes widened when what he was suggesting sank in.

"They can't date it specifically, but... it would be very close in time to... now," she said, horror thick in her voice. "Oh, gods... I bet that's what happens! It's our fight with Naraku that destroys that cave..."

As everyone broke out into speech at her horrified announcement, Sesshoumaru thought about it for several moments, and then spoke. His voice instantly sliced through the babble, and silence reigned once more in the clearing.

"While that is an interesting supposition, and something that we need to consider, it does not change our course." He cast a quick glance at his brother, who reluctantly nodded. "Once inside, I will go ahead with Inuyasha and Kagome following - my brother and I will track the spider by scent, and the miko will chart our position on the map, so we know where we have been."

Kagome shook herself from her fearful daze, and said, "There is one other thing we need to consider. These maps are handy to have, and just may save us - but be aware. They map this system as it is _five hundred years from now_... and that's a long time. While most of the caverns should be pretty much the same, some might be a bit different - so pay attention."

Koga cast quick glances at his companions, then nodded. "Fine. We'll keep that in mind - and we'll take the rear, making sure nothing sneaks up from behind. We really don't know whether Naraku is alone or not... or what else might be hiding here."

Sango shivered and looked over at Kikyou, who seemed lost in thought, then at Miroku. "I hate caves... I swear."

"Hai, as do I, my dear Sango, but..." he trailed off, not really needing to finish. They all knew what he was saying.

Wherever Naraku went, they would follow, until he was totally destroyed, none of them would ever be free.

With a huge sigh, Kagome took her flashlight, checked the batteries, and then straightened her shoulders with a determined look on her face.

"Let's do this."

Inuyasha grinned at her, and sweeping an arm around her waist, he motioned with the other to his brother.

"Waitin' on you, Sesshoumaru. Get a move on!"

The daiyoukai shot his brother a measuring look, then moved forward...

And the descent into hell began.

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

It didn't take long before all light from the entrance was lost, and they became reliant on Kagome's flashlight as a point of reference. Everyone stayed fairly close together, not wanting to get separated for any reason, and everyone used every available sense to constantly monitor their surroundings.

After about fifteen minutes of walking, they came to their first halt when they reached an place with two different routes, and Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha both lifted their noses and scented the air.

"It appears that the spider took this route, into the left-hand passage - but something else that also carries a faint scent of Naraku went the other way," Sesshoumaru said.

Inuyasha spoke up disgustedly. "Feh. It's Byakuya - stupid incarnation. I don't care about him, but... it means that we do need to watch our backs - there ain't no telling what else is crawling around down here in the dark." He raised his voice just a bit. "Oi, wolf-shit - did ya catch that, you idiot?"

Koga snorted and flicked a finger in the hanyou's direction. "Bite me, mutt... I ain't stupid, I always watch my back - which just goes to show I'm smarter than you."

A short-lived growl broke out before being cut off by a sharp elbow to the gut and an irritated voice. "Stop it, Inuyasha, and you, Koga, better quit trying to rile him up. We don't need this stupid infighting right now."

Sesshoumaru cocked a brow at his brother, and glanced approvingly at Kagome. "She is correct, brother. Ignore the wolf, he is of no consequence between you and your mate - no longer is he a rival." He ignored the irritated growl from Koga, and the snickers from the rest of the group. "Come. It is time to move on."

Inuyasha snorted, then caught Kagome's hand in his own, following after his brother, and the silence filtered back into the caves, interrupted only faintly by distant drips, and the shuffling sounds of their feet as they passed.

They walked for what seemed like hours, the darkness pressing in on them, and Kagome lost herself in her thoughts. She didn't like where they were leading her.

It was apparent, to her, anyway, that Kikyou did not plan on leaving the caves alive, the first clue being her lack of shinidamachu. They had not followed her here... and Kagome knew that she could only last so long without them.

She had also, Kagome had noticed, become very reticent, almost distant - as though she was preparing herself... saying goodbye. This bothered her on many levels. She really didn't want the elder priestess to die... hadn't fate screwed her enough?

She was shaken from her thoughts as Sesshoumaru once again came to a halt, telling the group to rest, and eat, before taking a seat against a small rock formation on the floor of the cavern they were currently traveling through.

Kagome looked at the map she still held, and was a bit surprised at how far they'd come. So far, it looked as though the caves were, indeed, much the same now as they were in her time - though she wouldn't count on that staying the same the further down they went.

"May I ask, Kagome... how far down have we come?" Miroku's voice was quiet, almost as though he feared to disturb the silence of the caves, and she couldn't blame him; not to mention the echoes were very distracting.

"I'm only guessing here, but I'd say about four hundred to four hundred and fifty feet. The caves descend gradually - at least at first. Plus, the farther down we go, the more obstacles we're going to come across - chasms, unstable ceilings and the like." Her voice was just as quiet.

Ginta and Hakkaku exchanged nervous look with their leader. "You know... I always loved our den - living in a cave never bothered me before but..." Ginta's voice trailed off, and Koga nodded reluctantly.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." He glanced around, taking in what little they could see with the tiny amount of light available. "These caves... there's something that ain't right about them."

Everyone seemed to agree with him, and even Inuyasha was oddly subdued. "Keh. For once, you don't sound stupid, wolf. These caves've got a bad feel to them - and Naraku bein' here sure ain't helping that any."

Kagome shook her head, frowning, she thought back to the two trips she'd taken to these same caves in her time. It was so different, then... with the lights that had been put in most of the caves... dim to be sure - and yet... it changed the feel of them. Now, the darkness was like a living thing inside them, writhing and twisting against them, pressing down on all of them.

"They're different... in my time, I mean. They don't feel this way. Although..." she trailed off momentarily, then continued. "The deepest cavern has always had a reputation for being haunted - they say bad things happen to anyone who tries to enter it."

"It is of no consequence at this time, miko - as we do not have a choice but to follow Naraku." He cast a glance at the wolf. "Unless you, Koga, would prefer to let sleeping spiders lie?"

"Hell no! I don't care where that bastard goes - even if I don't like it, I'll follow."

Kikyou spoke up then, surprising everyone. She'd been so quite they'd forgotten she was there.

"Hell," she mused. "That was an interesting choice of words, ookami. And what will you do if that is actually where we have to go?"

She pinned him with her eyes. "Are you strong enough to descend into hell? Or will you turn away and run back to the land of the living?"

No one said anything as they pondered her words, and wondered.

Were they walking into destiny... or fate?

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

A/N: Destiny... or fate? Difference is, at least in my opinion, destiny is a choice, fate is a lack of choice.

Anyway... hope everyone enjoyed the chapter as we move into the final chapters of Malice - it's been a long journey, but hopefully, the end will not disappoint!

Amber


	32. Nightmares: Shifting Shadows

**Chapter 32: Nightmares: Shifting Shadows**

Naraku, or what was once the proud spider, lifted his eyes from the rocky ground before him, and sniffed, some small, still somewhat functional part of his broken mind trying to analyze the shifting scents of the world he found himself in, since, in this place, eyes really didn't work.

Oh, not that there wasn't light - of a sort. But it was tiny, barely letting on that it was there, and illuminating nothing but itself. Glowing moss that grew on the sides of the cavern...

Not much light, and not enough to see by, but enough to lift the blackness just a tiny bit.

Not that it mattered to him.

_Darkness. But it's not dark enough, no it's not... we are not deep enough, are we... no we aren't. It soothes... but we need more._

He cackled to himself, flinching when the sound echoed eerily around him - but it did help him realize that he was in a very large cavern.

_Too big... not safe enough, no we aren't. We want a smaller place..._

Part of himself still realized who he was, but that part was buried under fear, and rage, and hatred, and though it was slowly crawling back out from under that avalanche of battered emotions, it would never be whole again; it was now broken, shattered, having several different shards of itself speaking within its mind.

Which was the reason for the _we_.

_Ka-go-me, Ka-go-me, _he muttered as he scurried past a large section of glowing rocks, that name the only thing that illuminated _all _the dark places in his mind.

_Come to me, come to me..._ he stopped again, fearfully, hearing a faint scratching noise from somewhere ahead, and cowered down, immensely grateful for the concealing darkness as he peered blindly ahead, straining with every sense to try to figure out what was moving in _his _darkness.

He waited there, minutes creaking by with mind-numbing slowness; but he was a spider, and they had patience if they had nothing else, and after a time, when no more noise filtered to him, he once again began moving, heading further down, deeper into the absence of light.

_Ka-go-me, Ka-go-me, step into my web, little girl..._ in his mind's eye he could see her, slender, dainty, dark hair and white skin... and he snickered to himself as he slithered across the rocks he had hidden behind... _she looked good in the red of her blood... Ka-go-me, Ka-go me, _he crooned, wanting nothing more than to lure her into his web, and taste her blood again.

_But first... we have to find a good place to hide, a good, dark, small place, where enemies can't reach us._

And beginning his chant of her name again, he scooted and slunk and slithered through the thick blackness of the cave, instincts telling him to go deeper, go darker...

But how far down can you go before earth ends - and hell begins?

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

Kagome knew she was dreaming. She knew she was.

But once again, like before, it didn't matter.

Only this time, _unlike _before, she was in charge, it was _her _with the power, and not Naraku.

She wandered in his broken mind, astounded, feeling like Alice in Wonderland... that fairy tale had always confused her, and it was a good analogy for now - because the spiders mind was in fragments, leaving a person feeling that the world around them was completely unrecognizable.

_Inuyasha... what did you do to him, I wonder? To cause this much damage?_

With a shake of her head, she caught sight of a mass of _something _moving, squirming around, and she almost wanted to vomit; it was like watching a huge pile of maggots...

It was the youkai that he'd devoured over time, all shrieking, miserable, hellish parts of the whole that was Naraku - and all trying to escape.

_Now that's kinda funny, really - now that his ship is sinking, they all want to desert..._

_Why don't I help them do just that?_

Closing her eyes, she began to glow, a searing pink light beginning to emanate from her as the shifting mass became aware of her, and bellowing, screeching, they tried to shift themselves away from her...

But there was no escape, and piece by piece, her purifying power began engulfing them, one by one, the pile shrank, and Kagome finally stopped, and stepped back in satisfaction as she considered the pile of youkai still trying to escape her wrath.

It had shrunk greatly.

She was pulled from her contemplation by a distant scream - a scream of rage, of pain, and she shivered, fully aware of what it was...

It was Naraku, screaming at the loss of more of his power, more of his youki gone.

_I will strip you of all of it, you bastard, before I'm done, and all that will be left of you is a husk - one that I will take great pleasure in handing over to the others - all those whom you've harmed._

_They will all get a chance at you._

She woke slowly, and sat up, fumbling with her flashlight, she held it point down and flipped it on, needing a little light. _I hate this darkness... it presses. It's like it has a will of it's own - hatred of it's own. It's no wonder Naraku was drawn to a place like this._

_It probably feeds off the malice in his soul..._

She started when she felt a hand touch her arm, and then she sighed, bringing up her own hand and covering his.

"Inuyasha..." she trailed off.

"What's wrong, wench? Did you have another nightmare?" he asked quietly.

"Sort of, I guess... but not the way you're thinking. I..." she hesitated, feeling uncomfortable with how much she'd enjoyed Naraku's suffering in her dream, "I purified more of his youki. It was... horrible, being in his mind. I've never seen so many fragments like that - whatever you did to him... killing him now would actually be a mercy."

Inuyasha tightened his grip on her hand, then reached around with his other arm and pulled her into his lap, wrapping her up in his arms and covering her with his trailing sleeves as he nuzzled into her neck.

"Keh," he said finally. "The bastard deserved every bit of what happened to him - and whatever else he's got coming. Don't start feeling sorry for him, wench," he warned.

"I'm not... not really," she defended herself, "its just that--"

He broke in, tightening his arms around her. "I know. You feel bad because you don't like feeling hatred towards anyone, and it scares you just how much you do hate him. But that's _normal, _Kagome. He hurt you, just like he's hurt so many others, and we all hate him for the things he's done."

"I know," she sighed. "It just doesn't feel like me anymore, that's all. I think... I think I hate him more for that than anything. Because now I don't know how to feel in my own skin - I'm not sure who I am anymore."

He smiled a little as she snuggled her head into his chest. "Stupid girl," he said affectionately, finding it easy to articulate here, in the dark, "you're still Kagome. You couldn't ever be anyone else. Most normal people don't like the dark - you're no different."

Kagome blinked. "I guess I hadn't really thought of it like that."

A voice came out of the darkness, then. "He is correct, miko. You have changed since this Sesshoumaru met you - but only in that you have grown. Your soul still shines in the same manner it did then."

Inuyasha snorted. "Listen to the bastard, Kagome... for once, he actually said something that made sense."

Kagome chuckled, well able to imagine the daiyoukai's eyebrow climbing into his bangs. "Be nice, Inuyasha. Stop antagonizing your brother."

"Half," came the double reply, and she giggled.

"Does it really matter?" she asked, and they both fell silent. "I didn't think so."

She sighed, then sat up, pulling away from her mate's embrace, and stretched, yawning. "So, how long have we been asleep?"

"Approximately five hours," came the reply ghosting back from Sesshoumaru.

"Hmm. Then I guess it's about time to eat something, and then start walking again."

Inuyasha hugged her again, then let go, waiting while she scrambled up, and began digging in her bag for some of the wrapped meats they'd saved from the wolves hunting trip, and handed them out as the others slowly stirred and began sitting up.

"We need to get to the cavern with the river running through it - the water we have will only last so long." Kagome directed her comment at Sesshoumaru, and wasn't surprised to hear him stand and move ahead of the group a bit, obviously attempting to scent something out.

After a little while, he moved back to the group, and came to sit near his brother. "Naraku did not go that way - but there is the scent of something living coming from the direction that we must go to reach the water."

Inuyasha scowled into the darkness. "Keh. It ain't like we didn't figure there were other things down here - we'll just have to be careful, but as much as I hate it, we do need the water. Besides, we've got the maps - there's only so far that Naraku can go."

Kagome pulled hers out, and knowing that the rest of the group was listening, spoke loud enough for everyone to hear. "The cave that has the water is here - and Naraku is heading this way." She pointed out the routes for Inuyasha to follow. "It's been a long time since I've been in these caves - but I think that from where we are now, we can make it to the river in about a four hour march."

"Okay, so then another four hour march back, and that wastes most of a day right there." Inuyasha growled, he wasn't too happy about any of this. He wanted his mate out of this damn place and back in the world above - the world of light, where she belonged.

"It can't be helped, I'm afraid. But still, once that's done, if we're careful with the water, we should be able to keep enough for a week. And then, from here... that farthest cavern is about another day's march. So... two days."

"It is acceptable. Two more days, we destroy the spider, and we leave here. Simple." Sesshoumaru was realistic, even he, youkai or no, would need water, so being upset about the side trip was a waste of time in his opinion.

As the rest of the group began talking in muted tones, Kagome shivered.

Because there was something else here, in these caves. Something malevolent - and she was almost positive it would take advantage of the advent of Naraku into it's domain with alacrity.

This wouldn't be an easy in, easy out finish. They might not make it out...

At all.

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

Kagome was more right than she thought.

These caves were home to an ancient evil - one almost forgotten by the world of light above, though still spoken of in tales meant to frighten the unwary, most put no stock in the old tales...

And for that, the group now hunting within its confines would pay the price.

However, by no means would this be an easy group to devour, and this evil thing was well aware of that. This group held _power_, more power than it had ever seen.

Even the broken remnant of the spider that crawled through it's home held power, though it was diminishing, but it's soul was so black that the nameless evil that haunted these caverns was delighted; it would make a most worthy vessel.

And once its mind had been devoured, the body could be taken, and with that new strength, the possibilities for taking the others would become greater.

This was a worthy goal for the evil thing, and it grinned to itself as it slithered after the spider, making no noise, and leaving no scent. The only time the spider would hear it, was when it wanted him to. After all, new vessel or not, this evil thing only lived to torment and devour - and it would enjoy toying with the cowering one before it...

And then it would enjoy toying with the others after it.

It had been eons since an opportunity like this had come along...

It would not hesitate to take what was being handed to it.

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

Sesshoumaru came to an abrupt halt as just a hint of a certain scent reached his sensitive nose, and he narrowed his eyes, before closing them and lifting his nose to scent the air again.

"Inuyasha, come here."

His voice came, abrupt, and the hanyou exchanged glances with Kagome - whatever he was sensing wasn't good.

"What's the problem?" he asked as he stepped forward, thrusting his hands into his sleeves.

"We are not alone in this cavern. Something moves ahead of us - and it is attempting to hide, meaning it doesn't wish to be found - at least, not at this time."

Inuyasha, scowled, hands clenching beneath his sleeves as he sniffed the air himself, and tipped his ears forwards, beginning to pick up the slightest sounds of motion._ Damn it! As if that bastard Naraku's not bad enough - now there's something else down here!_

_I really, really don't want Kagome down here..._

With a low growl, he said, "Have any idea what it is we're dealing with?"

"No... at this point, I cannot tell." He cast a quick glance at his brother. "But..."

"Well? What?!"

"They are not small. And there are several - at least. They are also carnivorous."

"Shit."

A brow rose. "Indeed. I suggest that from here on out you keep your mate closer than you have been. Do not let her leave your side."

"Feh, as if I would! Don't need you to tell me that, ya know. Do we tell the others?"

"Yes." With a half-turn on booted heels, he softly called for the group to move up, and relayed the information to them, not really surprised by the professional way they handled it.

"Youkai, or mortal animal?" snapped out Sango, and Sesshoumaru's brow once again climbed into his bangs.

"We cannot know for certain at this time, so it would be best to prepare for the possibility of either or. But I will say this... most mortal animals do not choose to live so far down."

Sango nodded at that, catching the same from Kikyou as she turned her head. "That's true."

Sesshoumaru turned at that, and began walking once more, followed by a very watchful Inuyasha who had Kagome plastered to his back - if she were any closer, she'd be inside his clothing with him. The rest of the pack fell into line behind them, and they continued on, although at a much slower, more cautious pace.

Kagome didn't even bother with trying to see or hear anything, but she did, as she could sense that Kikyou was also doing, send out her miko senses. If it were indeed youkai, then they'd be able to sense it.

It didn't take long before she was able to pick up what they were soon to be facing...

"Inuyasha!" she said, voice barely more than a strained whisper. "It's a nest of snake youkai!"

"Fuck! Oi, Sesshoumaru, did you get that?" he questioned.

"Yes, Inuyasha, I heard." He stopped and turned back towards the group, motioning for them once again to join him.

"We have a problem. The miko has stated that she senses a nest of snake youkai ahead of us. As the taijiya can tell you, snakes are difficult to kill - and we will be hampered by our surroundings. At this point, we need to stop, and re-evaluate things."

Inuyasha scowled at his mate as she started to protest. "Forget it, wench! For once, Sesshoumaru actually makes sense." He growled, then sighed.

"Naraku will just have to wait until we can figure this out."

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

A/N: Yeah... I'm having a bit too much fun with these caves. They provide such a naturally horrible ambiance to the story...

Amber


	33. When Darkness Falls

**Chapter 33: When Darkness Falls**

Kagome watched silently as Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Sango, and Kouga all moved forward, forming into a tight circle as they discussed various possible tactics.

She chuckled internally. _Like it matters, really, what they choose to do. I think that these foes are going to be left mostly to me and Kikyou - and maybe Miroku._

With that thought, she stepped back further, joining the elder miko and the monk at the back of the group. Turning her flashlight towards the ground, she looked at the two.

"Well? When do you suppose we should tell them?" she asked.

Miroku's brow rose, and Kikyou shook her head, a wry look on her face.

"We probably_ shouldn't _tell them - you know Inuyasha will lose it if you try to tell him he has to sit back while _you_ go fight. He'll never allow that," Kikyou said.

Miroku nodded. "That's the truth. So, you advocate action, as opposed to talking?"

Kikyou gestured towards the rest of the group. "Does it look like they are taking any note of us right now? When do you think would be a better time?"

Kagome glanced over at the others, then back, meeting Kikyou's and Miroku's eyes, and nodded. "I think you're right, Kikyou. We should just go - there's not much they can do to help in the close quarters that we are going to be dealing with."

She frowned, then. "But... how do we lure the snakes out, so that we can make sure we get them all? We certainly can't afford to leave any behind..." she trailed off at the thoughtful looks on the faces of her companions.

"A good question, Kagome," Miroku said, brow furrowed as he concentrated on the problem at hand. "Perhaps..." he reached into his robes and took out a stack of ofuda, "I should go in first, and place an ofuda to exorcise their nest - it should work well enough to force them all out and into the open, and then you both can pick them off one by one - one on either side of the nest and at a bit of a distance... if we are lucky, we may even be able to find higher ground for the both of you."

Kikyou tilted her head. "That would be ideal... but we can't make a decision until we go see what we're looking at, now can we?"

Kagome shook her head. "We really can't see what we're looking at anyway... since it's so dark, and the cavern is fairly large - the flashlights won't illuminate it."

It was Kikyou's turn to frown. "True... but you and I do have an alternative, you know."

Kagome nodded slowly. "But... if we used that, they would know that we were there - it would give us away."

Miroku sighed, irritation rampant in his tone. "Maybe we should just go in, flare our auras, and be damned. We'll be able to feel them, so even though its dark, it won't handicap us like it will the others. Whatever we're going to do, however, we need to leave now, before the others notice."

"Let's go, then." Kagome's voice was strong, determined, but Miroku winced as they turned and began to sneak away from the others.

_Inuyasha's going to go on a rampage when he realizes she's gone... and if anything happens to her, he'll kill me - and probably everybody else, as well._

_Maybe we should re-think this?_

But it was too late for second thoughts, and Kagome wouldn't turn back anyway, so all he could do was protect her as best as he was able.

Kikyou met his gaze and nodded, a sympathetic look on her face, and he knew that she understood the same thing... this wasn't going to end well, even if they beat the snakes, they were still going to pay a steep price for not stopping Kagome - or at least telling him what she planned so_ he _could stop her.

_Rock and a hard place... caught between equally stubborn people. Much as I love Kagome, she's as stubborn as her mate - the years watching them are going to be very entertaining... if we all survive the confrontations, _Miroku thought wryly, as mental visions of apocalyptic explosions crossed his mind.

He looked back several times as they tried to quietly meld with the darkness, so that no one would notice, and one time, he caught Sesshoumaru's gaze... he held his breath, thinking they'd be snitched out, but the stoic daiyoukai said nary a word, an understanding light in his eyes as he looked away, and continued talking to the others as though he'd noticed nothing.

With a sigh of relief, he moved faster, and the women matched his pace, also eager to get away without interference.

_I'm sorry, Inuyasha, _Kagome thought, _but I have to do this, and you get too overprotective. _

It didn't take them long, following the faint traces of youki to find the nest, and they hurriedly decided to let Miroku post an exorcism ofuda and see if that would succeed in driving the snakes from their lair. Kikyou took up a spot fairly close to the entrance, as cover for the monk's retreat, while he pulled out a stack of ofuda for the battle, as well.

Kagome, though she had argued against it, had been finally overwhelmed by the two insisting she take a stance farther away from the nest - they were of the mindset that when Inuyasha arrived and started throwing fits, the further back she was from the actual fight, the less homicidal he'd be.

So she grudgingly took up a stance further back from the nest, but at a different angle than Kikyou's, so that she wouldn't be shooting in the elder priestess' direction. The visions of being pinned by arrows flashed through both miko at the same time, and they both shuddered... there'd been enough pinning already, neither particularly wanted that to happen again.

Within minutes, Miroku had snuck up on the entrance to the snakes den, and flinging his most powerful ofuda at the entrance, he leapt back immediately, falling back to a position between the two miko, but closer to the den as he waited for the first of the snakes to exit.

Kagome and Kikyou both flared their auras at the same time, lighting up the area immediately around the den, giving them light, but blinding the snakes that began suddenly flying from the den in enraged panic.

Kagome gasped in shock at the sudden mass of snakes that came _boiling_ out of that hole, and stared for a long moment before she could get herself into gear - but the moment she caught sight of a snake slithering up _behind _Kikyou, her bow snapped up, a hamaya nocked and fired before she even inhaled on her next breath.

The older miko shuddered then, and waved a relieved hand towards the younger, and Kagome nodded as she fired another hamaya into the wriggling, slithering pile that was growing in size as more snakes fled from the den.

Miroku was almost inundated, as he was closer to the pile, and soon had worn his stack of sutra down to the last few - as he noticed how little he had left, he began to fall back, getting closer to Kikyou, as he found his path to Kagome blocked by that time.

_Inuyasha is going to kill me if something happens to her!_

Suddenly, before Kikyou and Miroku could even call out, they were almost pounced on by the last, furious remnant of the snakes.

As they were just about surrounded, standing back to back, there came a scream of fury, and a flare of an aura so powerful that both almost dropped their weapons, and before the descending snakes could even touch either of them, Kagome leapt in front of Kikyou and pushed her and Miroku back...

Leaving herself in the middle of a group of snakes that were already airborne and about to land right on her.

Before the two shocked people still lying on the ground a short distance away could even do more than blink, an enraged yell of "Kagome!" thundered through the cavern, and as the light from the two women's auras finally dimmed back down, the last thing they saw was the transformed Tessaiga slicing through anything that was between Inuyasha and his mate.

The moment the flashlights arrived, carried by the rest of the group, Inuyasha yanked Kagome to her feet from where she'd fallen after throwing the other two out of her way, and let loose.

"What the fuck were you _thinking!_" he screamed, eyes actually flickering from red to gold in his fury, and face as scarlet as his fire rat.

Kagome's eyes widened in awe when she saw her mates face. "Wow. You're really pissed!" she said, and everyone there turned to stare at her, unable to believe she'd actually said that.

Inuyasha stared at her as if he'd like to kill her in that moment. "You stupid_ bitch_!" he hissed. "Did you think I'd be _happy_ that you took off into battle without me?!"

"Uhm... well, no, not really, but--" he cut her right off.

"And did you think I wouldn't notice what you did, jumping in front of Kikyou and Miroku like that?! _Why_ would you do something so stupid?! There were better ways to help besides trading places with them!" he shouted.

She shifted her gaze, then, and looked away. "It's just habit, Inuyasha," she whispered, "trying to save Kikyou so you don't have to lose her again. I've been doing it for so long, that it just... happened, okay?"

He jerked back as though she'd slapped him. "What the fuck, wench?" he whispered back, harshly. "You mean to tell me your so set on protecting her... for _my _sake? You honestly think I'd want to lose you, for _anyone?"_

He snapped at that thought, and dragging her behind him, he hauled her off and headed for a quieter part of the cavern - where they could have an obviously seriously overdue discussion about safety issues - what he considered important... and in what order.

The rest of the group watched silently as Inuyasha drug Kagome off, and then a rather annoyed taijiya grabbed a certain monk by the ear and pulled him off, too, lecturing the whole way about the benefits of working with a _large_ group - and _not_ leaving your friends and compatriots behind to go off and fight without them.

Kikyou stood slowly, and brushed herself off. Looking up, she met Sesshoumaru's raised brow, and she shook her head. "I have no idea, so don't ask me. I guess that we should just wait here - they will return when they are done arguing."

"Hn," he grunted in agreement. "I suppose you are correct, priestess." He pinned the irritated Kouga and his friends with an icy gaze. "Do not think to follow, wolf - what happens between my brother and his mate is not your concern."

Kouga glared back for a minute, then looked away. "Whatever. I know I can't come between them, but if he hurts her...!"

"If you think he would do that, then you are more of a fool than even Inuyasha believes you to be. He will never be capable of raising a hand to her," Kikyou said.

"Indeed. Even when he lost himself to his youkai blood, he never tried to harm the miko. I do not believe he _could_ hurt her, even to save his own life."

Kouga crossed stubborn arms over his chest, and huffed disbelievingly. "If you say so. But I don't trust the mutt as far as I can throw him - and that ain't very far," he said.

Sesshoumaru studied the defiant wolf for several long seconds, and Kouga shifted uncomfortably, trying hard to maintain his stance. Finally, the Inuyoukai looked away, very obviously not impressed.

"It is regrettable that the wolf tribes have no better representation - or leadership. It is no wonder they have fallen as far as they have," he finished, and Kikyou chuckled as Kouga's eyes widened in impotent rage, and his friends stared, almost bug-eyed, at the Western Lord.

Dismissing them as unworthy of his time or attention, he spoke to Kikyou, distantly, but politely. "Perhaps we should find a more comfortable spot and take a short rest while we wait for the others to rejoin us."

She nodded, and the two moved off, taking the light with them, as Kouga still had his flashlight tucked into his belt. Neither of the two looked back, and the wolf growled low in his chest; it was a blatant sign of disrespect... and there was nothing he could do about it.

The priestess was too powerful to attack, especially amongst allies, and the same went for Sesshoumaru - among allies or not. That way lay suicide. Besides... Kagome would never forgive him if he attacked anyone, and he didn't want to face her wrath.

With a sigh, he moved away from Ginta and Hakkaku, and slouched down against the cave wall. _I'm outclassed among this group - and I don't like it. Why did Kagome have to hang around with a group of people so powerful?_

Meanwhile, on the other side of the cavern, Inuyasha was glaring at his mate of one day, seriously upset, and trying to get her to understand _why... _and that he wouldn't tolerate any more slip-ups like that one.

"I'm serious, Kagome - if you try to pull something like that again, I'll head right back out of these caves, take you back to Kaede's, and have you tied up. Then I'll come back, and fight Naraku without you," he growled out.

She turned her face away, refusing to look at him. "I already said I was sorry, Inuyasha. It was just habit. I've saved Kikyou several times now, for _you_, and trying to keep her alive for your sake is just kinda ingrained in me, okay?"

He tilted his head, eyeing her with narrowed, suspicious eyes. "What do you mean, several times? I know there was the time with the miasma from Naraku, but..."

Kagome fidgeted a bit, then said, "Well... there was another time you didn't know about - we were caught in a priestess-sealer, and she tried to get me to leave her there, because she was too weak to walk anymore, but I refused, and carried her with me."

He stared at her, nonplussed. "Where the hell was I at?"

"It was that time we had a fight when you insulted my cooking, and I sat you and stomped off into the forest. Kikyou was already inside when I got there, so... what else could I do? I couldn't leave her there, and besides," she looked down at her feet, scuffing the toe of one shoe along the rocks, "I didn't want you to be hurt because she died again," she finished softly.

Inuyasha just stared at her for a while, not knowing what to say at all.

Finally, with a shake of his head, he reached out and pulled her into his arms. "Kagome..." he murmured into her hair, "... don't you know that it would hurt me far worse to lose you? It was always that way - from the very beginning. Do you really think that I would have stuck around, shikon shard detector," he chuckled, "or not?"

She pulled back and stared at him in the dim light, astonishment plain on her face. "W-what?"

"I stayed with you because I wanted to, even though at the time, I didn't know _why_. But it didn't take long for me to figure it out - even before Kikyou was brought back I was starting to figure it out. Then, of course, there she was... and I felt guilty - and duty-bound to follow where she wanted."

He sighed, and clutched at her. "I was never so glad in my life as I was when she freed me from any debt to her," he said softly.

Kagome nodded, not saying anything, and he finally pulled away and looked down at her, pulling her chin up with one finger. "Just... don't do anything like that again, K'gome. If you die, I die. You scared me badly earlier - and I hate admitting that," he scowled lightly, and she giggled a little, "but it's the truth. Promise me?"

She sighed, and nodded again. "I'll try to keep out of danger... but I can't promise, Inuyasha, after all, we're heading for a battle."

His hands tightened on her for a moment. "I know - and I know that there's danger - but at the least, don't ever go running off without me again, got it?"

She watched him for a moment, then said, "Okay. I won't run off again."

He smiled at her, a small smile, but a smile nonetheless. "Good. Now come on, let's get back to the others, and head to our water supply."

He tugged her with him as he led the way, keeping his eyes and senses pealed for any movement - he was still _far_ too keyed up from the rush of fear-laced adrenaline that had hit when he'd seen her about to be swallowed by that pile of snakes.

As they approached the others, Inuyasha noted the sullen posture of the wolf with raised brows, and the cowed look of the monk with amusement.

"Guess I wasn't the only one that had to do some talking, was I?" he smirked over at Sango, who glared over at Miroku warningly.

"No - but it won't happen again, will it,_ monk?_" she questioned acidly, eyes slitted on him, and Miroku swallowed hard before he shook his head.

"No, my dear Sango, it won't," he assured he, almost sweating at the look on her face.

She nodded, a grudging satisfaction on her face, and Kagome laughed. "Wow, Sango... give your hand a workout, did you? How many lumps did you leave on his head this time?"

"Hopefully, enough," she chuckled, then looked over at Sesshoumaru and Kikyou as they stood and approached. "So... is the way now clear to water?"

Kagome searched the area with her ki, and nodded. "I don't sense anything here in this cavern anymore." She laid a very light emphasis on the 'this'. Because she _could_ sense something, somewhere else in the cave system... but she still wasn't sure what it was, and no one else had yet picked up on anything.

With a frown that went unnoticed by anyone else, she cast her senses as far as she could, but still couldn't get a lock on whatever was down there with them - and Naraku.

She was positive that this presence was something else entirely - and whatever it was, it was malevolent.

As if they needed any more of that - Naraku carried enough virulent hatred for a thousand lifetimes...

She shivered at the thought.

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

A/N: Wow. Finally got that done! Hope everyone enjoys!

Amber


	34. Obake's Prey

**Chapter 34: Obake's Prey**

Now that the cavern had been cleared and deemed safe, they made quick work of heading for the underground river that flowed through it before disappearing into the walls of the cavern and dropping off even deeper into the earth. The water was cold, and surprisingly clean, and they all gladly filled every available waterskin and plastic bottle that Kagome had.

Of course, cold or not, Kagome insisted on washing, meaning that Inuyasha had to escort her around some boulders that sat nearby, and allow her to bathe away from everyone else, but once she was done, she was much happier, and they were quickly on their way again.

As they traveled back towards the main cavern, Inuyasha moved a bit slower, heading for Miroku without giving his intent away - biding his time until they stopped for a small break, and he reached out and clapped a hand on the monk's back so hard that he almost face-planted into the ground.

"What are you doing, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, confused.

"Miroku knows exactly what I'm doing, don't you, lecher?" he asked.

"Yes, Inuyasha," he said sarcastically, "I know what you're doing."

"Good, then I won't have to do this again, will I? You will never let Kagome pull a stunt like that one again - if you can't stop her, then at the very least, you'll come and tell me, won't you?" he asked, thumping the monk again, as Kouga and his buddies snorted with laughter, and Sesshoumaru looked on, a slight smirk on his face.

Kagome, on the other hand, was _not _amused. "Inuyasha," she asked ominously, "since when do you think that _Miroku_ has _any _say in what I do?"

"Maybe he doesn't, wench, but he shoulda told me, so that_ I _could put a stop to it!"

She narrowed her eyes dangerously on him. "And what makes you think that _you_ can stop me when I decide to do something?"

"Keh! What the hell do you mean by that, wench? I got the right to say what you can do because I'm your mate, that's why! When I put my foot down, Kagome, you'd better submit!" he snapped back, a look just as dangerous in his eyes as the one in hers, and everyone watched as they glared at each other.

_What was that I was thinking about two equally stubborn people? _Miroku thought. _Boy, _he rubbed his poor abused shoulder, _was I right._

Sesshoumaru watched the battle between his brother and the little miko with a great deal of amusement. _She certainly has a fire to her - despite her tiny size, she has the spirit of someone much bigger._

And then he frowned, as something malicious and tainted with hatred and disdain slithered across his senses, and he tried to reach out and pinpoint what he'd felt, only to have it disappear as fast as it had come.

He noticed immediately that the fight between the two mates had stopped, and glanced their way curiously, to find the miko staring blankly into the distance - just as he'd been doing a moment ago.

_Does she feel it, too? _he wondered, and decided to bring it up to her later.

Kagome shook her head and blinked, trying to rid herself of the disgusting feeling the touch of whatever it was had given her.

_Dark... even darker than Naraku - and a lot older, too. It's been down here a long time, and we're all just so much fresh meat to it._

_I'll have to keep a really close eye in this - we really don't need something that's even freakier than Naraku sneaking up on us._

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes as his mate stopped mid-rant and stared blankly ahead of her. _Okay, what's up with the wench now?_

"Kagome," he barked out, "what's wrong with you?"

She shook her head to clear it. "Huh?"

"You just stopped talkin', and looked like you were thinking about something bad. What's wrong?" he repeated.

"Oh! Nothing, don't worry about it. So," she looked around at the group, "anyone want something to eat?"

Kouga and the wolves answered in the affirmative, as did Inuyasha, of course. Everyone else claimed to be fine, so Kagome passed out some dried meats to those who wanted it, then packed everything back up as the group stood to travel again.

As they resumed moving back towards the split cavern, Kagome fell back a bit and walked with Kikyou - she wanted to find out if the older miko had picked up on the presence that she had - and if she knew what it was.

"Say, Kikyou," she started, and the miko looked over at her questioningly, "have you noticed another presence in these caves... something other than Naraku?"

Kikyou blinked, and then looked down at her feet, a thoughtful expression settling on her features.

"I have... sensed something, very vaguely - I wasn't certain it wasn't my imagination, but if you are also noticing it..." she trailed off.

"Yeah. It's far off, but I can feel it fairly well at times, and then at others it fades." She frowned, an uneasy look in her eye, and Kikyou became concerned as she noted the look.

"What is it?" she asked.

"It's just... whatever it is, it's evil, Kikyou - this thing is older, and darker, even than Naraku. And much,_ much _more dangerous."

Kikyou was taken aback. "You... felt that much from it?" _I can barely even tell something's there._..

Kagome shuddered, and brought her hand up to her chest, pressing it against her heart. "Unfortunately. It was really disturbing - even as little as I got, it made me feel dark, and dirty... and afraid."

_This is not good - something like she describes will only feed off Naraku - especially since he is not in his right mind. _

"That concerns me, Kagome. Please, keep your senses open - if you feel anything else, tell me."

Kagome looked at Kikyou searchingly as she spoke. "Do you... know what it is?" she asked quietly.

"Not for sure - there are many things it could be. But... if it is as you have described, one creature stands out in my mind..." she trailed off and rubbed suddenly cold hands together. "Obake..."

Eyes widening, Kagome's head shot up as she looked at the other miko with a truly horrified look on her face.

"Obake," she breathed. "Oh, kami, no..."

Kikyou didn't respond... she didn't have to. Kagome's reaction said everything that needed saying.

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

The creature once known as Naraku hissed, feral red eyes glowing in the all-encompassing darkness of the hole within a hole that he'd crawled into.

He could feel the presence of another predator somewhere in that darkness - and it was hunting him.

Clawed hands scrabbling almost silently amongst the small stones that littered the ground of his hiding place, he moved further back into the comforting walls of his niche, and then went still again as he waited, all his senses pointed towards the entrance to his little hole.

_Big ugly wants to eat the spider... but he won't catch me so easily, no he won't. Thinks I'm stupid, to lock myself in a hole with only one door... not me, not me._

With a tiny, almost inaudible sniff, he took in the air currents inside the snug little cubby hole, and his red eyes darted to the front of the hole; the creature that stalked him was close, and coming in from the left. Moving as silently as only a spider can, he shifted, and moved towards the right side of the hole, near the back, getting into position to dart out of the little hole if it was needed.

He'd already scouted the area around the second entrance - it lay in the cave wall, and was a tiny hall into another cavern entirely. He wasn't sure that there wasn't another way into said cave, although the air currents suggested that there might be, but at the very least, that would give him more time to find another place to hide.

Somewhere in his still malfunctioning mind, the spider was aware that he needed to stop running, and turn this hunt around - continuing to be the prey here would only eventually lead to his own death, and that was not something that he wanted to contemplate... he had vengeance to take against his enemies - _they are here, too, hunting me, always hunting me - _so survival was essential.

Another discreet sniff, and a slight sound from the entrance gave away the place of the hunter, and Naraku darted to his right, out into the other cavern, and then quickly and efficiently scooped several rocks that he'd placed there just for the purpose into place, blocking the former entrance.

Listening intently for several long minutes, and tasting the sluggish, occasional movement of air in the cavern, he relaxed just a tiny bit when he realized that there was nothing around.

_Time to find another hole, _he chortled silently, _and then spin a beautiful web._ Turning his face up, he considered moving in that direction, _hiding on the ceiling, away up high, spider spinning, spinning, catch a little fly..._

Grinning to himself, he moved to the side of the cavern, and began climbing, easily traversing the walls, keeping track of every place that could come to be useful for hiding or spinning and stretching his web.

_Come to me, come to me... _a tiny little scree sound echoed around the immediate area as the spider hanyou crooned to himself gleefully.

The obake laughed within his own mind as he watched the spider from afar... _what easy prey - but I will let him spin his web._

_I haven't had this much amusement in centuries... and this is just the beginning._

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

Sesshoumaru came to a halt, and flicked a strand of hair over his shoulder almost idly, his senses caught up in something else - something far ahead.

He noted, once again, that the miko seemed to sense the same thing, and oddly enough, so did the older miko - and Inuyasha, though the latter two didn't seem to be too sure of what they were feeling.

The little miko, on the other hand, actually paled - which meant that she could feel the same things he could feel. Looking around, he located a small outcropping of rock, and motioned the group to follow him over to it.

"I suggest we all take a rest - it has been many hours since we started walking. Perhaps we should eat as well," he finished, and he glanced at Kagome, who nodded, setting her pack down and silently going through, handing out rations as she went.

With a few grumbles, Inuyasha found a spot near his mate and plopped down, taking the food and water she offered him and quickly setting into his food. Within minutes, the group were all occupied with their meals, and it wasn't until they were all done, and beginning to relax just a bit, that the daiyoukai spoke again.

"Tell me, miko," he pinned Kagome with a golden glance, leaving everyone in no doubt as to who he was addressing, "what your impression is of the _other_ that is down here with us - the one that is not Naraku."

Kagome's eyes shot open, as surprised cries came from the rest of the group - only Inuyasha and Kikyou not seeming quite so shocked.

"Oi, what _other_ are ya talking about?" snapped Kouga, and Sesshoumaru shot him an icy glance.

"Be silent, wolf, and mayhap you will find out, since it seems your youkai senses are weak - even the hanyou has noticed the presence of another in these caves... and yet, you have not," he sneered.

The wolf flushed hotly, but wisely refrained from saying anything, and finally Kagome spoke.

"So you noticed it, too. Guess I can't say I'm surprised, really. And to answer your question... Kikyou and I discussed it earlier," she broke off, glancing at the priestess nervously, "and it was her thought that only one creature fit the description I gave her... Obake."

Sesshoumaru's facial expression did not change, but for those who were sensitive, his aura did, flaring as thought to combat a threat, and his eyes narrowed thoughtfully as he took in her words.

The rest of the group heard her words with dismay... if their opponent was indeed that legendary creature, then they were in a great deal of trouble.

There was a reason that the name 'obake' was so feared...

The creature that that word had come to describe was a culmination - an amalgamation of every negative thing - every hate, murder, every drop of blood ever spilled, every insanity ever perpetrated against the living - and the dead.

It was death, and destruction, rape and torture - all rolled into one powerful being that fed on all the evil that lurked in the souls of humans and youkai alike - none were immune to it's power.

The only thing it feared was pure love - an emotion so opposite of everything it was created of was anathema to it...

Fortunately for it, pure love was extremely hard to come by...

Sesshoumaru's gaze landed on Kagome once again, and he tilted his head in consideration...

_Love..._

_Perhaps, there is a way, _he thought, as his eyes narrowed, and he glanced at his brother.

_It is unfortunate that Naraku chose this particular place to hide... though I wonder now - did he _really_ choose this place... or did it choose him?_

"Obake," he finally said aloud. "And you both," he flicked a glance at Kikyou, "believe this to be true?"

Kikyou nodded immediately, though Kagome hesitated, but after a moment, she also nodded. "Hai... the description of the creature from myths I've heard in my own time fit," she finished with reluctance.

The group all exchanged disturbed glances. If this was true, it seriously undermined their chances of defeating the spider... with prey like Naraku, the Obake would only grow immeasurably stronger.

Things had just gotten_ immensely _more difficult.

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

Kaede lifted her head and stared into the horizon with her one good eye, and then closed it, looking instead with her reiki as she faced into the freshening breeze - and suddenly, she shivered.

Opening her eye once again, she bowed her head, and prayed to the kami.

_The darkness is trying to swallow them, _she thought.

She really had no idea just how right she was.

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

Deep in the belly of the earth, dark eyes snapped open, and a wicked grin split a heavily fanged mouth.

Looking up, Obake inhaled, taking in the scent of its favorite negative emotions, hatred, and fear.

_It's time to feed, _he thought, and silently, he shot towards the distant, warm, living thing desperately clinging to the ceiling of the cavern - and the hope that it could outwit him.

_Fool. No one outwits the Obake._

There was no one there to hear the screams - and no light to see the drops of blood that fell to the floor of the cavern...

No one to witness the death of the one known as Naraku.

But the Obake crouched, fat and bloated, in the web that it's newest part had created - and waited for the rest of its meal to find their way into his trap.

It would not be long.

_Just a few more days..._


	35. Unrelentingly Evil

**Chapter 35: Unrelentingly Evil**

Sesshoumaru sat, back against a large boulder, and contemplated the information that he had obtained earlier from the miko, while the rest of the group slept.

Even the ookami slept - the only other still awake was his brother - and the only reason for that was his restless energy from denying his needs.

He shuddered, internally, at the thought of what his brother was dealing with - having to resume the hunt for the spider the morning after his mating. That left his instincts in an uproar, not having been able to complete his bonding.

As he had told the wolf before, Inuyasha would survive, but still... he would not be able to relax much for some time to come.

"What're you thinkin' about, Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha, himself leaned against a boulder next to his mate, flicked a golden glance at his half-brother. "I can tell it's something unpleasant."

The inu Lord sent a look of disbelief his brother's way. "What about any of this is pleasant, Inuyasha?"

With a disgruntled expression, Inuyasha huffed. "Welcome to it, Sesshoumaru. Life's a bitch. Deal with it."

"Hn. Life is indeed a 'bitch', as you put it, however, this situation we find ourselves in needs must be 'dealt' with in a most particular manner - or none of us will continue to be around _to_ deal with life."

Inuyasha sighed, looking down, he ran a clawed hand through his mate's hair. She was really worried about the Obake.

And rightfully so.

Even he had heard of that legendary creature - legendary because of its horrific nature. The Obake took victims in the same way Naraku had taken and stolen the youki of other youkai. The difference was that Naraku took in the demonic elements of his victims, while releasing the spirit - meaning that the youkai that he took into himself died, leaving behind only their power.

The being left behind was still only Naraku.

However, the Obake was different.

While he also took in his victims, human and youkai, he didn't just take in their power - he took in everything, assimilating that being entirely into himself. In that way, he was truly a composite - and every time he took in some new creature, he took on some of their traits, as well as their memories... and whatever evil nature they might have embodied.

This made the Obake truly the most dangerous of predators - and the most evil.

"Oi, Sesshoumaru," he almost whispered, "have you ever heard of a way to defeat the Obake?"

Sesshoumaru looked back over at his brother, studying him for a moment, then shook his head. "I know nothing with any certainty, Inuyasha. The Obake was sealed here long before even my birth. And he was only _sealed_. I remember father telling me of it."

Inuyasha was rather unpleasantly surprised at that. "You mean this thing is that old?"

"Hai. It has been at least five hundred years that the beast has been sealed here. At the time it was done, many of the most powerful of those wielding reiki gathered together to attempt to defeat him - but they were only able to seal him. Even then, the Obake was old..." he trailed off.

Inuyasha's ears flattened to his head. _Fuck! I don't want my mate anywhere near this thing! _"You said you didn't know of a way to beat him 'with any certainty'. What'd ya mean by that?"

Sesshoumaru tilted his head back against the boulder he was leaned against and stared into the darkness above. _He will not like what I have to say..._

"It is said that only pure love can defeat the Obake, Inuyasha - because it is the antithesis of all that he is." He stopped there, not wanting to go any further down that path; none of them needed an enraged, ferally protective Inuyasha losing control of his blood.

_Although... with both I, and Inuyasha, and two powerful miko and a monk, I suppose we have more of a chance of destroying the Obake than anyone else has had._

Inuyasha was no fool, and he picked up on what his brother was _not _saying very easily._.. _and his blood ran cold, then hot.

"You'd better not be talking about what I think you're talking about, Sesshoumaru," he growled warningly.

The elder Inu didn't respond to that, his attention arrested by his sudden remembrance of something the miko had said earlier - and he frowned.

"Perhaps we should speak to your mate when she awakens. If you remember, when we were speaking about it earlier," he ignored the scowl on his brother's face, "she said, 'the description of the creature from myths I've heard in my own time'... meaning she has some knowledge of it. It would be prudent to go over everything any of us may know about this opponent, would it not?"

Scowl deepening, Inuyasha finally huffed out an agreement. Folding his hands into his sleeves, he looked back down at his mate.

"Fine. But don't get any funny ideas, Sesshoumaru..." he broke off as Kagome whimpered in her sleep, then flopped onto her back as her eyes opened and she looked around.

"Oi, wench," he asked softly, concern obvious in his voice, "what's wrong?"

She looked at him for a moment, almost as though she didn't even see him, then shook her head and blinked. "Nightmares, I guess," she whispered.

"Keh." He reached over and ran a hand through her hair, sweeping it back from her face. "Can't say I'm surprised, really - this place is even givin' _me_ the creeps."

Kagome just cocked a brow at him as she sat up, a little surprised that he'd even admitted something like that - especially with his brother sitting right there.

But then again...

None of them had ever come up against something like the Obake.

Even Sesshoumaru looked concerned, and that was _really_ saying something.

She pulled her knees up and wrapped her arms around them, laying her chin on her knees, and her gaze went hazy as she lost herself in her thoughts. After a few minutes, she sighed, and asked, "So... do we have any idea how to go about facing this?"

Before Sesshoumaru could answer, his brother shot him a dark look, then said, "The Ice Lord here thinks we should all discuss it - says we need to talk about everything any of us might know about the Obake. Then maybe... we can figure somethin' out."

Kagome nodded slowly, eyes dark, distant. "Makes sense, I guess."

"This opponent is not one that we want to go against without a plan - a way to defeat him already spoken of and acknowledged amongst us." Sesshoumaru didn't even look at them as he spoke.

All this talk of something so dangerous was making him antsy, and with a low growl, Inuyasha reached over and scooped his mate into his arms, settling her in between his legs as he wrapped himself protectively around her.

"Keh. We need to come up with something quick, then... 'cause I ain't letting Kagome anywhere near the bastard, and that's final. Whatever we're gonna do... she'll have to be able to participate from a distance."

Sesshoumaru looked over at that declaration, but stopped what he was about to say at the look on his brother's face.

His eyes were already red-rimmed, and his crests were writhing into existence on his cheeks even as he watched.

_He defeated Ryukotsusei, whom father could only seal, even _without _his youkai blood being in control - and he only gets more powerful and dangerous when his youkai comes out._

_I wonder how dangerous he would be..._

_While protecting his mate?_

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

Back in Kagome's era, violet eyes blinked slowly as they stared into the well, worry clear within them - as well as helplessness.

_I hope they remember the notes that I gave them on Naraku... and realize in time that those same weaknesses are now the Obake's._

With one final glance into the depths of the well, those same violet eyes turned to look towards the doors into the mini-shrine, and the man they belonged to climbed the steps, and left the small building. Climbing down the steps of the Sunset Shrine, he headed for a small, unassuming car.

Once the he reached it, he got into the driver's seat, and leaning over, picked up a small brochure...

With clenched fists, he stared at the map on the inside of the pamphlet, then put it down, and drove off, heading for the caves represented by the map.

_It's time_... he was uncomfortably aware of what was happening in those same caves - five hundred years in the past. With the information he had given to the miko, and her hanyou mate, he had fulfilled one part of the duty laid down on his family by their most revered ancestor...

But that left his _other_ duty, and it was now time to fulfill that one, as well.

He would spend the next week at the small shrine near the caves, praying for the victory of the group now fighting for their lives...

And the lives of every person born in the five hundred years since.

Because time was not constant - and even though he was living a life free of the Obake, and Naraku, at this point, now that the original wrinkle in time was reaching it's connecting points, the present, and the past that had birthed it, could very well be changed, if the ones now descending into the darkness of the caves in that distant past lost.

Half an hour later, the young man crawled from his car, and adjusting his monk's robes, entered the shrine, knelt before the statue of the Buddha...

And began praying as if his life depended on it.

Because it did.

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

Crouched in the middle of the huge web that his last meal had created, Obake slowly took in the changes that had come upon him as his body integrated the former spider hanyou. Eyes flashing, Obake grinned to himself as he searched his latest victim's memories... he was well pleased at some of what he was finding.

The spider had been a very evil being.

He especially liked the memories of the rape of the human miko... and as he realized that she was one of those here in the caves, he felt a hunger within himself to take her flesh again.

Perhaps he would not kill her... after all, there were other uses for a female of her caliber. And as Naraku was now part of him, his obsessions were now the Obake's as well.

But then he began to come to some of the _other _memories... memories of the things that the hanyou that claimed that miko as a mate had done to him - the horrors of what had happened began to overtake his mind somewhat.

It wasn't as severe as what Naraku himself had suffered through - after all, he was a composite, with countless other lives and experiences catalogued within his mind, and in that way, what had happened to the spider was easier to hide from.

He could maintain a certain distance from it, as Naraku had not been able to do. It was like a vivid, but _second-hand,_ experience.

Still, the Obake could feel certain mind-sets taking hold within him - accompanied by certain fears, and for the first time, he began to wonder if he shouldn't have just killed the spider, rather than integrate him.

_So... I have gained this weakness, this fear... a fear of violation. _

_And yet..._

Naraku might be part of the Obake, but the Obake was _not _Naraku, and as other parts of him opened within his mind, he realized that he would definitely enjoy violating the priestess...

_This fear - it is only a weakness if someone were going to attempt to force themselves on me. None of those here in the caves with me will do such a thing. _

_However... _

Certain other fears began to manifest themselves within him, and one in particular would be the most dangerous - the fear of being controlled.

The spider had been fanatically frightened of someone other than him having any control over him, and that was a fear that echoed strongly in _all _parts of the Obake. And with the group that was hunting him, that was certainly something that could happen.

Normally, the Obake didn't need to plan anything. He had fear as his greatest weapon, and with that weapon, very few had any chance to get away from him.

But these people - they were dangerous.

Like the group of reiki-wielders that had originally sealed him here so long ago, this group could not be taken lightly.

He would have to have a plan.

This could very well be his downfall - if that group had anyone that was a master tactician, he was in even more trouble. Since he didn't usually have to plan his attacks, it was a skill that he'd never really developed.

Settling himself more firmly into his web, he considered Naraku's memories of his enemies, and studied the aura's of those within his domain. While the group was still quite distant from his current position, he could still feel them at the edges of his awareness, and it was enough to tell him who was down here with him in his own version of hell.

First, and foremost, the hanyou - an Inu, his memories told him. Strong, with a will of adamant and a sword that had more tricks than he himself did, the inu was dangerous... probably one of the most dangerous opponents he'd ever faced. He frowned, as he realized that Naraku's memories of the feel of the hanyou's youki was off - he was much more powerful, for some reason, than the spider remembered.

_Now why is that, I wonder?_

Then there was his half-brother... the inu Lord of the West, Sesshoumaru. He was right up there at the top as well - no one knew for sure the extent of the Lord's power - because he'd never had to use it. And his sword could destroy spirits, while granting life back to those who'd lost it.

That was definitely a very bad thing.

There were several smaller, less powerful youkai auras, as well... a wolf prince and his pack-mates. No danger from them, really, they were simply fodder, and he could pretty much ignore them.

A monk with strong reiki and combat skills, and his woman, the taijiya. Dangerous in their own rights, but alone against him, wouldn't stand much of a chance.

_Interesting... _a miko, but one that was not alive. Powerful, beautiful - and dead. Naraku's downfall, truly. He chuckled. She was a danger, too.

Last, but definitely not least... the _other _miko. The one whose aura, for some reason, was an exact, though inverted, match for the inu-hanyou. The one that Naraku wanted with all he had.

The one with the power to end him.

He hissed to himself as he finally took note of the _purity _of her aura - there as almost no taint within her at all. In all his centuries of life, he'd never come across a human that was that pure - if she were any purer, she'd be one of the kami themselves.

Muscles clenching and twitching in sudden apprehension, he skittered around the web, wondering what he should do. There was only so far he could go - this was a confrontation that he could not avoid - because the miko had already sensed him. She knew he was there.

_But I cannot fight her..._

One of the others could, though... if he could possess one of the weaker ones minds, he could turn and simply kill her.

_Betrayal from within, _he mused. _It is probably my best chance..._

If he'd been paying more attention to Naraku's memories, though, he'd have noticed that with this group, betrayal had never worked too well. The only ones to succumb to such tactics had been the hanyou, and the older miko... and neither were going to fall for such tricks again.

Nevertheless... Obake had not gotten to where he was now by being stupid. He was completely, unrelentingly evil, and he would use any and every opportunity to torture, kill, and destroy those he came across. It was what he lived for...

One way or another, this battle would be one for the ages...

Because neither side was going to go down easily.

It was, ironically, very possible that they would _all _die down here, and Obake found himself in agreement with one of Naraku's beliefs.

If he went down in the end, it wouldn't matter - as long as he took all his enemies with him.

_Malice._

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

A/N: Hope everyone enjoys the discussion of Obake's evil mind... I wanted a nice little snapshot of how he's thinking - and just how parts of Naraku still live on within him.

And has anyone guessed the identity of the man back in Kagome's time yet? C'mon, it's easy...

Amber


	36. Looming

**Chapter 36: Looming**

_Keh!_

Inuyasha was ready to lose it, the constant darkness and echoing, creepy noises of this cave system was really getting to him - mostly because it was bothering his mate, and he couldn't do anything about it.

Glancing over at her as she walked quietly by his side, he bumped her a little with his elbow, waiting to speak until she looked up.

"How many of those bat-ter-iez did you bring, wench?" he asked.

"Oh... there's enough to last us a month or more, Inuyasha - plus I brought plenty of candles as well. That's why we were so bogged down by the packs."

He grunted in agreement. "They certainly are heavier than they usually are - kinda wondered why, but I'm glad you brought so much," he said softly. "I think this constant darkness would drive me crazy if we didn't have your lights."

"It'd drive us all crazy, eventually, Inuyasha. Not just us humans, but the youkai as well. We need the sunlight - there are chemicals in our minds that we need to keep us balanced, and only sunlight can do so. Without those chemicals... we go crazy after a while."

He didn't understand half of what she'd just said, but it didn't matter. He could accept that people needed sunlight to live.

He turned his eyes back to the ground in front of them, and pondered on the lack of contact from Naraku - or the other threat - the Obake. Surely, by now, one or the other should have tried an attack.

The fact of the matter, however, is that it had been entirely too quiet. Neither enemy had been seen or heard - and Naraku hadn't even been sensed in almost a full day. Had the Obake already gotten to him?

If so, Inuyasha wasn't worried - the bastard deserved whatever he got - but he'd wanted to be the one to do the destroying.

"Oi, Kagome?" he asked suddenly.

She looked up at him again. "Yeah?"

"Has that stupid Obake's aura moved at all? Is it getting closer to us as we get closer to it?"

She frowned and shook her head. "Nope. It's not moving at all - and I still don't sense... Naraku." She turned and looked back at the elder miko.

"Kikyou?"

"No, Kagome, I haven't felt him, either. I am beginning to think that the Obake has already killed Naraku - which would mean that we are his next targets. He may, however, wait a while - to toy with us. It would be his way."

Kagome nodded, and turned to face front again. "I think it's time to rest again, Inuyasha - and discuss what we all know of that particular ghoul."

At their last stop, Sesshoumaru had spoken to all of them, telling them that they needed to think about everything they'd ever heard about the Obake, so that at their next stop, they could all discuss everything that was known and could be gleaned, hopefully being able to find a weakness - or a lot of them.

Inuyasha raised his voice, calling out to his brother who paced at the front of the group. "Oi, Sesshoumaru - we should stop here and rest - and talk."

A rumble of small echoes started as the rest of the group added their agreements, and before long, they were all seated as comfortably as possible on rocky ground, once again eating a small meal, and talking quietly amongst themselves.

Kagome and Inuyasha were silent, however, neither feeling very talkative at this point, only wanting to eat their food and then discuss what was necessary about their newest foe.

Kagome, not having much of an appetite, finished her small meal before the others, and as soon as she did, she once more closed her eyes and pushed her aura out, searching for the missing Naraku.

It made her sick, having to search for him this way, the very idea of any part of him being brushed by her aura making her almost hyperventilate with the darkness that writhed within her at any mention of the spider. But she knew it was necessary; they needed to know where he was.

After all, if it weren't for him, they wouldn't even be in these caves - the eternal darkness of this place wasn't in any way an ideal spot for a battle. It really wasn't possible to fight something when you couldn't even see, and how do you hold a flashlight when you're fighting for your life?

Sure, she and Kikyou, and even Miroku, could make light using their own aura's, even Inuyasha could probably do so, especially now that they were tied together, and the tama was part of them once again. But all that would do is call the Obake's attention to them as they glowed in the darkness...

But no matter what she did, she could find no trace of Naraku.

The Obake was there, his presence malignant, but strong, still holding in one place and waiting for them. The spider, however...

Kagome was pretty sure that the Obake had already swallowed the spider. It was very telling, to her, that the creature of shadow was sitting in the same area that Naraku's darkness had last occupied.

She opened her eyes and met the stoic gaze of the daiyoukai sitting across from her.

"Something has occurred to you," he said. No question, he just seemed to know.

"Yeah. I'm ninety-nine percent positive that Naraku has already fallen victim to the Obake." She shook her head at the immediate babble that came from the group at her statement, and Inuyasha silenced them quickly with an impatient yell.

She continued as soon as the cave fell silent once again. "That leaves us to worry about the Obake, and nothing else. So, we need to figure out his weaknesses. The biggest one that I know of is light. He can't stand light, but especially the sun - that was why he was always active at night, rather than during the day."

Sesshoumaru nodded to himself. "That is something I am aware of as well. At first, from the legends I remember, Obake wasn't concerned with light, but at some point, over time, he began to realize that people feared darkness more then anything - and fear is his goal, after all. After a time, he began to disdain the light, because it showed him as what he really is, and that led to his hatred of it - and his fear."

Inuyasha flicked a rock away from him, a scowl plastered across his face. "Feh. So what? In case you all didn't notice, there ain't no damn sunlight in these caves, so it don't look like he's gotta worry 'bout that, now does it?"

"Perhaps not, Inuyasha, if we decide to stay in these caves and fight him here," Miroku said quietly. "But if light is our best weapon, then mayhap we need to find a way to utilize it."

"It is not our only weapon, monk, nor is it our greatest, truly," Sesshoumaru said, as he cast a quick glance at Kagome.

Inuyasha and Kikyou both, surprisingly, caught it - though only Kikyou had an inkling of where that look might be going. She addressed the daiyoukai hesitantly.

"So... you mean - purity?" she asked, her words odd, leaving the group staring at her suspiciously.

"Oi, what the hell are you two talkin' about?" Inuyasha narrowed his eyes as he asked that question - something about what Kikyou had said, and how she'd said it, had his instincts in an uproar.

Sesshoumaru sighed lightly, not really liking what he had to say, but knowing it had to be done. Naraku had been a dangerous enough opponent - the Obake was a thousand times worse, and nothing could be held back if it would mean the difference between defeat, and victory.

Their own lives weren't the only ones at stake, after all.

"The only other thing that the Obake really fears, is love. Pure, overpowering, non-judgemental love. Because it is the complete opposite of what he is, it is anathema to him."

"Yeah, you mentioned something about that before. What the hell does that mean, anyway?" Inuyasha asked, suspicion now oozing from him.

Kagome was silent through the whole thing, kinda knowing where this was going, so she wasn't too surprised when the daiyoukai said, "Your mate, Inuyasha, is probably our greatest weapon against the Obake. There is no one else on earth more capable of that emotion than her - she almost _is_ love in its purest form, wouldn't you agree?" he finished blandly, and waited for the storm.

He wasn't disappointed.

The hanyou jumped to his feet, instantly irate and whisked his mate up behind him, holding her to his back and growling fiercely at the startled group. "You'd better not be sayin' what I think you're sayin', bastard," he trailed off ominously into snarls and growls of outrage, and Kagome clenched her fists in the back of his suikan and nuzzled up to her mate, trying to get him to calm down.

"Shhh, Inu, it's okay... I'm not going anywhere, and no one is going to throw me down into a hole with the Obake," she said soothingly, knowing immediately where his thoughts had gone. "I don't think that's what your brother has in mind, you know."

Everyone watched uneasily as the hanyou's eyes flashed red several times, and noted his almost frantic grasp on the Tessaiga's hilt. Even though he was gaining control over his demonic blood, he still, out of habit, perhaps, trusted the sword to keep him grounded.

After a few minutes of silence, Inuyasha growled low once more, pulling Kagome around in front of him, he sat back down, glaring at his brother, and almost yanking her into his lap. He continued to growl at his brother, and even included the monk and the wolf youkai that were with the group - his demon blood was seeing all the males near his mate as a threat.

It was getting more and more difficult to fight that side of him back - especially as he could feel the malignant air of the caves, and knew that whatever was down here would try to take his mate from him.

Finally, after a few more minutes of growling, he calmed down, and spoke - mostly normally. "I don't care what you think, Sesshoumaru, no matter what, you are not using my mate as living bait," he spat out, his voice still deep and jagged.

"I never suggested such, Inuyasha, however, your statement of her as 'bait', is, in reality, true - she is that just by her very nature. The Obake will be drawn to destroy her before anything else - because she poses the greatest threat to him."

Inuyasha could feel the fear that his brother's words provoked within him, and his arms tightened protectively around his mate. In that instant he knew, that if it came down to it, to protect her, he would knowingly, _willingly_ let his demon half out.

As much as he'd always feared that side of himself, he feared losing Kagome even more - and he knew that the demon within would protect her - against everything.

Kagome nuzzled into him again, feeling the upset that his brother's words was causing the hanyou, and knowing that there was nothing more she could to to calm him - well... at least, nothing she was willing to do in front of everyone.

She blushed at the suddenly naughty thoughts that came into her mind then, and, she realized with surprise, the fear she'd felt at the thought of intimacy, the fear that she'd consciously had to fight before being able to actually involve herself in any sexual acts, was gone.

It seemed that the knowledge of Naraku's death had released that fear from within her, and she was abruptly very glad that it was so - she hadn't wanted to spend the rest of her life having to fight off those memories before being able to sleep with her mate.

However, now was not the time for those kind of thoughts, and she determinedly brushed them off. Reaching one hand up, she began to run it through his long silver locks, humming tunelessly, knowing that those things would help keep her hanyou calm.

Then, she spoke up. "Sesshoumaru, I understand what you mean when you say that he fears pure love more than anything - but you have to understand that Naraku damaged a great deal of me," she looked down sadly, staring into her own lap that was cradled by her mates, "and I don't know if I'm capable of such unrestrained love any longer. I don't... trust enough for that anymore, I don't think," she said, and her shame that that was so was evident in her voice.

Inuyasha buried his face in her hair with a scowl, inhaling her comforting scent madly. "Don't talk like that, K'gome," he muttered. "Don't give that bastard the power he wanted by letting his actions change any part of you. You're the same person you were then - only wiser now, that's all."

Kouga spoke up at that, for the first time in all this. "Sure, he's right Kagome. But anyway, I had a question," he looked at Sesshoumaru, and the daiyoukai was aware that he was trying to change the focus of the conversation. "This Obake... what is he? I've never actually heard of him, other than old hoary stories that speak of a nameless fear."

Sesshoumaru glanced at Inuyasha, still curled around his miko, and decided that the change in focus was a good thing for now. "The Obake started out as a shadow youkai - not very powerful, in other words," he said disdainfully. "But, like many youkai, he was fascinated by power, and determined to obtain more for himself. So, he began to study the arcane arts, spells, anything that would enable him to grow more powerful. After a time, he found a way to swallow other youkai and even humans with power."

"That just makes him another Naraku, then, doesn't it?" Sango asked.

"No. Naraku only swallowed the physical aspects of those he took in, meaning that he stole the body, while killing the being. The soul - what made the youkai or human who they were, went on to rest, just as if they'd been killed in any other manner. The Obake is different, in that he swallows the whole being - spirit included, and integrates them into himself."

Kouga's eyes widened, and his eyes whipped to Hakkaku, who whimpered in fear at Sesshoumaru's words. "You, you mean that really anyone who the Obake takes in is s-still alive?" the wolf youkai spit out.

"Hai. In a manner of speaking. Though they are no longer themselves, as they are completely integrated into the other beings that have been swallowed. The Obake is truly a composite creature."

Kagome's eyes narrowed thoughtfully at that, and a bit of fear set into her scent as she realized what the daiyoukai's words meant.

"So, in other words, Naraku is really a part of that thing." It wasn't a question, and Sesshoumaru had no need to answer, as she continued. "That means that if he takes in everything, he also takes in the creatures state of mind... and their fears," she said, with a peculiar emphasis, and this time, Sesshoumaru answered.

"Yes, that would also be true."

"Then that's another thing that the Obake would fear... control." She reached over to her pack, Inuyasha loosening his hold on her when he realized what she was doing. She flipped through a few of the things inside, and finally came to the notebook their contact in the future had given them, and opened it up, her hand idly caressing the pages as she thought.

"This is still useful, Inuyasha," she murmured to him, and he nodded.

"I guess it is, wench. Maybe we should re-read through it... it might give us something else we can use against him."

Miroku glanced at Kikyou, then over at Inuyasha, watching as Kagome put the book away again. "Well, all of that is all well and good, but we also need to know what kind of physical attacks he's susceptible to. Since he doesn't have any of the jewel shards, I don't see why I can't just suck him up with my hand."

Kikyou's eyes widened, then narrowed thoughtfully. "That your hand still maintains its curse tells me that Kagome is correct - since his aura can no longer be detected, yet the curse is still active, means that Naraku, as himself, no longer exists - yet because the Obake swallowed him, taking him into himself, he is still, technically, alive enough to continue to power the curse in the monk's hand."

"I hadn't even thought of that," Kagome admitted sheepishly, "but you're right, Kikyou."

"But the problem with you using the curse, monk, is that it could very well destroy you before you could even use it to swallow the evil." Kikyou sighed. "He is so much more poisonous than Naraku ever was - after all, he has the poisons and darknesses of countless beings held within his form. There would be little point in sacrificing yourself so, with no perceptible gain as the outcome."

Sango nodded frantically, the thought of her monk opening his hand to certain death leaving her icy cold. "If you even think about it, Miroku..!"

He patted her hand softly, trying to comfort her. "If that is the case, then I will refrain from using my hand." _Although, if it comes down to it, and there is no other way... _he didn't finish that thought - it wasn't necessary. He would just do what had to be done, and not think about it. There was no point.

"Well, so what the hell have we even come up with in all this talk? The bastard is afraid of the sun, of love, and he would possibly have some of the same fears as Naraku did." Inuyasha growled agitatedly again. "Great, we know some of his weaknesses. Now... what do we do about it?"

Kagome inhaled slowly, then just as slowly let exhaled, thinking over everything, and once again pulsing her aura to make sure the Obake still had not moved. When she realized that he had not, she spoke.

"The Obake still has not moved from his spot in the deepest cavern in this system. With everything that we've talked about, I think we can be pretty sure that he won't, either. He wants us to come to him. That means that we shouldn't." Looking up, she caught Sesshoumaru's eye. "I, personally, think that we should turn around. We should head for the entrance to the caves - once the Obake realizes what we're doing, he'll probably follow."

Everyone was quiet as they took that in, then Sesshoumaru nodded. "Then we need to decide on a battle plan. Once he does begin to follow us, he will move quickly."

"Yeah, but we'll still have time even once he does." Inuyasha approved of this idea, everyone could hear the relief in his voice at the thought of taking his mate back towards the above-ground world. "I mean, he's still several days ahead of us, and we'll only widen that gap when we turn around. He probably won't realize what we're doing right at first, which buys us more time."

Kagome reached for one of his hands and squeezed it as she said, "That's true... if we're lucky, we'll have at least two days worth of time to come up with a battle-plan, and decide where to actually fight him."

Sesshoumaru thought about it for a few minutes, as everyone held their breaths. No one was averse to the idea of heading for the outside world at this point; they were all tired of the constant, eerie darkness, and the fear that the unknowns of these caverns was settling into them.

Finally, he nodded once, sharply. "Very well. We will head back towards the surface. If everyone is done resting and ready to continue...?"

The entire group practically jumped to their feet, eager to turn around and go back. Inuyasha stood up a little slower, and let his mate settle her feet onto the floor, before pulling her into his embrace, holding her tightly to him for a few seconds.

"Wench," he sighed into her hair, so softly that she barely even heard him. With a final squeeze, he let her go, and she stepped back and smiled up at him, tugging the hand she still held gently.

"C'mon, Inuyasha, let's go!" Her smile widening, she turned and grabbed her pack, slinging it over her shoulder, then started off after the rest of the group, pulling him along after her.

_Keh... wench. I'm so glad we're heading out of these damn caves. I couldn't stand the thought of having to face down an enemy that I couldn't even see. And I know how much you were hating this constant, wearying darkness._

Almost as if she knew what he was thinking, She turned and looked over her shoulder at him. "I can take anything as long as you're by my side, you know. No matter who we have to face, or where we have to do it."

Kouga, having heard her words, and not using his head, loudly called out his usual brash promise, "Don't worry, Kagome, I'll protect you!"

Which is how he came to have a _very_ angry, growling Inu in his face, clutching his throat and ready to eviscerate him. It occurred to him, then, rather belatedly, that the Inu was still dealing with his offended instincts over his inability to sequester himself and his new mate away from others for the bonding period, and that he should have kept his mouth shut.

As everyone else stopped cold at the vicious growls, and turned to stare at those who were causing the noise, they all shook their heads and actually laughed at the stupidity of the wolf prince. He just never learned.

Even Kagome had to slap herself in the forehead, before moving towards her mate and taking charge, getting him to let the wolf go, and setting about calming him down as they once again started walking.

"Kouga, you walk with your friends up there, and stay away from us for a while, hm?" it was a command, and a sheepish Kouga nodded and moved quickly away, the irate hanyou's growls following after him.

"And you, Inuyasha, stop that. Kouga's no threat to you, and you should know that by now," she said, with a gusty sigh. "Haven't we been over this a million times already?"

"Keh! Yeah, and that stupid wolf still ain't learned shit! He needs to stay away from what isn't his!"

Kagome shook her head and rolled her eyes at her mate. "So... what? Would you prefer him to say that if we were in a battle, and you were doing something and couldn't get to me, that it's okay, he'd respect your _property_, and let me die instead of insulting you by protecting me?!"

Inuyasha sputtered at her as he tried to come up with something to say, and failed, and the rest of the tachi laughed.

What _could_ he say to that?

Even Sesshoumaru found her retort amusing...

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

A/N: Okay... no action yet, though it's coming... and I decided to end that chapter on a slightly humorous note - I thought they needed it in the midst of all that dark, gloomy mess they are in.

Hope everyone enjoys...

Amber


	37. Beginning: Battle Lines

**Chapter 37: Beginning: Battle Lines**

"He's moving!"

Kagome's voice rang out strongly in the cavern, and all movement halted at her words.

It had been three days, and they were well past the cavern where they'd fought the snake youkai, and gathered the water. They had rested as little as possible, and had made good time - if they were lucky, they would make it back to their goal with enough time to decide if their tentative battle plans would work.

Their goal just happened to be the first cavern in the system, the most open one in the entire group of caves.

Coincidentally, it also happened to be lit very well by the sunlight that filtered in from the entrance.

Now all they had to do was get set up, and hopefully, things would work out in their favor timing-wise.

They hoped that the Obake could be taunted and led into this last cavern while it was still dark enough outside to keep him from realizing exactly where he was. That, admittedly, was going to be difficult - he'd been in these caves for centuries, so he probably knew them like the back of his hand.

However, the hope was that they could get him flustered and enraged enough with running attacks and taunts that when they finally fell back to that last cavern, he'd not be paying as close of attention as he should be.

That's where that little notebook on Naraku was going to come in handy.

Most of the creatures that the Obake had swallowed would probably have some weakness mentioned within that book, and with Naraku having been the last one taken in by the creature, his characteristics were probably at the forefront of the Obake's mind.

They had decided that even if the Obake resisted being led into the cavern, they still would have the upper hand - in order for the creature to get them, he'd have no choice but to enter the cavern at some point - most likely exactly when they wanted him to - at night. One way or another, they'd get him where they wanted him.

Once they'd managed to get him into the cavern, Miroku would circle behind as he was drawn into the central portion of the cave, and would sutra the entrance into the rest of the system shut - trapping the Obake in one place.

He would be caught in the light, and up against his greatest fear... Kagome - and on top of that, facing Inuyasha and the Tessaiga, and Sesshoumaru, and Bakusaiga. In any conflict, a deadly combination, the two brothers were, and even greater when they fought together as one.

Inuyasha, as could be expected, wasn't happy about Kagome being near any part of this battle. It had been hard enough to accept the fact that she was going to be near Naraku again - he'd had to fight himself over that, and only the fact that she deserved vengeance against the bastard had swayed him into letting her be a part of that fight.

But this... for some reason, this fight with the Obake just seemed so much worse to him.

So, when he heard her words, his face scrunched up in a scowl, and he grabbed Kagome and flung her onto his back. "Oi! Let's pick up the pace, and get moving. I don't want to take any chance that that bastard catches us out of position. If you can't keep up, then I'll leave ya behind." With that, he leapt ahead, taking off and disappearing into the distance rapidly.

Kikyou and the others were surprised that he'd left his pack behind - but Koga and Sesshoumaru were not. The wolf prince, still feeling slightly foolish after his mess up the last time, answered their looks.

"He still cares about you guys, but his mate is his priority now - especially since we know that the enemy will be after her specifically. It'll always be this way, although, with his instincts already in an uproar, it's worse right now. In fact, if he doesn't go youkai in this battle at some point, I'll be surprised."

Miroku looked at Sango, then Kikyou, and frowned as they all began moving again, this time at a faster pace. "That's not a good thing, Koga. When he loses control of his blood, he kills anything that gets in his way - friend or foe, he makes no distinction."

Koga just laughed. "Has he ever gone after Kagome?"

Sango flashed a glance his way, a little surprised as she thought about his question. "No," she said slowly, "he hasn't. Not once. Well, except by accident, when Kaguya put him under that spell. And even then, it was just because he grabbed her arms with his elongated claws. Then she kissed him, and it broke the spell."

"And he never _will_ go after Kagome, no matter what. She's his mate, his other half, and demon blood, or human heart, both sides recognize her. As for the rest of us, he won't attack any of us, either." He blushed a bit. "Well, unless I get stupid and try to come between them or something. He sees me, and probably every other unmated male, as rivals..."

"He always has been very, very protective of Kagome - and _very_ jealous, as well," Miroku said musingly.

"That will not change now that they are mates," Sesshoumaru said. "He will only be more protective, more possessive... and more openly affectionate to her. Inu are naturally affectionate to those that are theirs."

Sango cast a sidelong glance at the miko pacing herself besides them, wondering how this talk was affecting her. The elder miko sported a distant, sad sort of look, and the taijiya couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for her. After all, if things had been different...

She couldn't help but chuckle at herself, then - that had to be the first time she'd ever really felt badly for the older miko, and everything that she'd been through. Not that she'd thought that the woman deserved any of it, it was just that it was kinda hard to feel badly for someone that was causing someone you cared about a lot of pain.

But now that she was no longer standing between Kagome and Inuyasha, she found it in herself to actually think about the other woman's life - and how sad and short it had really been.

With a sigh, she shook those thoughts off, and concentrated on simply moving - they had only so much time left, and much to do before engaging this enemy in battle.

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

Obake was angry.

Very angry.

His prey, the ones he'd waited so patiently for, had turned around and were leaving! Leaving him behind as though he weren't worth their time.

At first, when they'd turned around, he'd held his position, thinking that maybe they were after water, or something. But then, they'd kept going - past the cavern with water, straight for the exit to the caves.

He couldn't have that.

So, after sitting for a while in his web, he finally decided to go after them - stop them from leaving. But they were quite a ways ahead...

Good thing that he could go days without rest, and move faster then just about any living thing. He'd need to utilize every bit of his speed and stamina to catch them, too.

He couldn't understand what they were thinking to accomplish by backtracking. He was almost positive, from what he knew of this group through Naraku's memories, that they would not leave him behind here and just leave - they would attempt to defeat him.

Not that they could.

Obake was extremely ancient - and he remembered.

He remembered his first form, weak and timid as it was, and he remembered the seeming eons that he had slowly crept around in the dark, taking whatever creature he could overcome. In that way, he had, inch by inch, gained strength and power - until he had finally reached a form that all feared.

And then he had become a _force_.

All cowered before him in fear - his very name became synonymous with despair and death. With that, however, had come notoriety - and the desire of his prey to strike back - to defeat him.

So they had sent their best - humans and youkai both had allied together to defeat him, one of the only times they ever had, and even then, they had only been able to seal him here, in these caves.

For centuries, now, he'd been locked away here, his only prey the snake youkai that had lived here - and they had, over such a length of time, become quite good at avoiding him, he had to admit.

When he'd scented new prey, and got a hint of the vile nature of the being that had entered his prison, he'd rejoiced... and once more, had gone hunting.

Then, he'd realized that there was a whole group of humans and demons chasing the hanyou he'd just absorbed - and his filthy soul had danced with glee. Such worthy prey...

Until he'd come to the priestess.

He hadn't felt fear in centuries, until the moment that his aura had butted up against hers...

She could be his destruction - or the tastiest prey he'd ever come up against.

From his memories stolen from the hanyou, he could pull the scent of the woman, the feel of her flesh, and the taste of her blood - as well as how it had felt to fuck her. If he could break her, her pure spirit of love could be tainted... and then he could have her.

Once the others had all been assimilated into his flesh, he would take her...

Over and over and over.

Her screams would be most worth the danger he was going to face in taking this group on.

It was the only thing he could think of for their flight - the woman was frightened, and they were trying to escape. Because otherwise, he knew that they would have attacked him.

If she was already that frightened, all the better.

And he laughed to himself as he moved swiftly after them - soon, she would more than be frightened...

She would be beneath him, and her soul would writhe in despair and darkness forever, as her body would writhe in pain as he forced himself into her.

He could already taste her fear... and the power of her blood on his tongue.

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

Inuyasha was having a very hard time controlling his fear.

With very little encouragement, he'd go completely off the deep end.

It wasn't fear for himself, either - it was fear of Kagome being hurt again that was causing his youkai to be so near the surface. For some reason, he felt as though she, specifically, was in more danger than she'd ever been - even from Naraku, and he was ready to go on a rampage because of it.

And as they reached their destination, finally, he was quickly going feral, not allowing even members of their pack near her - not even _Sango._

It was this twitchy atmosphere that Sesshoumaru and the rest of the group was enduring that had everyone going batty, and finally, Kagome had to take her mate and drag him off for some 'quality alone time' to see if she could calm him down.

Grabbing a flashlight, several candles, a blanket, and their portion of dinner and water, she rolled everything together in a ball and plopped it into his arms. Taking the flashlight, she flicked it on and grabbed her mate's arm.

"Let's go, Inuyasha." She tugged on his sleeve, and he grunted and tossed the roll over his shoulder, following her as she took the lead.

"Feh. Where the hell are we goin', wench?" he growled bad-temperedly, and Kagome sighed.

"Does it matter? We're going somewhere to find some privacy - or does that idea bother you? You don't _want_ to be alone with me?"

"Keh! You know better than that stupid shit, Kagome!" he snapped, his ears laying flat against his head. "I just don't think goin' off alone in these damn caves is very smart."

Kagome rolled her eyes, but kept walking. "Baka. There's nothing dangerous around here - at least not yet. Obake is still a long ways away - it'll be at least another two days before he's here. He's traveling fast... but _nobody's_ that fast."

Inuyasha grunted in reluctant agreement. "Well, still..."

Kagome had found what she was looking for. A small niche tucked into the cave wall, a good fifteen minute walk from the rest of the group - it was as much privacy as they were going to get. With a final tug to his arm, she let go of it and stepped into the little grotto.

Turning to the still irritated hanyou, she reached up and grabbed the blanket, unwrapping it carefully, and gathering the candles and the lighter, she set them out around the blanket and lit them, providing enough light so that she could shut off the flashlight.

Once everything was settled to her satisfaction, she sat down, and patting the blanket, she said, "Come on, Inuyasha, sit down and we can eat our dinner..."

He snorted, but plopped down where she indicated and waited for her to hand him his portion. It was quiet for a while as they ate - but it was a comfortable silence, as even Inuyasha began to calm a bit despite himself.

After Kagome finished, she sighed, and laid back. Setting her head on folded arms, she glanced over at her mate, and smiled a little.

"So... mind telling me what's wrong?"

He flashed her a look, then laid back as well, sighing deeply. "What's _not_ wrong? We're stuck in a damn set of caves with an enemy that's even more dangerous than Naraku was! Tell me what's_ right _about that?"

Kagome chuckled. "Okay... besides all that..."

"What besides?! There_ isn't _any 'besides'." He glared up into the darkness, eyes narrow. "Why can't we just leave these caves and re-seal them? I mean, between you, Kikyou and Miroku, there's more than enough reiki to do it - and then I wouldn't have to worry about you."

_Ah... so the truth comes out. It's not just general worry, it's about me._

Kagome inhaled deeply as she thought about it. Finally she said, "I don't think it's that easy, Inuyasha. I have the feeling that we have to deal with him - remember, in my time, the Obake no longer exists. Something happens to him between now and then - and what other time will there be more concentrated power all together than right now - with the group we're with?"

Inuyasha glared even harder, clenching his fists. "Like I care about who destroys that bastard - I'm only concerned with_ you_! I _don't _want you anywhere near that thing."

Kagome didn't miss his eyes flash red, and was belatedly aware that it wasn't only his human side speaking - his beast was involved - and didn't want it's mate to have any part of this battle. She understood, she really did - after all, she didn't want _him_ here for this, but... it was just too bad.

They both had a part to play.

"Inuyasha, you were perfectly okay with coming in here after Naraku, weren't you?"

He shot her a disgusted look. "Not really _okay_ with it - but it had to be done... I wasn't about to let that fucker get away. What about it? Naraku doesn't exist anymore."

"Are you sure about that? Just because Obake swallowed him doesn't mean he's truly gone. As far as I'm concerned, as long as _any _part of that bastard is around, it's not over - and if that means destroying Obake to finish this, then so be it."

Inuyasha stared over at her, wide-eyed, as he considered her words, then his face screwed up in disgust. "Fine," he huffed, acknowledging her words. "I see what you're talking about - but I really hate it!"

Kagome nodded solemnly. "I hate it too, Inuyasha," she said slowly. "All of this... it's been so hard. So much has happened in just a few months - two months ago I was broken... I," she hesitated, glancing at him again, "well, I wasn't sure I'd ever heal. But you... you brought me back, and healed so much of the damage. But... if I'm ever going to heal_ fully, _I have to face the last remnants of Naraku - I have to fight him... to prove to _myself _that I'm no victim."

Turning his head to look at her, he couldn't argue with her words, and he knew it. Even his youkai blood had quieted, understanding what she was saying on a very fundamental level. He still _hated _it - but he accepted it.

"I get it, Kagome," he said quietly. "I still don't like it... but I understand. But you have to promise to stay with me. Don't let him corner you - no matter how badly you want to destroy him, okay? You have to understand that if anything happens to you, it happens to me, too."

An unsettled look in her eyes, Kagome nodded slowly, honestly not really having thought about it that far yet. But...

"That goes for you, too, then, Inuyasha - what happens to you, happens to me."

Their eyes met, and they both acknowledged that bond between them.

They were mates - and they both had to be careful, one for the other.

Because neither of them could make it alone.

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

The rest of the group was very happy when the two returned and Inuyasha was much more settled than he had been when they'd left.

He was still unhappy about things the way they were, but everyone understood that - the youkai of the group even more so - none of them would have been comfortable with having a mate in this situation, so not much was said to the hanyou.

Once the two returned, the discussions turned to a fine-tuning of battle tactics, and they soon had the two caverns, the one they were in, which was the first cavern, and the second one, scouted.

It gave them quite a bit of room to maneuver, and they decided to set up their first line of battle in the second cavern, that way, they could, during battle, fall back, drawing the Obake slowly after them.

They picked out all their fallback points, that way, everyone would know ahead of time where they would need to turn and re-form...

And then, they began to speak of what part each of them would play in the battle.

That was a little more difficult, as they weren't talking about a pitched battle, but a running one.

In the end, it was decided that when they were ready to fall back to their next position, Kikyou and Kagome would go back first, finding their posts and then covering the retreat of the others with their bows.

They had to be careful, though - they only had so many arrows.

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru would be center stage with Tessaiga and Bakusaiga, with Miroku and Sango to one side, and Kouga and his buddies to the other. Kikyou and Kagome would be a little behind the rest of the group, shooting arrows only if the Obake attempted to get too close.

Now... all they had to do is decide what to do once they actually reached the main cavern - and how to time everything right, so that they could get there when they wanted - and not to early, or too late.

And they only had a day and a half to figure it out, because the Obake was gaining ground - rapidly.

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

A/N: And the battle is coming...

Amber


	38. Fallback: Come Into My Parlor

**Chapter 38: Fallback: Come into My Parlor...**

This was it. Obake would arrive at their position within twelve hours, and then the battle for their lives and the future would begin.

Perhaps that was why everyone was breaking up into little groups to spend as much time as possible with those most important to them - all save Sesshoumaru and Kikyou - who were alone.

It hadn't really bothered Kikyou before - she was used to being alone, really, even before her death, but now... now it was harder; now she felt lonely as she had not since her resurrection.

And even though she didn't feel betrayed by Inuyasha and Kagome being together, it still made her feel even more isolated - once, she'd belonged, and now, she didn't.

She glanced at a gracefully reclining Sesshoumaru, and wondered. He seemed perfectly content as he was... she wished she could feel the same.

She was torn from her thoughts when Kagome, followed by Inuyasha, moved towards her - she was surprised to see them, as they had gone off alone some time ago just to have some quiet time together.

They had been in sight the whole time - with Obake so close, no one was taking off too far, but still, it was the best they could do, and they all were taking advantage.

Kagome sat down next to her, as Inuyasha sank down on the other side, and they both leaned into her, shocking her almost speechless with the hugs that they wrapped her in.

"We wanted to spend a little time with you before the fighting starts," Kagome said, smiling shyly. "None of us knows what's going to happen - it might be our last chance to be together, and we wanted to share some of that time with you."

Inuyasha didn't say anything, he just nodded. He'd honestly been surprised when Kagome had suggested it - but then, thinking about Kagome, he realized that he shouldn't have been surprised at all. It was just who she was - and he fell in love with her just that much more for her caring heart.

He honestly wished he could have just a little time with Kikyou alone - there were some things that still needed spoken of, things that were just between the two of them, but he didn't want to upset his mate - he'd already put her through hell over this whole mess with her past incarnation, and he wouldn't endanger her with it again, no matter what.

So he was understandably caught off-guard when she cast him a side-long glance and then pulled away from the hug with a still startled Kikyou, and said, "I think... I think that you two need to talk. Just the two of you. There's so much that's happened between you both, and you should resolve as much as you can before... well, before the battle."

Kikyou blinked, unable to say anything, though she nodded tentatively; Inuyasha stared at her hopefully for a moment. "Are you sure, wench?" he asked softly, worry clear in his voice that she would be upset, even though it was her idea.

She nodded firmly. "Yes. Go on, the both of you. Take the time while we have it, I'll be fine right here."

Inuyasha stood and offered a hand to Kikyou, who took it a bit uncertainly, and as she reached her feet, he looked down on his still sitting mate and frowned. "Promise me you won't go off anywhere - that you'll stay here?"

"I will, I promise," she smiled slightly up at him. "I'll bother Sesshoumaru while you two talk."

He nodded slowly, with one last look at her, he turned and walked with Kikyou off towards some rocks a little distance away.

Kagome sighed as she watched them - there was no denying they looked good together. She felt guilty that her happiness with the hanyou was being bought at Kikyou's expense, and she wished that it could be different.

"You are much different than any human I have ever known," came a stoic voice, and Kagome glanced over at the daiyoukai with a questioning expression.

Studying her, he said, "With the past between those two, most would not allow what you have - jealousy would sour any chance of caring on a mate's side, and would leave those two unable to resolve their shared past."

Kagome clasped her hands together loosely over her knees, and shrugged. "I'm not really like most people, I guess. Honestly, I feel badly for Kikyou - sad that my happiness with Inuyasha couldn't be shared with her. I could see it in her eyes when we were walking back over here," she said reflectively, her gaze going distant, "she feels lonely. She was given a burden fifty years ago that she didn't know how to bear - and she's paid for the cruelty of fate several times over, I think."

"_I_ think that you have more honor than all of the human race combined. It is no secret that I do not like humans as a whole, though you and a few others have taught me that there are some small amount that are worthy of note. I will admit that I could not do what you have, nor could I accept what you have - I am a most jealous being."

She chuckled as she looked at him consideringly. "I can imagine," she said dryly. "But I can also see that, for someone that you chose, you would be devoted absolutely - loyalty. You have it, though very few do. Perhaps one day you will learn the truth of that."

"Indeed," he intoned, and then they both fell silent for a time, losing themselves in their thoughts.

After a little while, he spoke, startling her. "I have a request for you, priestess." Kagome met his gaze - it was serious, honest. She nodded that she was listening.

"If this battle does not turn out well for me, I would ask you to take Rin. Raise her - I know that she will be raised honorably and well by your hand... I can trust you."

Kagome flushed a little with pleasure - she was almost positive he'd rarely, if ever, said that to another living being.

With a large smile, she said, "I would be more than happy to take care of her, Sesshoumaru, though I would rather see you live through this battle and continue caring for her yourself - you make a very good father-figure, you know - Rin is a wonderful child, and very lucky."

He tilted his head and watched her silently for a moment. "My brother's good fortune is my loss, Kagome. I could almost wish that I had met you first - and that I had not carried such a disdain for humans when we did meet. You make a good mother - and a wonderful mate, it is obvious even to this one, who knows little of emotions."

With that, another silence fell, though this one, on Kagome's part, was a stunned silence. That was something she'd never thought to hear from the stoic, icy daiyoukai.

It seemed that Rin had had more of an effect than any of them had known.

She would have been surprised to hear that it was just as much due to she herself - she was one of the only people, york or human, that he truly respected, and he had developed a certain affection for her.

No, he wasn't in love with her or any such thing; he could, however, admit to himself that if she had not been mated to his brother, he could have come to be so.

She truly was unlike any being he had ever come across, and he was glad that he knew her. Inuyasha need never fear his interference on that score - should anything ever happen to him, Kagome would be protected and cared for; he himself would never harm her.

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

It was time.

Their opponent was only minutes from their position now, and they had all drawn into their places as they'd discussed; Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha front and center, Koga and his friends on one side, Sango and Miroku on the other - and Kikyou and Kagome slightly behind and higher on the rocks.

Anticipation was high - none here had ever laid eyes on the Obake, and no one knew what to expect - though Kagome had an idea, and spoke quickly to her friends.

"Hey guys... don't be surprised when you see him - I think that he's going to appear using Naraku's form - mostly. Probably to rile us up."

Sesshoumaru glanced back over his shoulder at her, impressed. She was smart - and there was a good chance she was right.

"Keh! Don't really matter what form the bastard takes - he'll still die either way."

They fell silent after that; just waiting for the enemy to show up.

When he did finally show himself in the bright soul-light being cast by Kikyou and Kagome, his eyes went immediately to the younger miko, completely ignoring the rest of those gathered as she stared in disgust at his form.

She had been correct when she'd surmised what form he'd use - though it wasn't completely the spider - there were various shifting parts that seemed to be in a constant state of flux.

It was altogether revolting.

"So, little priestess, you have returned to your fallen master. I'm so sorry to disappoint you - I'm sure you were looking forward to being reunited with him. However, I will gladly accommodate you - since he is now a part of me - I will be your new master."

Inuyasha had to clench his hands tight around Tessaiga to hold onto his hanyou form - he wanted nothing more than to let go and shred the creature before him that was daring to taunt his mate.

"Shut up, you stupid bastard, and leave my mate alone! Keep your filthy thoughts offa her!" he warned, enraged.

With no warning, he swung Tessaiga back, then arced forward with the edge of the blade, sending the adamant barrage against him...

And the battle was joined.

Suddenly, the silence wasn't silent anymore, as Obake got a large surprise; he was fast, but so were his opponents.

These people would not be so easy to fight as had the last group that had come against him.

As the shards of diamond fell against the floors and walls of the cave, making loud ringing sounds, some found a home within the flesh of the creature, and he hissed sibilantly as he scuttled backwards, his attention finally, fully pulled away from Kagome.

Using one of Naraku's tricks, he shot off a bunch of veiny spikes, much like the adamant shower that he'd just endured; his failed to connect, however, as Miroku jammed his shakujo into the rock of the cave floor and raised a barrier around the group.

Kagome was desperately trying to rid her mind of the sudden images that had flooded it - with being thrust into the presence of one who had deliberately tried to make himself look like Naraku, her fear had risen up, and she was fighting it back down even as the first blows were exchanged.

Sesshoumaru stared at the Obake, watching his actions. _He is judging our strength - feeling us out - just as I am doing to him._

With a casual swing, he sent a wave of energy at the Obake, not surprised when he managed to dodge a great deal of it. _He is fast..._

Still, some managed to hit, and it looked like the Obake had misjudged their strength - he had been injured already, and it wasn't a surprise to see him retreat a ways to sit and stare at them, giving himself a bit of a breather.

An arrow arced overhead suddenly - Kagome was having none of that. The corona of light surrounding it was impressive as another arrow, only slightly dimer than the first, flashed over - Kikyou had followed her sister miko's lead.

Both arrows hit; Obake had to shed the parts of himself that they had penetrated or be doomed to purification - at least, the parts of him that were youkai.

Just behind the arrows came hiraikotsu - and then Kagome and Kikyou took off, fleeing back down the next redoubt position, then taking their stances and covering the retreat of the others.

This confused the Obake: so far, in this five minute skirmish, they had landed all the blows successfully - yet they were now fleeing? He watched as they fled back towards the two women, and wondered what they were up to.

It was obvious the group thought he would follow, thus, the two with bows standing to cover their retreat, so he decided to wait, instead - to see what they would do.

It also gave him a little time to continue healing the damage.

The worst of it was the parts of himself he'd lost to purification - it was conceivable that they could merely pick off all his various parts that way, leaving only weak, human bits of himself - he would be nothing to kill at that point.

But he didn't think that's what they had planned - they probably weren't even aware of the fact that they could do so.

Their lack of information would only help him.

He watched closely as they moved, then re-formed at a distant point, though the light was once again low, being who he was, he could see just fine - in fact, he could see better in the pitch dark then he could with the light... it hurt his eyes, the light did, and he didn't like it.

When he won his freedom from these caves, he would have to take the time to become somewhat used to light again - though he would never like it, his time was the night, still, for any true freedom to be his, he had to be able to at least function in it.

What he needed right now, though, was to figure out what they were up to - and look for openings - weaknesses.

Sesshoumaru had already figured out one - they would have to be very careful with how he and Inuyasha used their swords. He had noted a crumbling of the walls and ceilings a bit when he had sent his energy wave at the Obake, and he definitely didn't want to cause a cave-in.

So the moment they reached their next position, he spoke up. "Inuyasha." As soon as he looked over at him, he said, "We must be very careful with the swords energy attacks - we do not want this cave to come down on our heads."

He listened for a moment as his brother cursed up a storm, then nodded, sheathing the Tessaiga.

"Guess we'd best stick with our own native energy attacks, and even then, we'll have to be careful. Damn!" he said in frustrated anger. "Stupid fuckin' caves!"

"We'll have to be much more careful now, period - without the swords, we're going to be fighting much closer up than we had planned," Sango broke in, and Sesshoumaru nodded at her.

"That is correct, taijiya. At this point, our most effective weapons are going to be the two miko, and you, monk," he addressed the male standing protectively at the slayer's side. "Your attacks are the least likely to de-stabilize the caverns."

"He's moving," Kikyou called down the those still on the ground. She and Kagome were placed a bit above on rocks for easier shooting.

Indeed, they could see him scrabbling around a bit as he scuttled closer slowly, and every eye was fixed on him, wondering what his next move was.

They found out as a wave of miasma moved towards them, and instantly, Kagome and Kikyou fired, twin bolts of purifying energy moving to clear the air - they knew he was using it as cover to sneak up on them, as well as to poison the air of the cavern.

Suddenly, shouts erupted from amongst them as tentacles came up from beneath, and the formation broke as they all began fighting to keep themselves from being grabbed, shouts and yells echoing loudly, confusingly.

Just as most of the attachments were destroyed, a scream broke out, and Ginta was jerked away from the group by a tentacle. Kagome's eyes blazed and she fired immediately, cutting the end holding her friend off and watching as he scrambled, terrified, back to Koga and the others.

"Try it again, Obake," she yelled in fury, "and I'll cut off the next ones, too!"

Her group studied her for a few moments, startled as Ginta gulped and called, "Thank you, sister," in a choky voice.

"What are you guys all lookin' at," she hissed. "You should be watching_ that_!"

Everyone whipped back around to see Obake himself slither close, once more attempting to grab someone - this time, it was Miroku that hit him with a set of ofuda, leaving him to leap backwards again, screeching in pain as they burned out, opening a nice hole in several more of his limbs.

At that point, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha both struck out, one with blades of blood, and the other with his acid whip, just as a hastily sent out set of spiky tentacles managed to gain blood on the brothers, though the injuries were minor, it allowed time for the Obake to once again disappear backwards.

Taking quick stock, Sesshoumaru noted that everyone was still okay, though he, Inuyasha, and Ginta did have minor injuries, they would heal within minutes. Eyeing once more the direction the creature had vanished in, he nodded, and turned to look up at Kagome and Kikyou.

"Fall back again - we are running well within our schedule, and I have every intention of keeping it that way."

Both women nodded, scrambling down from the rocks. Kagome looked at her mate, quickly. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, wench, I'm fine - it's just a scratch. It's almost healed already, now get goin'."

She turned and took of with Kikyou loping next to her without another word, knowing he was truly okay - there was no pain in his voice at all.

So far, things hadn't been too bad, though that scare with Ginta had been too close for comfort, but they still had a ways to go - how long could they all keep this up without rest?

_I guess we're about to find out._ _ It's a good thing I brought as many arrows as I did... _

_... because I have the feeling we're going to need every one of them - and wish we had more before this is through._

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

A/N: And the battle is joined! The first bits herein described are merely the first skirmishes - the real fun starts when they reach the main cavern - once they've trapped Obake there, that's when it starts getting crazy dangerous.

That's for next chapter... and Malice is finally winding down - it's almost done after over a year. Let's hope the last chapters don't disappoint!

Amber


	39. Turning the Tables

**Chapter 39: Turning the Tables**

Sango ran a hand over her forehead to wipe the sweat away, and sighed.

It had been a long running battle as they had finally managed to reach the last position before the main cavern, and they were all beginning to feel it.

Everyone save Kagome and Kikyou had some injury or other, but the two priestesses had been saved from any real contact by their position at the rear.

Obake himself definitely looked the worse for wear, but there was no sign that he was in any danger of dying yet, more's the pity. He was, however, just about in the state that they had hoped he would be in - enraged and losing his sense.

Just a few more minutes at this position, and they would begin the final retreat, hopefully leading him blindly into the first cave, and then sealing him in, preventing him from escaping.

She glanced behind her, glad to see that Kikyou and Kagome had already taken off into the main cavern - they only had to hold out a few moments more, and then they could once again retreat.

Attempting to keep the Obake off-kilter and unsettled, Inuyasha yelled out insults and imprecations at him as they fought, trading blows and barbs with equal efficiency - as did Sesshoumaru, though with much less volume.

Just then, a shout came from the cave behind them, and they disengaged - and another set of glowing hamaya arced overhead, settling straight into fleshy limbs that were quickly discarded by the Obake.

That was the signal; and once more, the group turned as one and dashed off, leaving an infuriated creature behind that no longer resembled anything any of them had ever seen.

With deadly precision, a shouted comment from Kagome lured the now almost mindless creature forward into the cavern - and Miroku slipped behind ready to ofuda the entrance as soon as the Obake slipped through.

Keeping his attention on her, and hopefully off of Miroku, Kagome yelled out, "Is the Obake, the one who nightmares are made of, actually afraid of a little bunch of humans and demons? You're nothing but a coward!"

That insult enraged him even further - it was a taunt he'd heard far too many times when he was still weak and powerless. Sneaking around in the dark had earned him that appellation of coward, and even this many centuries later, he hated that word - he could still hear the sneering tone that youkai so many years ago would use when calling him that.

Rushing blindly to judgement, he burst into the cavern in a shower of blood and rocks, actually widening the entrance to the cavern as he did so, and made straight for Kagome - not even noticing the monk behind him as the trap fell closed, and the cavern was sealed.

Miroku held his breath as the Obake blew through the entrance, falling back enough to get away from any falling debris, then his breath burst from him explosively as the creature rushed straight past him towards Kagome's voice, and he immediately plastered all the sealing sutra in his hands around the entrance.

They flared violet, then a hum of power; the cave was now sealed, and Obake trapped inside with them.

He slumped against the wall for a moment as he sighed with relief, and took the breather, then stood up, and began to circle his way back around towards his friends, meeting up with Koga about halfway back, who had waited for him so that he would not be left alone and vulnerable.

"How is everyone holding up?" he asked quickly, and Koga answered without looking away from the battle itself.

"We're all tired, but holding up well - but the next few hours are going to be the hardest. Once dawn comes, though... Obake's going to be very weakened - I think even he doesn't remember just how badly sunlight takes away his power... he's been down here too long. Now, if we can just keep him from remembering that fact.." he trailed off wryly, and Miroku nodded.

Although, now, it didn't really matter if he realized - it was too late to go back, because the rest of the caverns were sealed, Obake was stuck here, and would have no choice but to face the morning sun.

The only thing left to worry about was whether the rest of them would still be alive to see it.

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

Deep inside the composite consciousness that was the Obake, a part of him stirred - a deeply buried part.

The madness of the one once known as Naraku began to slowly gather power, to work it's way closer to control of the odd-feeling, yet powerful body it now found itself a part of.

More than likely, if it had never been awoken by the voice of the cause of it's obsession, it would have remained forever dormant, and even if it had been woken, it wouldn't have been able to gain control.

But because the Obake himself was losing his mental balance due to the taunting and the battle he was currently involved in, there was an opening - and all that was left that was Naraku was moving towards the light, determined to gain control...

And Kagome.

Even after all that had happened, he still wanted her. She was close, her blood was calling him, and in his madness, the obsession with tainting her, taking her and breaking her had grown stronger.

He was determined - he would have her... she _would_ be his.

The mind that was Naraku watched the battle through Obake's eyes, biding his time - and then, when an opportunity presented itself, managed to exert enough hidden influence to get the fool to break off the fight and retreat as far as possible to ostensibly lick his wounds.

And the Obake still didn't realize his danger.

The odd thing was, neither would ever be able to defeat the other. Obake would still be able to fight back, and take control away again - just as Naraku would be able to do the same. At some point, an agreement would have to be reached, or they would spend eternity frozen; always and forever fighting themselves with no chance that one or the other would win out.

But for now...

As he scrambled away from the others, he looked over himself, curious to see the body he was now stuck in. And as he took it in, he was almost repulsed; as much of an amalgamation as _he _had been, this creature was even more so, and in many ways, he was hideous, with parts that were seemingly constantly in flux.

Even as he came to a halt behind some large boulders and let himself rest, he watched in revulsion as some of his limbs changed rapidly before him - sometimes looking almost human, sometimes his own spider nature appeared, and then something that appeared to be a sea creatures limb appeared.

The strange thing was that though these changes came seemingly randomly, he appeared to be in complete control of the many parts of the body, and Naraku couldn't help but to wonder just how old this body was - or at least, how old the core creature, the original Obake, was.

How long had he existed - and more importantly, how many creatures had he swallowed?

Then he put the question aside for later - already, he could feel the rage of the Obake, and it's attempts to regain control, and Naraku had no intentions of letting him do so until he'd gained what he desired - Kagome.

With that end in mind, he took quick stock of his abilities, and decided to use a small detachment of himself to spy - if he could get the chance to snatch Kagome, he would do so... but it would have to be soon.

Barely a ripple later, a small spider scurried away from the body of the Obake, and headed for the position that his most hated enemies lay in.

And as the little spider headed straight for the tachi, Naraku himself slipped along behind him, creeping just that much closer as he closed off his aura, and allowed only his human portions to come out - this way, Kagome and the others would have no idea just how close he truly was.

He was most pleased - he had never found a good use for human flesh, their lack of power something he despised, but in this instance...

For once, he found a use for the one thing he'd tried for so long to get rid of...

His human genes.

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

When Obake fell back and disappeared into the gloom of the cavern, he caught the group of shard hunters off-guard - one minute, he'd been in full-attack mode, blinded by rage, and the next, he'd disengaged, and disappeared.

_What is he up to? _Sesshoumaru wondered, as he sheathed Bakusaiga, and stepped back, straightening from the crouch he'd been in.

Inuyasha, still enraged, and with very little hold on his youkai blood at this point, _verbalized_ his questions - _loudly_.

"What the _fuck_, you miserable excuse for a youkai?! Get back here, ya fuckin' coward!" he yelled, all ready to go on, until Kagome put a calming hand to his arm, and he finally gave a snort of the deepest disgust as he sheathed Tessaiga.

"Feh. Damn bastard!" He turned to look at his brother. "Are we just gonna let him go? We need to keep on him, not let him regenerate his strength and start healing his injuries!"

Kagome answered him. "We aren't letting him get away, Inuyasha. But we should take this chance for a breather - we've been fighting for hours with no rest, and we aren't all strong, invincible half-demons like you."

At that, snickers broke out amongst the humans, and Koga growled. Sesshoumaru merely looked on with a cocked brow.

"Keh! Fine, wench... but only a _few _minutes, got that? We don't need to lose our advantage - if the fucker took off, it's because we were too close to really hurting him."

Sesshoumaru nodded, his gaze going back to the direction the creature had vanished in thoughtfully as everyone else slumped tiredly and let themselves sit where they'd fallen, most desperately going for their water canteens.

_Indeed... although, something seemed different just before he disengaged. As though his body was suddenly burdensome..._

_I wonder..._

He turned back when Kagome addressed him. "Sesshoumaru? Would you like some water?"

He nodded his thanks and moved forward to take it, draining it quickly - he'd been more dehydrated than he'd thought.

But even for youkai, this many hours in battle took a toll - he was surprised that the humans in the group were holding up as well as they had.

It certainly deepened his respect for this particular group of people.

Once he'd taken the water, Kagome moved to sit down, her body immediately slouching as the weariness kicked in, and she sighed. Inuyasha was instantly next to her, sitting down and pulling her into his lap as he soothed her tired muscles with a gentle rub.

The others were pretty sure he'd dismissed their presence entirely, his youkai blood only concerned with his mate, and no one said anything to him about it, leaving the two alone in their own little world.

Even Miroku didn't have the heart - or the nerve - to tease them.

Koga was the only one that really continued watching, and he did so with no little bitterness. He didn't hate the hanyou, but he desperately envied him - the love between them was clear to see, and he had wanted that same thing with Kagome almost since he'd met her.

It was going to take a long time for his youkai blood to get over this, and find another to devote itself to.

He finally looked away, not noticing the sympathetic looks from his two friends, and drank his water down, wiping a bit of sweat away with his forearm.

Kikyou also watched, though _she _worried. In the middle of battle as they were, anything could happen - and she feared for them all if anything happened to Kagome - there would be nothing left of the world in the wake of his rage if anything did.

Her fear wasn't unfounded, either, as Obake had every reason to fear her more than anything else.

Even in the battle up 'til this point, it was obvious that the worst damage done to him had been at the hands of Kagome's hamaya. Even Kikyou's arrows hadn't had as much of an effect.

That made her a target, above and beyond what the rest of them were... and Kikyou knew Inuyasha was aware of this - he couldn't _not_ be.

_So how do we keep him from getting his hands on her?_

_Can we even keep her safe?_

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

Naraku/Obake crept closer, just a little, and peered around the boulders he was hiding behind, eyes narrowing in anger as he watched his obsession being held by that filthy mutt - his most hated enemy.

Inuyasha had always taken everything that Naraku wanted - first Kikyou, then the jewel, and now Kagome.

The rest of it, he could do without - but Kagome would be his. He would take her with him into eternity, and break any bond she had with the hanyou - she was his, and would be for forever.

So he hissed, and growled to himself as he watched the two together, his thoughts whirling in what was left of his mind as he softly chanted broken phrases and names - and while Obake watched and listened with anger and no little amount of fear, he was unable to completely break the spider's hold on their composite body.

For the first time, ever, Obake admitted that there was something out there that he should not have swallowed.

But it was too late now, and his one fear was that the spider would do something foolish - something dangerous to them, without realizing, since he was little better than a gibbering fool in his insanity.

Odds were good that he would.

Naraku, however, didn't care - he didn't plan on living. He wanted to take his woman, and then they would die together. Anything, to keep her and that _dog _apart.

He watched with glee as Kagome stood up from Inuyasha's lap, and moved over to speak to Kikyou - this filled him with joy, as the elder miko was close to his position - giving him the perfect opportunity... maybe he could take _both_, and destroy the dog even more.

He inched his spider detachment closer and listened, giggling internally as he listened to Kikyou speak; she worried that he would get ahold of Kagome, and what would happen if he did.

Listening closely to them, he decided to strike now, while he could easily get to them - before they moved further away and closer to their companions. Moving quickly, but silently, he dashed up to their position, and before the horrified eyes of their companions, both miko faded into the darkness that suddenly swelled out of nowhere...

And then disappeared.

Kikyou and Kagome were both gone...

The world flashed red as Inuyasha let loose a feral scream, and hell came to earth in crimson and fire.

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

A/N: Another chapter, written and ready to go! Hopefully, this roll will keep rockin', and we'll get Malice finished this month, right?

Hope everyone enjoys!

Amber


	40. Trapped: Overwhelming Darkness

**Chapter 40: Trapped: Overwhelming Darkness**

Kagome began panicking the moment she felt herself surrounded by the cloying, suffocating feel of flesh around her; suddenly, she understood perfectly what Sesshoumaru must have felt when Naraku had tried to swallow him.

Oh, not that she had been there, and he himself had never spoken of it, but Inuyasha had a few times; even with the problems that had existed between he and his brother at the time, he had been disgusted and horrified to realize what that lump of flesh had been when he'd arrived in the castle forecourt - and relieved when his brother had broken out of it.

But now, all Kagome could feel was panic - on several levels.

She couldn't breathe, as she was surrounded by oily feeling flesh, and the memory of Naraku's attack on her only made matters worse - this might be the Obake, but Naraku also existed within this body, and that thought, more even than the lack of air, pushed her straight into a shocked panic.

Then she felt something else, and her panic expanded, though this time, on someone elses behalf; Kikyou had been snatched with her - and was slumped and barely breathing.

_Calm, _breathed a presence in her mind. _We must be calm. First, air. Concentrate, and bring enough of our purity to the surface to open a channel for air._

Kagome didn't even question the voice, or the fact that it was speaking in her mind, she simply focused, and followed the directions it was giving her. In her panic, anything that wasn't Obake or Naraku was deemed as safe, and she obeyed without question.

As her reiki gathered, and responded to her call, the flesh surrounding her drew away, and she was suddenly able to draw air again; gasping, sucking in breath after breath, she almost passed out in sheer relief - it had been like drowning, and she had been very close to death for several moments there.

_Good... now, speak to the other miko, find what is wrong with her._

Her eyes widened - _Kikyou!_ Moving as best as she was able to, she reached down and grabbed ahold of the woman, grimacing in disgust at the feel of the flesh surrounding them both. But finally, through sheer will, she managed to grasp Kikyou and pull her upright. With the glow surrounding her from her reiki, she was able to see the miko weakly flutter her eyes open, and lock gazes with her.

"Kikyou, what's wrong?" she asked, beginning to panic again at the almost non-existent pulse of the older miko.

A slight smile crossed the face of the woman. "It has been too long without an infusion of souls - and then the long battle... and now, what is left is being sucked away by this cocoon of evil flesh."

Eyes flashing with sudden determination, she shook her head in denial. "No! I won't let this happen! Just hang in there for a few more moments, Kikyou."

Confused, Kikyou watched, barely conscious, as Kagome closed her eyes, and frowned, concentrating very hard on something. _What...?_

_I don't know who you are, or what you are, but you've been talking in my head, so tell me how I can help Kikyou, _Kagome demanded of the voice in her mind.

_I am you, and I am the shikon, and I am Inuyasha, _the voice whispered back. _If we really want to help the other one, then we must give up more of the soul within us - but be aware, to do so will tie her even more firmly to us. Are we willing to be tied in such a way? Especially to her?_

Kagome didn't even have to think about it, everything in her answered with a resounding _Yes!_

_Very well, then... this is what we must do._

The instructions flashed into her mind; she followed without question as the transfer of more of her soul began, and Kikyou gasped in shocked surprise as strength, and _life, _suddenly began to flow into her.

"Kagome, what are you doing?" she whispered. "I _expected_ to die in this battle, there is no need for you to do this!"

"No!" Kagome replied. "You don't deserve this," she said fiercely. "Too much was asked of you, and taken from you, and if I can change your fate, then I _will_!" She shuddered, then. "You and I,_ together_, are going to fry this bastard, and then we're going to get out of here, and you are going to _live!"_

Kikyou was silent for a few moments as more strength filtered into her, and her flesh warmed - she was stunned as the realization of just how determined Kagome was to save her came through the new bond between them.

But there was also pain - with more of the soul that was now shared between three people, she was subjected to intense pain at the memories of the rape that Kagome had suffered through, and she gasped, then... she couldn't believe how strong the girl truly was to have maintained her purity of heart, and her sanity.

If it had been _her_, they would have failed, and Naraku would have won.

With a shake of her head, Kagome proved not only that she now knew Kikyou's thoughts, but that she disagreed. "It wasn't just me, Kikyou. If it hadn't been for you, Inuyasha, and the others, I _would_ have failed. I needed _all_ of you to pull through, you know."

With a sigh, Kikyou just smiled, putting aside the argument for another time. "So... what are going to do to get out of this?"

Kagome frowned, that surge of disgust once again going through her, and she tightened her hands into fists to keep the panic at bay. "I don't know, yet... give me a few minutes to think about it."

With that, they both fell silent, and Kagome went back to the voice in her mind, which, if it were to be believed, was just another part of herself - and Inuyasha... and now Kikyou, as well.

_What do we do? _she asked herself.

_We must begin to purify parts of this body - the parts that were once Naraku. Obake must be dealt with in a different way, but first... the spider. It is he that is in temporary control right now - Obake is discovering that there are some things even he should not eat._

With a hiss, Kagome paled, the thought that Naraku was still capable of consciousness frightening her, and Kikyou immediately picked up on that fear.

"Naraku," she said, and Kagome nodded jerkily. Kikyou's eyes narrowed with hatred. "So, we need to purify the parts that were once him, huh?"

Before Kagome could respond, a voice slithered through the flesh surrounding them - one both women knew quite well - though they'd never heard him sound so mad.

"Kagome," he whispered, "I have you... Ka-go-me, Ka-go-me... and even Kikyou. Two bodies... one soul. And I own you," he said, in a sing-song voice. "All mine, all mine..."

Kagome stiffened so much that for a moment it almost felt as though she'd damaged some muscles, flashbacks hitting her with all the subtlety of a battering ram, and Kikyou gasped at the shock. But then Kagome's eyes narrowed in righteous rage, and her reiki rose at her command, twining itself around both women as she sent it against the pieces of the body around them that she could _feel _were part of the spider.

"You don't own _anything, _Naraku," she spat. "You're nothing but a weak, spiteful _coward, _always hiding in the dark and getting others to fight your battles. Now it's time to pay the piper!"

And the voice began to scream, as all the parts of him that were youkai began to disintegrate as the flesh around her and Kikyou began to smoke, and even the Obake shuddered in pain.

As Kagome pressed on, Obake tried to yank control back from the now greatly weakened spider, even as he also began to weaken with the direct contact with the dangerous female from within... and the attack from a maddened hanyou from without.

But Kagome wasn't about to let up, not until every youkai part of Naraku was gone - leaving only Onigumo, in all his human weakness behind. For every second of pain and degradation he'd forced on her, she burned more of him away, until he was begging to die - pleading to be sent to hell.

And then she took his only hope away, and crushed it.

"Never, Naraku! Your fate is going to be far worse than hell, let me tell you!" She laughed angrily, triumphantly, then. "Or should I say _Onigumo? _Because everything that made you Naraku is now gone!"

At that, Kikyou sent out her own reiki, and grinned just as triumphantly; Kagome spoke only the truth - Naraku was gone, and only a pale, pathetic, _powerless_ thief remained.

In that moment, the two women found themselves thrust out of the flesh that had surrounded them, as the Obake took back control, and fled from them, his entire system disrupted by the reiki of the two women - and the loss of the strong youki of the former spider hanyou.

As the two dropped to the ground unceremoniously, they completely ignored the pain of it, and hugged to each other, laughing, and feeling at peace for the first time in months for one - and years, for the other.

Because finally, their vengeance was almost complete - once what was left of Onigumo was gone, it would be.

Now... what was left was to destroy Obake - because once he was gone, so would Onigumo be.

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

In the moment that the two women disappeared, absolute darkness once again fell over the group, as the glow of their reiki was taken away, and Sesshoumaru instantly went for the miko's bag, feeling around until he was able to find a flashlight, and switch it on.

There was total panic within the group, as everyone's fear for both women reached a high point - and fear of Inuyasha and his enraged scream. They all knew that his demon blood had just gained control - his mate was gone... and _no _youkai would be able to withstand that.

But the group's fears that Inuyasha would turn on them were unfounded; the hanyou turned youkai immediately went after the Obake, completely ignoring the darkness, or any dangers. He_ would _retrieve his mate - or the world would end this day.

As the rest of the group chased after Inuyasha, they were able to see enough of the Obake with the light that Sesshoumaru held, to note that something was happening inside his flesh, and hope seared through them all - perhaps Kagome and Kikyou still lived, and were fighting him from the inside?

Inuyasha, however, didn't notice anything, and began attacking the Obake from the _outside_, using claws made even more deadly than usual, drawing blood without remorse as he fought like a madman to claw his way through the creature, trying to reach his mate.

"_**Kagome**_!" he howled, desperate for an answer, sniffing madly as he tried to catch any scent of her from within the filthy smell of the Obake. "**Mate, **_**answer me**_!"

The rest of the tachi was stunned at the ferocity of his attacks as they got spattered with blood and body parts from the now severely damaged Obake, even Sesshoumaru wide-eyed at what he was seeing.

Just as Inuyasha was ready to completely lose himself to the madness of loss, the Obake shuddered, and the two women landed in the gore on the ground, clutching to each other tightly, and _laughing_, to the complete astonishment of everyone - even Inuyasha.

He growled low in his chest, ignoring the now running Obake, darting forward to yank his mate away from the other woman, and into his chest as he madly inhaled her scent, making sure she was truly unharmed. "**Why did you not answer this one, mate?**" he demanded, and Kagome was abruptly made aware that Inuyasha had lost control of his youkai.

She hugged to him, submitting as she bared her throat in an attempt to calm him. "I didn't hear you, Inuyasha," she murmured soothingly. "Kikyou and I were trapped inside that thing, and Naraku took control from the Obake - but he was mad, and then I purified all his youki, making him nothing but Onigumo again. Then Obake took control back and pushed me and Kikyou out."

The whole group had by that time gathered around, and were amazed that Naraku had still been a conscious being - once Obake had swallowed him, he should only have been a part of the greater creature, and not maintained his own mind at all.

Kikyou sat where she'd fallen, still somewhat stunned. _It was only mere minutes that we were trapped within that foul creature - yet it seemed like hours! And even so, we both destroyed Naraku... our vengeance is nearly complete. Kagome... I owe you so much..._

She could feel every bit of what Inuyasha and Kagome were feeling, and thinking, as well, and as Inuyasha let loose a bit in his hold on his mate, Kagome reached over, and drug her back into her arms, as all three clung to each other in comfort.

What Kagome had done by sharing so much more of her soul, would take some time to fully understand - but the three of them would never be separated; though Inuyasha did not see Kikyou as his mate, now that their souls were so entwined, she was akin to a twin to both he and Kagome...

They were _pack, _even more so than the others - permanently inseparable... and glad to be so.

"I almost died," Kikyou whispered, and Inuyasha stared at her, red eyes startled, even as they began to fade back to gold.

"What?"

"I was dying... too long without an infusion of souls, and then the fight... once we were taken, my strength ran out, and I was dying." She tried to hold back the tears, but couldn't, and Kagome hugged her even closer, marveling at her warming flesh. "Kagome... she gave me more of her soul," she murmured. "To save me. Even after the things I did to her when I first was brought back."

Inuyasha turned awed golden eyes on his blushing mate, so much love and worship in them that she was transfixed. "I _love_ you, K'gome," he muttered fiercely, as he clutched both women tighter and the three held to each other as though they would never let go. "And I love you, too, Kikyou... just differently than Kagome."

Kikyou nodded. "I know, Inu... I can feel it." She looked up at Kagome. "You can, too, can't you?"

Kagome smiled in affirmation. "Yeah... I can." Then she pulled away, and stood up, holding out both hands to grab the other two and pull them up, too. "And now, we need to finish this... in order to completely gain our justice against Naraku, we have to destroy the Obake - so that Onigumo is finally gone."

Sesshoumaru caught her gaze, even as the others murmured in agreement, and said, "I would think that we have gained somewhat on that goal, miko - with the damage you caused, and the injuries inflicted by Inuyasha, Obake is definitely much weakened - though I do not think we will win by conventional battle. He heals too quickly."

"Yeah," she muttered, scowling. "It's going to be hard to beat him... I'm not sure how we're gonna do it, either."

"Well, Sesshoumaru did say you were the key to his defeat, Kagome," Koga said.

Miroku nodded thoughtfully as he looked off into the darkness. "But it seems as though there are several ways to beat him - do not forget, daylight is coming... soon - and the creature cannot escape it."

"It will certainly weaken the Obake," Sesshoumaru agreed, "but I do not think that it will be enough to completely destroy him. In the end, that responsibility lies on the miko's shoulders."

Kagome met Kikyou's gaze, then turned to stare at the rest of the group, and huffed in irritation, stress pouring from her aura.

"That's all well and good, Sesshoumaru... but _how?"_

The daiyoukai stared back at her silently for a few moments, then said, "That, miko, is a good question - but it is one that only you can answer. This one does not know."

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

Obake hissed and muttered to himself as he crouched, injured and, for the first time in centuries, truly _afraid,_ behind several large boulders for a few moments, before once again moving on.

_How did this all go so wrong?! It was that spider... I never should have taken him in!_

Dragging a good portion of his body behind him , and hanging on to consciousness by mere threads, the composite creature frantically fought to stay awake, determined that he would not fall at this group's hands.

Unfortunately, things were not looking good for him.

Damaged severely already, thanks to Naraku's stupidity in taking the woman inside his body, he'd then been attacked viciously by the woman's mate - her very _powerful_ mate. He'd been nearly _shredded _before he'd been able to evict his unwanted guests, and it was not an experience he _ever_ wanted to repeat.

Making his way as swiftly as possible towards the entryway that he'd come in by, he hissed in mortification and rising fear as he realized that they had sealed it - there was no escape now, and as he looked around, he began to panic even more as he understood what he'd done by allowing them to bait him as they had; he was stuck in the first cave... and daylight was approaching.

With a suffocating sense of doom, Obake began to realize that this was most likely his last few hours of life; he cursed the gods, fate, and most importantly... Naraku - and that dangerous bitch and her mate.

Crouching helplessly against the wall of the cavern with stalagmites hiding him from sight, he fought off the panic his predicament had set loose within him, and turned his energies to attempting to heal the bodily damage the hanyou turned youkai had inflicted.

His only chance was to stay as far back in the cavern as he was now, and avoid as much light as he could while he healed himself...

And hope like hell they didn't figure out his weakness to the young woman with the aura of purity. If he managed to make it out of this, and win...

He would make sure her suffering was greater than anyone elses had ever been.

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

A/N: Okay, so the battle is going to carry over to one more chapter. It came out a bit differently than I'd thought, and so it extends things another chapter - but that's okay. I'd rather write more, than write less, and mess things up. And yes, _Naraku_ is gone... but Onigumo is not - yet.

At any rate, I hope that this fight is not disappointing anyone - battle scenes are the absolute hardest things to write, and this is the most detailed one I've written so far... and it could be a LOT_ more _detailed, I know.

Still, I hope everyone enjoys the chapter!

Amber


	41. The Last Stand

**Chapter 41: The Last Stand**

Koga watched the three huddling together talking and holding on to each other and shook his head, a little annoyed at the hanyou.

How in the hell had Inuyasha managed to get two powerful, beautiful women to fall for him? Oh, not that the elder miko was still in love with him, but at one point, she had been - and then there was Kagome.

As far as Koga was concerned, Kagome was everything he could ever have wanted - and would now never have. Hell, truth was, he'd never even stood a chance... she was, and always had been, only in love with the mutt.

He was envious, and he could admit it.

However, now was not the time to wonder over it, and as he caught Sesshoumaru looking off in the direction that the Obake had run, he frowned, then swaggered back over towards the mutt and the two females.

"Yo, dog turd! Quit with the makin' out - we got a battle to finish. We need to get moving and kill that damn thing before he completely regenerates himself."

Ginta and Hakakku exchanged glances; they knew the real reason their leader was annoyed, and they both felt badly for him. He really loved Kagome - but it had been obvious from the first that she had always wanted Inuyasha.

It had only been a matter of time...

Inuyasha pulled away from the two women, and glared at the wolf, then grinned. "Oh, shut up, Koga. You're just jealous," he said smugly. Still, he knew the wolf pelt was right - they had a bastard to finish killing.

Koga narrowed his eyes, but didn't deny it, simply letting off a warning growl as Sango and Miroku both chuckled, then he turned to Sesshoumaru. "Can you tell which way he went from here?"

"He headed back towards the other cavern - this one thinks that he tried to get through the entrance, yet failed. He is still here in this cave."

Miroku let loose a breath, glad that his sutra had held - he hadn't been entirely sure that they would; though he was a strong monk, Obake was ancient, and very powerful.

"Well, then we will find him somewhere along the rear wall of the cavern, and pin him there." He looked over at the youkai lord. "How long do you think until daylight?"

Sesshoumaru listened to his youki for a moment. "Approximately an hour, no more."

"Then we'd better get going. As soon as light starts to reach into the caverns, it will begin to weaken him even more than what he already is, and that will be our chance to strike and finish him off," Kagome said decisively, and Kikyou nodded.

Inuyasha scowled; after everything that had happened he really didn't want his mate anywhere near this bastard, but he knew that she'd never agree to step aside - despite the fact that Naraku was pretty much gone, and only Onigumo's human heart was left, she needed to see it finished to ever fully heal.

He would never deny her that chance, much as he wanted to.

"Then get over here, woman, and quite dawdling! And you'd better stay near me, got it? No more taking off."

Kagome just nodded, knowing not to argue - he was worried about her, and she knew it, though she couldn't promise what he was asking.

Kikyou chuckled, exchanging an amused glance with Kagome, and shook her head as she moved to pace beside her. With Sesshoumaru leading, and Koga and his friends following, Inuyasha paced along at Kagome's other side, every sense he possessed on high alert as they moved cautiously back towards the rear of the cavern after the Obake.

It was going to take some getting used to, this bond that Kagome had formed between them - she had never felt closer to another than she did now. And though the bond also extended to Inuyasha, since they now all shared the same soul, the bare truth was that she was bound most tightly to Kagome.

And she was alive. No longer in need of souls to survive, her body no longer cold, every drop of emotion and affection was now bound into Kagome... she was like her sister - only closer. There were really no words to describe it - the closest was as if they were twins.

All that said, she would never allow anyone to hurt Kagome if she could help it.

So Kagome now had the best protection she could - her soul's counter-part, and her mate, and then their friends and the rest of their pack.

It would be enough.

They hadn't walked long, maybe ten minutes when Sesshoumaru halted and held up a hand for silence; without question, they gave it.

After processing all the information that his advanced senses gave him, he turned, and motioned for them all to follow him as he moved back the way they had come for a minute or so, then once again motioned for a halt.

"Our prey is ahead of us, and severely injured, but still capable of causing great harm. We must be very careful; any animal that is injured and cornered becomes most dangerous."

Kagome nodded soberly - that was a truism known even in her time.

"So how are we going to do this? I'm betting he's sitting behind some kind of rock formation for added protection - he's got the advantage there."

Sesshoumaru cocked a brow as he considered it. "Indeed, miko - a good question. The best chance we have is to attempt to flush him out, but for that, we would need someone to volunteer to do so. Perhaps I should go."

"Oi, wait a minute. Maybe several of us should go. And first, shouldn't someone scope out exactly what we're looking at?"

"But as soon as Obake sees any light, he's gonna know we're coming," Koga objected.

"Actually..." Kagome glanced at Kikyou, then nodded, "we can take care of that. We can make it bright enough in here that it should even pain the Obake's eyes some - that might help keep him off-balance enough for you guys to figure things out."

Koga glanced at her, then nodded. "So it'll just be general light all through this part of the cavern... alright, me and the boys'll go check things out."

Sesshoumaru turned and began leading them back towards their enemy, and once they reached the closest that was safely possible, he nodded to the two women, and they began to glow, lighting the area around them as their reiki began to shimmer the air in great misty arcs surrounding them.

Slowly, the terrain around them began to become apparent as the light gained strength, and once it reached a certain comfortable point for the group, it leveled off, and flashlights got shut off and put away.

"Uh, how long can you keep this up, Kagome?" Koga asked hesitantly.

"For hours, Koga - it's fine. Don't worry, we won't turn out the lights on you."

He flashed an uncertain smile at the two women glowing like fireflies, and nodded, then gestured curtly to his men, and they disappeared silently into the rock formations ahead.

Oddly tense, Kagome huddled next to Kikyou, and the older woman looked at her, concerned, even as Inuyasha responded silently to his mate's upset and clenched her hand in his own.

It was coming to the last few hours of this war - the confrontations were almost over, and one way or another, would be decided on this day. It was a frightening thought in some ways...

For a little bit, it was silent, not a noise to be heard beyond the small ones they themselves made, but then suddenly, there was a roar from directly ahead, and a horrific scream; Kagome took off like a bat out of hell at the sound - she'd recognized that scream - it came from Hakakku.

"Hakakku!" she screamed back.

She'd caught everyone off-guard, including Sesshoumaru, with that move, and before anyone could stop her, she was gone in a flash of light, yelling for Ginta and Koga. The group could hear that something had gone terribly wrong as Hakakku's scream was abruptly cut-off, and sounds of rage and battle instantly started.

By the time Sesshoumaru reached the area that Obake and the wolves were in, Kagome was firing hamaya at the creature with a rapidity that even he was surprised at, tears running down her face, and only Koga, and Ginta, in sight.

It didn't take long for the others to figure out what had happened.

Obake had swallowed their companion, and Kagome was determined to bring the Obake down for it, and along with the enraged Koga and Ginta, were tearing into the creature with the need for vengeance burning brightly within them.

With a snarl of rage, Inuyasha leaped in front of his mate, knocking aside several glowing tentacles that the embattled creature had sent against her, and crouched before her, eyes once again flickering eerily red as he defended his mate from all harm.

"Bastard!" he growled ferally as he continued to destroy anything that came near her, not even bothering to draw the Tessaiga - he needed to defend his mate with his claws, needed the satisfaction of hand-to-hand combat.

Kagome herself didn't seem to even notice anyone else, her entire focus pinned on the evil creature before her - and its destruction.

Sango, Miroku, and Kikyou all fought close together, using holy powers and Sango's hiraikotsu as though they'd been doing it for years, tearing great chunks from the Obake's body as Kirara attacked from above.

Koga and Ginta were using claws and legs to attack and injure every exposed bit of the Obake they could reach, and Sesshoumaru, after taking a moment to observe, joined them, using whip and claws to tear into the beast as well.

Obake was shuddering under the blows coming from all around him, the light causing him to be unable to see without great pain, and his short-circuiting mind knew that if he didn't escape soon, he was doomed - but there was nowhere to go. He'd been trapped here in this cavern, and there was no way out. The only thing he could do, is attempt something he hadn't done in centuries... divide himself.

It was a skill that one creature he'd swallowed had had, but as he'd grown more powerful, it hadn't really been necessary to use, and he wasn't sure that he could even do it anymore - he'd enfolded so many other beings since then - some whose natures precluded that very division.

It was clear that he was going to lose most of his power from this, and would, if he managed to survive, have to spend more centuries regaining that same power - but if he did not attempt this split, he would die here... there really was no choice.

So, with all of his attention that could be spared, leaving just enough of his consciousness behind to continue to fight convincingly, he began to pull back, forcing himself into smaller parts of flesh... and then separating them from himself, and sending those small parts away.

Using the intelligence he'd gained over centuries of life, he used portions of his body that were being sliced off by his opponents, hoping that once a piece of flesh had been sundered from his body, the enemy would no longer pay any attention to it, and it could quietly disappear, moving somewhere else to re-gather.

Once these people were gone, he could once again go about regaining his strength in secret - at least, so he hoped.

But the gods were not with him on this day, and someone finally noticed those so-called discarded pieces of flesh attempting to sneak away... the miko - the one he'd wanted to take for himself.

She gave chase to those parts of him, sending purifying energy at them, diminishing him even more with every part she destroyed, until he knew his only chance was to kill her. As well as the danger she represented, was the coming dawn - he could now feel it, though his body was injured beyond bearing, and fear thickly coated what was left of his ruined throat.

Death before him, and death behind him, he once more turned all his attention on the priestess that was his downfall, and decided that if he were going to die, she was going to go with him.

With one last surge of power, he used every bit of strength he still had left to grab her, and once again pull her into himself as he scooted back behind the rocks he'd first hidden behind, knowing that taking her would kill his body. He could only hope that at least one or two parts of his flesh had escaped her notice, and that he would someday regenerate.

But he would make sure that she never would - for her, death was here.

Or so he thought.

Kagome was oddly silent even as the slimy body of the Obake once again surrounded her - her soul was telling her that this was it, that she could finally take vengeance for all who had been harmed by Naraku by finishing this body off that had swallowed him - even Onigumo would be destroyed, his human heart finally gone, and no longer part of anything.

She could dimly hear her enraged mate's screaming, and the cries of her friends and pack, and she sent a soothing pulse of love to her mate, hoping to calm him - she knew what she had to do.

In that few moments of touch with the Obake, she could feel Hakakku's soul, still struggling to avoid integrating with the creature... along with three other souls that had been swallowed by the creature in its lifetime - souls that were good, and pure.

They had been buried deep inside the foul pit that was the Obake's soul, and had suffered much in their time of entrapment.

Everything within her yearned to free those souls, to save them, to give them new life, but they were so integrated with each other by this time, save Hakakku's, that they could only be re-created as one being...

With a calmness Kagome had never felt before, she reached out with every bit of love within her enormous soul, and began purifying away the darkness of the Obake's dissolute one. Screaming, struggling, trying with every tiny bit of strength left to him to free himself from her grasp, he failed, falling into the darkness forever - for him, there would be no second chance, no reincarnation.

The blackness, the hatred, and the malice that was Obake began to dissolve into nothingness - along with every evil thing he'd ever swallowed, including what little was left of Naraku - Onigumo. Very soon, there'd be nothing left of that creature but his memory in those whose lives he'd affected.

While she did that, she spoke to her mate's mind, calming him. _"Inuyasha, I need you and the others to disengage from this battle - pull away. Have Kikyou shield you all. I'm fine, and I'll be fine as long as you cooperate," _she soothed, as his panic came through, and he started demanding answers. "_When I'm done, I'll tell you everything - just do what I asked, quickly!"_

Breaking off speaking with him, she waited, using all her strength, until she could feel the blows to the Obake halt, and then a strong spirit-shield come up around the members of her group...

Then she let go.

Every member of the group watched with awe and fear as a glow began to encompass the Obake's remaining body, slowly swirling around him and glowing brighter and brighter until they all had to turn away - it was Kagome's powerful, loving soul, brilliant, strong, and huge, it filled the cavern with life and love, touching everyone within its reach and marking them forever - none in the cavern that day would ever be the same... not even Sesshoumaru.

As much as everyone was surprised at it, Inuyasha was actually calm, as though he no longer worried for his mate; and indeed, he didn't. He could hear her in his mind, and feel her in their soul, and knew that she was okay... and knew exactly what it was she was doing with their soul.

He cast a thought towards Kikyou, and realized that she could feel it, too.

They would soon have another pack member that was as closely bonded as Kikyou was to them, for Kagome was saving that which the Obake had stolen and trapped...

She was creating a new being from the ruins of the old.

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

Kagome, once Inuyasha's panic had ceased, and he'd relayed her instructions to the others, had reached out with all the love she had, and surrounded the pure souls held captive within the Obake, protecting them from what she was about to do.

Hakakku, the young wolf demon, Yukio, a human man that had fallen to the Obake while protecting his son, Zinan, a water elemental taken as a young adolescent, and Hiroshi, a kitsune hanyou that was enfolded while protecting his mother - four souls that didn't deserve to be desecrated any further than they had already been.

So she protected and enfolded them, loved them, and saved them, coaxing them to combine even as she destroyed the darkness of the Obake from around them, sending _his_ soul into oblivion. Hakakku was the most difficult to integrate, as he'd just been taken, but eventually, she managed to convince him to combine with the others, creating a new soul, but maintaining life.

It was the best she could offer.

And as the new soul began to bond together, along with a piece of her soul, she began to work on the body.

Still cocooned within the light of her soul, the remaining damaged flesh of what had been the Obake began to re-form, healing itself and taking on a new shape, she used what each being remembered of its flesh and blood body, and fed the creation process with the best elements of each one.

From Hakakku, she took youth - he'd been young, but fully mature, and this age was given to the body she was forming for the new soul. From Yukio, she took his human heart, with it's capacity for compassion and love, from Zinan, she took longevity, and from Hiroshi, she took coloring, his auburn hair and green eyes an enchanting memory that reminded her of her little Shippo.

_Oh, your going to be handsome, and in the prime of your life, with all your centuries before you. What Obake stole from you will always be remembered, but you will have another life, another chance - one that no one will ever be able to take away. _

_Thank you, sister, _came whispering back through the soul within, and Kagome beamed, her heart lighting with joy that she'd been able to save something, to bring something of beauty from out of something of such hatred and malice.

And as she let the magic flow, and watched, awed, at the new creation forming before her, she noticed something odd.

The taint that Naraku had introduced into her soul, the damage that he'd done, was gone. There was no longer any darkness visible in her soul... it was healed - gone as though it had never existed.

With that discovery, she searched every part of herself, frantically almost, and was thrilled to feel, for the first time since Naraku had attacked her, whole - whole, and strong, happy, and full of love and light.

Once again, love had conquered darkness...

Even as the light of her soul once more faded, and she was able to see her surroundings again, she realized that light had also conquered the darkness of the cavern...

A new day had finally, finally dawned.

The long night was over, and nightmares no longer existed in this place.

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

A/N: And it's done. I had originally planned to have a more descriptive battle, but that's just not the way the chapter came out - it didn't want to be written that way, and this is what got written. I actually wrote it, then put it away, and came back to it later, hoping to see if I could change it, but it didn't happen - it stayed this way, so this is what I decided to leave it as. After re-reading it, I'm actually more pleased with it this way - I was tired of focusing on the bad, and wanted this chapter to end with the creation and the light.

Malice is almost finished now, there's one more chapter, and an epilogue, and then this long, long journey will be finished.

Hope everyone enjoys...

Amber


	42. Endings: Absolution

**Chapter 42: Endings: Absolution**

Kagome winced as her body began to fall, the rocks a painful reminder of the extensive bruising covering her body - compression bruising from being taken by the Obake not once but twice.

Fortunately, before she could fully hit the ground, Inuyasha swooped in in a flurry of red fire-rat and silver hair, gently settling her poor, abused body to his chest and burying his face in her hair, inhaling madly.

"Kagome," he whispered. "_Gods_, woman, you scared me so badly. For a moment there, I thought I'd lost you." His voice was low, anguished, and she shuddered, love for her mate filling her so swiftly it almost _hurt._

"I'd never leave you, Inuyasha - not ever. Where you go, I go," she whispered back, finally. "You can't keep one soul separate from itself forever, you know that."

He nodded after a moment, but he still couldn't get the fear of losing her out of his mind. He loved her way too much to even _think_ of not having her near.

And then the fact that it was finally, finally over began to sink in... and he noticed that he could feel eyes on him. With one last shuddering inhale of her beloved scent, he lifted his head and turned to meet the eyes of the male that was watching solemnly.

"So... you're the new guy, eh?" he asked, knowing who the male was, since he carried a part of their soul. "What's your name, then?"

The male blinked, then smiled uncertainly. "I... don't know. I guess I don't have a name now."

Kagome turned her head on hearing the voice and smiled at the handsome young youkai male. "Sure you have a name... it's Hikari. Don't you think it's a good name for how you came to be born?"

The one now known as Hikari blinked, then his smile widened. "Light," he breathed, awed. "Yes... it's a very good name." He stood and bowed to Inuyasha, then, and introduced himself. "I am Hikari."

Inuyasha chuckled as Kikyou and the others moved forward, everyone but the elder miko and Sesshoumaru looking on with confused, suspicious gazes at the young kitsune male standing next to Kagome and Inuyasha where the Obake had once stood.

With a tiny giggle, Kagome noted the odd looks from the group, and her eyes met Kikyou's as the miko also laughed, then looked at the kitsune and blushed.

"Hey everyone," Kagome said softly. "This," she gestured to the young male, "is Hikari. When I was inside the Obake, I touched his soul, and found four pure souls trapped within his evil one." She looked sadly at Koga, then. "One of those was Hakakku."

Koga and Ginta both whined softly and looked away with pained expressions; Hikari looked at them and whined back, causing the two to snap their heads around and stare at him in shock. He'd spoken in the ookami language.

"I was able to take those four souls and combine them into one new one, and give them a body created from what was left of the purified Obake," Kagome explained, seeing the wolves confused expressions. "So, even though Hikari looks kitsune, he carries Hakakku's soul, along with the other three souls, and a part of the soul that Inuyasha, Kikyou, and I share, as well."

Koga stared at Hikari, then his gaze swiveled to Kagome, awe and gratitude shining in his eyes. "So... a part of Hakakku is still alive, then?"

She nodded, as did Inuyasha. "Yeah," she said, a soft, happy smile on her face. "He's just part of something bigger, now." She glanced sideways at a still blushing Kikyou, and noticed the rapt look on the miko's face as she continued to stare at the handsome pseudo-kitsune.

She bumped her elbow into Inuyasha's stomach, and when he looked down at her questioningly, she flicked her eyes towards Kikyou. He followed her gaze... and grinned knowingly when he caught the look on Kikyou's face - one that was being returned with full interest by the male in question.

Sesshoumaru had listened to the conversation, and he had to admit, he was in awe of the little priestess being held so lovingly by his otouto. His brother had chosen well - this woman was a credit to their house. Now, if only he could be so lucky as to find a mate as worthy...

"Tell me, miko - did any pieces of the creature escape?"

At that question, everyone froze, and immediately, Miroku, Kikyou, and Kagome were scouring the area for any sign of an evil aura - no matter how small.

It took a few minutes of searching, but then Kagome's dismayed expression said everything that needed saying. "Yes," she muttered. "I can feel several small auras - they're in different locations." Then her expression darkened. "Kikyou... there's a part... it carries almost pure traces of Onigumo."

The two miko exchanged long looks - everyone could guess exactly where that one was going.

"I think," Kagome said slowly, "that since I got Naraku, for what he did to me, you should destroy Onigumo - since it all started with him and his evil intentions towards you."

Kikyou looked long and hard at Kagome, making sure that _she _was sure. "Kagome... I think he hurt you worse than he did me in some ways - are you certain you wish to let me do this?"

Inuyasha let out a growl, then, startling everyone. "Oi - ain't anyone gonna ask me?"

Kagome shot him a look from under lowered brows. "No, why should we?"

"I was just as betrayed as any of you by that bastard, ya know!" he snarled.

Kikyou and Kagome shared remorseful looks. "You're right, Inuyasha," the elder miko finally said. "Do you claim that kill?"

Before he could say anything, Kagome spoke up. "Why don't you both go... like I said, I've already gotten Naraku for what he did, so... it's only fair that you two get what's left of him."

Inuyasha looked down at her, astounded. "You mean... you'd let me go with Kikyou - _without_ you?"

She looked confused at his question. "Of course I would... why wouldn't I?"

Miroku chuckled, then, and everyone turned to look at he and Sango almost in surprise - the two had been very quiet. "Inuyasha, why do her words surprise you? Kagome has always trusted you with her heart and her life. Did you think that would change now?"

Everyone chuckled at that, and Kagome squirmed lightly in her mate's arms. "Okay, Inu, put me down. You and Kikyou chase after the Onigumo part, and I'll go chase down the others." She stumbled slightly as he put her down, hissing in discomfort.

_These bruises are going to take a while to heal, _she thought. _But at least we've assured that I'll have that time - plus everyone else has injuries, too, though none of them seem any more than minor, thank kami._

"Maybe you should go alone, Kikyou," Inuyasha said, with a low growl as he watched Kagome wince in pain. "Kagome's really hurting..." he trailed off.

At that, Kagome straightened and cast him a firm look. Pointing in the direction that the Onigumo portion was in, she pointed, sternly saying, "Move, Inuyasha. Take Kikyou and go. I might be sore, but I can handle it." She gave him no room to argue, and finally, he kissed her briefly then moved off with Kikyou, heading for the last piece of the bastard that had started the whole thing.

Once he was gone, Kagome slumped a little again, making everyone aware that she was indeed in some pain, but she didn't let that stop her. She looked over at Sesshoumaru, and met his gaze. "There are several other small parts of the Obake's flesh - I suggest we split up and destroy them before they manage to get away." At the daiyoukai's nod, she pointed in the opposite direction from what Inuyasha and Kikyou had gone, and said, "There is a piece that way, if you want to take it."

He inclined his head and then was gone, leaving Kagome to quickly point out the rest for the others, and in short order, she was standing alone, Hikari having gone with Koga and Ginta. With a pained sigh, she grabbed her discarded bag and bow, and took off after the last piece into the second cavern. It wasn't too far ahead of her, and with her flashlight on, she quickly found it.

It didn't take much to dispatch it, and once it was done, she sat down wearily, needing to take a short rest before she even attempted to rejoin the rest of her companions back in the first cavern.

She hoped everyone else found their prey as easily as she had hers...

Especially Kikyou and Inuyasha. After all, those two were the very beginning of what had ended here today, and for it to truly be over, they needed to be the ones to finish it.

She had no doubts that they would.

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

Kikyou was quickly able to pinpoint the aura belonging to Onigumo, and Inuyasha grabbed her, flinging her onto his back and taking off after it. Within a a few minutes, they found what they were looking for, and the hanyou skidded to a halt, both he and Kikyou completely grossed out by what they were seeing.

What was left of what had once been Onigumo was little more than formless flesh, bubbling and hissing as it crept along the rocky ground. Pale, diseased looking, yet oddly _recognizable _by the miko staring at it, it proved to be very aware of its surroundings when it shifted, and formed a face - one with a mouth... and not much else.

"Sssoo, Kikyou, you are still drawn to me," the rippling flesh on the ground before them spoke, it's voice a ruined, gurgling mockery of the once-thief's voice. "Do you enjoy seeing me this way?"

"Be silent, Onigumo," she said, as she slid from Inuyasha's back and stepped from behind him to face her enemy. "I did not come to trade cheap insults with the likes of you."

There was a wet-sounding chuckle from the mass on the ground. "Then you have come to send me to hell, yes?" it mocked. "Perhaps I am ready for that journey now. I won't fight you, that's certain. Choose my fate as you wwwill - life, or death."

Kikyou looked at a disgusted Inuyasha, and said, "Do you want to be a part of the final blow?"

He sent her an insulted look. "Keh! Of course I do, or I woulda just stayed with Kagome!"

She shook her head, the once more addressed the puddle on the ground. "No, Onigumo, your fate is worse than hell. You are going to join the rest of your soul in oblivion." As the creature hissed with shock, Kikyou looked at Inuyasha and said, "I'm going to perform the spell to dissipate his soul. Once I'm done, you can destroy the flesh. Sound good to you?"

He nodded. "Let's do this, so I can get back to my mate," he said firmly, gazing with disdain at the leftovers at his feet.

Kikyou didn't bother responding, simply beginning to chant the spell that would destroy what was left of the soul of Naraku/Onigumo, Inuyasha listening almost with vengeful satisfaction as a loud scream filled the air, and the corpse-flesh before them began to pulse in time with the cadence of her voice. As her voice rose, a dark, almost black soul orb began to lift from the disgusting flesh, leaving its body waxy and dying behind it as it was pulled completely away and held in place by Kikyou's power.

As it froze before them, Kikyou's voice changed, becoming dark, dour, the power of the spell she was using beginning to dissipate what was left of the former spider hanyou. The aura of fear and terrifying pain from the soul was disturbing, and Inuyasha could tell it was trying to fight the spell - but it was just as obvious that it wasn't working, and with a final throb, the soul dissipated completely, flashing out of existence with an almost insect-like screech that left both holding their ears.

Once it was gone, Kikyou slumped a little, tired, and said, "Go ahead, Inuyasha, destroy the flesh. We don't want to leave any trace of it behind."

With a lethal grin, Inuyasha cracked his knuckles, then swiped his claws through the air, releasing his youki at the what was left, and with nary a sound, the flesh disintegrated, leaving no trace that it had ever existed behind.

In that moment, both Inuyasha and Kikyou felt as though the weight of the world was finally off their shoulders - they felt light, and no longer burdened by a painful past as they had for so long. Laughing, they almost fell into each others arms, hugging each other happily for a moment before letting go, and stepping back. After a moment, a grinning Kikyou wrapped her arm around Inuyasha's and tugged him along.

"Come on, Inuyasha, let's get back to the others."

And the hanyou happily complied, Perfectly content to be heading back to his mate and his friends.

_I'm not a prisoner of the past anymore - and neither is Kikyou. _

_Now, we're both free._

_It's about damn time..._

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

Ten minutes later, Inuyasha wasn't smiling any longer, rather, he was feeling very irate with a certain wench that wasn't where she was supposed to be - as in, with the rest of the group.

By the time he and Kikyou made it back to where they'd left the others, everyone else was already back, save Kagome, and immediately, Inuyasha went on a rant as he took off after her scent and aura, planning to read her the riot act over taking off alone.

_Dammit, wench! What the fuck do you think you're doing taking off like that!_

There was no real answer, merely a wordless feel of weariness and pain, and that completely stopped any more grousing by him - he hurried to her, huffing in irritation as he saw her sitting, slumped over in a pained huddle on a rock waiting for him.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha," she sighed. "I was gonna be back before you, but after I killed that piece I came after, I was just too exhausted to move again."

"Keh," he growled softly. "I swear, wench, if you pull something like this again, I'll... well... I'll do something you won't like." She giggled a bit at his words, and he scowled down at her as he swung her up into his arms, grabbing her bag and weapons and slinging them over his shoulder before moving off, heading towards the others. "Don't think I don't mean it, woman."

"I know, Inu, I know. Like I said, I'm sorry," she said placatingly, and he eyed her for a moment, before harrumphing.

"Fine. Now what do you say we get the fuck out of these caves? I personally would like to see a lot of sunshine right about now, and go hunt up some venison. How does that sound?"

At that, Kagome's stomach gave a loud growl, and Inuyasha chuckled, shaking his head as she blushed. "I guess you like that idea, huh?"

"Yeah," she said softly. "I'm really hungry. I bet everyone else is, too."

"You bet everyone else is, too, what?" came Sango's voice, and Kagome giggled again.

"Hungry, and ready to get the heck out of these caves," she said as they came up on the rest of the group. Hearing an enthusiastic response from everyone else, she waved a hand in the direction of the daylight they could see filtering into the cave entrance a ways ahead, and everyone followed the quick form of Inuyasha as he led the way back into the outside world.

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

Three days later, the group crested the hill leading into Kaede's village, and with happy cheers, they all headed for the elderly miko's hut - all except Sesshoumaru, Koga, and Ginta.

Koga and Ginta had decided to leave them all there and head home, so the group had already said their goodbyes, and Sesshoumaru would be heading back to his home in the West. As the two wolves took off, the daiyoukai watched as Inuyasha and his mate joyously greeted the fox kit that came running, and the elderly miko, for a long moment, and then turned and left, knowing that he would see them again at some point, now that there was peace between the two sons of the Taisho.

Inuyasha turned slightly, and watched the silver hair of his brother disappear from sight with an odd pang, and surprised, realized that he might actually miss the icy bastard. Then he shrugged - he'd see him again at some point, after all, they enjoyed pounding on each other too much to completely stop it.

With that, he turned back to the group of people all gathering around to congratulate them on their victory, almost flinching at the enthusiastic calls for the village to prepare a feast in celebration. _Oh, great..._

Kaede was shocked and overjoyed to see her sister once more wearing _living _flesh, and completely grateful to Kagome for being the one to make it possible. Kagome was soon blushing under the affectionate outpouring, and finally, Inuyasha intervened.

"Keh, old hag, let the wench go. While all you people get things ready for this party your planning, Kagome and I should go tell her family that everything's over, and that we won."

Eyes widening, Kagome nodded. "Oh! Yeah, mama's probably worried - she always is, even though she's never said anything about it. She's always been so supportive," she said.

Kaede smiled, then shooed them off. "Well, then, go, so that ye may return for the celebration. Give your mother my greetings, Kagome."

Kagome grinned and nodded, then tugging Inuyasha behind her, turned and took off towards the well, a cheerful, "I will," floating behind her as Inuyasha scowled.

The group left standing before Kaede's hut laughed as they watched the surly hanyou being drug up the footpath towards the well by the dainty dark-haired female, knowing that the hanyou wasn't really upset with his mate at all, he was just acting his usual gruff self.

And as the two disappeared from sight, the rest of everyone gathered themselves into the miko's hut, and started telling the epic tale of Naraku's fate, and the defeat of the Obake.

It was a story that would be told in this tiny hamlet that would one day become Tokyo for generations...

The tale of Inuyasha and Kagome, and the Jewel of Four Souls.

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

A/N: And that is the last chapter of Malice - all that's left is the Epilogue! After a little over a year, I have finally almost finished this story! YAY!

I hope that everyone enjoys this last chapter, and keep a lookout for the Epilogue - there, all those loose ends will be tied up, and the story finished completely. Hopefully, I'll have it out before long - I really want to be able to mark this story as finished, so that I can move on to some of the many other story plots I have floating around in my head.

Ja Ne!

Amber


	43. Epilogue

**Chapter 43: Epilogue - The End of the Story**

Kagome flopped back onto her bed with a deep sigh of relief, and a smile at her mate.

It had been a long several days since they'd returned from the caves, and the defeat of the Obake, and Naraku. Her and Inuyasha had returned to tell her family the news, and after a few hours of explanations, and joy, they'd gone back through the well for the celebration at the village.

The next morning, they'd come back to her time, and stayed with her family, just enjoying the idle time they now had to spend. After all, there was no more Naraku, and no more jewel to hunt for, so they could pretty much do what they wanted.

At that thought, Kagome's brow furrowed, but before she could really think too much, Inuyasha's voice broke in.

"Oi, wench, what's with that look?"

She turned her head slightly and looked at him where he was situated quite comfortably at the foot of her bed, and shook her head. "It's just... I was thinking about those notebooks we found here - we still don't know who left them."

He looked surprised, then nodded thoughtfully. "You're right, we don't - and I'd really like to know. But how do we go about finding out? I haven't been able to catch a scent I could track, so whoever it is, knows how to hide their scent." He frowned. "Come to think of it, that kinda makes me uneasy," he said slowly. "That could only mean that it's either a youkai, or a human with substantial holy powers."

"Well, maybe tomorrow we can figure it out," she said after a few moments. "I'm wiped out. Following mama around all over the place like we did today was too much."

Her mate scowled. "Yeah - never knew humans could be so energetic," he said sourly. "Maybe we _should_ get some sleep - who knows what she's gonna do to us tomorrow."

Kagome nodded, and the two were soon ready for bed, curling up together and drifting off to sleep, happy and contented.

The next morning dawned bright and clear, and Kagome woke slowly, rather reluctant to get up. For some reason, she was feeling really tired, but after a few moments, she shrugged it off and crawled out of bed at her mate's urging.

"Okay, okay, I'm up," she groused, shooting him a rather dirty look.

"Oi, don't look at me like that, wench. You need to get up - what, were you planning on staying in bed all day?" he asked.

She shot him a dark look. "Would it matter? It's not like we've got somewhere to be, right?"

He looked at her, horrified. "Hell yes, we do!" he shot back. "You're mom's making breakfast, and it's almost done. We have an appointment with the table!"

With a roll of her eyes, she let the hanyou chivy her out of her grouchy mood, and they both headed downstairs to the kitchen. Breakfast was a rousing good time, everyone teasing each other and laughing.

Kagome couldn't help but smile as she watched Inuyasha joke around with her family like he'd always been a part of it - he'd been alone for so long, and mistreated just as long, that she got so much joy out of just watching him be free and happy.

This was the best part of being his mate for her - seeing him this way.

It was while she was helping her mother clean up from breakfast that the doorbell rang, and she went off to answer it, Inuyasha crowding behind her protectively. What they found stunned them speechless, and both were abruptly aware of just who it was who had been leaving those notes.

This man who looked exactly like his ancestor, was just as charming, just as powerful - and just as much of a flirt, as was proved when they invited him in, and he promptly began complimenting her mother, who had come out of the kitchen to see who was at the door.

Both Kagome and Inuyasha were happy to know that their friend's family line had weathered the centuries and made it into the modern era - quite strongly, as it turned out, as there were thirty-six known direct-line descendants living in and around Tokyo.

When they asked the man, ironically named Miroku after his most famous ancestor, how he'd known so much about Naraku, and why he'd done what he'd done, they were rather surprised at his answers.

It seemed that Miroku and Sango would at some point decide to make a detailed history and accounting of the spider hanyou and everything he'd done, and entrust it to their family as a sort of sacred trust, so that his evil would never be forgotten.

When the modern-day descendant of their Miroku had first been handed the accounts as the eldest male, he'd read them, but not really believed it - of course, in their day and age, who would? But then he'd found the information about Kagome, and where she lived - and he'd just had to come and find out if it was true or not.

Imagine his surprise, when his ancestor's words had proven true.

At that point, he, being a criminal profiler, had taken the account of the hanyou Naraku, and done a profile on him, wanting to help in any small way that he could - and leaving the notes for them, had hoped that it _would _be a help. He was most pleased to find that they had been.

After a leisurely day of talking to Miroku, the modern-day hentai had taken his leave, more honored than he could say that he was following in his revered forefather's footsteps, and asking them if they would send his respects to his ancestors. They both shrugged, and agreed, not seeing the harm in it.

After he'd finally left with contact information exchanged, the two looked at each other, and took off, heading for the well, leaving a laughing mama behind as they ran off, unable to wait to drop this little bombshell in their friend's laps.

It was an odd, but not unwelcome, footnote to the tale, and just one more thing for the shard-hunting group to celebrate - which they most certainly did, though a certain hentai monk, and his taijiya betrothed, did more celebrating than most, as was made obvious several months later when the first of their children began making his presence known in the slightly rounder figure of his mother.

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

The years passed, as they always do, and Sango and Miroku's brood began to be joined by certain silver-haired little hanyou, offspring of a certain miko and hanyou, as well as a couple of red-haired kitsune hanyou... that also had a miko mother.

Yes, Kikyou and Hikari, after an almost six month courtship, made a match of it, and Inuyasha and Kagome couldn't have been happier. Both beings had, after all, suffered much, died, and then been reborn - in more ways than one. If anyone did, they deserved this second chance, and they both relished that chance, every second of it.

Because of Hikari's soul containing what was left of Hakkaku, Kouga and Ginta were frequent visitors to the village, though Inuyasha wasn't too thrilled with that, he never said much, simply making sure the wolf was never left in his mate's company alone. He still didn't trust him - after all, there was a _reason _people talked about a 'wolf on the make', and he wasn't about to allow that mangy pest to get even a tip of a claw anywhere near _his _mate.

Kagome just rolled her eyes, and didn't say a word - considering it had never worked before, she knew it never would - Inuyasha would never see Kouga as anything more than a rival, no matter what anyone said.

And as for Sesshoumaru? That was the strangest story of all - how the human-hating Lord of the West ended up in love with, and mated to, a human.

Yes, after all his disdain for humans, a little human girl named Rin became that legendary demon's downfall, and once she was seventeen, he finally folded, and mated her, refusing to live without the girl that he'd let follow him for almost ten years.

Jaken simply cried, though no one was really sure whether it was because he approved, or in sorrow that his master had fallen to the curse of the house of Taisho - a weakness for human females.

Whichever it was, made no difference, and before long, Inuyasha's own children were playing with several cousins...

And they all lived happily ever after.

Well, mostly, anyway. They _were_ demons, after all, and sometimes, demons just like a good fight.

But they were still happy.

_Owari_

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

A/N: And it is officially OVER! Yes, after so long, Malice is finished, done, ended... and I'm incredibly happy about that! So many times I had to fight with the muses that just wouldn't work with me on this one, but I refused to leave a story only partly finished, and in the end, I did it!

I hope everyone enjoyed the story, and I want to thank all those who've read and reviewed. And Cherry Blossom - I hope you loved your story!

Amber


End file.
